


The Love of a Warden

by Namiira



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childbirth, Deception, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, False Identity, Friendship/Love, Love, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebuilding of Trust, Surprise pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 167,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Tiatria is sent out into the forest by her Keeper to find healing herbs for injured hunters that have recently fought with local Shemlen. As she is in the forest she is not aware that she is being followed...





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish
> 
> Da'len- little one
> 
> Shemlen- Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.
> 
> Asha- woman
> 
> Elven Song to Falon'Din  
“ Vhen unshivas es’var sal’shiralen su Falon’Din  
Ehn venir banal ra harel  
Ehnas banal’rasen is  
Ehnas dhruathe sulen  
Ehnas din’shathen emath ish  
Mavar aron era’vun  
Lethanavir, raj’varithelan, ea el’ghi’lan  
Ove tel’run alas’enala, i tel’syl tarasylen ”
> 
> Translation:
> 
> The People swore their lives to Falon'Din  
Who mastered the dark that lies.  
Whose shadows hunger  
Whose faithful sing  
Whose wings of death surround him  
Thick as night.  
Lethanavir, master-scryer, be our guide,  
Through shapeless worlds and airless skies.

Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan walked amongst her clan. She was looking for someone it was not quite dawn. They clan was at the edge of the woods, he Aravels and Halla surrounded the camp. They were in the Free Marches still near the Planasene Forest. She planned to move them on soon, the human in a village nearby where becoming bothersome. Finally she found what she was looking for, she knelt down, and by a small camp fire was a woman. She had long black raven hair. It went down to her waist. She had it in a braid. Her back was facing the keeper her face, facing the fire. Her right arm supporting her head as she slept. Her body was covered in leather clothes. Next to her was a mage’s staff that signaled to the others she was Deshanna’s first.

Deshanna touched the girl’s shoulder, “Tiatria! Tiatria wake up!”

Tiatria stirred after few moments, she turned over to look at the Keeper, “What is it?”

Deshanna looked into Tiatria’s deep blue eyes, Tiatria had the Vallaslin of Ghilan’nain on her face.

“I need you to go into the woods for Elfroot and Blood Lotus. I must stay with our hunters who were wounded from the last battle with the Shemlen. “

Tiatria looked at the woods, she didn’t like the look of them, and she grabbed her staff. She stood up “Ma nuvenin Keeper, but isn’t it dangerous with the human village so close?”

Deshanna looked at her with concern in her eyes “Da’len, I must stay and watch after the wounded hunters. I’ve chosen this time of day because it’s dark and we can see where the Shems cannot. You’re safer now then any at any other time and the herbs are at their fuller strength. If our hunters are to have a better chance of recovery now is the time. Please go and be careful!”

Tiatria nodded, she put her staff on her back and walked softly into the forest. She used her Elven eyes to see which ways the leaves had fallen so not to make any noise. She had a small satchel she had brought with her that had a strap to collect the herbs in. After a while she started to feel uneasy animals seemed quiet or scattered. The Elfroot was easy enough to find but Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the river bank to find the Blood Lotus. She started to hear tiny twig snaps in the distance, she turned around but saw nothing. She turned back and walked further into the forest. At some point she gently took her staff from her back to softly illuminate the Blood Lotus’ pollen so it would be easier to find. She started to see the red pollen in the air. 

As she collected the herbs Tiatria started to hear the sweet sound of a flute fill the air. The moment she heard it a smile embraced her lips, as she now knew who had been following her. "Tahl’rail, I know your there."

An elven man jumped down from the trees, he was a duel wielding archer who had a face that was strong and chiseled, and pouty lips. Layers of dark hair scooped up into a ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades, with pieces of hair in front of deep stormy grey eyes that had looked at Tiatria with love. The Vallaslin was of Tiatria’s clan, Ghilan’nain. 

"Come to stalk me have you?" she questioned in jest a she picked the last of the herbs and put them in her pouch. Tahl'rail watched as his love stood up and turned to face him. The two walked to each other and within seconds were kissing each other with passion. Once their lips parted, Tahl'rail held Tiatria's jaw, his thumb caressing her left cheek. "I know their are Shems about, I wanted to watch over you." 

Tiatria blushed as the thought of someone watching over was very sweet, the two had known each other since childhood and were rarely apart. Tahl'rail once again snatched his love's lips as they fell into the thick lush foliage of the forest floor. Tiatria felt Tahl'rail's right hand gently caress the left side of her body, causing her to giggle since she was ticklish. Tahl'rail looked into his love's sapphire blue eyes, they always calmed him since he was known to have a hot temper. 

Tahl'rail used his right hand to palm Tiatria's left breast as he kissed and nipped at her neckline. Tiatria pushed Tahl'rail back so she could look at him. "You have to wait for our wedding night, you promised!" she giggled. 

Tahl'rail gave a growl as he shook his head kissing Tiatria between words. "I...can't...wait...that...long." Tiatria pushed Tahl'rail back again to look at him. "You can't wait for tomorrow?" In all honesty Tahl'rail wanted Tiatria the moment they both became of age, however Tiatria wanted to take things slow and see if they would work out as a couple. They'd always been childhood friends but that was totally different than lovers. Last Satinalia Tahl'rail had offically asked Tiatria to become his betrothed and gave her an iron bark bracelet he had made. He had carved Ma're bellanaris in Ma vhenan onto the outer ring which meant: Your forever in my heart. Tiatria had her love promise her that they'd wait till their wedding night to give themselves to each other; make it more special. 

Tahl'rail was one of the strongest hunters that the clan had and loved to show off his skills to Tiatria as often as possible by bringing the biggest kills back. He'd always be stubborn, fool hardy, but in the end he was always kind, eager to please and when no one saw very loving. The other male hunters teased Thal'rail mercilessly about being with Tiatria. She was very diligent in her tasks, hard working, and occasionally shy. No one in the clan thought of the two as a match, all except the Keeper. She could see they brought the best of of each other. As the clan's first Tiatria was next in line to lead the clan so they were both determined to make their clan flourish. 

As the two began to kiss once more, pollen filled the air as the morning sun's light broke through the trees. Tiatria's right hand held the back of Tahl'rail's head as he pressed his muscle harden body into Tiatria. The wind softly rustled the trees leaves, Tahl'rail lifted his head as his ears twitched. He had caught the faint sound of brush and wood snaps. 

Suddenly Tahl'rail felt someone pull his hair, forcing him off of Tiatria as she was snatched by a Shemlen man, "TAHL'RAIL!!! she screamed in a panic. Tahl'rail felt himself being held back. One Shemlen had hold of his pony tail as the other held onto his right arm. Another held his left arm and his next.   
  


"Well, well what do we have here?" laughed one who had a nasty look about him, he had short black hair and a beard. Their was sharp blow to the back of Tahl'rail's head, all went dark. 

Sometime later, Tahl'rail woke up with his head in severe pain. When his eyes focused he could see he was tied against a tree. She noticed his arms were above his head. He was horrified to see Tiatria on the ground, her hands tied above her head to a short stake.

The bearded man was squatting over Tiatria, her jaw in his left hand. “Ah you’re up!” Tahl'rail snapped, "LET HER GO SHEMLEN FILTH!" 

The man gave a low chuckle as he slapped Tiatria hard across the mouth, "You should keep him in line Pretty!" the man then wisped his thumb across her bottom lip. "A mouth like that can get you in trouble."

Tiatria looked at the men, they were tall. The bearded man held her staff showing it to her and broke it over his knee.

He threw the pieces aside, “We’ve been watching you pretty, your friend too!”

Tiatria gave them a nasty look, “What do you want from us? We don’t want to bother you!”

The harsh man kicked her legs open, suddenly they both knew. Tiatria started to struggle trying to form fire from her fingers to burn her ropes. Tahl'rail fought his own ropes, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HARM HER!" he roared. The veins in Tahl'rail's neck and head threatened to burst. A stick hit Tiatria upside the head, she looked at the man dazed. The man held a four inch thick, five foot long stick. Another man with brown hair, clean shaved punched Tahl'rail knocking the wind out of him causing him to gasp for air. 

“You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! Do _you _understand?” The bearded man threatened. The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing Tiatria’s undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings.

The man grabbed Tiatria by the jaw forcing her to look at him.“This is for our amusement only.” Tahl'rail looked upward as he finally was able to get air into his lungs, the bearded man looked at the elf with snide smile on his lips. You're a lucky man to have something so pretty." Tahl'rail's eyes burned with rage as he struggled to break his ropes. He started to become more panicked as the man turned his attention back onto Tiatria. With the men's attention elsewhere, Tahl'rail took a small knife out of his right brace as with the fingers of his left hand. He then used his fingers to position the blade and start to cut the ropes. He was going to make very sure the each of this men were going to die painfully. Especially the one hovering over Tiatria, he was going to cut off his cock and feed it to him before the day was done. 

Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped her top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed her by the throat and forced her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. She cried as she struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. He slapped her as he slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.

The man looked down laughing, “You’re bleeding!" the man realized what he had, "Blood and you’re so tight!”

He looked at the others and laughed, “We have a virgin here boys, I can barely move!” 

The bearded man looked at Tahl'rail, "I guess you didn't have something so pretty! Didn't have the cock for it?" Tahl'rail, struggled to move his wrists trying to force the ropes to give. "AR TU NA'LIN EMMA MI!" Tahl'rail vowed.

The man laughed at Thal'rail's words and responded by spitting on Tiatria, he thrust his hips forward hard, making Tiatria shriek. The pain was horrible. Tiatra thought she was going to split in half from it. He thrusted hard forcing himself deep inside her, Tiatria felt like he was going to reach the backs of her teeth. Tiatria screamed in pain as the first man squeezed and bit at her breasts so hard it left marks. After a while she lost consciousness from the pain.

In that moment, the ropes snapped from Tahl'rail's wrists and he lunged at the bearded man. The third man with blonde hair grabbed him causing Tahl'rail to swirl around and stabbed the man in the neck, hitting the jugular. The other had grabbed one of Tahl'rail's swords and lunged at the elf. Tahl'rail was fast, grease lightning fast. He punched the man in the face, breaking his nose in severally; before he snatched his sword from the Shemlen. In an instant he was in the trees, his body low as he squatted onto the branch. Several more men came running after hearing the screams, Tahl'rail realized they were the men who were loggers, they had a camp by the river. 

Tahl'rail was swift on the branches, he was jumped onto one man's shoulders and slit his throat before he jumped back up into the trees. One man looked for him in the tree line, not noticing Tahl'rail was right behind him. He had slinked down the tree and rose up behind him. His eyes were cold, calculating. In a flash the man had his throat slit and dropped to his knees. 

Tears poured down Tiatria cheeks as the bearded man kept violating her in her sleep and she continued to feel the pain. Even now as Tiatria was unconscious she still felt that pain no matter what. As the bastard looked at her tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. He made very sure Tahl'rail could still see what he was doing.

Tahl'rail's flashed as his lips snarled, he heard another running for him with an axe in hand as he ran. The elf without moving thrust his dagger backward and into the man's chest. The man dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. Tahl'rail yanked the dagger out as the man fell dead. Before he could jump back into the treetops, ropes flew over Tahl'rail. Tahl'rail was able to cut one off of him before several more flew over him. Another man came running with a stick striking Tahl'rail in the head, forcing him to his knees. Another man knocked Tahl'rail's dagger from him and threw it over to the bearded man.

The bearded man sliced at Tiatria's breasts with Tahl'rail's dagger as he laughed. Several other men began masturbating over Tiatria’s body and coming all over her as the man kept slamming himself into her. Tiatria could hear the men laughing, they thought this was funny. Tahl'rail kept fighting the ropes. He wasn't going to let this continue, he refused to.

When the Shemlen was done he groaned and slowly pulled out. He looked down seeing all the blood on his penis and coming out of the young elf.

“That was fantastic! Virginal pussy is the best! You guys have to try it!” He walked over to Tahl'rail and knelt down, "What are we going to do with you?"

One of the other men crawled over undoing his pants. He slapped Tiatria hard waking her up, when her eyes started to focus; he penetrated her. Tiatria screamed from the pain. The man leaned forward having her legs go over his shoulders. This allowed him go in deeper as he thrust himself in deeper. He slammed in harder and harder causing Tiatria to shriek in horrible pain until he came.

Tiatria wrists were bleeding from the bindings cutting into her flesh. They had tied her bindings too tight. Tahl'rail fought the ropes as the bearded man stood up and grabbed an axe. "We're going to teach you manners knife ear!" Tahl'rail gave a defiant look as the man grabbed him by the pony tail and in one swift motion cut the elf's hair off. Tahl'rail's hair fell to his shoulders as he didn't seem to care. 

The other man shuttered with aftershocks as came, Tiatria could only sob as her legs shook from the aching pain. The man pulled out laughing seeing the blood on his dick. A third man nodded at the second. He grabbed Tiatria by the hair forcing her to look up at him.

“My wife can’t know of this! I can’t afford to be seen with virginal blood on my cock!" The bearded man held Tahl'rail's head up as held onto his hair. He wanted the elf to see ever moment of the she elf's pain.

The man walked over to Tiatria and dropped to his knees. He put two fingers inside of her and then took them looking at them.

“Still too much blood.”

Tiatria was tired and didn’t know what he was talking about. He lowered his pants revealing his hard dick. He forced Tiatria’s hips up till dick was close to another hole. Tiatria’s eyes flashed with panic and she kicked to him in the face. Tahl'rail fought to get out of his bindings, as third man punched Tiatria in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down her face as she knew she couldn’t fight him.

"Venavis!" Tahl'rail screamed, "VENAVIS!" 

The Shemlen who forced his way inside of Tiatria, forced her to cry out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatening to overtake her. Tiatria sobbed as he moved hardily and fast. His hands dug into her hips as he slammed her. The other men laughed as they watched. The bearded man knelt down as Tahl'rail's eyes never stopped looking at his love. Even bruised, battered and humiliated, he still loved her. These vial men had taken her physical innocence but he in the end would be the one who would take her spiritual innocence in this. He'd have the last laugh, suddenly Tahl'rail's eyes became vacant as his throat had been slit and his body dropped into the dirt.

Tiatria could feel the man over her scrape his teeth against his neck and down to her breasts. His hands forced Tiatria’s legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop! The man showed no sign of tiring and Tiatria just let her mind leave her body. When he was done he slid out of her, she felt herself lose control of bowels. She couldn’t help it from all the abuse she just took.

All three laughed at her throwing food at her. They each took their turn in humiliating her more by groping and fondling her more. Tiatria looked above her head. Her fingers moved around the bindings, the binding cutting in deeper. Tiatria wept as she looked over and saw Tahl'rail lifeless body. His eyes were empty but she never wavered in keeping her eyes on him the whole time. 

Over many hours each man took their turn. They beat her, humiliated her more after they were done from being exhausted the men looked at her.

One man left, “The wife will be missing me”

The Harsh bearded man and another man stayed behind.

They just looked at Tiatria the harsh man walked over to her, Tiatria began to shake thinking it was coming again. She was bloody, and dirty. Tears poured down Tiatria’s face. He used his right hand to touch the side of her face. Tiatria turned away from, he grabbed her face.

He forced Tiatria to look at him, “Have you ever wondered what it was like to be human?”

Tiatria looked at him with rage, “I would never want to be one of you! I’m proud to be Elvhen!” Tiatria then spit on him.

He slapped her hard, he looked at one of his friend, “Murph get over here NOW!”

The man ran over, “Hold her head!”

The man did what he was ordered to do forcing Tiatria head still. Tiatria tried to struggle but it was not use, the harsh man took a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the top of her right ear and started to cut into it.

Tiatria’s index finger flickered. The man holding her head didn’t notice, for he was sitting on her arms and her hands were behind him. Tiatria screamed from the pain, tears poured down her face. When he was done he showed six inches of her ear in his hand.

"Now you are only half elf, bitch! Now I have something to remember you by!”

The other guy let go of her head, causing Tiatria to slam to the ground. He took the knife from the harsh man.

“Let me see that! You’re not the only one who gets a souvenir!”

Tiatria’s head slowly lulled from side to side she moaned as if in a delirium. “Help me Elgar'nan! Give me your strength!”

The men laughed at Tiatria as the man on top of her molested her face with his tongue.

“Elgar'nan? Who’s that? One of your heathen gods?” he mocked.

The man grabbed Tiatria’s hair and started cutting. It came off at her shoulders, Tiatria screamed it was all she could do. Tiatria’s head fell back, the light leaving her eyes.

“Thanks gorgeous, we’ll always remember you as our gorgeous prize!” The world around her then went black.

*******************************************************************

  
  


Tiatria heard stirrings of the forest, animals nuzzled her and licked her wounds. She didn’t know how long she had been laying there exposed, battered, dirty, blooded, and bruised. She'd go in and out of consciousness she didn't know how long she'd lay there, days she guessed. At one point she started to hear footsteps coming her way; had they come back? Where they going to finish her off, end it? She started to pray Falon’Din to help guide her to death.

“THERE SHE IS! I FOUND THEM BOTH!”

Tiatria heard running footsteps and familiar voices. She hadn’t the strength open her eyes, she felt some touch the top of her head. “You’re safe Da’len! By the Creators what did they do to her? Someone give me something to cover her! We aren’t taking her back exposed like this!”

Tiatria felt someone free her hands from her binds, “Her wrists are bleeding, they bound her so tight! Gods! What did they do to Tahl'rail's body?” Tiatria lost consciousness again when she felt someone cover here and gently lift her. It was a small group of the clan’s hunters they had been hunting for her for three days.

Keeper Deshanna along with the elven hunters would have had the whole forest stripped and searched for Tiatria and Tahl'rail. Before the search party left Keeper Deshanna told the hunters to shed no blood unless attacked first. The Hunters came out of the woods a male hunter holding Tiatria in his arms Deshanna ran up to them seeing Tiatria in one of the hunter’s arms.

Deshanna checked Tiatria’s eyes looking at her face, “They brutalized her.” the hunter told her. Deshanna didn’t look at him, “Get her in my Aravel, I will she is attended to and her wounds checked.” Deshanna heard horrible shrieks as she looked back and saw Tahl'rail's body was brought into the camp.

The Hunter looked at Tiatria with rage in his eyes, “This should not be allow to stand! We should.”

Deshanna silenced him, “We will do nothing, there has been enough death!”

Tahl’rail looked at his Keeper with rage, “You didn’t see the state they left Tiatria in or Tahl'rail's for that matter!” he moved Tiatria’s head revealing her ear.

Deshanna stroked Tiatria’s head, “My answer remains the same Da’len. No one is to retaliate! Everyone stays here and you are to guard the camp. Now take her to my Aravel!”

The young hunter looked at his Keeper with fierce anger in his eyes, “You should have sent me with her! I could have protected her!”

Deshanna lovingly touched the top of Tiatria’s head with tears in her eyes, “I needed you here to help me protect our people. If I could have sent you sent you I would have Da’len.”

The warrior did what he was told and walked into his Keeper’s Aravel. He gently laid Tiatria on the bed and smiled. Tah’rail’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at his love slowly, her face bloodied, beaten, bruised. Her wrists were badly lacerated as they wound’s went to the bone.

Once inside Deshanna pulled back the blanket he’d covered Tiatria and saw her clothes ripped to shreds, her breasts were cut, dirt and debris everywhere as she looked at Tiatria's legs. Her pants were ripped apart as the blood had dried everywhere on her inner thighs. Deshanna poured some water from a skin flask into a bowl of water. "My poor child, what did they do to you."

Tiatria felt someone tending to her wounds on her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open, she saw Deshanna wrapping her wrists with Elfroot bandage.

Deshanna smiled at Tiatria, “Rest Da’len you’re safe.”

Tiatria just sobbed, the horrible memories still fresh. “Tahl'rail is dead, I watched as the life left his eyes.”

Deshanna smiled at Tiatria as she softly hushed her, “What happened wasn’t your fault, if anyone’s it was mine Da’len.” tears filled Deshanna eyes, “I’m sorry for what was done to you and Tahl'rail.”

Deshanna hung her head in shame, “I’m sorry, I hope you can oneday forgive me.” Tiatria softly took her Keeper’s hand, Deshanna gave a gentle smile. “I’ve done my best to heal your ear and to heal what they’ve done to you in other places.”

Tears poured Tiatria’s face, “The pain was horrible. I never knew that pain could exist!” Tiatria struggled to look at her Keeper, “They didn’t care, they just took their turn and made Tahl'rail watch. ”

Deshanna held Tiatria’s hand, “This is why I tell all our Asha to be bonded before taking the next step. For the Asha of the Elvhan Da’len the pain can be immeasurable. That is why we must choose our mates wisely, to give our minds, our souls but our bodies which is the most painful part.”

Tiatria sobbed, “Tahl’rail saw my body being broken, and fought and killed several of the Shemlen trying to free me.”

Deshanna quietly hushed Tiatria, “You need to get rest Da’len. We are going to be moving soon, I have ordered the clan to ready the Halla. We will not encounter the humans. As for Tahl’rail we will see that his body is properly attended too.”

Tiatria slowly but surely fell asleep.

Deshanna left the Aravel she looked around seeing Tahl’rail's body, he'd been laid down gently on a cot. Deshanna knelt down softly stroked his head. She held onto his left hand as softly hummed. 

"Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl,

Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani

Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin,

Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.

Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.

Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."

Deshanna heard screams of another Asha, young female elf ran up to Tahl'rail's body and threw herself upon him. She had long black hair and grey eyes, pale skin and her hair was up in a ponytail. It was Esticael, Tahl'rail's little sister. Esticael looked at her brother holding the sides of his face. "My brother! What did the Shemlen do to you?"

Deshanna put her right hand on Esticael's back, "He's with Falon'Din my child, he is with the gods." Esticael could only scream as the tears poured down her cheeks. Deshanna then looked at the others with tears in her eyes. “We will give him funeral rites and then move the clan."

Esticael nodded as she looked at her Keeper, “Ma nuvenin Keeper! What about Tiatria? She should”

Deshanna shook her head, “No, not right now, she needs her rest. We will let her know when she’s recovered enough.”

**************************************************************

Tiatria woke up feeling the Aravel, she was moving, they were moving. She looked around seeing that the Keeper was in the Aravel with her. “You awake Da’len!”

Tiatria smiled, "Where are we?” she questioned. Deshanna sighed as she poured a cup of water, giving it to Tiatria. "We are in Ferelden, we crossed the sea a few days ago.”

Tiatria looked surprised, “How long have I been asleep?”

Deshanna looked at her with saddened eyes, “A little more than a week, you needed the rest.”

Tiatria looked at her Keeper “Where are we going?”

Deshanna looked at Tiatria, “The Mages and Templars have been warring for some time Da’len. They have a woman called ‘The Divine’. She wants to make peace and I wish to find out how this will affect us.”

The Aravel stopped and Deshanna got out. Everyone got the new camp set up and the Halla spread out. Tiatria got out of the Aravel needing to stretch her legs. She went to her clan’s tradesman and got a new staff.

Tiatria looked at a Esticael who was tending a fire, “Esticael, what happened to Tahl’rail's body?”

Esticael had sad eyes, “I’ll answer that!” Tiatria turned around seeing the Keeper.

Deshanna looked at Esticael, “You can go Da’len” Esticael nodded and left.

Tiatria looked at her Keeper, “What did you do with him?” Deshanna looked at her first with tears in her eyes; Tiatria shook her head “No, you didn't?” Tiatria looked at her Keeper with angry eyes, "With out me?"

Deshanna tried to summon the words, “We honored his body and morned him over night, as it proper.” Tiatria fell to her feet sobbing.

Deshanna knelt down touching her shoulder, to which Tiatria shrugged it off. Deshanna understood her anger and helped Tiatria to her feet, “Listen to me Da’len, I’m sending you to this meeting between the Templars and the Mages.”

Tiatria looked shocked. You are sending me away?”

Deshanna got scared she knew she sent the wrong message. “NO Da’len! I need you to spy on this meeting to report back on what this means for us! I know you need to mourn Tahl'rail properly and I know this time will give you that. You must go to the Frostback mountains and to a place called: The Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Deshanna hugged Tiatria tightly, “You are precious to me beyond words but you must do this for the clan.”

Deshanna kissed Tiatria’s forehead before she left her. Tiatria grabbed somethings to prepare for her journey. She changed her clothes to a mercenary outfit to disguise herself and packed a bag. She then left when it was dark so few would miss her.

It took a few days to get to the outskirts of the Korcari Wilds and start to see the terrain of the mountains. Before leaving the wilds, Tiatria made a small fire. She began to sing as the funeral fire burned. Tears poured as she sang a funeral song.

“_Vhen unshivas es’var sal’shiralen su Falon’Din_

_Ehn venir banal ra harel_

_Ehnas banal’rasen is_

_Ehnas dhruathe sulen_

_Ehnas din’shathen emath ish_

_Mavar aron era’vun_

_Lethanavir, raj’varithelan, ea el’ghi’lan_

_Ove tel’run alas’enala, i tel’syl tarasylen_”

The song filled the air of the forest causing the animals come out to listen. They never heard such sadness before. Tiatria had her arms crossed around her chest as she rocked back and forth. She sang to the god Falon’Din the god of death. She prayed Falon’Din would guide her love to the beyond and be at peace.

Tiatria let all the pain and sadness that the one who she was supposed to marry died for her. Tahl’rail tried to avenge her honor and he was murdered for it. Tiatria didn’t know if she was ever going to be able to let this go or heal from this. She slowly took off a wooden bracelet that was obviously carved with love off her wrist. She took it into both hands, it was made from Ironbark and elven runes were carved all along the bracelet.

Tiatria lovingly touched the wood. Tahl’rail had made for her as a promise of their engagement. She couldn’t help but sob for Tahl’rail. Tiatria looked at the fire as she tossed the bracelet into the fire. She couldn’t bear to still have something that he had given her after what had happened to him. The pain, the shame, it was all too much for her. For Tiatria it was a way to let him go in peace. As Tiatria wept she saw energy come from the fire, Tahl'rail's spirit came forth and stared at her for several minutes. In those moments she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. They gave gentle smiles to each other, and after a moment he slowly disappeared into the snowfall.

When it completely burned Tiatria extinguished the fire and moved onto the mountains and her task. Remembering the man she once loved.

It took a few weeks to find the temple, Tiatria followed the birds and the snow paths. The smell of the crisp air let her know which way to go. It was early morning when she arrived to where there was an encampment. She could see the temple in the distance. Humans walked around the wood lands when she arrived. Tiatria hid in the trees, she had never seen so many Shemlen in one place before. She saw hooded mages and fully armored Templars walking to the Temple. She followed them, curious to see where they were going and to find an unguarded entrance. Tiatria also saw regular soldiers too, she wondered what part they played.

_Were they to guard the Mages? The Templars? Or the people? _Tiatria wondered.

Tiatria noticed Dwarves, Qunari mercenaries everywhere so if she wanted to walk around she could have; still she didn’t trust it. She found meager supply lines for food and materials. She also saw a group of Clerics, Sisters, Mothers and other representatives’ of the Chantry were also entering the Temple. Some staid in the camps a good chunk went into the Temple. Tiatria knew that the time was coming and soon; she followed the masses into the Temple. Suddenly BOOM! A green light filled the air and a massive explosion blowing the magnificent temple apart!


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria opens her eyes to find herself somewhere she doesn't expect to be. She finds herself helped by woman who is covered in light. She awakes to find herself with a strange mark on her hand and in captivity. What is going to happen to her next?

Tiatria didn’t know where she was, she was surrounded in a green mist and fog. She rose to her knees, the ground was hard with rock. She could barely see in anything around her except when she turned around. When she did she saw a bright light on top of a climbable rock face was a glowing female figure. The light was so bright that Tiatria rose her left arm to shield her eyes. She slowly walked towards the glowing woman. She tried to figure out what was going on, as she started to walk up the cliff she heard squeals. She turned around to see giant spiders, several started to chase her up the cliff. She climbed for the glowing woman for as fast as she could. She climbed upwards on the rock face as it got steeper, she looked down which was a mistake. The spiders where catching up to her! She finally reached the top and reached out for the glowing woman.

Tiatria crawled to get closer, inching stretching her left arm and hand out for salvation. The next thing she knew she was in the temple ruins; crawling on the floor inching her way along till she lost consciousness. The camp soldiers that Tiatria’s saw earlier came running to her body, seeing green energy and a black mist come off her body. Their weapons were drawn as they looked around investigating the scene. They didn’t know what to make of it really, they just looked at her confused. One bent over to check to see if she was even alive.

Sometime later, Tiatria woke up in a dungeon. It was dark and there were several soldiers around here with their swords out pointing at her. She was on her knees her hands shackled apart. She was still very groggy, she looked at the mark on her left hand. It flared up causing her to turn away in fear. Just then the dungeon door flew open; two figures stood in the door way. The guards put their swords away, the figures were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.

They both circled her like vultures, Tiatria watched them both. The red haired woman approached her first she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately it was the other me who spoke first she bent down on Tiatria’s left side. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead, except for you!” The woman pointed her finger at Tiatria.

Tiatria was in shock taken back by that many lives lost. “What do you mean by everyone is dead?”

The harsh woman grabbed Tiatria’s shackles showing her flaring hand! Her nerves seemed to be on fire as the light and energy shot out. The woman forcibly dropped Tiatria’s hands on her lap.

Tiatria tried to find the words, “I...I can’t” The women circled Tiatria again, “What do you mean you can’t?” barked the harsh woman demanding answers. Tiatria looked at them with fearful eyes. What were they going to do if they didn’t believe her, torture her? “I don’t know what that is or how that got there?”

The harsh woman grabbed her, Tiatria was frightened. Her heart skipping several beats as, the harsh woman got in her face. “YOU’RE LYING!” The red hair woman grabbed the harsh woman forcing her to back up. “We need her Cassandra!” The red haired woman looked at Tiatria who looked scared beyond words at this point.

Tiatria lowered her head as tears trickled down her cheeks, “I can’t believe it! All those people, dead.”

The red haired woman looked at he,r “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

Tiatria looked down for a moment trying to remember something anything to appease her captures. “I remember running” She looked up at her captures “Things were chasing me then, a woman.”

The red headed woman looked puzzled “A woman?”

Tiatria continued seeing they seemed to be interested “She reached out to me but then”

Cassandra approached the redheaded woman escorting her out. “Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take her to the rift” Leliana left leaving Cassandra with Tiatria alone.

Cassandra knelt down unlocking Tiatria’s shackles, Tiatria was now curious. “What did happen?”

Cassandra bound Tiatria’s hands with rope. Cassandra then helped Tiatria to her feet “It will be easier if I show you.” Tiatria followed behind her wondering where she was being led.

The dungeon led up to a bigger building, she followed Cassandra to two double doors. A guard opened them leading them to the outside. She could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Tiatria had never seen anything like it.

Cassandra spoke, “We call it the Breach!”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra as she spoke, “A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest.”

Cassandra walked back to Tiatria, “All we caused by the explosion by the conclave.”

Tiatria looked at her surprised, “An explosion can do that?”

Cassandra gave a nod, “This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world.”

The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. Tiatria’s mark forcing her to cry out in pain falling to her knees. She doubled over protecting her hand drawing it in close to her body. Cassandra fell to one knee in front of her, “Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it _is_ killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

Tiatria questioned her, “You say it may be the key? To doing what?”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Closing the Breach! Whether that’s something that is possible is something we’ll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours.”

Tiatria got angry, “YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF?”

Cassandra just looked at her skeptical, “Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.”

Tiatria gave her a grumpy look, “And if I’m not responsible?”

Cassandra didn’t look impressed or moved, “Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way!”

Tiatria look a deep breath, “I understand.” Tiatria knew what they wanted of her, she wanted to get back to her clan. She knew that if she helped these people she could go home; this could end.

Cassandra was surprised by her answer, “Then?”

Tiatria nodded, “I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes.” Cassandra grabbed Tiatria by the shoulder and helped her rise to her feet. She escorted Tiatria through the camp, Tiatria looked around seeing the humans leering at her.

“They have decided your guilt. They _need_ it! The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!” Cassandra escorted Tiatria through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. “She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.” A guard pushed open the gates as she listened as she was escorted. “We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” Cassandra stopped her and pulled out a small knife. Tiatria had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around. “There will be a trial” She grabbed Tiatria’s bound hands, “I can promise no more” cutting Tiatria’s hands free. “Come, it is not far.”

Tiatria rubbed her wrists “Where are you taking me?”

Tiatria looked across a long bricked bridge. She was taking a moment to let everything to sink in. _Was all this truly happening?_ A hole in the sky, a more on her hand. She watched the humans that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?

Cassandra grew impatient, “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” Tiatria started crossing the bridge with Cassandra behind her. Cassandra yelled at the guards, “OPEN THE GATE! WE’RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!”

The gates opened and they passed through They climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Tiatria couldn’t believe they were running towards it.

Was this punishment from the creators? Were they punishing this world or her or their incredible sins? The human soldiers screamed for their Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting them a few times. A quake rumbled the earth but also Tiatria’s mark flared causing her to fall to her ground. She cried out in severe pain as she held her hand with the other keeping it close to her body. Cassandra walked over to check on her, she helped Tiatria to her feet.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra patting her shoulder, “The pulses are coming faster now.” She then walked off, “The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

They ran to another bridge and Tiatria’s mind started to get curious. “How did I survive the blast?”

Cassandra trailed behind her, “They said you stepped out of a rift, the fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Tiatria was relieved that she wasn’t crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Tiatria’s story matched what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Tiatria look a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.

Cassandra walked up from behind, “Everything father in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Tiatria and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit onto the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Tiatria’s feet. She knew what was coming, she looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as she backed up. She saw a staff laying on a wooden crate of the left of her. She ran for it before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did she stood fully ready. When it was over Tiatria was over walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon.

Tiatria looked around making sure there weren’t going to be any more surprises. “It’s over”

Cassandra looked over seeing she was armed, she walked over with her sword pointed at Tiatria. “Drop your weapon! NOW!”

Tiatria stood guarded with her staff held tight ,“If you’re going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you’ll have to trust me.”

Cassandra wasn’t going to have it, “Give me one good reason to trust you!”

Tiatria looked right back at her, “Because my life is on the line!”

Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Tiatria was right. “You’re right.” She pulled back her sword sheathing it.“You don’t need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you.” Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly. ”Tiatria gave a small smile.


	3. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria is resolved in helping close the Breach. Along the way she meets two others who seek to close the Breach. Solas an apostate elf and Varric an smart mouth rogue dwarf. Solas tells her some startling news that she wasn't expecting. Together with the Seeker and Tiatria the get to the forward camp and resolve to get the ruins of the Temple. When they reach the Temple they find the all that remains. Can she close the Breach? Can she bring this nightmare to an end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
> Elven language translation:  
Fen'Harel ma halam: Dread Wolf ends you  
Shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.  
Da'len: little child, or "little one"  
Ar lasa mala revas: I give you your freedom  
Ma vhenan: My heart  
Ma melava halani: You helped me  
Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)

Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs.

They ran up them “We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra called out.

Tiatria did start to hear the fighting as Cassandra said “Who’s fighting?” They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers. There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air.

Cassandra wanted to get down and help them, “You’ll see soon! We must help them!”

They jumped off a ledge and joined the battle. They helped fight off the demons. Tiatria noticed ice magic seemed to work best on the demons. An arrow bolt went through a demon’s skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow.

A male elf grabbed Tiatria’s marked hand, “Quickly! Before anymore come through!” He forced her hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from her hand till an explosion forced her back, it was closed. She looked at him confused.

“What did you?” The elf looked at her, “I did nothing, the credit it is yours.”

Tiatria looked at him his was handsome, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind it was nice to see another of the Elvhan even in this mess. He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and she could sense the energy of magic around him which told her he was a mage.

Tiatria looked at her hand then at him, “At least this mark is good for something.”

The male elf looked at Tiatria, “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand.” Tiatria looked at her mark, “I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” The elf looked at Tiatria shyly putting his hands behind his back.

Cassandra approached him, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

The elf nodded, “Possibly” the elf looked at Tiatria again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Tiatria gave him a coy smile and a nod.

The dwarf approached them, “Good to know.” He was fixing his gloves “Here I thought we’d be in ass deep in demons forever!”

Tiatria turned to look at him, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter’s coat on and a harness that kept his cross bow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

“Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tag along!” he then winked to Cassandra.

Cassandra gave Varric a look of extreme annoyance. Tiatria questioned Varric, “Are you with the Chantry or?”

The elf laughed, “Was that a serious question?”

Varric looked down, “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you!”

Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that’s no longer necessary.”

Varric gave her a sly smile, “Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!”

Tiatria could tell there was a story between the two, she didn’t know what it was. She wasn’t even sure wanted to know.

Tiatria noticed Varric’s cross bow, “That’s a nice cross bow you have there.”

Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Tiatria looked at him surprised, “You named your cross bow Bianca?”

Varric looked at her with a smile, “Of course and she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Cassandra wouldn’t hear of it, “Absolutely not! You’re help was appreciated Varric but”

Varric opened his arms, “Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You’re soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me!” he gave her a smug smile, knowing he was right.

The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right.

The male elf approached Tiatria and Varric, “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” Solas blushed a little, Varric shook his head with a smile.

Varric could clearly see Solas was taken by her beauty, “He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.”

Tiatria smiled at Solas, she was touched he watched over her, this caused Solas to really start to blush. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

Cassandra watched the two, “Like you Solas is and apostate.”

Solas looked at Cassandra, “Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage.”

To Tiatria that was wonderful, her clan would love to learn from him; especially the Keeper. Learning of the beyond would bring such wisdom.

Solas smiled at her, “I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin.”

Tiatria smiled, “That’s a commendable attitude.”

Solas smiled, “Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now.”

Tiatria smiled at Solas, “My name is Tiatria, pleased to meet you all.”

Solas smiled at her, “Magic Dancer, a beautiful name for a beautiful soul.”

Cassandra felt like an ass, “I’m sorry I did not ask for your name sooner.”

Solas turned to Cassandra, “Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I’ve ever seen. You’re prisoner is a mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power. Especially in her condition. ”

Cassandra nodded, “Understood.”

Tiatria grabbed Solas’ left arm puzzled, “Condition? What condition? What are you talking about?”

Solas looked at Cassandra and then at Tiatria, “I thought you knew.”

Tiatria shook her head clearly showing a look of confusion. Cassandra walked away as Solas looked at Tiatria gently. “You’re with child.” Tiatria’s face became deathly pale as Solas quickly held onto her left arm. He could see the news caught her off guard. He looked at her, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria’s face grew angry as she shook her head and looked away with tears in her eyes. She started to hyperventilate. As Tiatria's eyes grew wide, she started to back up, her head started to spin.

Cassandra walked back to Solas, “What happened?” she asked.

Solas shook his head looking at Cassandra, “Obviously the news has hit her hard!” Tiatria fell to her butt as she struggled to regain her breathe.

Cassandra shook her head, “Can you get her up? We need to move!”

Varric looked at Cassandra, “Be reasonable Seeker! Not everyone can handle news this big like it’s nothing and go about their day.”

To know now she was carrying one of those monsters child disgusted her. Tears formed in her eyes as her blood ran cold. Solas could tell there was more to the situation but now wasn’t the time. Solas knelt down as he gently held her arm. “We’ll talk later if you wish, but now we need you stand Da’len…please.” Tiatria looked at Solas who worked with her to get her breathing under control. “That’s it Da’len…that’s it…just relax.”

Solas slowly helped Tiatria to her feet. Solas smiled at her gently as he walked away. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

Tiatria stood there watching Solas walk away while Varric walked up from behind. “Well” she turned her head, "Bianca’s excited!”

Varric then walked to join them, Tiatria walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around.

Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, “I hope Leliana made it through all this!”

Varric looked at her, “She’s resourceful Seeker.”

Solas looked at them with his staff in hand “We’ll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We’re almost there.” When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp.

They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Tiatria was happy to see it, she was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift. Tiatria’s hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready.

“ANOTHER RIFT!” Solas had his staff, “WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!”

The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Tiatria was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.

Cassandra yelled out to the guards, “The rift is gone, open the gate!” The guards did as ordered, “RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!”

Solas took a sigh of relief, “We are clear for the moment." They headed toward the gate.

As they all walked towards the gate, “Well done” Varric said aloud impressed, “Whatever that thing is on your hand, its useful!”

The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. She ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren’t getting along. The man looked up from the table they were at.

“Ah, here they come!” Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all “You made it!”

Leliana turned her head at the man, “Chancellor Roderick this is”

Roderick stopped her unimpressed, “I know who she is!” He looked at her coldly, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry” He pointed to Cassandra, “I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!”

Tiatria started to panic, _how would executing her help anything, especially her?_

Cassandra was insulted, “YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!”

Roderick fired back, “And you’re a thug, but a thug that serves the Chantry!”

Leliana interrupted them both before it got ugly and she knew it would. “We served the most Holy, Chancellor”

She then looked at Cassandra, “As you well know!” who in her view should’ve known better. 

Roderick held up his hands, “Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter.”

Tiatria couldn’t believe what she was hearing or rather what she wasn’t. “Isn’t closing the Breach the pressing issue?”

Roderick exploded at her, pointing his finger at he.r “YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Tiatria’s eyes filled with tears, “I NEVER WANTED THIS! ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE OR TO BE YOUR PRISONER! I DIDN’T BRING THIS ON YOU OR ANYONE!” Solas put his hand on her shoulder a single tear fell from her right eye.

Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, he looked at her softened. “Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless!”

Cassandra wouldn’t accept it, “We can stop this now before it’s too late!” Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced.

“How?" Roderick questioned, "You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”

Cassandra looked at him determined, “We must reach the Temple it’s the quickest route!”

Leliana look at her, “But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction” She pointed to the mountain, “While we go through the mountains!”

Tiatria looked at mountains as the snow fell, Cassandra shook her head at Leliana “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!”

Roderick looked at them, “Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!”

Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Tiatria’s hand glowed fiercely as she struggled to hold onto it with her other hand. Everyone looked at her, Cassandra approached Tiatria. “How do you think we should proceed?”

Tiatria was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked her about anything. Not her opinion, not her mental state, not if she was physically okay! She looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened her to kill her and NOW was asking her, her opinion.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra with some insult in her face. “Now you are asking me what I think?”

Solas understood her feelings. “You have the mark!”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own.”

Tiatria had enough, she wanted this to all end. She looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained. “I say we charge! I won’t survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!”

Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside. “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!”

Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn’t remain shut, “On your head be the consequences Seeker!”

Everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas was still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past, them getting read Tiatria around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it. Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. She and the other jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower like level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons. There was a rift in the center of the battle. Tiatria knew she was going to have to close this one too. She was getting tired, the day way long.

Varric looked at the rift, “How many rifts are there?”

Solas fought back some demons to the best of his ability. “WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!”

Once the demons were dead Tiatria was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached her once he got a chance, “Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!”

Varric walked up to them, “Let’s hope it works on the big one!”

Tiatria heard a man’s voice, she turned around. “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!”

Cassandra turned around looking at Tiatria and sighed, “Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner’s doing?”

The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier’s armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion’s main. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.

He approached Tiatria, “We lost a lot of people getting you here” as he got closer Tiatria felt her heart race and palms sweat, she backed up.

Tiatria tried to say something, “I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my best.”

The Commander gave a nod, “That’s all we can ask”

Cullen started to walk to Cassandra but Tiatria’s fear became too much and she fell on her knees. “FEN’HAREL MA HALAM SHEMLEN! STAY BACK DON’T TOUCH ME!” Tiatria shot fire balls at the Commander which he was able to dodge using his shield.

Cassandra drew her sword her shield up, “Has she gone mad?”

Solas dropped his staff and ran to Tiatria, “YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME LIKE THE OTHERS DID!”

Tiatria threw another fire ball, “I CAN SEE YOU TEMPLAR! YOU MAY WEAR DIFFERENT ARMOR BUT MY KEEPER TAUGHT ME HOW TO SENSE YOU OUT!” The Commander now sensing danger for his life drew his sword.

Solas got between Tiatria and the other two holding his hands up. “STOP! CAN’T YOU SEE? SHE’S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! LET ME HELP HER, IF YOU STRIKE HER DOWN WE HAVE NO MEANS OF CLOSING THE BREACH!”

Varric walked up to them, “Put the sword down Seeker! Let Solas help the poor girl.”

The two looked at Solas who looked at them, “Lower your weapons, please.”

They did so slowly, Solas turned to Tiatria kneeling in front of her. Varric stood between Cassandra and the Commander “She knew you were a Templar Curly, she’s no fool. She just got some news that she’s expecting and she seemed to be blindsided by it. She’s has a story that none of us know about and she feels threatened by you. Maybe you should tread lightly around her for now.” The Commander felt bad he startled her so badly especially in her condition.

Solas released a calming energy around Tiatria, “Shhh…Da’len, Ar lasa mala revas Ira be las, ma vhenan.”

Tiatria felt the energy washing over her. Her heart calmed, the fire left her hands and the hatred left her eyes. She smiled at Solas with tears in her eyes. “Ma melava halani Ma serannas” Solas smiled back gently wiping Tiatria's tears and helped her to her feet.

The Commander took a small step towards Tiatria, “My lady” He bowed with one hand in front of him one hand behind his bac.k “I’m sorry if” she retreated a step or two. He looked up seeing her fear again not wanting to agitate her again he stepped back and walked over Cassandra. He pointed down to the valley, “The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

Cassandra looked at the others, “Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander.”

The Commander began to retreat with the others, “May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes.” He then turned and helped a wounded soldier walk as he left.

They jumped into the major part of the valley ruins. Tiatria looked around seeing the devastation, Solas looked around. “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces. “What’s left of it.”

Tiatria saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to her. “That’s where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

Tiatria was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down her spine as she walked to the Temple’s entrance. They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them. They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead and fire. They stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Tiatria had never seen anything like it, she was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was over head.

Varric turned around looking at it. “The Breach is a long way up!”

Tiatria just stared at the rift as she approached. She looked into the sky looking at the massive Breach; _how as she going to tackle that thing? _Leliana and her people entered the temple from behind, she ran up to them. “You’re here! Thank the Maker!”

Everyone turned around, Cassandra approached her. “Leliana, have you’re mean take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nodded in agreement, she turned around and walked over to her men and gave them their orders.

Tiatria just starred at the rift, Cassandra approached her. “This is your chance to end this! Are you ready?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra unsure of herself, “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that much less close it.”

Solas looked at her shaking his head, “No, this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria and then looked around the temple. “Then let’s find a way down and be careful.”

Tiatria looked around, what remained where a few guard railings and things that keep them from going to the very bottom of it. They were maybe twenty feet or so feet up. As they went up a small flight of stairs they heard a deep voice.

“Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice!”

Tiatria found a way down through a small window skidding down and landing on her feet.

Cassandra jumped down next, “What are we hearing?”

Solas was next, “At a guess, the person who created the Breach.”

Tiatria walked up to where there was a broken pillar giving enough room to jump down to get down to the final level. Tiatria jumped down landing on one foot, she walked over to the rift with others behind her. Her hand flared responding to the energy to the rift. She looked at it, suddenly she heard an old woman’s voice cry out.

“SOME ONE HELP ME!”

Tiatria then heard her own voice, “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria who’s mark was still flaring. “That was your voice, most holy called out to you.”

Suddenly the rift flared showing a blinding light, everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure with red eyes and claws held an old woman captive with her arms outstretched with read energy.

An image of Tiatria came running up, “What’s going on here?”

The old woman yelled at her, “RUN WHILE YOU CAN WARN THEM?”

The woman was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them “We have an intruder!”

He pointed to Tiatria’s image, “Slay the elf!” The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria agitated, “You _were _there!” She approached Tiatria getting in front of her, “Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra equally as agitated, “I don’t remember!”

Solas looked at the rift, “Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds.” He turned to look at the others, “This rift isn’t sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant. “That means demons! Stand ready!”

Leliana’s men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Tiatria to proceed. Tiatria held out her hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Tiatria and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When she could Tiatria tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and she took it.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!”

Tiatria shot her hand up to the rift, she used all her might to seal it!

****************************************************************

Tiatria woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that she hadn’t seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Tiatria had awoken. She dropped the box she was carrying.

“Oh you’ve awoken!”

Tiatria sat up on the bed, the elf backed up “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

Tiatria just looked at her a little confused, “Why are you frightened? What happened?”

The elf looked at her meekly, “That’s wrong isn’t it, I said the wrong thing!”

Tiatria was now more confused than ever, “I…don’t think so”

The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head. “I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."

Tiatria swung her feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl. “You are back in Haven my lady. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!”

Tiatria looked at her hand which flared up, the elf looked up at her “It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

_Tiatria was surprised, three days?_

She’d been out for three days but more importantly, “So what you’re saying is that…they are happy with me?” The elf wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m only saying what I have heard. I didn’t mean anything by it.” The elven woman rose to her feet finally.

She started to back up towards the door, “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!”

Tiatria looked at the woman as she rose from the bed, “And where is she?” The elf backed up more “In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor”

She started to run off, “At once she said!”

Tiatria was left alone to wonder, _what was next? Could she go home now? What should she do?_ She put her right hand that was slightly shaky on her stomach. She still couldn’t believe what Solas said. She was with child. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down and sniffed. Her elbows rested on her knees as her hands rested on her forehead as she sobbed.

She just sobbed, she was heartbroken. She was now carrying one of her attacker’s child. She didn’t know what to do. Her skin crawled at the thought of it growing inside her. This was the first time since this whole thing she got to let all her sorrow about it. She knew she had to decide what she was going to do about it and soon since things were early.

For now she decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out her options. Cassandra was there and could tell her, as she walked there she saw all the people starring at her whispering. This made her uncomfortable, she heard talk about Herald of Andraste.

She entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of her guilt. She was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed she was innocent.

Tiatria entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light. Roderick looked at her with daggers in his eyes. “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!” Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books.

Cassandra looked at the Templars, “Disregard that and leave us!”

The Templars saluted before they left. Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look “You walk a dangerous line Seeker!”

Cassandra approached him, “The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will NOT ignore that!”

Tiatria approached them, “I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me.”

Roderick didn’t look impressed, “Yet you live! A convenient result as far as you’re concerned.”

Cassandra’s patience’s were wearing thin, “Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!”

Leliana walked up to them, “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone most holy did NOT expect!”

She looked at Cassandra, “Perhaps they died with the others”

She then looked at Rodrick, “Or have allies who yet live!”

Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke. “I am a suspect?”

Leliana looked at him harshly, “_You_ and many others!”

Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Tiatria who was enjoying the show. “But not the Prisoner?”

Cassandra looked at him, “I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to her for help!”

Roderick couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms. “So her survival at the temple, that thing on her hand all a coincidence?”

Cassandra nodded, “Providence”

She looked at Tiatria, “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour!”

To Tiatria this was very foreign, first they wanted to kill her now she was their salvation.

This was confusing, “You really think your Maker would send someone like me?”

Cassandra looked at her, “The Maker does as he wills, it is not for me to say!”

Tiatria just looked at Cassandra unconvinced, “Even if this Maker sends a Dalish Elf as his chosen?”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Humans are not the only ones who are concerned in the fate of the world.” She then walked off for a moment retrieving something. Leliana looked at them “The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it.”

Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them. “This is _not_ for you to decide!”

Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it. She looked at Roderick pointing to the book. “Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!” She approached Rodrick causing him to back up, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order”

Cassandra poked Roderick in the chest, “With or without your approval!”

Roderick knew he wasn’t going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him. Leliana walked up to the woman, Cassandra was scratching her head and Tiatria didn’t know what to say.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “This is the Divine’s directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren’t ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support.”

Cassandra looked at Leliana, “But we no choice, we must act now!” She looked at Tiatria, “With you at our side!”

Tiatria was taken back, “Wait! I want to go home to my clan, my people! I wasn’t meant to stay here!”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Why were you here?”

Tiatria sighed, “To find out what this conclave meant for my people, if this war was going to continue and destroy us!”

Cassandra and Leliana looked at her but Cassandra spoke first. “The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not something has started a war. If you do not help us now this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy your clan!”

Tiatria thought for a moment, if she staid to help she could protect her clan and all Dalish people.

Tiatria looked at them, still unsure. “If you are truly trying to restore order.”

Leliana looked at her, “That is the plan”

Cassandra held out her hand, “Help us fix this before it’s too late!”

Tiatria shook Cassandra’s hand, she just hoped she wouldn’t regret this. Leliana sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry’s door, and after reading it Roderick left.

After everything was said and done, Tiatria walked the camp to get the lay out. She spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled looking at her. “The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all.”

Tiatria smiled, “Am I riding in on a shining stead?” 

Solas stared at Tiatria marveling at her natural beauty, before it got awkward he averted his eyes. “I would have suggested a Griffon but sadly they are extinct.”

Solas looked back at her with a smile, “Joke as you will posturing is necessary!” He walked with Tiatria a little, “I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten.”

Solas turned to look at her, “Every great war has its heroes, I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”

Tiatria marveled at him, she heard of such Elvhan they were called Dreamers. They could walk the fade with full consciousness and mold it shape it, learn from it. It was a rare and beautiful thing. She didn’t know how such powers were tapped “What do you mean ruins and battlefields?”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

Tiatria looked at Solas, “You fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?”

Solas wasn’t used to questions, “I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.”

Tiatria smiled at him, her eyes sparkled with delight. “I’ve never heard of anyone going so deep into the fade before! That’s extraordinary!”

Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. “Thank you! It’s not a common study for obvious reasons. It’s not as flashy as throwing fire or lightening but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything!”

Solas looked away for a moment, “I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed.”

Tiatria looked puzzled, “Was that in doubt?”

Solas looked at her, “I’m an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution.”

Tiatria truly did, she didn’t truly want to be here either. She just wanted to go home and be with her people but she wasn’t going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid her.

She smiled at him, “You came here to help Solas, I won’t let them use that against you!”

Solas looked at her seriously, “How would you stop them?”

Tiatria showed fire in her eyes, “Any way I had to!”

Solas nodded, “Thank you.”

Tiatria took his hand which caused him to blush. “You helped me when no one else would Solas, for that I am truly grateful; thank you!”

Solas looked at her, “How are you feeling? I’m sorry I have you such shocking news. If I had known you were unaware, I would have told you at a better time.”

Tiatria’s face grew solemn, “I’m feeling alright, it’s still a lot to take in.”

Solas could see in her eyes sadness and pain. This wasn’t the happiest of news even though she was trying to hide it. “I would imagine so. Having a child is a life altering thing.” he said gently.

Tiatria looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Thank you for your concern Solas. I appreciate that someone cares.”

Tiatria then kissed his cheek Solas’ whole head turned red, “Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the Breach.” He then walked off at a good pace, Tiatria hoped she didn’t offended him in some way.

Tiatria walked around some more turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. She walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth. “So now that Cassandra is out of ear shot, are you holding up alright?”

Varric stood up, “I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful and to find out you’re expecting a baby. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day.”

Tiatria looked saddened, “Yes well, it’s either go big or go home with me.” She sighed as she looked at him, “I don’t even want to think how many people’s lives were lost on that mountain top.”

Varric could sympathize with her, “A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out of there. For days now we have been starring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived!”

Tiatria looked at him puzzled, “If you thought it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?”

Varric looked at her, “I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can’t walk away and leave that to sort itself out!”

Tiatria took a sigh, “It is pure luck that I escaped.”

Varric looked a little worried, “Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I’ve seen that! But the hole in the sky, that’s beyond heroes! We’re going to need a miracle!”

Tiatria turned to walk away, “Hey” She turned around to look at Varric, “I don’t know what your story is and that’s okay, I don’t need to know but the Commander is a good man. He did used to be a Templar that’s true; you did pick up on that but he used to be one of the good ones.” Tiatria looked away for a moment, “He would not have hurt you or your kid.” She started to walk away again “His name is Cullen!”

Tiatria found a small patch trees and Elfroot covered in snow. She sat in the snow helping some struggling Elfroot grow.

“My Lady”

Tiatria turned around the Commander, he hand no sword or shield, he didn’t want to spook her. Cullen knelt to one knee, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Tiatria slammed into the tree with her back. Cullen could see the fear return, he held up his hands.

“It’s alright!”

Tiatria looked at him with distrust, “What do you want Templar? Come to enforce your rules of Magic control? All I was doing was helping a sick plant! Leave me alone!” Cullen shook his head in confusion, “I’m not a Templar anymore so you don’t have anything to fear from me!”

Fire started in Tiatria's hands again, he pointed at her. “That’s why mages are feared! You just throw your magic around blindly for any reason!”

Tiatria looked at him angrily, “We don’t use our magic blindly! If anything we just try to survive, especially my people! Templars are the ones who attack us! We just want to be left alone to live normal lives!”

The Commander looked at her taking a deep breath, “I didn’t come here to fight. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn’t mean scare you!”

Tiatria’s hands extinguished, “You’re not here to enforce your Templar rules on me?” Cullen didn’t look pleased, “As long as plants are all that you do your magic on around here, we’re fine!”

Tiatria gave Cullen a suspicious look, she looked at the ground then at him. “You’re Cullen right?”

Cullen perked up, she gave a small smile. “Varric told me”

Cullen nodded, “Yes, I am Ser Cullen my lady!”

They looked at each other for a moment noticing how good looking the other was. Cullen coughed rubbing his neck looking away.

“I should get back to my duties.”

Cullen got up and walked away, she wasn’t sure what to make of Cullen. Was he a Shemlen like the rest or what? He had come to check on her and apologized for frightening her. She had never known a Shemlen to _ever_ do that, they just killed her kind; he seemed different from the rest somehow. She now was starting to feel bad for being so mean to him, she knew she was going to have to apologize to him when she got the chance.


	4. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria now meets her advisors and gets to know the others a little betters. She gets to know Cullen and Solas a little more. On her journeys she meets Mother Giselle and seeks her advice on how to handle the Mothers in Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language Translation:  
Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."

After a few moments Tiatria got up and walked to the gate led into Haven’s main camp but noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. She walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive. Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, she looked at Tiatria.

“You are kind of force of nature aren’t you?” Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, “When I need to be.”

Tiatria smiled, “It’s impressive”

Cassandra smiled back, “You flatter me.”

Tiatria smiled, “I’m trying.”

Cassandra took a moment, “Did I do the right thing?”

Tiatria was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. She walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy. “The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

Tiatria looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to her. “What does your faith tell you?”

Cassandra was taken off guard by that question by a Dalish Elf. “I believe you are innocent! I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it." Cassandra shook her head as she threw her sword onto the ground in frustration. "They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!” She looked at Tiatria, “But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess!”

Tiatria was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right “You didn’t have any choice!”

Cassandra looked at her, “Didn’t I?”

Cassandra then picked up her sword and hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Tiatria again. “My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!” She dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Tiatria. “You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I miss judged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!”

Tiatria was glad to hear her say that, she wasn’t glad to be at the receiving end last time, it was too scary but she understood it. “It wasn’t like you didn’t have any reason to suspect me.”

Cassandra looked at her, “I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!” She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Tiatria “You’ve said you believe you’re chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?”

Tiatria believed she was chosen, to help close the Breach but not for anything else. She believed everyone’s life had path that only could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. She didn’t know what her life’s journey had in store for her but for now she believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.

“I’m Dalish, I believe in our own Gods!” Tiatria answered.

Cassandra wasn’t too surprised, “And there is no room among your gods for one more? I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.” Cassandra then walked off leaving Tiatria to herself.

Tiatria went back into the main part of Haven’s camp and headed for the Chantry. Cassandra met up with her inside and escorted to what she called the War Room.

Cassandra noticed Tiatria was looking at her hand, “Does it trouble you?”

Tiatria stopped to look at her, “It stop spreading, and it doesn’t hurt!”

Cassandra gave a slight smile, “We take our victories where we can, what’s important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by.”

Tiatria looked at her unsure, “Couldn’t that kind of power make things worse?”

Cassandra laughed, “And people call me a pessimist.”

Cassandra escorted Tiatria into the war room there they were greeted by three other people. Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Cullen smiled at her, “It was only for that brief moment, I’m pleased you and your child survived.” 

Cassandra looked at Tiatria again, “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!”

Josephine smiled at Tiatria, her hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes where dark. She work a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, golden stalking’s and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. She held a writing board that held a candle for her to see in dim light with paper a nodule for ink and a quill in her hand.

Josephine smiled at Tiatria, “Andaran Atish’an”

Tiatria was shocked, “You speak Elven?”

Josephine gave a slight laugh, “You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid! Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your condition more comfortable.”

Cassandra looked over at Leliana, “Of course you know Sister Leliana!”

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “My position entails here evolves a degree of…”

Cassandra grew impatient, “She is our Spy Master!”

Leliana didn’t appreciate her position put so crudely, “Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to say except, “Please to meet you all.”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good.”

Leliana looked at Cassandra, “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

Cullen didn’t like that answer, “I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well.”

Cassandra sighed, “We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark”

Cullen wasn’t having it, “Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so”

Leliana looked at him with her hands behind her back. “Pour speculation”

Cullen looked anger, “I _was_ a Templar! I know what they are capable of!”

Tiatria’s face quickly became pale as nausea overtook her and she ran out of room. Cullen and the others quickly followed as she ran out of the Chantry and to the base of the steps before she began to vomit. Cullen quickly scooped up her hair as not to soil it with his right hand, and held her left arm to stabilize her from falling with his left.

Cullen looked up at the people staring at Tiatria, “To your business, you’ve all seen a pregnant woman getting sick before.” He snapped.

Everyone quickly stopped staring and moved along. Tiatria’s chest started to burn as Cullen helped her stand up. He handed Tiatria a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked gently.

Tiatria gently nodded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to soil your holy building.”

Cullen gave a gentle smile as Tiatria’s legs gave out and Cullen quickly picked her up. Cullen’s heart couldn’t help but warm at the thought that a Dalish Elf who had nothing to do with Andraste was so considerate of everyone else’s holy grounds.

Tiatria’s head started to spin as Cullen walked down the steps as Cassandra and the others followed. Cassandra opened the door to Tiatria’s cabin and Cullen laid her down on her bed gently. Tiatria was already asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Josephine looked on with a sigh as Cullen exited and closed the door. “Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition” She looked at Tiatria’s cabin door, “And her specifically!”

Everyone looked shocked at Josephine. Tiatria hadn’t even been around a day and the Chantry was already dismissing her and thinking she had something to do with the explosion.

“They still think she’s guilty then?” Cullen questioned.

Josephine looked at him, “That’s not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling her; a Dalish elf: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring her!”

Cassandra didn’t look happy, “Chancellor Roderick’s doing no doubt!” she griped as she folded her arms.

Josephine looked at Cassandra, “It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question.”

Tiatria could hear everyone outside as she woke up and thought for a moment. How was a Dalish elf she and religious figure to anyone?

“Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?” Everyone turned around seeing Tiatria standing in the doorway with her left forearm helping her lean against it. The question was clearly in her eyes as her face showed concern.

Cassandra turned and looked at her, “People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

Leliana looked at Tiatria, “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading”

Cassandra turned to Leliana, “Which we have not!” Cassandra was quick to point out.

Tiatria shook her head as her right hand held her head. She walked back and sat on her bed, as the others followed.

Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker, “The point is everyone is talking about you!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Quite the title isn’t it, how do you feel about that?”

Tiatria didn’t like it, she wanted nothing to do with it. She didn’t want anyone to know who she was or what she looked like, or the fact she was with child.

Tiatria sighed looking at him, “It’s a little unsettling.”

Cullen gave a small laugh, “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

Finally Tiatria and the human’s religion could agree on something.

Leliana continued, “People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some _you’re_ that sign.”

Josephine looked at Leliana, “And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong.”

Tiatria started to worry about what this Chantry would do, “Will the Chantry attack us?”

Cullen looked at her, “With what? They only have words at their disposal.”

Josephine didn’t think mocking was the way to go, “And yet they may burry us with them.”

Leliana had an idea, “There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

Tiatria knew she was going to be sent on a mission to find this woman, it couldn’t hurt. “I’ll see what she has to say” she said quietly as some color came back to her cheeks.

Leliana was relieved, “You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

********************************************************

It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Tiatria they just struck each other down without a second thought. Now Tiatria saw Cullen’s point of Mages blindly throwing their magic around without a thought for others. But she wondered if he saw what Templars were doing right now of striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order he stood for or was it something greater, nobler once? A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized.

Tiatria came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue’s armor of the Inquisition. She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately with fighting between the Templars and the Mages the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisitions forces weren’t going to be able to protect the people there much longer. Tiatria took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn’t work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Tiatria looked for Mother Giselle.

Mother Giselle was tending to wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties and was dark skinned and dark eyed. “There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still.”

The soldier she as talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him. “Don’t, don’t let them touch me mother! Their magic is”

Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly, “Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” The soldier couldn’t look at her because he knew she was right.

He tried to argue but couldn’t, “Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering.” The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.

Tiatria walked up, “Mother Giselle?”

The Mother rose to her feet, “That I am” She walked to Tiatria, “you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste”

Tiatria didn’t like that title but she wasn’t going to argue it right now. “I’m told you asked for me.”

The two walked together, “I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine.”

They stopped and Giselle turned around to look at her. “Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us.”

Tiatria agreed with that too much loss of life, “What happened was horrible”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe.”

Tiatria had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. “You want me to appeal to them?”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure, “Will they even listen?”

Mother Giselle wanted her to have hope, “Let me put it to you this way. You needn’t convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you’ll receive the time you’ll need.”

Tiatria wanted to make sure she understood things correctly. “So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?”

Mother Giselle looked at her, “I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us.”

Mother Giselle then just looked at Tiatria, “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

Tiatria watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, she hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. She didn’t want blood shed or anymore death.

Tiatria walked over to Cassandra, “Let’s go back to Haven and plan our next move.”

When they did get back Tiatria looked for Cullen she wanted to apologize but couldn’t find him anywhere, so she decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As she approached she saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first.

“Your kind killed the most holy!” The Mage walked up to him just as angry “LIES! Your kind let her die!”

The Templar was about to draw his sword, “Shut your mouth Mage!”

Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, “ENOUGH!”

This took Tiatria by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen. “Knight Captain!”

Cullen looked at both men, “That is not my title! We are NOT Templars any longer!” He pushed both men keeping them apart. “We are ALL part of the Inquisition!”

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. “And what does that mean exactly?”

Cullen didn’t look happy, “Back already Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” Cullen asked throwing one hand in the air.

Roderick outstretched his hand at him, “I’m curious Commander as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you’ve promised?”

Cullen looked bored of Roderick’s presence. “Of course you are.” Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd. “Back to your duties all of you!”

Cullen stood in front of the Chantry’s doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded. 

Tiatria approached the two, Cullen looked at her not wanting any misunderstanding “Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine’s death.”

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, “Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”

Cullen tried not to laugh, “Who you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?” Roderick wasn’t detruded, “The Rebel Inquisition and its so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!”

Tiatria looked at him, “So far you are the only one who is insistent we can’t work together!”

Roderick looked at her, “We might, if the Inquisition recognizes the Chantry’s authority.” Cullen looked at him narrowing his eyes, “There is no authority until another Divine is chosen.”

Roderick sighed “In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wonderer found on a mountain side.”

Tiatria looked at the Chancellor trying not to slap him, “Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?”

Roderick gave her a smug look, “Clearly your Templar knows where to draw the line.”

Cullen sighed, “He’s toothless, there’s no point in turning him into a martyr because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator what to expect in Val Royeaux however.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone.”

Cullen looked at her, “I’ll do my best.”

Tiatria then looked at Roderick, “You should count yourself lucky that you didn’t die at the Temple Roderick. If you were just as important as the others that were there, you wouldn’t be here today.” Tiatria then walked off to her cabin, Cullen gave Roderick a smug look. They both knew she was right.

When Tiatria got to her Cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her, “Where do you think you are going pretty one?”

Tiatria pointed to her cabin, “We’ll let you for a price, how about a kiss?”

One of the Templars walked up to her walked up to her. “We’ve seen you and you are stunning pretty.”

Tiatria in a blink of an eye had the man pinned against the door of her cabin. Her forearm leaned into his throat as a dagger was currently drawing blood as it was cutting his skin. Tiatria’s eyes were dangerous and wild. The Templar could see the wilds of the forest within them. Her lips were at a snarl as her left hand had a fireball in it as to keep the others away.

“I don’t kiss scum! Especially pathetic Shemlen like you who only think they are important because they wear the armor of their god!” she snarled.

“What is going on here?” The other Templars turned and saw Cullen standing behind them. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits! “MOVE!” he ordered.

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around. “STOP!” They all froze.

Cullen then looked back at Tiatria, “It’s alright my lady, you can release him.” Tiatria whiped her head around showing a very frightening face that turned Cullen’s blood instantly to ice. “He’s mine! I will make an example of all the Shemlen men who think they can have me or any Asha they want! I WILL NOT BE TAKEN AGAIN NOT NOW, NOT EVER!” she raged. Her eyes went back to her prey as Cullen realized this was a very delicate situation.

Cullen gently and slowly walked up to her, “My lady, please let him go, I will see to it that he is properly punished.” Tiatria looked back at Cullen and saw his eyes honeycombed as he stood next to her. Her right hand started to shake as her resolve started to waver. Cullen held out his right hand, “Please my lady, give me the knife.”

Tiatria was taken aback as she had never seen a Shemlen before with gentle eyes or voice before. Her cheeks blushed as her heart started to pound. Her eyes slowly became soft again as the Templar who she had pinned began to sweat not sure what she was going to do. Tiatria looked at her prisoner as she kneed him in the groin so horrifically the man lost the air in his lungs as she released him.

Tiatria then looked back at Cullen as she gave him her knife as tears trickled down her cheeks. She started to shake as the adrenaline wore off and Cullen gently hugged her and hushed her softly. “I will see to it that they are punished.” He told her as his thumbs wiped away her tears.

Cullen gently released Tiatria as he grabbed the sobbing man by the arm and forced him to his feet. “Get up!” he snapped. He threw the man forward to join the others as Tiatria held herself and watched Cullen circle them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it. “You lot are to _never_ go near the Herald again! Do you understand?”

They all looked surprised, “That was the Herald?”

Cullen gave them a frightening look, “Despite who she or any of the elven women are here, you _will_ treat them with respect! You are _all_ part of the Inquisition’s forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!”, he roared, like a lion.

Tiatria could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they could least he would eat them. The Look in Cullen’s eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down Tiatria’s spine.

“You _all_ will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is _not_ to be within five hundred feet of the Herald’s cabin, is that clear?”

The men stood at attention, “Crystal Ser!”

Cullen gave a nod, “Get going!” The men ran as fast as they could to get away.

Cullen looked back seeing that Tiatria slowly pulling the window drapes shut. Cullen felt his heart skip a beat as he was able to see the last of the sparkle of her eyes.

*****************************************************

That morning Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Tiatria headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. As she left she was starting to feel sick. She ate apples and bits of bread to help with the nausea. When they got there Tiatria was left in awe, she didn’t know what to make of such a place. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. As they crossed the bridged Tiatria could hear the Chantry’s bells ring out, Cassandra watched Tiatria turned every which way trying to look at it all.

“The city still mourns!”

People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered. _Why would they cover their faces? Wouldn’t they want people to look at them?_ A woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially an Elf!

Varric looked at Cassandra, “Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!”

Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates. “Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric.”

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee. “My lady Herald!”

Cassandra recognized her, “Your one of Leliana’s people! What have you found?”

The scout looked at Cassandra, “The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!”

Cassandra seemed surprised, “There are Templars here?”

The scout nodded, “People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!” The scout rose to her feet.

Cassandra walked further in, “Only one thing to do!” The others followed her “They wish to protect the people from us?”

Cassandra was hot! Tiatria knew this was coming, “We knew to expect some kind of reaction.”

Cassandra looked at her, “I didn’t think the Templars would make an appearance!”

The scout looked at Cassandra, “Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of NO concrete plans!”

Varric looked at them, “Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?”

Cassandra looked at him, “I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred.”

Tiatria didn’t like the sound of any of it, “So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold!”

Cassandra nodded, “Perhaps” She looked at the Scout, “Return to Haven, inform them what has happened in case we are delayed.”

The scout bowed, “As you say my lady” she then left.

Tiatria walked into the middle of square uncertain what she would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke “Good people of Val Royeaux! Hear me!”

She had her arms raised up, “Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer.”

The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste, _claiming_ to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no ELF in hour of need!”

Tiatria was in agreement, she didn’t think she was the Herald either but she wouldn’t stand to be called a murderer either! “ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE SELF SERVING LIES! WE CAME HERE TO TALK!”

Cassandra looked at the crowd, “It’s true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it’s too late!"

Tiatria looked off to the side seeing a group of soldiers coming, the Mother pointed to them. “It’s already too late!”

It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Tiatria didn’t like it one bit, she thought it was a shameful display. Was this the noble Templars people talked about that Cullen seemed to speak so highly of? What sort of madness was this? She watched the leader console another Templar who seemed troubled by the act.

“Steel yourself! She is beneath us!” The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed.

He looked at Tiatria who looked angry, “What’s the meaning of this?”

The Leader looked at Tiatria “Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!” He looked at her disgusted as he left the stage.

Cassandra met up with him, “Lord Seeker Lucius? It’s imperative that we speak with you!”

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to her “You will not address me!”

Cassandra looked at him confused, “Lord Seeker?” The Lord Seeker didn’t even bother to look at her, “Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet! You should be ASHAMED!” He finally looked at them, “YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!”

He pointed at them, “_You_ are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is _mine_!”

Tiatria was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man! “WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH!”

The Lord Seeker looked at her as if she was a bug, “Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat, but you certainly have no power to do anything about it!”

The young Templar from earlier approached him, “Lord Seeker! What if she really _was_ sent by the Maker? What if”

Another Templar approached him, “You’re called to a higher purpose! Do not question!”

The Templar then walked off, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar “I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!”

The Lord Seeker gave Tiatria a firm look, “We deserve recognition, Independence! You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!”

The Lord Seeker looked at his men, “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!”

The Templars moved out, Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave. “Charming fellow isn’t he!”

Cassandra couldn’t believe it, “Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?”

Tiatria wasn’t sure about him, “Do you know him very well?”

Cassandra looked at her, “He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre.”

Tiatria wasn’t surprised about the Templars reaction. “It doesn’t look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all.” Tiatria didn't seem very broken up about it. Cassandra looked at her, “I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

Tiatria ran over to the wounded Mother, “Are you alright? Can I help you?”

The woman looked at her, “You would help me after all that has been said?”

Tiatria smiled, “Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point you are hurt.”

The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker’s chosen?”

Tiatria smiled at the Mother kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of her head. She let a soft healing energy help the Mother’s wound, “To tell you the truth, I don’t know.”

The Mother looked at her surprised by the honesty of Tiatria’s answer. “That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”

Tiatria pulled her hand back after the Mother’s wound was healed. “It’s not too late! You can help us stop us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us!”

Tiatria then stood up and left, Solas walked next to Tiatria. “You revealed yourself to be a mage to her, do you think that was wise?”

Tiatria looked at him, “She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I didn’t want that. Maybe now knowing I’m a mage maybe they will think more kindly of us!” Solas was taken back on how clever that was.

Tiatria had enough of Val Royeaux so she headed out of its gates with the others. Before she could leave she was approached by one other person.

“If I may have a moment of your time.” said a voice.

Tiatria and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Tiatria’s guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.

Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?”

Solas stepped forward a few steps, “Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

Fiona looked at them all, “I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it’s help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst your fellow mages!”

Tiatria looked at Fiona mistrustful, “Fellow mages we have nothing in common!”

Fiona looked at Tiatria tilting her head, “More than you would think my dear and certainly more in common than with Templar thugs. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there au revoir my lady Herald!” Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Come, Let us return to Haven.” She then turned around with the others leaving Tiatria to wonder what she should do.

On the way back to Haven Tiatria received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene. In Tiatria’s opinion she was a peacock who strutted around like she was better than any other mage. Vivienne commanded what was left of the loyal mages of Orlais and in the end Tiatria knew she was going to need Vivienne’s help. She agreed to let Vivienne join the Inquisition and would see her in Haven. Tiatria also received coded messages from an agent of Red Jenny. Tiatria met the agent who ended being an elf named Sera. Sera seemed touched in the head and spoke little sense. Tiatria could see she wanted to help even if it was for her own selfish reasons. Tiatria agreed for Sera to join at least until Sera’s reasons were made clear whether good or bad.

They were a few days away from Haven when it was night and Tiatria was by a tree. She bent over getting sick. Now she knew there was no denying it to herself. She was with child and she was going to figure out what to do. Solas saw her there by herself holding onto the tree with her left hand. The hour was late and the others were sleeping in their tents. Tiatria felt someone hold back her hair. She snapped around frightened. She was amazed to see Solas there held a cloth in his right hand.

“Here”

Tiatria took it and wiped her mouth as she stood up. They both sat by the fire.

“I guess I shouldn’t ask how you are feeling Da’len.”

Tiatria looked at Solas with a small smile, before looking at the fire for a few moments.

Solas looked at her, “You seem very solemn Da’len. What’s wrong?”

Tiatria sighed before looking at him, “Just thinking Solas.” 

Solas held his staff and leaned on it even though he was seated. “What about?”

She shook her head, “Nothing of consequence, the day has been long is all.”

Solas smiled, “It has Da’len”

Tiatria looked at him, “I’m sorry if offended you before.”

Solas looked confused, “Before?” He straightened up trying to recall what she meant. After a moment he remembered, “Oh you meant when we last spoke. You didn’t offended me Da’len.”

Now it was Tiatria who looked confused, “Then why did you walk away so fast? You couldn’t walk away from me fast enough.”

Solas looked away blushing, “I’m not used to talking to such a beautiful creature. I...I”

Tiatria blushed once she realized what had happened. She looked at him with a smile. There was a long pause between the two. The only thing that could be was the pop of the fire.

Solas looked at her, “If there is anything you wish to talk about. I’m here.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “Thank you, I would appreciate to have a friend here.” She looked at the fire for a moment he could see she had a question but she wasn’t sure whether to ask it. She looked at him, “Do you know much about potions with herbs?”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he remained leaning against his staff. “I know quite a bit depending on what is needed. Why?”

Tiatria got a pained look on her face, “I’m not familiar with this particular region and I don’t know what grows locally here. I have been thinking about making a potion and I need certain plants.”

Solas had a suspicion, “I see, what plants do you need?”

“Blood Lotus and Deep Mushrooms mainly.” she told him.

Solas knew that for Tiatria to drink it that it would not be immediately toxic to her if made a certain way but for the child she was carrying.

“I will see if I find any Da’len. If I do I will point them out.” he told her.

Tiatria looked at Solas, “I should go to bed, we will reach Haven tomorrow perhaps we can talk more once we get there.” Solas nodded and watched Tiatria go into her tent. Solas sat up and decided to take a walk maybe he could find an interesting place to dream in fade. When Tiatria and the others came back to Haven it wasn’t yet noon.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I will meet you by the Chantry when you are ready to give your report to the others.” Tiatria nodded as they parted ways.

Solas watched Tiatria head off towards the soldier recruits training grounds. He’d wait a little longer to talk to her. Tiatria knew she had to talk to Cullen, she walked up to where he trained the recruits for he was usually there. As Tiatria approached she saw him. She was right, he was barking orders at the recruits.

“You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you’d be dead!”

Tiatria noticed he wasn’t alone, there was a Templar with him. It so happened it was one of the Templars that gave her a hard time earlier. This must have been part of his punishment. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn’t dare move.

Cullen turned to look at him, “Lieutenant don’t hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!”

The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could improve on.

“Yes Commander!”

The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Tiatria approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard Tiatria approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over at her. “We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims.” Cullen smiled at her, “None made quite the entrance you did!”

Tiatria smiled back, “At least I got everyone’s attention.”

Cullen gave a smirk, “That you did!” He lowered his arms as he walked off with Tiatria following behind him. “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising.”

One of Leliana’s scouts came up behind them with a report.

“Ser!”

Tiatria turned her head but Cullen didn’t, “I saw first had the devastation it caused.” He turned his body to look at her as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout. “Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause.”

They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. “Now it seems we face something far worse.”

Tiatria looked at him as he read the report and wasn’t sure what she could do. “A conclave destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren’t looking good.”

Cullen looked up at her with hope in his face, “That’s why we’re needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages.” He gave the report back to the scout “Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!” Tiatria liked seeing Cullen speak with such passion. “There is _so _much we can” Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching.

Cullen took a breath, “Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.”

Cullen laughed, “Another time perhaps.” Tiatria’s smile made Cullen’s mind go blank and he lost his words. “I ah…umm” Tiatria tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, she noticed Cullen looked tired. “There is still a lot of work ahead.” Another scout approached them with another report. “Commander! Ser Brian has a report of our supply lines.”

Cullen sighed as he shook his head as took the report looking back at her. “As I was saying!” Cullen started to walk away from her.

Tiatria didn’t want to lose her chance to say what she had come here to say. “Cullen wait."

Cullen stopped and turned his head. Tiatria walked up to him, “I wanted to thank you for…for before.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria as her cheeks mildly blushed to which she looked at the ground. “You didn’t have to do that with the Templars.”

Cullen sighed as he smiled, “Those men represent the Inquisition and they did so poorly. I will not have any of my men do so. Now that know a little more about you, I will not have you uncomfortable while you are here. If anyone gives you a hard time you are to report it to me.”

Cullen tilted his head till he caught her gaze. When Tiatria looked at him he smiled at her. “You are part of the Inquisition as is everyone else here and you shall be treated with equal kindness, regardless if you are an elf.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to really say except, “I’m sorry about fighting with you earlier.”

Cullen was caught off guard and mildly blushed rubbing the back of his neck.“Oh, I am sorry as well. Sometimes it’s hard for me leave my opinions as Templar behind me and not be so quick to judge.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to say except, “I too was too was quick to judge. I have never met a Templar before. Maybe this will be a good chance to get to know one as see if they tales are true.”

Cullen coughed, “Well, I am no longer a Templar…anymore.”

Tiatria continued to smile, “Good, I have to go to the Chantry to give my report to the others.”

Cullen nodded, “I will be there shortly to hear what you found out.”

Tiatria turned and walked through Haven’s main gates and walked up to the Chantry.

When Tiatria opened the doors she and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry. “It’s good to see that you’ve returned! We’ve heard of your encounter!”

Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, “You heard?”

Leliana approached them from front of the Chantry. “My agents sent word on head from the city of course!” said told them.

Cullen walked in and folded his arms looking at Cassandra. “It’s a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital.” Tiatria could tell this stung Cullen’s pride, she could tell the thought more of them than this!

Tiatria looked at him honestly, “At least we know how to approach the mages and Templars now!”

They all started to walk towards the war room.

Cassandra looked at them, “Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

Leliana nodded, “True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd.”

Cullen looked at her, “We must look into it! I’m sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker.”

Josephine sighed, “Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead.”

Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, “You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?”

Tiatria didn’t like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. “Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!”

Cassandra nodded in agreement, “I agree!”

Josephine looked at Cassandra, “We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk.”

Cassandra did agree to a point, “They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize.”

Tiatria wasn’t deterred from the idea, “So it will be dangerous, I’ve been in danger since I’ve walked out of the fade.”

Cassandra looked at her, “If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave”

Josephine interrupted the Seeker, “The same could be said of the Templars”

Cullen broke the debate, “True enough! Right now I’m not certain we have influence to approach the order safely.”

Cassandra looked at Cullen, “Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places.” She looked at Tiatria “That’s something you can help with!” Tiatria was starting to feel like their errand girl.

Josephine looked at Cassandra, “In the mean time we should consider other options!”

She, Cullen and Cassandra left. This left Tiatria and Leliana alone. Leliana walked up to Tiatria who was scratching her head. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get the Inquisition more influence.

Tiatria turned to look at Leliana, “There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious.”

Tiatria did agree it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. “That does sound odd, I agree.”

Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, “The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

Tiatria didn’t want to get Leliana’s hopes up, “And if he can’t?”

Leliana sighed, “Then there might be going on than we thought!” she then walked off leaving Tiatria alone in the Chantry.


	5. The Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this things progress Tiatria is given a message to meet The Iron Bull off the Storm Coast. Before she can do that the Templars that gave her a hard time before she left for Val Royeux plot against her. Cullen catches them and severely punishes them. Solas comforts her as she recovers. He finally figures out the baby's origin. As she travels to to meet Iron Bull she and Cullen exchange letters.

Tiatria turned to walk out and saw a soldiers stand outside in armor that wasn’t the Inquisition’s. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn’t too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to Tiatria, she had never seen anything like it. Tiatria walked up to him as the man crossed his arms.

“Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me.”

Tiatria looked around seeing no one around, she looked back at the soldier. “What’s the message?”

The soldier put his arms down. “We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander: _The Iron Bull _offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work.”

Tiatria thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition’s ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. “What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

The soldier look at her folding his arms again, “We’re loyal, we’re tough and we don’t break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!”

Tiatria tilted her head curious about this leader “What should I know about your Commander?”

The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. “Iron Bull, he’s one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You’re the first person he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure, “Why would your Commander send us this information?”

The soldier looked at her, “Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you’re doing good work.”

Tiatria nodded, “We’ll consider your offer” she didn’t want to sound too eager.

The soldier nodded back, “We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action.” Tiatria shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.

Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so she decided to get some rest. She went to her Cabin. She noticed that the two cabins next to hers were emptied and dark. Had Cullen ordered everyone out? She looked around and saw a few male soldiers and Templars looking at her again. They didn’t look happy; _where the cabins theirs?_ She went in hers and locked the door. She drew the drapes and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep come. It was very dark when her left ear started to twitch. She heard voices outside of her cabin, male voices. She slowly sat on the side of her bed and reached for her staff that rested on her nightstand. She stood up against the door listening to the men outside.

“We aren’t going to let this Elven bitch dictate where we can rest our heads at night I don’t care if she is the Herald!”

Another voice could be heard, “Do you think this is wise? What about the Commander he said” 

“I don’t give a shit about the Commander! What he doesn’t know won’t hurt us!”

A third voice asked, “What are to do?”

The first voice laughed, “What we always do to Elven apostates! We put them in their place!”

Tiatria gasped holding on to her staff tightly the second voice talked. “The Commander cut our lyrium rations how are we going to fight her?”

The first voice seemed to of slapped the second one, “Idiot! There is three of us and one of her! We can handle her!”

Sweat dripped down Tiatria’s head as she held on to her staff. Suddenly she felt something hit the door hard forcing to fly from the door. She hit the floor hard. The door came off of one of it hinges hanging half way down. The men cried out in pain screaming for mercy, swords could be heard fighting as did screams of pain. Tiatria ran to the door and opened it. She tripped over one of the bodies, she looked down seeing it was the Lieutenant from earlier. Cullen was standing over one another Templar his sword pointing at the man’s throat.

“What did I tell you before?” he growled. His eyes narrowed as they flashed in anger.

Four other soldiers ran up to the scene taking the other men lifting them up by the arms. Cullen looked up at Tiatria as she rose to her feet.

“Are you alright my lady?” she nodded still dazed and shaking with adrenaline.

Cullen looked at the man on the ground raising his sword, “Get up!”

The man did what he was told to do and kept his arms raised!

Cullen then walked the Templar out of sight. The others were dragged by the soldiers. Tiatria walked back into her cabin shutting the door but the door wouldn’t really shut correctly. She took some deep breaths trying to calm down, tears streamed down her face. She doubled over as he clinched her hands together as she brought them up to her face.

Solas came running in, “Da’len, I heard fighting!”

Solas had been walking the camp clearing his head trying to think of things to say to Tiatria the next time he saw her. He had heard the fighting and ran to investigate. He looked at the state of her door and the outside. He saw her crying and knelt down and rubbed her arms. “Are you alright?” Tiatria grabbed Solas by the neck and sobbed.

Solas tried to calm her, “It’s alright Da’len you are safe now.” Tiatria looked at him as he dried her tears with his thumbs as he held her face. He could see her shaking hard, he held her hands. “Do you want me to stay?”

Tiatria nodded as she sniffed, Solas looked at her stomach. “What about the baby? Do you think…”

Tiatria shook her head, “I don’t really care” she snapped.

Solas seemed surprised by that statement. _Why wouldn’t she be concerned about her baby? _

Solas looked at Tiatria gently, “I can sleep on the floor!”

Tiatria nodded she couldn’t speak because she couldn’t stop crying. Once she was able to, Solas got her to lay down. He sat on the edge of left side of her bed. Solas used a mild sleep spell to lull her to sleep. Her head rolled to the left and he noticed her right ear. He couldn’t see all of it and carefully moved her hair. He then saw why he couldn’t see all of it, it was gone. Solas' heart sank for her, he figured it was Shemlen who did this act of cruelty. Now Tiatria's outburst earlier made since to him, she had been attacked and somehow, Cullen triggered it.

Also why Tiatria was interested in the Blood Lotus and the Deep Mushrooms. Odds were that this child was not conceived in love. It was probably conceived the same time her ear was damaged. She probably wasn’t planning on keeping it, a constant reminder of one’s attacker would be hard. Solas gently covered her ear with her hair again and grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid on the floor next to her.

When morning came, Tiatria decided to Storm Coast first and look into this Iron Bull and the Chargers. She had informed Cassandra and now she was in the middle of packing her stuff in her bag. Solas true to his word had stayed all night and left when dawn had come. He left the pillow and blanket neatly folded at the foot of Tiatria’s bed.

She, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast when Tiatria and the others got there scout Harding had already set up a base camp.

As she approached Harding greeted her “Greeting your Worship! For what it’s worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed.”

Tiatria looked at her a little confused “How so?”

Harding had her hands behind her back “There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven’t heard back though.”

Tiatria had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn’t surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land. She also knew she’d have to look into it, she sighed.

“Of course you haven’t”

Harding looked at her, “The soldiers didn’t have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven’t been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either.”

Harding smiled, “Well good luck! Enjoy the see air, I hear it’s good for the soul.”

Harding then left Tiatria and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “We should look into this Iron Bull first he could help us with these bandits.”

Varric walked up, “Don’t forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can’t be a good sign if they have gone missing.”

Tiatria walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. “Why don’t we see what’s going on down there first!”

Solas stood next to her, “It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off.”

Everyone ran down the hill side with weapons drawn. When they got close enough they joined the battle killing all opposing enemies.

When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Tiatria had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of. She had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Tiatria wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severally scared up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom. The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Tiatria had met in Haven. It turns out the man’s name was Krem. He reported five to six wounded no dead. The Qunari laughed liking that answer. He told Krem to have the men finish off the one stragglers then break out the caches. When Tiatria was able to approach the Qunari did indeed introduce himself as The Iron Bull. He was happy to see Tiatria and offered her a seat and a drink. He introduced the messenger that she had met in Haven as Cremisius Aclassi his Lieutenant.

The two talked over the drinks about the price of the Chargers and setting up payments with Josephine. Iron Bull also told her he could be used as a body guard if need but also mentioned something of note. He mentioned he was a Ben-Hassrath spy and ordered to join the Inquisition and give reports to send out what was going on. He did also say he got reports from his people and would be happy to share them in return also, that interested her. It impressed her that he was honest about what he was and was willing to share what Intel he did get so that Leliana could put it to good use. Tiatria was impressed and hired the Iron Bull and his Company.

Tiatria and Bull shook hands, she looked at Bull. “What do you use as a weapon?”

Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Tiatria’s eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of her head.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Cassandra why don’t you go back to Haven and tell Leliana, Cullen and Josephine.”

Cassandra didn’t look happy, “You have me go back?”

Varric couldn’t help but have a smug look on his face. “Why Seeker, are you mad you’re being sent home?”

Cassandra moved like she was about to hit Varric upside the head with her fist. “Shut up Varric!” She gave everyone a hard look and then left after kicking a rock into a tree.

Bull just looked at the group, “Okay then, what now?”

***************************************************************

It took a week find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisitions soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. She read the notes and she needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. She had gathered the materials and while it was being made she looked into the wardens disappearance. She found several notes that went into that as well. She collected the notes and went back to camp. When she go there the necklace was ready, she put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When she got there all the warriors there were stunned to see an Elf as their challenger. She walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled.

“You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand.”

The man roared as he took his sword and attacked. “You will not challenge me and live!”

He charged her and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized her as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Tiatria headed back to closest camp.

When Tiatria and the others got there they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. She couldn’t wait to get into her tent and dry off. She was hoping someone took pity on her and left her some hot food for her in the tent. She was about to go into her tent when Harding approached her

“Your Worship”

Tiatria turned her head, “A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you’re ready.”

Tiatria gave her a slight nod, “We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in.”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you”

Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest. “Your Worship” she then walked off.

Tiatria entered her tent, she took a moment to enjoy the fact she wasn’t being rained on. She saw the blankets on her got and grabbed one. She wrapped herself in it and felt her body warm up in it. She then thanked the Creators for she saw a plate of food on her bed and the letter Harding mentioned. She walked closer to her bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Cullen’s symbol, she recognized it from the moveable pieces on the war table. Leliana had a piece, Josephine and so did Cullen. She sat on the cot and put the plate of food on her lap. She opened the letter and read it as she ate.

_Dear Lady Lavellan,_

_I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you were having messaging delays due to bandits so I hope this letter gets to you. All is well in Haven, Cassandra has made it back safely after you hired this Iron Bull. She won’t say much about him accept that he’s Qunari and that he’s tall. Maybe you can give me more details on the matter._

_I would like to express my regrets that you experienced such a startling event the night before you left for the Storm Coast. I dealt with the offenders and they no longer serve in the Inquisition. I hope this didn’t cause any complications to your child. _

Tiatria looked up realizing that Cullen and the others were now become concerned for her child’s welfare. This was making things, making her decisions hard. She rubbed her forehead for a moment. She then ate a piece of fruit as she continued to read:

_Like I said before I will not tolerate mistreatment or abuse of power here and I hope I have proven that!_

_Anyway, keep me informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Cullen_

Tiatria folded the letter put it in her pack to keep it safe. She was surprised he took the time to write her, she grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write him back immediately. Her mind was going so fast she couldn’t stand it. She grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.

_Dear Commander,_

_I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading it. To let you know Iron Bull I believe he will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. He is a Ben-Hassrath spy and will share his Intel with Leliana as long as we share some of ours. I will let him and Josephine and discuss payment when we get back to Haven._

_We found Grey Warden notes along the cost suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but we do know this person has moved on. We dealt with bandits and they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast._

_We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I’m sick of cold and rain. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tiatria_

Cullen lowered the letter as he finished reading it. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his bed roll in his tent. His tent was where the recruits trained. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start training the recruits further. When he’d get a moment he’d write to her, he folded the letter and placed it on his chest as he laid back on his bedroll.


	6. The Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria travels to Redcliffe in search of the Grey Warden BlackWall. In doing so she has a startling moment she does not expect. She also realizes that that ignoring her pregnancy is no longer an option and she must make choices for herself and her baby. She is also startled by Blackwall's kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Len'alas Ar Lath'din! (Dirty child I don’t love)
> 
> MA HALANI (Help me)
> 
> Fen'Harel ma Halam! (Dread Wolf ends you)! Ar tu na'din! (I will kill you)

When Tiatria arrived in Redcliffe she was so happy to see the sun again. However she was starting to notice as her clothes were drying out that they were starting to fit snugger on her. She and Bull had been tracking some foot prints of a small group of men following another small group. The locals had been reporting seeing a man in Grey Warden Armor leading a small group of men. They had appeared to be following some bandits that were local to the area. As they followed they were being lead to a thicket of trees and up a hill. Once up there was a lake with a dock and a cabin.

As promised Solas pointed out Deep Mushrooms when they got close to caves and Blood Lotus that grew by the lakes. Tiatria grabbed some and put it in her pack as they continued to follow the trail. At times it was hard due to her condition because of her constantly getting sick now or getting light headed. She still pushed as much as she could before Solas forced her to rest.

Once they got to the other side of the lake to where the cabin was, they caught sight of the man who could be the Grey Warden: Blackwall and other men in his group. Tiatria and the others slowly walked up to them, not sure what was going on. They didn’t want to be mistaken for an enemy.

The man was pacing up and down the line giving orders to the men “Stand there and there!” he ordered “No gaps! Remember how to carry your shields! You’re not hiding you’re holding! Otherwise it’s useless!” he told them. Tiatria could tell these men were no warriors and we scared shitless.

As Tiatria got closer he could see this was a man with black hair dark as night. Though he has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. It was down his neck and he had a thick black beard. This eyebrows were thick too. He had dark eyes and pale skin. He_ was a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When she looked into his eyes she could see he has seen too much of war and blood. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. She could see he wielded a sword and shield._

Tiatria approached them, “Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” she called

Blackwall turned around and saw her, he’d never seen such beauty in all his life. However, with his eyes on her, Tiatria’s face turned to panic. She fell backwards onto her butt and started to scream. Solas ran to Tiatria as Blackwall looked at her confused.

“Fen'Harel ma Halam! Ar tu na'din!”

Solas put his hands to Tiatria's head as he did before and released calming energy.

Blackwall looked at Solas, “Who are you? How do you know my name? What’s going on with her?” asked his attention quickly turned to his left, his shield quickly raised protecting Tiatria and Solas from an arrow.

“AH!” cried Blackwall.

The bandits that they and apparently Blackwall were tracking were about twenty yards off behind some trees. One of the archers were lining up for another shot. One of the men behind a tree ran from behind it and charged with a cry.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria as she hyperventilated, “Can you protect her?” he asked, Solas nodded. “Good, We’re dealing with these idiots first!”

Blackwall stood up and looked at his men raising his sword. “Conscripts, here they come!”

Blackwall looked at his men for a brief moment as he ran into battle. Solas put up a shield around himself and Tiatria. Bull decided to join in due to the fact that he didn’t want Blackwall’s men to die. They didn’t look like they had ever picked up a blade a day in their lives.

When it was over Blackwall told his men to go home and take back all the loot that the bandits stole. As the men left him, Blackwall walked back over to where Tiatria was. Tiatria was laying down sleeping, Solas lowered his arcane shield.

Blackwall walked over and knelt down looking at Tiatria. As he looked at looked at her he still was taken by her beauty. “Is she alright? What happened to her?”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “Yes, she’ll be fine.”

Solas didn’t look at Blackwall he just held his friend’s hand. “She’s had a horrible flashback. She was attacked by human men about four months ago and is now carrying one of her attacker’s child. The way you approached her must have triggered her!” he said quietly.

Solas looked at Blackwall slightly angered for his friend. “Why do you humans must always approach things like you’re going to attack it?”

Blackwall took a defensive stance, “You lot approached me, I didn’t know who you were or what you wanted. My men and I were under attack and you distracted me.”

Varric walked up to them with his hands up, “All that matters now, is that it’s over and she’s fine.”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria again, looking at her belly that was now starting to form. With her normal clothes, her cloth top wrap around her chest and neck covering her breasts but exposing her belly it was clear of condition. “What about her child? Is it…alright?”

Solas nodded as he looked at her, he then turned his attention at Blackwall. “We are agents of the Inquisition, we’re investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with murder of the Divine.”

Blackwall looked at Solas surprised, “Maker’s Balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can’t…No, you’re asking so you don’t know. First off, I didn’t know that they disappeared. But we do that right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.” Blackwall tilted his head to the right, “But one thing: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”

Varric looked at the man, “We’re not here to accuse Hero. We just need information. We’ve only found you. Where are the rest of your friends?”

Blackwall stood up looking at Varric pulling on his gloves. “I haven’t seen any Wardens for Months. I travel around recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there’s no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me.”

Blackwall lowered his head, “Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

Solas looked at Blackwall as he rose to his feet. “I wasn’t aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they wanted.”

Blackwall looked at him “It’s complicated, if there’s a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights, it’s as binding as a clever tongue can make it.”

Varric smiled, “We have one of those.” he said thinking of Josephine.

Bull looked at Blackwall scratching his head, “Do you have any idea where the Grey Wardens could have gone?”

Blackwall thought for a moment, “Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That’s in the Anderfels, a long way north.”

Blackwall shook his head as he grabbed his sword out of the dirt. “I don’t really know, can’t imagine why they’d all disappear at once. Let alone where they’d disappear to.”

Bull didn’t seem convinced, “Why haven’t you gone missing like the rest of them?”

Blackwall gave Bull a smart ass smirk, “Well maybe I was going to, or maybe there’s a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned on to stay that way for months, years.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “It’s been a pleasure Blackwall but this didn’t help us at all. We need to get our friend somewhere proper to rest.”

Bull walked over to Tiatria and picked her up gently into his arms. They started to walk away but Blackwall called out to them. “Inquisition…Agents did you say? Hold on a moment!” They turned around as he approached them. “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like this, thinking that we’re absent is almost as bad as we’re involved.” Bull gave a nod as signal that they could all agree to that. “If you’re trying put things right, maybe you need a Warden maybe you need me.”

Varric smiled, “The Inquisition can use all the support it can get Hero. But what can one Grey Warden do?” he chuckled.

Blackwall smiled, “Save the fucking world, if pressed.”

Varric chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “Welcome aboard Hero. C’mon.” Blackwall sighed as he felt bad for scaring Tiatria so badly.

Blackwall looked at the cabin behind him, “You can use that cabin as a place for her to rest. The bandits were using it, seeing as they are dead, I don’t think they’ll mind us using it.” Solas looked at Bull and nodded.

************************************************************

A short time later, Tiatria woke up in the cabin on a bed. She was wearing a baggy shirt that smelled like it hadn’t been washed in a while. For her being an elf it was quite baggy. “You are starting to show of your condition my lady, I thought maybe you’d like to wear something that would fit you better.”

Tiatria’s eyes grew wide as she searched the room. She saw Blackwall sitting across the room sitting in a backwards chair. His arms crossed and resting on the back of it. She moved all the way back of the bed against the wall.

“SOLAS MA HALANI!” she shrieked.

Solas came running into the room, “It’s all right Da’len.” He sat on the bed next to Tiatria as she had her back against the wall. Solas’ right hand gently touched the right side of Tiatria's face.

Blackwall could clearly see the terror in Tiatria's face and he felt bad as he watched speak to Solas in elven. She grabbed Solas by the shirt and hugged him tight. Solas held his friend tight as he stroked the back of her head gently. “What is it Da’len? What troubles you Da’len?”

Bull and Varric were in the room at this point watching as Solas was struggling to calm Tiatria. Solas knew that his calming spells wouldn’t work this time. He had to get her to talk as she stared at Blackwall.

Tiatria struggled for air as her eyes were wide and fixed on him. “The…the…”

Solas tried to hush her gently, “What? What is it?”

“The Warden!” she blurted out. 

Blackwall stood up slowly concerned Solas looked back and then at her. “What about him? Da’len?” Solas held Tiatria's hands gently but firmly so as not to accidently cast any magic.

“He looks like one of them!” she screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Blackwall left the room so not as to make things worse for her, with Bull and Varric following him. Blackwall punched a tree outside, Bull and Varric looked at each other then at him. Blackwall looked at the two, “Maker’s Ball’s…that…that poor creature!” he said in shock.

Bull looked at Blackwall sideways “Have you ever seen her before?”

Blackwall’s eyes got big as he held up his hands, “I have never seen her before today!” Bull approached Blackwall slowly looking at his posture, his breathing and the look in his eyes.

Varric looked at the two, “Bull come on, do you think if he was one of the guys he’d seriously stay here with us? I think he’d would’ve been scared shitless when he first saw her with us.” Bull knew that it made sense and that Varric was right. “It’s probably just a coincidence he looks like one of them.”

Bull growled, “I’ll be watching you.”

Solas looked at Tiatria as he got her to look him in the eyes. “It’s alright Da’len, Blackwall won’t hurt you. He’s joined the Inquisition to help close the Breach.”

Tiatria really went nuts, “Are you insane! How can you let him join? We just needed information Solas!”

Solas looked at her concerned, “You need to calm yourself for your baby. Tiatria slapped him with anger and tears in her eyes.

“Len'alas Ar Lath'din!” she said in disgust.

Blackwall looked at her as she cried in Solas’ arms, till she fell asleep. When Solas exited the cabin it was night. Blackwall was waiting for him with his back against the outside next to the doorway. His feet crossed. He had his knife out as he was witling something with wood. “Is she asleep?”

Solas nodded “Yes, finally”

Blackwall put his dagger away as he walked up to Solas who was looking around the lake’s edge. “She said something before, in elven. What was it?”

Solas gave him a hard look, “I really don’t think it’s any of your business.” He gave Blackwall a curious look, “Why do you wish to know?

Blackwall sighed, “She’s in so much pain, I’ve never seen someone who was so beautiful in so much pain like that. I would like to do what I can to help her to not suffer as much. Bring her some sort of comfort.”

Solas picked a few herbs at the shore line. “I agree, she shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”

Solas then looked at him curiously, “If you want to help her, right now staying away will help her. Let her get used to your present’s first then see what you can do to help her.”

Blackwall who had his arms folded nodded, “Very well then.” Blackwall saw Solas bend down and grabbed some Blood Lotus. He looked at Solas curiously, “What are you going to do with those?”

Solas looked at him, “I’m going to help her not suffer as much anymore.”

Blackwall looked at him, “Solas, is your name is it?”

Solas turned around, and nodded. Blackwall looked away for a moment. “Can you help me with something? To show her I mean her now harm?” Solas looked at Blackwall and nodded.

**************************************************

When morning came Tiatria woke up to find wild flowers on a night stand next to her bed. She rubbed her eyes and face as she slowly sat up. She then sat on the edge of the bed as she moaned. She was starting to feel sick as always first thing in the morning.

Tiatria ran out of the cabin and got sick by a tree at the edge of the lake near some thick brush. She wretched till her stomach burned and tears came to her eyes. Her left hand helped stabilize her as her right hand was across her stomach. When she was finally able to stop she started to stand up straight. She heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Solas. He gave her a cloth and she wiped her mouth.

“Thank you”

Solas smiled gently smiled, “Da’len, I…I have something for you” he sighed. Tiatria turned around to look at him. She saw Solas holding a small vile in his hand. “I made the potion you asked for earlier.”

Solas gave it to her, “You can take it whenever you’re ready.” He gave her a small nod and started to walk away.

Tiatria turned around, “Oh Solas” He turned around. “Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful.”

Solas quietly smiled, “They were not form me.”

Tiatria looked at him confused, “Then who are they from?” she questioned.

Solas looked at her, “From the Grey Warden” he told her as he left her alone to look at the vile.

Tiatria was surprised to hear that the man she screamed at would do such a nice thing for her. He gave her one of his shirts and flowers. He was strangely kind for a human.

Tiatria sighed as her mind wondered to what she was holding. She walked a few steps to the edge of the lake, and sat down. Tiatria looked at it for a few minutes. If she took it she’d no longer be carrying her attacker’s child. No longer be sick or have to worry about starting to show. That scared her the most, she felt her stomach and was starting to feel her stomach over her shirt. Tiatria noticed her belly was starting to change. She started to cry as it sank in it was real. It was all really real, and she looked at the vial.

_Could she drink it and end it? Or could she carry this baby and love it? That was the real question...could she love this child? _

Tiatria sobbed as she looked at the vial again. She was angry, she was angry she was put in this position and she had to make this damn choice! These men took away her choices they forced her to make this choice! 

“Something wrong?” she looked up and saw Varric.

Tiatria shook her head, “I’m sorry Varric, you probably think…”

Varric shook his head, “It doesn’t matter what I think.” Tiatria looked at him shocked, “It’s your choice Sweet Heart. You…” Varric sighed as he sat on a rock. “You just look torn.”

Tiatria looked at him and then the vial, “I am Varric, I don’t know what to do. I’m starting to show, I can’t take feeling sick, the Inquisition needs me and I don’t know why I am dumping all this on you!” she told him rubbing her left eye with her palm.

Varric smiled, “That’s okay, sometimes we need to unload to a friend to feel better about things.”

Tiatria looked at him with tears in her eyes, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” he asked her gently.

Tiatria nodded as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. “Have you talked to Mother Giselle about this?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, why?”

“Well, maybe if you talk to her about this…” Tiatria started to shake her head feverishly as her eyes got wide from fear. Varric held up his hands as his face remained calm. “I only meant…”

Tiatria held her hands in her lap, "No, Varric! I don’t need people talking about me about this!”

Varric quickly realized he was losing control of his point and making her upset. He knelt down next to her gently touching her hands. “Listen sweetheart, it's your decision. If you want help, I can't do it. Try Mother Giselle. She's good for that.”

Tiatria looked at Varric unsure, “They would take half Elven children?”

Varric looked at her with a small smile, “My understanding is that they take in all the Maker’s children. It’s something to consider and you can at least talk to her about it.”

Tiatria nodded as she wiped away her tears and looked at the vial. “It’s another option open to you if you want it.” Varric stood up touching her right shoulder gently and walked away.


	7. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tiatria leaves Redcliffe with Blackwall and the others she is surprised with a gift by Blackwall. Once back in Haven Varric is concerned for the Herald's welfare and talks to Cullen. Tiatria struggles to thank Blackwall for his kindess and Solas gives the Herald an exam to check on the baby's health.
> 
> Tiatria also travels back to Redcliffe to make an attempt to make an alliance with the rebel mages.

Tiatria was packing her things on the bed in the cabin. She looked at the flowers on the nightstand and noticed something in the bouquet. A rose, a singular red rose. She hadn’t noticed it before. She took it out of the vase and smelled it. The smell was sweet and beautiful. Something she hadn’t expected in this ugliness to see or at least smell.

Tiatria walked out of the cabin and was surprised to see a Black and White Stallion with the Warden. The others seemed to smile seeing her startled and confused reaction.

Blackwall stroked the horse’s muzzle as he looked at her. “I went down to the crossroads this morning and bought this horse with what gold I had left from the reward money I was given from people I have helped.”

Tiatria looked at him confused, “It’s a fine looking animal have no doubt, I believe he’s a Dalish All-Bred.”

Blackwall walked up to Tiatria with the Stallion. “He’s for you my lady”

Tiatria looked at him and the others in shock. “What? Why?”

Blackwall petted the horse’s right cheek, “You are with child my lady, I thought this would make it easier for you to journey back to Haven.”

Tiatria was stunned she had never received such a gift before and didn’t know what to say or do. She just looked at the others. Blackwall stretched out his left hand holding out the reins. “He’s yours my lady.”

Solas walked up to Tiatria, looking at the reins then at her. “It would make your journey easier.”

Tiatria looked at Solas who gave her a nod that it was safe to accept this gift. She slowly took the reins from him.

“Thank you” she told him softly with her eyes low. Blackwall gave a nod as he walked away.

Bull walked up to her, “Can I help you get on Boss?” Tiatria looked at him the whole huge power house of him. Bull chuckled, “I’ll be careful.”

Bull gently took Tiatria by hips and helped her mount the horse and they set off for Haven.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall most of the way back to Haven. She couldn’t believe that one Shemlen could be so noble or so kind. She didn’t know what to make of him.

Solas walked on her left side, “How are you feeling Da’len?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I didn’t drink it Solas.”

Solas said nothing as they traveled, “I want to talk to Mother Giselle and see if the Chantry would take the baby to raise before I make any decisions.”

Solas nodded, “The decision is yours but, I should warn you the longer you delay the worse the effects will be on you.”

Tiatria nodded, “Thank you Solas, I appreciate your concern.”

***************************************************************

A few days later Tiatria and the others finally came back. She noticed Cullen training the men as she walked by and he noticed her. Cullen noticed Tiatria riding on the horse, and her change of wardrobe. He walked over to her and the others as Tiatria was dismounting. He had a concerned look on his face.

“Are you all right Herald?” he questioned.

Tiatria looked at him with shy eyes as she held onto the reins of the horse. “Yes, I’m fine Commander.” She looked at Blackwall, “We were able to find the Grey Warden Blackwall in Redcliffe.”

Cullen looked at Blackwall and gave a nod. “Welcome to the Inquisition, any support the Wardens can give us would be appreciated.”

Blackwall looked at Cullen, “I will do all that I can. Perhaps your Ambassador can make use out of these old Warden treaties.”

Cullen then turned his attentions to Tiatria. “Are you alright? Why are you wearing this shirt?”

Tiatria looked at him slightly embarrassed. “I…I am starting to show.” she told Cullen quietly keeping her eyes low.

Cullen didn’t know the whole story about Tiatria and the baby. He figured maybe that she and the father got separated or he died. He felt he should look out for her till she could be reunited with him or the situation could be stabled out.

Cullen smiled gently at Tiatria, “I see”

“My clothes are starting to get too tight.” she said tearfully. Tiatria looked at Blackwall as she wiped away a few tears. “Blackwall was nice enough to give me one of his shirts on of his shirts till we got back.”

Cullen noticed she was pulling on the bottom of her shirt to cover her belly, which caused him to look and smile at her gently. “Well, I’m sure Josephine can put in an order for you to receive some clothes that will fit you better.” Cullen then took the reins of the horse and looked the creature over. “This is a very fine creature my lady. I am sure it will serve you well.”

Tiatria smiled as Cullen walked with her and put the horse in a pen. He then looked at her “You let me know if you need anything.”

Cullen then walked off as he gave one final look to Blackwall. As they all parted Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Bull walked to his tent as did Varric. Solas escorted Tiatria to her cabin. She smiled as was surprised to see her door fixed. She entered as Solas left to go to his own cabin. She put her staff on the wall and her pack on her bed next to some new clothes. She was confused to as to why they were there. She turned her head to the right and saw there was a letter waiting for her on her pillow. She saw the letter had Josephine’s wax seal on it. She opened and read it.

Dear Herald,

I thought you may need clothes that will fit you better due to your current and growing condition. I took the liberty to order these clothes for you while you were gone. I hope they fit you well and leave you room to grow. Let me know if you need anything.

Sincerely,

Ambassador Montilyet

******************************************

Varric saw Cullen standing with his arms folded as he monitored the recruits as they trained. He had a worried expression on his face. He walked over to Cullen who noticed the dwarf walking over to him.

“Is there something I can help you with Varric?” he questioned.

"Yeah actually, can we talk?" Varric asked, his brow knitted as he jutted his head, wanting to have the conversation elsewhere.

"Of course," Cullen answered, his concern growing by the minute. Once they were away from listening ears.

Varric stopped and turned to the Commander, “I just thought you should know what happened out there in Redcliffe.” Cullen saw Varric’s face and could tell that he needed to listen. “The Herald had a break down in seeing the Warden. Apparently he looks like someone from her past. And it startled her so bad she went nuts.”

Cullen’s posture changed as he lowered his arms, “What are you talking about Varric? What happened?”

Varric sighed as he rubbed his neck, "What happened is that...She was raped Cullen, brutally...and her child belongs to one of her attackers."

Cullen looked at Varric stunned, "Wait...What? She was...and its one of the?" Cullen shook his head, "Maker's breath, how many were there?" Cullen burst, hushing himself instantly.

Varric was about to answer, "There were th-"

Cullen instantly interrupted Varric waving his hands. "Forget I asked, I don't want to know...Andraste have mercy...that poor woman." Cullen's face sunk, bile threatening to rise in his throat.

Varric nodded, “Yeah, that’s about how I looked too. Anyway I felt you should know so you could tell the others. I think we _really_ need to look out for her because she’s _really_ fragile.”

Cullen nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes, I agree. Thank you for telling me Varric. I will see that Cassandra and the others will know about it.”

Varric sighed, “Normally I wouldn’t be gossiping about something like this, but I’m concerned for her.” Varric then turned around shaking his head and left leaving Cullen to do what he did best.

Tiatria came out of her cabin in her new clothes. They were better fitting, it was an Enchanter’s Coat. The shirt was let out in the middle for her growing belly as were the pants. She had Blackwall’s shirt in her hands. She slowly walked down to the stables and saw Blackwall sitting on a bale of hay. He saw her walking towards him. He saw she had an unsure look on her face like she wanted to talk to him but still afraid to. She bit her lower lip and as she dropped what she was holding and left.

Blackwall got up and walked up to where Tiatria was and picked up what she dropped. He saw it was his shirt and looked in the direction she ran. Blackwall started to walk back when he heard steps behind him. He turned his head and saw Tiatria, "Lady Herald, I'm glad to see you're okay, you had us all worried sick for a moment, I...ehem...I'm here, should you need anything"

Tiatria still looked at Blackwall nervous, “I realized, I never thanked you properly for your kindness.”

Blackwall turned around and looked at her. “Your welcome, my lady.” He took a step forward and took a step back with fear in Tiatria's eyes.

“Please, stay there.” Tiatria insisted.

Blackwall nodded, “Alright, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Tiatria looked at the horse, “Did you mean what you said? Is this horse really for me?”

Blackwall backed up walked to the inner part of the pen through the smith shop. Tiatria was on the outer part of the pen. She looked at the horse waiting for Blackwall to answer. “Yes my lady. The horse is yours.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall confused, “Why would you buy a horse for me? You don’t know me?”

Blackwall put his left foot on one of the pen’s beams. “I thought it would make your track easier. Did I offend you?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, it’s just no one has ever done anything so nice for me before. You didn’t have to do that.”

Blackwall hung his hands over the rail, “I know that, I felt bad for upsetting you the way that I did.”

Tiatria lowered her head onto the fence onto of her arms. The horse came over as she petted its face. “It’s not your fault, I am sorry I screamed at you the way that I did. You…you did not deserve that.”

Blackwall looked at her, “You did not deserve whatever happened to you.” Tiatria raised her head as she petted the horses face. “You seem to be a very strong woman to keep going after everything.” Tiatria looked at him surprised and turned away with teary eyes. “Did I say something wrong?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No” she sobbed wiping away tears. “It’s just hard”

Blackwall held his hands over the fence's rail, “I would imagine.”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, you can’t! You look like one of them!” she screamed.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria with compassionate eyes. “I know you are not him but you look so much like him!”

Tiatria sat down on the ground as she wiped away her tears with her right hand. Blackwall slowly walked over to her. He stopped six feet from her kneeling down to look at her. “If you don’t mind me saying my lady. With this ugly, grizzled mug of mine. I won’t take offense if you don’t look at me.”

Tiatria tried not to smile as she tried to stop crying. She shook her head while looking up at the sky. Blackwall moved the corner of the right side of Tiatria's mouth. Blackwall right hand touched her belly as she took a deep breath. “What happened to you was horrible.”

Tiatria actually looked at Blackwall with tears pouring down her face. It surprised the both of them as she took in deep breaths. She noticed Blackwall slightly blushing she looked at him curiously. “Why are you blushing?”

Blackwall coughed slightly, “It’s been a while since I’ve around such a beautiful woman, such as yourself.”

Tiatria’s face grew solemn, “How can you think someone like me is beautiful?”

Blackwall tilted his head, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Tears still streamed down Tiatria's cheeks. Blackwall looked at her as she fought to find the words as she tried to look at him. “I am damaged and forced to carry something I don’t want! How can anyone man find me pregnant with one of men who hurt me beautiful?” she sobbed.

Without thinking Blackwall went to her and hugged Tiatria tight. “You are beautiful! Your soul is beautiful! What you carry is beautiful if you choose to see it as such.” Blackwall looked at her as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “Please don’t weep my lady. I can’t stand to see you weep.”

Tiatria' could feel Blackwall's hands, the texture of them, they were were harsh from all the years of holding a sword. She jumped at first from their texture. They seemed to almost engulf her face entirely. For some reason they calmed her, they were warm and gentle. The last time she felt hands like these they were Tahl’rail’s. “I’m always here if you wish to talk. If you want to talk about your child, your new role as Herald or if you want to talk about if you think you can shoot a lightning bolt into the Breach from here. You know where to find me my lady.”

Tiatria hugged Blackwall, he smelled of leather, dirt and horse. Blackwall gently hugged her as he felt her body grow limp in his arms. Blackwall gently picked her up and started to walk into Haven’s gates. Cullen saw him walking with her in his arms, causing him to run up to Blackwall “Maker’s Breath, is she alright?”

Blackwall nodded, “Yes, just tired. Can you show me where she sleeps?”

Cullen escorted Blackwall to Tiatria’s cabin. Once inside he gently laid her on the bed, his left hand gently touched her small belly. “Sleep well my lady.”

Once outside Cullen gave Blackwall a sideways look. “I know you want to help her but you need to be slow.” Blackwall nodded in agreement. Cullen’s posture then stiffened as his face became stern. “However, I will give you this warning, if you hurt her; I will tear the lungs out from your body, Warden. She’s suffered enough, I won’t see her suffer any further.” He then walked off leaving Blackwall to think on his words.

Tiatria heard a knock on her door waking her. “Heard? Are you awake?” questioned Cassandra’s voice on the other side.

Tiatria shot up from her bed holding her head with her left hand. “Yes, I’m awake Cassandra!”

“Get yourself ready when you are able. We will be going back to Redcliffe soon to talk to Fiona and the Rebel Mages.”

Tiatria smiled, “Good! I am eager to talk to them and see if they will help us with the Breach.”

Cassandra then turned around and went up the stairs. Tiatria soon walked out of her cabin and down the small flight of stairs and out the main gate. Blackwall heard someone approach from behind and turned and saw her.

He smiled, “It’s good to see you my lady!”

Tiatria smiled and handed him his coat, “I’ve come to say thank you for listening to me yesterday!”

Blackwall smiled back, “It was my pleasure my lady.”

Blackwall handed Tiatria back his shirt. “I…I it washed, it looked better on you anyway.” he laughed.

She smiled as she took it from him, “I wanted to let you know we will be leaving soon for Redcliffe to look into an alliance with the rebel mages in Redcliffe.”

Blackwall looked with a smiled, “I look forward to the journey.”

“Good, I will inform the others and we will leave shortly.”

When Tiatria went up the stairs she smiled seeing Solas. “I was hoping to see you.”

Solas smiled, “Good, I was hoping to see you too.”

As Tiatria walked Solas followed to her cabin, “Yes, we are going to Redcliffe to talk to the rebel mages. I would like your council on how to handle them while we travel there.”

Solas’ face dropped, “Alas I will not becoming with you Da’len.”

Tiatria’s face drew to concern, “But I need you Solas! Why?”

Solas lowered his eyes as he softly shook his head. “I have somethings, I must tend to here to make sure the Breach is stable till you return with the Mages.”

Tiatria looked at him with a disappointed sigh, “Pity I wanted to use this chance to get to know you better ask you more about the fade.”

Solas looked at her, “I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I could examine you and your baby?”

Tiatria gave him an uncertain look, “I don’t know”

Solas gave her a look of genuine concern, “You have not had anyone look at you or the baby since you have been here. Please, let me examine you.”

Tiatria thought for a moment and nodded. She then brought Solas back into her cabin. Solas closed the door as Tiatria took off her coat. She looked at Solas who pointed for her to sit on the bed. He helped her lay down on the bed and gently folded her shirt back revealing her forming belly.

Solas' hands gently touched her belly on all sides gently. She looked away as he touched her, “Does it hurt?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, I just don’t want to look at my…”

Solas nodded, “I understand, are you still feeling sick?”

She shook her head “Yes, but not as much.”

Solas could see Tiatria's stomach was looking like a small mound. She was entering her second season. Solas put her shirt back to normal, “I’m done.”

Tiatria looked at him, “Everything thing seems to be going well. You’re in the very early stages of your second season. You are looking bigger than you normally would due the fact that the baby is half human. If it was Elven you’d barely be showing at this point.”

Tiatria sat up with her legs over the bed. Solas looked over onto her nightstand that had the vial. “At this point Da’len, it’s no longer an option to you.” Solas took the vial as she lowered her head “I will be here when you get back. Eager to hear news on what happens with the mages in Redcliffe.”

Solas left Tiatria’s cabin as he hear her scream in frustration “**FENEDHIS LASA**!”

Solas lowered his head for a moment as he left. He walked off to consult his friends in the fade.

Tiatria, Blackwall, Cassandra and Varric set off for Redcliffe to help the people there and to see if they could talk to the rebel mages. It took a few weeks to get there but once they did, Tiatria was hard pressed to get to the gates. When they reached them they saw soldiers running from them. There was a fade rift there and spirits. She then noticed strange energy shields on the ground. If anyone stepped in them they would either speed up or slow down. She found it very odd, she had never seen magic such as that before.

When it was over everyone took a moment and Tiatria finally had a moment to be openly confused. “What was that?”

Cassandra sheathed her sword, “We don’t know what these rift can do. That one appeared to alter time around it.”

Tiatria had a bad feeling about it, “Something is not right, stay on your guard!”

One of the soldiers who watched Redcliffe’s gates cried out in relief thanking the Maker and to open the Gate! Tiatria slowly approached the gate as it opened. One of Leliana’s soldiers greeted them from the other side. “We spread word the Inquisition was coming! But you should know no one was expecting us.”

Tiatria shook her head in surprise, “No one, not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?”

The scout looked at her, “If she was she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the Tavern for the negotiations.”

Their conversation was interrupted but a male elf in his early twenties. She could tell by his clothes he was a clothes he was a circle mage. “Agents of the Inquisition my apologies! Magister Alexius is charge now but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly, you can speak with former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

Tiatria looked at the scout as the mage left. She and the others then walked further into the Redcliffe.

Varric scratched his head, “Is it me or is something weird going on here?”

Blackwall looked at him, “Something is not right! We need to talk to the Former Grand Enchanter!”

Cassandra nodded, “Agreed, we need to find out why a Magister would take an interest in what is going on here.”

They walked down the pathway going down to the village its self. Tiatria didn’t like seeing so many Shemlen in one place. She saw the castle off in the distance. They walked to the docks and she smiled seeing benches under trees.

They looked very inviting, Tiatria looked at the others, “Why don’t we stop for lunch?” She got hungry more often now as her energy seemed to be coming back.

Cassandra looked at her, “We need to see this Magister first!”

Varric slid in, “Now Seeker I could stand to eat something myself. I haven’t eaten anything since sun up and neither have you. Besides she’s eating for two!”

Cassandra looked to Blackwall to help her in this argument but he was gone. She looked around and found him sitting with Tiatria on one of the benches. Varric chuckled as he walked over to them. Cassandra groaned as she walked over with Varric. Tiatria found her food which was a crock of cheese and half a loaf of bread. 

Varric noticed Tiatria wolfing down her food, “Hungry?”

Tiatria looked at Varric as he smiled at her. She smiled back which was the first time she had smiled about anything about being with child.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” she mumbled with a full mouth.

Varric looked at Cassandra, “See Seeker, not all of us can live off of the piss in our veins.” Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Varric as resisted the urge to slam Varric’s head into a tree.

*************************************************

After lunch they looked for the Tavern called the Gull and Lantern. When they entered they found the mages already inside. Fiona was already inside, she bowed her head. “Welcome agents of the Inquisition!” Tiatria bowed hers out of respect. Fiona looked confused, “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

Tiatria looked back at her just as confused, “Is this some sort of test? We are here because you invited us here in Val Royeaux.”

Fiona had a puzzled look on her face, “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”

Tiatria started to get irritated, “There is no mistake! While the Templars were leaving you came to me in Val Royeaux and asked me here!”

Fiona hadn’t removed the puzzled look on her face. She tilted her head. “The Templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds…why does that sound strange.”

Fiona lowered her head, “Whatever” She then looked at Tiatria, “Or whoever brought you here the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.”

Cassandra stood in shock, “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”

Varric stood equally as shocked, “Andraste’s Ass! I’m trying to think of the single most worst thing you could have done and I’ve got nothing!” Tiatria now knew what Cullen meant in his letter by surprises.

Fiona looked at her, “As well as indentured to a Magister; I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.”

Tiatria could see the remorse of this decision in Fiona’s eyes. She could only say one thing to Fiona, “An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.”

Fiona’s face went to great distress, “All hope of peace died with Justinia! This bargain with Tevinter wouldn’t have been my first choice but we had no choice. We are losing this war, I needed to save as many of my people as I could.” The door closed behind them and a figured appeared before them.

Tiatria turned around seeing an older man in Tevinter battle armor behind her. “Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

Fiona looked at the man with distaste like drinking sour wine. “Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.”

The Magister nodded, “The Southern Mages are under my command.”

He looked at Tiatria curiously, “And you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.”

As Tiatria looked at him she got the vision of a snake and he made her skin crawl. She knew not to trust him or his words. “I would like to know more of this alliance between the mages and the Imperium.”

Alexius smiled, “Certainly, what specifically do you wish to know?”

Tiatria gave him a hard look, “The Grand Enchanter told me she was indentured to a Magister.”

Alexius looked at her, “Our southern brethren hold no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector I shall oversee their work for the Imperium.”

Tiatria knew what that meant Slavery. She could and wouldn’t let this stand. She was just going to act dumb for a little longer. “I’m not sure on when you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona?”

Alexius looked like a snake concealing its hand. “When the conclave was destroyed; these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars who rushed to attack them.” He looked at Fiona like a savory mouse ready to be eaten. “It could only be through Divine providence that I arrived when I did.”

Fiona gave him a questionable look, “It was certainly very timely.”

Now Tiatria knew she had to help, no one deserved to be left at the mercy of this viperous snake! She looked at him coolly, “What does the Imperium gain by taking in rebel mages under its wing?”

Alexius gave Tiatria a grave look, “For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained they will join our legion.”

Fiona exploded with concern, “You said not all my people would be military! There are children! Those not suited!”

Alexius turned his head and responded with an agitated tone. “And one day I’m sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium _when_ their debts are paid.”

Tiatria wasn’t buying that he cared anything about the mages here. Alexius only thought of them as slaves to use as he wished. She did wonder about the Arl though. “I haven’t seen any sign of Redcliffe’s Arl or his men.”

Alexius gave her an unconcerned look,The Arl of Redcliffe left the village.”

Cassandra shook her head, she didn’t by it. “Arl Teagan would not abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege!”

Alexius didn’t seem to really care he looked at Tiatria. “There were tensions growing I didn’t want an incident. Tiatria could only imagine the tensions and what kind of incidents may have happened if the Arl have stayed.

She had enough of the Magister, “I’m here to get mages to close the Breach.” She also hoped if she could get the mages away from him she could free them.

Alexius seemed to like the sound of that, “Right! To business! I understand of course.”

Alexius signaled her to follow him. Fiona gave a sad look as she could not be a part of discussing her people’s fate. Alexius saw Tiatria’s condition and offered for her to sit at a table with him. “Felix! Will you send for scribe please?”

A young man approached the table. He was young and did look like Alexius but more handsome.

“Pardon my manners.” said Alexius, “My Son Felix friends.”

Felix bowed with one hand in front and one hand behind, he then walked off to find a scribe.

Alexius then turned his attention onto her, “I’m not surprised you’re here, containing the Breach is a feet not many could attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.” Tiatria liked the sound of that.

Alexius gave her a focused look, “Ambitious indeed.”

Tiatria tried not to smile, “Then does that mean you will lend your mages to our cause?”

Alexius adjusted himself in his seat, “There will have to be” He then noticed Felix’s approach but something seemed off. He seemed to walk as if ill, Tiatria got up and walked up to him. Alexius shot up from his seat as well. Felix looked faint and he fell into Tiatria’s arms. Alexius’ face shot with worry, “Felix!”

Felix regained himself after a moment shaking his head. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness my lady.”

Alexius approached his son, “Are you alright?”

Felix looked at his Father still looking ill, “I’m fine Father.”

Alexius had a look of panic on his face, “Come! Let’s get your powders!”

Felix and Tiatria exchanged looks for a moment, “Please excuse us friends! We will have to continue this another time.”

Alexius passed Fiona, “Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle.”

Fiona followed him, Felix paused for a moment before following his father. “I don’t mean to trouble everyone.”

Alexius turned around, “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We shall conclude this business at a later date.”

When he and the others left Tiatria opened a note that Felix gave her when he fell into her arms.

“Come to the Chantry you are in danger.” Tiatria then looked at the others.

Varric seemed interested, “Ooh, very mysterious.”

Tiatria looked at him, “We’ll becareful but we need to figure out what’s going on around here.”

They exited the Tavern and headed for the Chantry.

It was a big opposing stone building with several steps. They went inside not knowing what they would find. As they walked in they heard battle cries. A man with dark hair and skin who looked to be a man because he had a staff was fighting demons coming out of a rift.

When the demons were dead he looked at them. “Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this will you!”

He had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and was that eyeliner? He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered. Tiatria and the others did help him close the rift and the same problem of energy fields were time slowed or sped up were there too. She was careful not to step in them but some of the others weren’t so lucky. She was wondering what they were and fix them.

When the rift was closed the man turned to them. He seemed amazed that she could close the rift the way she did. “Fascinating!” He tilted his head to the side “How does that work exactly?” He gave a small chuckle, “You don’t even know do you! You just wiggle your fingers and boom! The rift closes!”

Tiatria wasn’t sure what to make of the man. But she did now he smelled of different kinds of perfumes. “Who are you?”

The man realized he made a breach of etiquette, “Ah, I am getting ahead of myself I see.”

He bowed politely, “Dorian of House Pavus! Most recently of Minrathous, how do you do!”

The others didn’t really know what to make of him.

Cassandra gave Dorian a distrustful look then looked at Tiatria. “Another Tevinter! Be cautious with this one!”

Dorian gave her a smile as he shook his head, “Suspicious friends you have here! Magister Alexius was once my Mentor, so my assistance should be valuable; as I am sure you can imagine.”

Tiatria gave him a curious look as she looked around. “I was expecting Felix to be here.”

Dorian gave a catty smile as he folded arms, “That’s not all who's expecting.”

Blackwall’s stance changed as held onto the handle of his sword. “Is there a problem?”

Dorian’s eye grew wide as he held up his hands. He figured Blackwall was being a protective father. “No, why would there be?”

Dorian looked at Tiatria, “I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note then meet us here after ditching his Father.”

Tiatria gave him a puzzled look, “Alexis couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?”

Dorian gave a small sad sigh, “He’s had a lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, Alexius is being a mother hen most likely.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure about Tevinter or how things worked there. “Are you a Magister?”

Dorian gave a big sigh, “Alright, let’s say this once! I am a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners you the terms interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” Dorian then had a coy smile on his lips.

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Are you the one who sent that note?”

Dorian nodded, “I am! Someone had to warn you after all. Think, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note! Let’s start claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. Is if by magic yes? Which is exactly right! To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition Alexius distorted time itself.”

Tiatria thought a moment, “He arranged it so he could arrive just after the Divine died.”

Dorian nodded impressed, “You catch on quick. The rift you closed here, you saw how it twisted time around itself? It sped some things up and slowed some things down. Soon there will be more like it and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it is unraveling the world.”

This was a lot for Tiatria to swallow, “I need more evidence than magical time control go with it!”

Dorian looked a little miffed, “I know what I’m talking about! I helped develop this magic, when I was his apprentice it was still pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Tearing time to shreds to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

A voice came out of the shadows, “He didn’t do it for them!”

It was Felix, he walked up to them, Dorian gave a nod and smile, “Took you long enough!” Dorian’s face got serious, “Is he getting suspicious?”

Felix shook his head, “No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day!”

Felix looked at Tiatria, “My Father has joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves: Venatori. I can tell you one thing! I can tell you one thing, whatever he’s done for them he’s done it to get to you.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure why someone would do such a thing. “Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?”

Felix looked at Tiatria, “They’re obsessed with you! I don’t know why, perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Dorian had an interesting look on his face, “You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection or they see you as a threat.”

Felix looked back at her, “If the Venatori are behind those rifts or the Breach in the sky then they’re worse than I thought!”

Tiatria couldn’t believe so many people were lining up to meet her. “All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything?”

Dorian smiled, “Send him a fruit basket! Everyone loves those!”

Tiatria looked at Felix, “Alexius is your Father, why are you working against him?”

Felix looked at her with determined eyes, “For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my Father and I love my Country, but this! Cult, time magic what he’s doing now is madness! For his own sake you have to stop him!”

Dorian looked at Felix “It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a whole in time! You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him I want to be there!”

Dorian started to walk off, “I’ll be in touch” he then turned around looking at Felix, “Oh and Felix! Try not to get yourself killed!” Dorian then turned around and walked out the room.

Felix watched him, “There are worse things than dying Dorian.” Tiatria watched both men leave then they all left the Chantry.

As they walked down they the steps, Cassandra looked at Tiatria. “We can’t let this Magister have this kind of power!”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “No one should have this kind of power Cassandra regardless if they are a mage. I will not let that Viper enslave the mages for his own use! We will go back to Haven and figure out how to beat this Magister at his own game.”


	8. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria makes plans to confront Alexius at Redcliffe. She and Dorian are accidently sucked into a portal and taken into the future. Can she and Dorian stop Alexius of the future and go back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language Translation:
> 
> Da'len: little child, or "little one"
> 
> Ir abelas: I am sorry
> 
> Ar lath ma: "I love you."

When everyone got back to Haven it took a day or two to get settled back in. When Tiatria got the chance she headed to the soldier’s training ground. She looked around and she didn’t see any sign of Cullen. One of the officer’s was overseeing the training of the soldiers.

Tiatria walked up to him, “Where is the Commander?”

The Templar stood at attention once he saw the Herald. “Your Worship! I don’t know I haven’t seen him for a few days.”

Tiatria walked over to where Cassandra trained. Cassandra was there and saw Tiatria approach. She stopped she saw that Tiatria had a question on her face. “Do you know where Cullen is? He’s not at his usual post.”

Cassandra looked at her, “He’s busy at the moment, that is all I can say. He will return when he is able.”

Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Alright”

Tiatria felt a sharp pain in her back and scrunched her face. She straightened her back and put her hands against her back and walked around. Blackwall was leading Tiatria’s horse after grooming in it. He led it into its pin and when he shut the gate he noticed her walking around with a pained look on her face.

Blackwall walked up to her, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked at him startled, “My back hurts!”

Blackwall nodded, “Do you want me to help you? I could rub it…”

Tiatria looked at him unsure, “I…I don’t want to trouble you.”

Blackwall smiled, “It’s no trouble if I offer my lady.” He stretched out his right hand, “Why don’t you lean against the pen and I can rub your back.”

Tiatria’s back was now to the point she was desperate and need some kind of relief. She nodded and walked up to the pen. She saw that Bull was nearby so if anything was to happen she could scream. Tiatria put her hands against the wood of the fence and put her weight against it.

Blackwall walked behind her which caused Tiatria to shake a little and he noticed. “I will talk to you the whole time. Where I will put my hands, so you won’t get startled.”

Tiatria nodded, “Thank you”

“Where does it hurt?” Blackwall questioned.

“My lower back” Tiatria complained.

Blackwall wasn’t sure how he was going to touch Tiatria without hurting her. He didn’t know how much pressure to use. Blackwall looked at Tiatria, “Okay, I’m going to touch your back now.”

Tiatria nodded as she felt a gentle touch on the center of her lower back. Both of Blackwall's hand wrapped around as his thumbs rubbed into her spine. She started to moan as it felt good.

Tiatria lowered her head, “Is it helping?” he asked leaning his over to his left side.

Tiatria nodded with a happy moan. “Can you rub farther down?”

Blackwall gave a small chuckle as his hands moved and he rubbed for several minutes. Tiatria rested her head on one of the posts. When her back was relaxed finally stood up straight and turned around.

“Thank you”

Blackwall smiled, “I’m glad you let me help you.” Blackwall looked at her belly which was fairly noticeable now. “May I?” he asked.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall and nodded, he gently touched her belly with his left hand.

“Do you have any children?” Tiatria asked.

Blackwall shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

“Ever wanted any?” she question curiously.

Blackwall smiled, “If I found the right woman who could tolerate a grizzled old man like me.” He looked at Tiatria, “Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

Tiatria’s face saddened, “I don’t see how it really matters since I never really wanted it in the first place.”

Blackwall’s hand lowered as he realized he asked the wrong question. “I’m sorry, I know this must be hard.”

Tiatria lowered her eyes for a moment before she looked at him. “I just want my life back the way it was.”

Blackwall sighed, “I’m sure a lot of people do my lady. The Breach has taken a lot of people’s lives and made others very hard. We need to seal it and help the people rebuild the best we can.”

Tiatria nodded, “I agree.”

Blackwall took Tiatria's right hand as he gently caressed her face with his left. She looked at him and slowly stepped away from him. "I should go. Thank you for helping me with my back.”

Blackwall watched her walk away, “My Lady.”

Tiatria walked up the stairs to go into the main gate of Haven and met Solas.

“Oh hello”

Tiatria smiled back, “Hello Solas I haven’t seen much of you. How have your findings been with the Breach? Are things stable?”

They slowly walked back to Solas’ cabin, “Things are stable for now but we need the mages help soon if we are to have any hope of closing it.”

Tiatria looked at Solas, “You have helped me Solas and it occurs to me I don’t know much about you.”

Solas seemed surprised by the statement, “Why?”

They stopped at wall by Solas' cabin, Tiatria looked at him taken back by his response. “You’re an apostate yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition.”

Solas smiled, “Not the wisest course of action when framed that way.”

Tiatria smiled warmly at Solas causing his heart skipped a beat. “I appreciate what you are doing Solas. I just wanted to know more about you.”

Solas sighed realizing his folly, “I’m sorry, there is so much fear in the air. What would you know of me?”

There was so much Tiatria didn’t know really where to start. “What make you start studying the fade?” Solas saw her eyes light up with excitement. “I grew up in a village to the North. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. As I slept the spirits of the fade showed me glimpses of wonders that I had only imagined. I treasured my dreams!”

Tiatria could feel the passion in Solas’ voice as he spoke. “Being awake out of the fade became troublesome.” She looked at him curiously, “Did spirits try to tempt you?”

Solas smiled at her, “No more than a brightly colored apple deliberately tempts you to eat it. I learned to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore.”

Tiatria smiled at Solas, “I gather you didn’t spend your entire life dreaming.”

Solas had a very content look on his face, “No. Eventually I was unable to find new areas in the fade.”

Tiatria had a curious look on her face, “Why?”

Solas looked at her, “Two reasons. First, the fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled I would never find anything new. Second, the fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas one must be interesting.”

Tiatria smiled, “You are an interesting person Solas. That’s what I like about you.” Solas blushed he was about say something but paused for a moment. Tiatria looked at him with more questions, “Is this why you joined the Inquisition?”

Solas nodded, “I joined the inquisition because we are all in terrible danger. If our enemies destroy the world, we would have nowhere to lay our heads while dreaming in the fade. Tiatria that is why I joined not why I stayed.”

Tiatria found his reason to be very noble. Solas wasn’t going to tell her why he wanted to stay. He hadn’t the heart to say that he was enchanted by such a beautiful creature such as her.

Tiatria smiled, “I wish you luck.”

Solas smiled, “Thank you, in truth I have enjoyed in experiencing life to find more of the fade.”

Tiatria tilted her head, “How so?”

Solas stood tall and put his hands behind his back, “You train your will to withstand possession. Your abominable focus is and enjoyable sight Da’len. You have not chosen a path whose steps you dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy, as have I.” Tiatria smiled which made Solas feel like he was in the warmth of the Sun every time she did that.

Tiatria picked up on Solas’ subtle hint of flirtation, “Abominable focus?”

Solas’ blushed realizing she picked up on it, “Presumably, I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight would be fascinating.”

Tiatria instantly went off and slapped him in the face, “HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON’T KNOW ME! SHOULD I BE DOMINATED BY ANYTHING?” She then started to storm off.

Solas ran after her. He ran in front of her stopping holding his hands. “Please Da’len, Ir abelas!” She looked at him with anger in his eyes, “I didn’t mean it! That is not how I meant it.” Solas saw the extreme hurt and tears in her eyes.

Solas felt ashamed for his poor choice of words, he then remembered seeing her ear and the child in her belly. Now he felt really stupid for his words. Solas didn’t want to leave it like this and he didn’t want to see her beautiful blue eyes angry and him either. “Please Da’len ask me anything you wish. Don’t leave it like this!”

It took Tiatria a moment to calm down and she took a breath. She had to remember he didn’t know everything about her. “Ir abelas Solas, I shouldn’t have hit you.”

Solas gave a small smile, “I should remember even the calmest winds has its storms.”

They gave each other shy smiles, “You said you’ve traveled to many different places Solas.”

Solas was happy to see Tiatria was not as angry as before and willing to talk again. “This world or its memory is reflected in the fade. Dream in ancient ruins you may see an ancient city lost to history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities; long picked dry by treasure seekers. The best of the battle fields, spirits pressed so tightly on the veil that you could slip across with but a thought.”

The thought of ancient history of long lost battles interested Tiatria. “Any place in particular?”

Solas gave a small smile, “I dreamt at Ostagar, I dreamt the brutality of the Darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire. I saw Loghain’s betrayal of Cailan’s forces.”

Tiatria’s breath was taken away, “I heard the stories. It would be interesting it hear what it was really like.”

Solas sighed, “That’s just it, in the fade I see reflections created by spirits, reacting to the emotions to the warriors. One moment I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more of his men die on a lost cause.”

Tiatria was amazed, “And you can’t tell which is real?”

Solas smiled at her, “It is the fade, they are all real.”

Tiatria looked at the ground then at him, “Have you always traveled and studied alone?”

Solas shook his head, “Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge happy to share what they have seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps playful and curious playful and curious pointed out treasures I might have missed.”

To her those were foreign names, “I don’t know any spirits by those names.”

Solas smiled, “They rarely seek this world. When they do, there natures do not often survive the people they encounter. Wisdom and Purpose and too easily twisted into Pride and Desire.”

Those were names she recognized, “You are saying you became friends with Pride and Desire demons?”

Solas sighed, “They were not demons for me.”

Tiatria tilted her head, “Meaning?”

Solas wanted Tiatria's mind to grow, “The fade reflect the mind of the living. If you expect the spirit of Wisdom to be a Pride demon it will adapt and, if your mind is free of corrupting influences; if you understand the nature of the spirit they can be fast friends.”

Tiatria smiled at the thought of such friendships. “I’m impressed you can become friends with such spirits.”

Solas stood a little taller, “Anyone who can dream has the potential, few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief, shared my joy. Yet because they exist without form as we understand it the Chantry declares Spirits are not truly people.” This idea saddened Tiatria: _How could spirits not be truly people if they shared the same emotions, virtues and desires as the rest?_ “_Is_ Casandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?”

Tiatria could see this passion stir inside Solas’ heart and it made her happy. “You have an interesting way of looking at the world Solas.”

Solas gave a small chuckle, “I try, and that is quiet and answer.” Both their eyes soften for each other.

Tiatria smiled, “I look forward to helping you make new friends.”

Solas blushed, “That should be…well” He averted his gaze, she gave a small laugh, “That isn’t much of answer either.”

Solas’ face got beet red Tiatria knew she had him. “I will see you later Solas.” Tiatria touched the side of his face that she slapped.

Solas' eyes showed his shock but then they softened. He touched her hand, “It’s okay Da’len.”

Tiatria's hand slipped away as she walked away. He watched her walk to the Chantry. Solas didn’t know if he would ever have the heart to tell her that he saw what happened to her in the fade. The night he slept in her cabin he was right next to her so he was able to connect and he saw, just like how he explained to her about ruins and battlefields. He would never tell a soul but still his heart reach out to her. It made him care for all the more.

Tiatria entered the Chantry and approached the war room. She heard the others inside which made her feel relieved. She wanted to discuss how to help the rebel mages and to stop Alexius. She opened the door and went inside.

Cullen looked at Cassandra, “We don’t have the man power to take the castle. We either find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars.”

Tiatria felt Cullen was being a little too predigest and wasn’t giving the situation a fair look. She knew he wanted to show her the Templars weren’t that bad but the Mages were being controlled by an evil man.

Cassandra gave him a stern look, “Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister! This cannot be allowed to stand!”

Josephine looked at them, “A letter asked for the Herald of Andraste by name! It’s obvious trap!”

Tiatria wasn’t really surprised, “Isn’t that kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?”

Leliana looked at her, “He’s _so_ complementary that we are certain he wants to kill you!”

Josephine shook her head while her face had a look of displeasure. “Not this again!”

Cullen looked at Leliana, “Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible castles in all of Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria was a look of concern, “If you go in there you and your child will die! We’ll lose the only means in closing these rifts! I won’t allow it!” Tiatria was touched by his concern.

Leliana looked at the Commander, “And if we don’t even try to meet this Alexius, we lose the mages. We leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!”

Josephine sighed, “Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not!” She looked at Tiatria, “An Orlesian Inquisition’s army marching into Fereldan would provoke a War! Our hands are tied!”

Cassandra sighed, “The Magister” Cullen interrupted her, “Has out played us!”

Tiatria wasn’t going to let this go. There had to be away to beat this Magister at his own game. “The Magister’s son Felix told me Alexius was in a cult that was obsessed with me. I doubt they’ll graciously accept our apologies and go about their business.”

Leliana looked at her knowing what this meant, “They’ll remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act!”

Cassandra looked at the others determined, “We cannot accept defeat now!” She looked at the Herald, “There must be a solution!”

Tiatria thought for a moment, they needed a way inside the castle. “Other than the main gate, there has got to be another way into the castle. A sewer a water course something!”

Cullen shook his head, “There is nothing I know of that will work.”

Leliana did, she remembered from her adventures of traveling with the Hero of Ferelden. When the village was under siege by a curse of the undead.

“Wait! There is a secret entrance into the castle! An escape route for the family! It’s too narrow for our troops but we can send our agents through.”

Cullen frowned, “Too risky, those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.”

Leliana didn’t look fazed, “That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.”

Cullen realized the plan, “While he’s distracted on Lavellan we break the Magister’s defenses. It could work but it’s a huge risk!”

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, Dorian walked in. “Fortunately you’ll have help!” he strolled on in beyond confident with one of Leliana’s men following him. “This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods Commander!” The agent was scared Cullen was going to have him disciplined. He heard what had happened to the Templars.

Dorian looked at Tiatria then at Cullen, Cullen looked at Dorian unsure he could sense foreign magic on him and strong spices.

Dorian looked at Cullen, “Your spies are never going to get passed Alexius without my help so if you’re going after him I’m coming along!”

Cullen took a deep breath and then looked at Tiatria, “The plan puts _you_ in the most danger. We can’t order you in good conscience to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you rather not play the bait.”

Cullen was hoping that was what she’d pick, “It’s up to you”

Tiatria looked at him and Cullen knew the answer. “I have to Cullen, no matter how you feel. It’s not right to leave anyone even if they are mages as slaves. They are this Magister’s slaves and I will not leave them that way.” Cullen looked at her nodding he knew she was right, she was right. Everyone walked out to get there things together.

Cullen walked Tiatria to her Cabin, “Please for Andraste’s becareful, I don’t want anything to happen to you or your child.”

Tiatria smiled touching his right hand that was on his swords hilt with her right hand. “I will becareful Cullen don’t worry.”

Cullen took her right hand into his left and kissed the top of it. “My lady” He then left her to pack.

*********************************************************

When Tiatria, Blackwall and Varric got to Redcliffe Village they boarded one of boats from the docks. Tiatria hoped that Dorian and the others had everything in place on their end. She and the others walked in from the main entryway and were greeted by several masked men, their clothes appeared to be Tevinter as well.

Tiatria wasn’t going to let them intimidate her, “Announce us!”

A servant approached them, “The Magister’s invitation was for Mistress Lavellan and no one else. You lot wait here.” Tiatria wasn’t going to be separated from her friends she had to think of something.

Blackwall stepped forward, “It’s not going to happen, I am the father of the child she carries and this dwarf is her personal negotiator.”

The man looked at Tiatria and her companions he realized she wouldn’t be parted from them. He nodded and turned around to go up some steps. They followed him in silence but with their guards up. The masked men followed behind them.

“You didn’t have to say you were the Father.” Tiatria whispered to Blackwall with a smile.

Blackwall leaned in close, “I’m sorry my lady, I hope you took no offense.” Tiatria shook her head, showing she wasn’t offended. “I will not let these bastards think they can part you from us.”

As they came up the stairs Alexius was sitting in a nice chair in front of a fire place up some stairs. Felix on his right. Fiona was down the stairs on his left looking up at him but then looked to their guests.

The man announced their guests, “My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived!”

Alexius rose from his chair, “My friends! It’s so good to see you again!”

Tiatria still felt the same snake like presence around her the last time they had met. He seemed surprised by Blackwall and Varric’s presence “And your associates of course! I’m sure we can work out we can work out some sort of arrangement that is equitable to both parties!”

Fiona approached, she was not happy being left out of the negotiations again. “Are we mages not to have any voice in deciding our fate?”

Alexius looked a little disturbed both by her lack of confidence and her show of disrespect. However he would deal with her later. “Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not me with their lives.”

Tiatria could clearly see that Fiona realized her mistake in that. Tiatria however wasn’t going to leave her out, she looked at Alexius. “If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.”

Fiona was deeply touched and bowed her head in gratitude. “Thank you.”

Alexius dared not to show his displeasure. He turned to sit back in his chair, “The Inquisition needs the Mages to close the Breach and I have them. So what will you offer in exchange?”

Tiatria gave him a sly smile, “Don’t bother, I know you only invited me here to kill me.” Alexius seemed taken back like the viper caught in mid strike and hitting the dirt.

Alexius' eyes narrowed, “If you believe that then I marvel that you chose to come anyway.”

Felix turned to his Father, “She knows everything Father”

Alexius looked at his son scared what he might be involved in, “Felix, what have you done?”

Tiatria liked where this was going, she smiled. “We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in. I hope you don’t mind!”

Alexius didn’t like Tiatria's honeyed voice and gave her a soured look. “I have yet to see your cleverness I am afraid.” He got up from his chair and approached Tiatria, “You come into my stronghold with your stolen mark a gift you don’t even understand, and you think you’re in control?”

Tiatria took a few steps forward maybe he could tell her more about her mark. He looked at her with contempt a look she was very familiar with “You’re nothing but a mistake!”

Now was Tiatria's chance, “If you know so much enlighten me! Tell me what this mark on my hand is for.”

Alexius looked at her, “It belongs to your betters! You wouldn’t even to begin to understand its purpose.”

Felix grew concerned, “Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?”

Dorian came out of the shadows, “He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.”

Alexius sighed with disappointment, “Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power you wouldn’t believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

Tiatria worried now about this Elder One and his power. “What’s better than turning back time?”

Dorian was amazed she was so smug and liked it. Alexius on the other hand “He can make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule to the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!”

Fiona’s blood ran cold, “YOU CAN’T ENVOLVE MY PEOPLE IN THIS!”

Dorian tried to reason with his old mentor, “Alexius, this is exactly talking about what we never wanting to happen!”

Leliana’s agents had made it in and were quietly picking off Alexius’ men.

“Why would you support this?”

Alexius hung his head as if in shame and in desperation. Felix looked at his Father “Stop this Father! Give up the Venatori let the Southern mages close the Breach and let’s go home!” Alexius gave his son a sad and desperate look.

Alexius' face then changed to a look of determination, “No! It’s the only way Felix, he can save you!”

Felix backed up a step giving his father an unsure look. “Save me?”

Alexius turned away, “There is away” He looked at the others, “The Elder One promised! If I undo the mistake at the Temple”

Felix shook his head, “I’M GOING TO DIE! You need to accept that!”

Alexius refused to listen to his Son’s words, “Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!”

Tiatria began to back up, just then sounds of death surrounded them. Alexius looked around his men dropped like flies as the Inquisition’s men surrounded them.

Tiatria looked at him, “Your men are dead Alexius.”

Alexius erupted in quiet anger, “You are a mistake!” He held up an amulet that seemed to give off a greenish blue energy. “You should have never existed!”

The amulet rose from Alexius hand seeming to activate. Dorian reacted as if in a panic, he threw his staff at it throwing his own energy at it.

“NO!” Dorian cried out.

Dorian’s energy hit Alexius forcing him back. A portal opened up and sucked Dorian and Tiatria inside of it.

*********************************************************

The portal opened again leaving them in a different part of the castle. There was water all around their feet. Massive red crystals seemed to be growing out of the walls. There was a bar door in front of them.

Two Venatori guards ran up to them, “Blood of the Elder One!”

They seemed surprised to see the two standing there. The other guard look at the other with his sword raised.

“Where did they come from?”

The two attacked Dorian and Tiatria. Dorian used fire spells and Tiatria used ice spells in combination to defeat the guards. When they were dead Tiatria found a set of keys on one of them.

Dorian looked deep in thought, “This was a mix up, interesting!” He looked at Tiatria, “Are you alright?” Tiatria nodded as Dorian thought for a moment. “This probably wasn’t what Alexius had intended.” Dorian moved around as he thought out loud. “The portal must have moved us to what the closest complements of arcane energy?” Dorian then squatted down he seemed to be looking for something a clue of some sort.

Tiatria looked at him, “The last thing I remember was we were in the castle hall.”

Dorian stood up, “Let’s see, we’re still in the castle. It isn’t” Suddenly his face popped with enlightenment, “Ah, of course! It’s not simply when it’s where it’s when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!”

Tiatria got scared but tried to stay calm, “Did we go forward or back? And how far?”

Dorian looked at her pointing at her, “Those are excellent questions! We’ll have to find out won’t we?” Dorian sighed, “Let’s look around, let’s see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back, if we can.” Getting back sounded really good to Tiatria, really good.

Tiatria looked at Dorian, “What was Alexius trying to do?”

Dorian knew his mentor all too well, “I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that had happened you would have never been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder Ones plan.”

Dorian gave Tiatria a half serious look, “I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it and the magic went wild and here we are. Make sense?”

Tiatria shook her head trying to digest it all. “It just seems so insane.”

Dorian nodded it was a lot to take in for a Novus “I don’t even want to think what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn’t travel through time so much as we punched a hole through it and tossed it into the privy. Don’t worry I am here, I will protect you.”

Tiatria gave him a half smile, “There were others in the hall could they have been drawn into the rift?”

Dorian shook his head, “I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. Their probably where and when we left them, in some sense anyway.” Tiatria remembered Alexius saying he wanted Dorian to be a part of this whole operation.

Tiatria wondered how much he was told or knew about this Elder One. “Alexius mentioned an Elder One in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?”

Dorian shook his head, “Leader of the Venatori I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to Godhood. It’s the same old tune, let’s play with magic we don’t understand. It will make us incredibly powerful! Evidently it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

Tiatria was now starting to get really worried, “And what happens if we can’t get back?”

Dorian had a simple answer for her, “Then we get comfortable in our new present.”

Tiatria used the keys to open the door. The castle dungeons were vast Dorian commented on the tackiness on the castles’ décor before and seeing it now wasn’t an improvement. They fought Venatori to access more parts of the dungeon to look for the others. They came to one part of the dungeon and opened the door, they went down a flight of stairs and found four cells. They looked in each one, in one in the far back to the left was Fiona. Strange red crystals were growing out of the cells. Upon a closer look they were also growing out of HER as well. What was happening to her, what was going on? Fiona hand her arm and face resting on a wall. She couldn’t move since from her upper arms down she was completely covered in the red crystal stuff. Tiatria’s stomach sank. Fiona heard their footsteps in the water.

Fiona couldn’t believe her eyes, “You’re…alive! How? I saw you disappear into the rift!”

Tiatria was trying to understand what was happening to her. “I don’t understand, what’s happened to you?”

Fiona struggled for breath since her chest was almost covered. “Red Lyrium, It’s a disease. The longer you’re near it eventually you become this! Then they mine your corpse for more.”

Dorian interrupted, “Can you tell us the date? It’s very important?”

Fiona looked at him, “Harvestmere 9:42 Dragon”

Dorian seemed taken back, “9:42 then we missed an entire year!”

Tiatria wanted to go back needed to back. She couldn’t see someone suffer like this! “We have to get out of here. Go back in time.”

Fiona looked at her, “Please stop this from happening! Alexius serves the Elder One more powerful than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives.”

Tiatria got a determined look on her face, “I promise to do everything in my power to set things right!”

Dorian looked at Fiona, “Our only hope is to fine the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists I can use it to open the rift at exact spot we left, maybe.”

Fiona looked at him exhausted, “Good” Dorian sighed “I said maybe, it might also turn us into paste.”

Fiona looked at Tiatria, “You must try! Your Spymaster Leliana is here, find her quickly before the Elder One learns you’re here.”

Tiatria looked at her as they left Fiona to her fate. They ran back up the stairs and continued to look. They ran up a few more flights of stairs.

Dorian ran behind her, “If Red Lyrium is and infection, Maker why is it coming out of the walls?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Are you sure you want to find out?”

Dorian realized she was right. They ran across a grated platform and opened the door they ran down the stairs. They opened the next stairs and on immediate right cell was Varric. He was humming some sort of tune sitting on the floor.

Dorian and Tiatria approached his cell Varric couldn’t believe his eyes. “Andraste’s sacred knickers! You’re alive!” Varric rose to his feet, he looked different.

Tiatria could see a red aura around him as well as his eyes. “Where were you? How did you escape?”

Dorian looked at him as Tiatria opened his cell door. “We didn’t escape! Alexius sent us into the future!”

Varric walked up to them shaking his head, “Everything that happens to you is weird.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “You might be right about that.”

Varric gave her a sly smile, “I’m always right and when I’m not I lie about it. So, what are you doing here? Or did you come back to trade quips with me?”

Dorian was starting to get tired of explaining things, “If we can get to Alexius I might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really.”

Varric looked at Dorian, “That might be not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant, his Elder One assassinated the Empress and led a huge demon army across the South. The Elder One rules everything what’s left of it anyway. Alexius isn’t the one to really worry about.”

The news kept getting better and better. Tiatria tried to stay focused “Assassinations, invasions and now demon armies! I’m a little glad I missed all that!”

Varric smiled, “Yeah, you lucked out there.”

Varric’s face changed to determination, “You want to take on Alexius, I’m in let’s go!”

They left that part of the dungeon behind and Varric was happy to see it go. They turned right and down another flight of stairs she opened the door and turned left going down another flight of stairs. She found another series of cells.

“I HEAR YOU!” it was Blackwall’s voice.

They found him in the first cell to the right. Blackwall turned around startled not believing his eyes. Like Varric his eyes and body had a red aura around them.

Blackwall's face was in disbelief, “Andraste have mercy! You shouldn’t be here! The dead should rest in peace.”

Tiatria’s heart broke for Blackwall, he was in a sad state of affairs. “It’s really me and I’m definitely not dead Blackwall.”

Blackwall shook his head as she opened his cell. Blackwall touched her face with his hands. He had to touch her to make sure she was real. “I was there! I saw you fall! Alexius’ spell left nothing but ash!”

Dorian looked at Tiatria narrowing his eyes, “You skipped over to much look at the poor man!”

Dorian decided to explain, “Alexius’ spell didn’t kill us. It sent us forward in time, that’s how we survived.”

Blackwall still looked confused, “Forward in time? I don’t understand?”

Tiatria touched Blackwall's left hand with right, “You’re not the only one. Just come help me fight Alexius and help me fix all this!”

Blackwall nodded, “Maybe I’ve just gone mad. If what you say is true, then this everything I’ve been through everything about this nightmare, is just a mistake.”

Tiatria still held his hand, “I should have been here but we’ll set things right.”

Blackwall chuckled, “Now I know I’ve gone mad. Just set all this right? If we make Alexius pay for his crimes that’s enough for me.” Blackwall joined the others happy to leave his nightmare behind. “From what I’ve heard the guards say Alexius never leaves the Throne Room these days.”

Tiatria was happy to hear that bit of information. They ran up several flights of stairs trying find their way out. Tiatria opened one door thinking it was the way out but it wasn’t. Several Venatori were waiting there and everyone fought to kill them all. When everyone recovered they went down a set of stairs and opened the door there. It lead to another cell room

“Is someone there?”

Tiatria approached a cell it had Solas. She reached out to him and he her.

They held hands, “You’re alive! I heard you died!” Solas was like the others with the red aura.

Dorian looked at him, “The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here sort of speak.”

Solas looked at Tiatria then at Dorian, “Can you reverse the process? Then you can go back and alter the last year! It may not yet be too late!”

Tiatria reached for the cell key but couldn’t find it her heart jackknifed “Where is it? Where is the key? I just had it a moment ago!”

Solas smiled at her squeezing her hand. “Then you must go Da’len!”

Tiatria shook her head franticly, “No Solas I can’t leave you here! You’re my friend I can’t leave you here!”

Solas smiled sweetly at her, “You must go, you have to stop Alexius and the Elder One.”

Dorian touched her shoulder, “He’s right, if we can get the amulet we can go back and none of this happens.” Tiatria shrugged Dorian’s hand off and looked at him angrily.

“We are not leaving him here!” She turned her head back hanging it low, “We can’t.”

Solas put his right index finger under Tiatria's chin lifting her head to look at him. “Da’len you are wasting time you need to go now. Staying here changes nothing and only ensures that this Elder One wins.”

Tiatria shook her head, “What if I go back and look for the key?”

Solas shook his head, “There is no time for that! You must go now!”

Tiatria knew in her head he was right but her heart said differently. She nodded with tears in her eyes “I will defeat Alexius and go back. I will not let this future come. You will not stay here Solas.”

Solas then let her hand go and she slowly slipped away from his touch and view. Solas hung his head holding the bars, “Ar lath ma”.

Tiatria and the others fought tirelessly to find their way through the castle and out of the main part of the dungeons. They got to the upper floor which were dryer but not much better than that. Red Lyrium still grew out of the walls and screams of the tortured could be heard. Tiatria’s blood ran cold and her skin crawled. She opened one door and disrupted one Chantry Sister being tortured. She wouldn’t renounce the Maker and accept the Elder One as her new God. Her captures were killed and her thanks given to her liberators before she died. They came to a long hall. As they went down it they could hear someone else being tortured.

“Tell me how the Herald knew of the sacrifice at the Temple?” asked a harsh voice through the door. “NEVER!”

That was Leliana’s voice a harsh slap as her cry in pain came afterward. “There is no use to this defiance little bird! There is no one left for you to protect.” Leliana’s voice came next in defiance “You’re wasting your breath!”

The man slapped her again, Leliana groaned in pain. “TALK the Elder One demands answers!”

Leliana cackled at him, “He’ll get used to disappointment!” He then punched her.

Varric worked the lock on the door, since Tiatria no longer had the key. The door popped opened and they beheld a wicked sight. A Venatori grabbed a knife of the table walking up to Leliana who was suspended by her arms in the arms. Leliana’s head hung to her chest. The man raised her head to look at him. Leliana’s face was horribly disfigured. It looked as if it had been burned horribly or some pieces cut away. Her once sweet beauty was now gone. She was only grim skeletal shell of what she once was. Her eyes were empty and hardened. He held the knife up to her face.

“You will break!” He then tossed Leliana's head back. Leliana looked at him with hate in her eyes, “I will die first!”

When Tiatria and the others entered the Venatori got distracted and turned his head. Leliana looked at Tiatria then at her capture “Or you will!” she hissed.

Leliana seized on the distraction to wrap her legs around his neck before he had a chance to react. The man struggled for a moment before his neck snapped. His body dropped to the ground with a thud a Tiatria grabbed his keys.

As she released Leliana’s hands, “You’re alive!”

Tiatria looked at Leliana’s face knew what she had suffered. Tiatria's face saddened, “You’re safe now.”

Leliana showed no emotion, “Forget safe, if you came back from the dead you need to better than safe. You need to end this! Do you have weapons?”

Tiatria nodded Leliana sighed, “Good, the Magister is probably in his chambers.”

Leliana then walked pasted them and to a trunk across the room. She knelt down and started retrieving items from it. Dorian looked at Leliana curiously, “You aren’t curious how we got here?”

Leliana stood up with her bow and arrows in hand, “No” She walked up to them and Dorian gave up the information anyway.

“Alexius sent us into the future. This! His victory! His Elder One it was never meant to be.”

Tiatria still looked at Leliana with saddened eyes, “I’m so sorry for everything you suffered.”

Dorian looked back at Leliana, “We have to reverse his spell it is the only way we can back to our present time. We can prevent this future from ever happening.”

Leliana gave him a cold, hardened look, “And mages wonder why people fear them.” She shook her head, “No one should have this power!”

Dorian wasn’t going to be blamed for someone else, “It’s dangerous and unpredictable, before the Breach nothing we did!”

Leliana wasn’t moved, “Enough! This is all pretend to you! Some future you hope will never exist! I suffered! The whole world suffered! It was real!”

Dorian looked at Leliana, “What happened while we were away?”

Leliana gave him a frightening look, “Stop talking”

Dorian tried not to jump, “I’m only asking for information”

Leliana sighed, “No, you are talking to fell silence! Nothing happened that you want to hear.”

They finally left the room and walked down the hall.

Tiatria had the key that let them out of the dungeons and led them to and underground dock. They ran through killing demons and opened the door to find the courtyard and several rifts. The whole world was engulfed into one big rift. Dorian and Tiatria could hardly believe it, Tiatria used her mark to disrupt and close the rifts she could get to while the others killed the demons. They were then able to get into the main part of the castle. Once inside there seemed to be major construction going on with demons and Venatori walking about. Tiatria saw the huge rift in the middle of the room and disrupted it. She and the others killed everyone in the room and she sealed the rift. They headed for the throne room but saw a strange foreign door blocking their path. Dorian had never seen such a thing. There seemed to be a special lock where crystals had to be placed in it to unlock it; five of them to be exact. Tiatria searched one of the dead bodies of a Venatori.

Tiatria found a Red Lyrium crystal. “How paranoid must Alexius be to come up with this?” Dorian questioned.

Tiatria didn’t care she wanted to get to Alexius now more than anything. “Can we get inside? Is there a way?”

Dorian looked around, “Maybe if we looked around we can find more of those crystals like the one you found we can use them to gain entry.”

Tiatria put the crystal in her pocket. They went through one of the doors they led from the hall. They discovered notes detailing Alexius trying to find a cure for Felix. One method was cutting the flesh of a healthy host and transplant it on to Felix. In further readings she found out the healthy host was Leliana. They had cut off pieces of her flesh off of her and put them on Felix to try to extend his life. She really had suffered and the idea sickened Tiatria and made her skin crawl. They killed each main Venatori officer and collected a crystal till they had enough. She was going to make this man pay for everything! They went back to the hall and placed the crystals in the slot.

The panel lit up and the door opened and they all got ready for the confrontation that was to come. As they entered Alexius was standing looking at the fireplace. His back facing Tiatria and Dorian. She looked at him with anger in her eyes, she was going to make him pay. For the pain the Leliana went through.

Dorian could see the fire the anger in her eyes, “You’re a dead man!”

Alexius didn’t move, “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

Dorian looked at Alexius with distain, “Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?”

Alexius solemnly shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now. All we can now is wait for the end.”

Tiatria gave an angry snort, “I’ll admit I was expecting more of a fight out of you!”

Alexius barely turned his head, “Alas, I’m not the foe you remember. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what have I wrought? Ruin and death there is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me, for you for us all.”

Leliana grabbed a sad huddled creature that scarcely resembled a man. A dagger in her right hand as she pulled the creature to his feet. She brought the blade up to his throat.

The creatures face was old and resin betraying his true years of life. Alexius backed up a few steps a look of panic on his face. Alexius rose his hand, “FELIX!”

Dorian’s eyes grew wide with shock, “Felix? Maker’s Breath Alexius what have you done?”

Alexius looked at Dorian, “He would have died Dorian! I saved him! I saved him!”

Alexius looked back at Leliana, “Please don’t hurt my Son! I’ll do anything you ask!”

Tiatria looked at Alexius her face cruel and hardened, “WHAT ABOUT LELIANA? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS WHO HAVE SUFFERED?” She looked at Leliana with tears in her eyes with anger in them. “Give him a quick death!”

Alexius’ heart stopped as he looked back at Leliana and watched her slit Felix’s throat. His body slumped to the floor, Alexius’ exploded in anger. “NO!” and shot a burst of energy throughout the room.

Alexius looked at Tiatria with fury in her eyes, “HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? A MOTHER TO BE AND YOU KILL SOMEONE ELSE’S CHILD SO EASILY? HAVE YOU NO HEART?”

Tiatria looked at him with cruel eyes, “What about all the thousands people’s children you killed? To save only one!”

Alexis enraged summoned fade rifts that released demons. Tiatria worked to closes the rifts as the others killed the monsters. As the rifts closed Tiatria would aim her attentions out on Alexius. She was determined to make him pay for everything. Finally Tiatria had enough flashes of Solas in his cell and her hands leaving his entered her mind. Then images of Cullen spitting up blood and his body laying their lifeless and broken came. Tears spilled forth and she let out a horrific scream. Her body surrounded itself with fire and it engulfed Alexius with such a force everyone had to stand back from the heat. When it was over a small pile of ash remained.

Dorian sighed as he knelt down beside them his staff in hand. “He wanted to die didn’t he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications. He lost Felix long ago.”

Dorian picked up the amulet from the ashes and sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. “He didn’t even notice, oh Alexius.”

Tiatria looked at Dorian and realized she wasn’t the only one in pain. “This Alexius was too far gone but the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.”

Dorian gave a sad smile, “I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before.” He tilted his head examining it, “I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief!” Dorian walked with a little, “Give me an hour to figure out the counter spell he used I should be able to reopen the rift.”

Leliana approached him not excepting that answer, “AN HOUR? That’s impossible! You must go now!”

Suddenly the castle began to shake and piece of debris came from the ceiling. A roar of a dragon could be hear outside. Leliana had a look of realization on her face. “The Elder One”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria, “There’s a reason they won!” Blackwall and Varric knew the time had come. They nodded at each other accepting what was must happen. Blackwall looked back at Tiatria, "We’ll go on ahead! Take out as many as we can!” He then looked at Leliana, “Leliana you’re the last line of defense! Give them all you’ve got!”

Tiatria panicked when she realized what they were saying. She walked up to Blackwall and the others. “No! I won’t let you commit suicide!”

Leliana gave her a harsh look, “Look at us! We’re already dead! The only way we’ll live is if this day never comes!”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria his right hand gently touching her cheek. “She’s right, I will be glad to die to know that you and your child are safe.” Tiatria felt her heart break to hear Blackwall say those words. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged him.

After a moment, Varric and Blackwall and Leliana then turned and headed to the door. “Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.”

Dorian went up the stairs and Tiatria watched Blackwall and Varric walk out of the room with door locking behind them. Leliana stood guard at the door for when it would be breached and she knew it would be.

Dorian began working the spell causing the amulet to react floating above his staff. Leliana started to hear the fight outside.

Leliana started to prepare herself, “Though darkness closes I am shielded by flame.” She pulled the string back on her bow and the door burst open. Demons and Venatori walked in. A huge demon tossed Varric’s corpse aside. An arrow hit one Venatori in the shoulder causing him to fall back. Leliana grabbed another arrow, “Andraste, guided me!” she let lose another arrow and another, “Maker! Take me to your side!”

Leliana refused to stop as they poured in. She picked one off then another. Tiatria watched Leliana as Dorian worked the spell. Leliana kept going till an arrow hit her in the right shoulder and she cried out in pain. Tiatria started to walk over to help but Dorian grabbed her stopping her. Tiatria looked at him as if he was mad.

Dorian shook his head, “Move and we all die!”

Tiatria looked at Dorian then at Leliana her soul torn as what to do. Leliana still fought using her bow as a weapon. She fought the Venatori back and rolled over one’s back. She used her bow to hit one in the face and pushed him back in the gut. Dorian pulled Tiatria back as the rift began to form, the time was near. Tiatria turned back and a Venatori grabbed Leliana and held onto her. Leliana couldn’t break free as a demon approached. Leliana gave Tiatria a sad look as she now knew her time had come. The demon moved to strike Leliana but Tiatria turned away for she couldn’t bear to see the final blow.

An explosion of light came and Tiatria turned around seeing Alexius standing there. She approached him and Dorian gave him a smug look. “You’ll have to do better than that!”

Alexius dropped to he’s knees realizing he had been beaten. He lowered his head in shame. Tiatria still wanted to kill him knowing everything he would have done but she that future would never come. “You’ve failed Alexius! How forgiving is your Elder One?”

Alexius sighed, “You’ve won! There is no point in extending this charade!” Alexius then looked at his Son with tears in his eyes he shook his head, “Felix”

Felix knelt down by his father and smiled, “It’s going to be alright Father.”

Alexius had a mournful look on his face, “You’ll die.”

Felix sighed and nodded, “Everyone dies.”

Alexis hung his head in acceptance as the Inquisition’s soldiers walked up behind him. Alexius slowly rose to his feet and looked at them defeated. He then walked off with them. Dorian and Tiatria watched him being escorted off.

Dorian sighed, “Well, I’m glad that’s over with”

Suddenly the main doors swung open Ferelden soldiers marched in two sets in lined formation. They turned to face the walls and then around stopping.

“Or not”, finished Dorian a man approached.

Six feet tall, thin and muscular, short strawberry Blonde hair, brown eyes, couple of days old goatee, light skin. He wore brown leathers and didn’t look happy. “Grand Enchanter Fiona! Imagine my surprise when I learned you had given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister!”

Fiona looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “King Alistair!”

King Alistair kept looking at her displeased, “Especially since I am fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”

Fiona rose her head, “Your Majesty, we never intended”

Alistair cut her off, “I KNOW what you intended!” His face softened, “I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible.” Alistair sighed, “You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

Fiona’s face was grief stricken, “But we have hundreds who need protection! Where would we go?”

Tiatria sighed and smiled at the Grand Enchanter. “We would not let you linger in Tevinter’s custody for a moment longer. I should also point out that we did come here for mages to close the Breach.”

Fiona smiled, “And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

Dorian looked at Fiona, “Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”

Blackwall stepped forward, “No one fights well for their captures!”

Varric looked at Tiatria, “I’ve known a lot of mages. They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions but still loyal.”

Fiona looked at Tiatria, “It seems we have little choice but accept whatever you offer.”

Tiatria smiled as she raised her fist, “We would be honored if you fought as allies alongside the Inquisitions’ side!”

Fiona’s face showed a huge sigh of relief, “That is a generous offer! But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?”

Tiatria looked at Fiona, “The Breach threatens all of Thedas! We cannot be divided now! We cannot fight it without you! Any chance of success requires your full support.”

Alistair looked at Fiona still displeased, “I’d take that offer if I were you! One way or another you’re leaving my kingdom!”

Fiona hung her head in remorse, she looked at Tiatria, “We accept! It would be madness not to! I will gather my people and ready them for the journey for Haven. The Breach will be closed! You will not regret giving us this chance.” Tiatria then watched Fiona walk off to ready her people. Alistair then turned and left as well not giving Tiatria a chance to say a single word.

****************************************************

When Tiatria returned to Haven she opened the Chantry door and saw Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine and they didn’t look happy.

Cullen looked at the others sternly, “It’s not a matter for debate! There will abominations among the mages and we must be prepared!”

Josephine gave Cullen a condescending look, “If we resend the offer of an alliance. It makes the Inquisition look incompetent at best tyrannical at worst!”

Cullen gave Tiatria a harsh look it shot shivers down her spine. “What were you thinking turning mages lose with no over sight? The veil is torn open!”

Tiatria felt highly insulted and resisted the urge to slap him in front of everyone. “WE ARE NOT MONSTERS CULLEN! WE CAN CONTROL OURSELVES WITHOUT ANY OUTSIDE HELP!”

Cullen snorted, “This isn’t an issue of self-control! Even the strongest mages can be overcome in conditions like these!”

Cassandra had enough, “ENOUGH! None of us were there!” She shook her head looking at Tiatria, “We cannot afford to second guess our people. The sole point of the mission was to gain the mages aid and that was accomplished.”

Dorian came out of the shadows, “The voice of pragmatism speaks!” He then leaned against a wall, “And here I was just getting started in enjoying the circular arguments!” Everyone turned to look at him.

Cassandra gave him a determined look, “Closing the Breach is all that matters.” She then turned back to the others.

Tiatria took a deep breath, “The longer the Breach remains open the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible.”

Josephine nodded, “Agreed”

Leliana looked at Tiatria concerned, she had told them everything about what she had seen in her trip to the future. Everything except one part, the one part that hurt her the most. “We should look into the things you saw into this dark future. The assassination of Empress Celene! A demon army!”

Dorian smirked, “Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do! Orlais falls, the Imperium rises chaos for everyone!”

Cullen looked at them, “One battle at a time! It’s going to take time to organize or troops and the mage recruits! Let’s take this to the War Room.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria with softer eyes and gave a nod, “Join us, nothing means anything without your mark after all.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen with explosive eyes, “IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU ALL? A MARK AND YOUR PREGNANT MAGE SLAVE?” She then stormed off out of the Chantry.

Dorian looked at the rest of them, “I’m going to get a closer look at this Breach if you don’t mind.” He then looked at Cullen, Dorian knew what she saw and how it affected her. “By the way you’re an ass.” He then walked out of the Chantry. Everyone then separated and Cullen then rubbed the back of his neck.

Tiatria stormed out of the Chantry of in tears as she fought off sobbing.

Cullen ran after her, “Herald! Herald!” He grabbed Tiatria's hand and she turned around and slapped him and ran away from him.

Tiatria ran till she got to the trees by the lake outside the gates. She just couldn’t take it anymore, she’d been giving all that she could. They had been demanding decisions, answers from her. She’d been closing rifts, helping the peopling, and healing the land. How much did they expect her to give? They wanted her to make a real decision about how to seal the Breach and when she makes it they tear her apart.

“Are you alright?” asked a voice, his voice.

Tiatria turned around and grabbed Blackwall and held onto him tight. Blackwall held onto her as she just sobbed and screamed. He knew Tiatria knew she needed this as he held her close. His arms, his strong, gentle arms wrapped themselves around her.

Cullen watched from the steps as he knew he’d gone over the line and hung his head. He could hear her screams of pain, but Blackwall could feel them in his heart. Tiatria's face was buried into his coat as she screamed. Solas walked to where Cullen stood hearing her screams forcing his way passed the small crowd that had gathered.

Solas saw her pain, he saw her tears, as he looked at this Commander of the Inquisition in disgust. “You think this crowd is appropriate? To watch a woman scream in pain?”

Solas shook his head as he let lightning crack out of his staff and his voice echoed. “There is nothing more for you to see here! Mind your own business!” he ordered.

The crowd quickly dispersed as he slowly walked over to his friend who was clearly in pain.

Blackwall gently stroked the back of Tiatria's head as she wept holding onto his coat as tight as she could.

“Are you alright Da’len?”

Tiatria looked over and saw Solas who saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. Solas put his staff down and as his face clearly showed concern.

Tiatria’s eyes lowered as she looked at Blackwall’s coat, “Oh no! I soaked your coat!”

Blackwall chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry about it, it needed to be washed anyway.” He gently touched her right cheek with his index finger. “Why don’t you go with Solas and talk to him since I can clearly see he’s worried about you.” Tiatria nodded as she sniffed trying to stop crying.

Solas got up holding out his right hand to help her up. She looked at Blackwall as she got up. “Thank you.”

Blackwall smiled at her gently, “Anytime my lady”

Tiatria then slowly walked away with Solas as she looked back at Blackwall for a few moments till she had to turn her head.


	9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Varric comfort Tiatria as she talks to them about her feelings. Solas and Tiatria's friendship gets closer and she strives to close the Breach. With the Breach close The Elder One descends on Haven and Blackwall saves Tiatria during Haven's destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Da'len: little child, or "little one"
> 
> Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. lethallan is used for females

Varric noticed Solas and Tiatria coming up the stairs and saw the tears in her eyes. Solas’ left arm was wrapped around Tiatria’s shoulder as she wiped away her tears.

“Ah shit, are you okay?” he started to follow the two. 

When they got to Tiatria cabin, Varric opened her door and she sat down on her bed. Varric gave her his handkerchief, “Here, dry your eyes.”

Tiatria gave him a small smile as she took it from him. She wiped her tears as she sniffed her nose and struggled to stop. Solas grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. “What happened? What upset you so?” Tiatria looked at both of them as she lowered the handkerchief.

Tiatria kept her eyes low, “It’s just everything, Cullen’s mad at the alliance I made. The Chantry, The Inquisition, everyone to put everything back together without complaint, it’s too much. I’m barely holding on as it is.”

Solas and Varric looked at each other as Tiatria shook her head. “I’m sorry, I must sound like, I’m complaining.”

Solas looked at Tiatria with his right hand holding hers. “I think that what you did with the mages was the wisest of choices. I think we will have a far better chance of closing it then we would have with the Templars.”

Tiatria looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Solas, I needed to hear that someone had confidence in me.”

Solas smiled, “Always Da’len, you have proven yourself capable. I don’t know if anyone else could handle this as well if they were in your place.”

Tiatria watched Solas kiss her right hand. Tiatria looked at Varric who was diagonal from where she was. Varric scratched the back of his head, “To be honest you are doing better than I would be. Don’t let others get you down, trust your instincts.” Tiatria was twisting his handkerchief in knots. “You’re not going to please everybody and that’s okay. You have to do the best you can do. The world is already pretty screwed up. I don’t think you can do much more damage to it anyway.”

Tiatria knew Varric was right, she wasn’t going to make everyone happy. She’d just have to be okay with that. Cullen was just scary when he was angry.

Varric smiled at Tiatria, “Is there anything I can get you?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Nothing comes to mind, thank you Varric.” She looked at Varric's handkerchief and unraveled it.

Tiatria handed it to Varric but he put up his right hand and shook his head. “Nah, you keep it. I have a feeling you’ll need it more than me anyway. I’ve heard pregnant women can cry on a silver sometimes.”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you” Varric smiled and exited the cabin. 

When Varric closed the door Cullen was walking up with a mournful expression on his face. “How is she?”

Varric shook his head, “She’s finally stopped crying but I think she feels like she has to please everyone here and all of Thedas. I think she still finds you scary when you get angry.”

Cullen had a remorseful look, “I didn’t mean to frighten her Varric.”

Varric gave tiny nods, “I know you didn’t Curly but I think everything around here and what is expected of the Herald is getting to her. I think you guys need to remember she’s a person. Just because she fell out of the fade doesn’t make her a Divine being you know.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “I came to apologize.”

Varric held up his hands, “I would hold off on that for now. She’s still really sensitive right now. Maybe later would be better.” Cullen nodded as turned around as he looked at her cabin slowly left, feeling like an Asshole.

Tiatria stood with Solas outside of her cabin looking up at the evening stars. “I’m scared Solas! I hope I will live through the Breach being closed.” Solas looked down at Tiatria's hands, taking held her left hand in his right. Tiatria looked at his hand holding hers.

Solas looked at her, “Of course Da’len, you have great strength inside of you. You just need to see it inside of you for yourself. We have the power of the mages behind you and they will aid you in this attempt.”

Tiatria put her head against Solas' shoulder and sighed, “I hope you are right and that this will work. I want so much to end this and to go home. I miss my people.”

Solas slowly put his arm around Tiatria, “I bet you do Da’len and I bet they miss you too.”

Tiatria looked ahead of her, “I doubt they will want me back once they see me in this condition.”

Solas looked at her, “I’m sure they will understand.”

Tiatria got up, “I better go to the Chantry and talk to the others about closing the Breach.” She looked at Solas, “I will see you later?”

Solas smiled sweetly, “Of course”

Tiatria then walked to the Chantry and headed into the War Room. Cassandra was waiting for her inside, she reached out with her hand. “Hold a moment.” Tiatria stopped and looked at her. “I want you to understand something. I want you to understand that we think of you as more than the one who bares the mark here. Neither do we think of you as our elven mage slave. You are our equal and we would like to think of you as sort of as a friend.”

Tiatria gave Cassandra a curious look, “I also know what happened to you and I think it takes great courage to...to carry the burdens you do because of that. You have my respect for that.” Tiatria didn’t know what to say having Cassandra’s respect was like having gold.

Tiatria put her right hand on her belly and gave a nod. “Thank you Cassandra" The two then walked into the War Room. The rest were there and Tiatria looked at the others, “Let’s get this done.”

Cullen looked at her, “The best of the mages are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be effected!” he then looked away from her. Tiatria picked up on his apologetic tone.

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Let’s get started”

Cassandra nodded and left with her, “We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the mages meet us there!”

**********************************************************************

At the ruins Tiatria, Cassandra, Solas and the mages had gathered around the Breach. Tiatria looked at her mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Tiatria as Solas approached he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Tiatria who looked at him with some fear in her eyes. She knew the time had finally had come and her heart was pounding. She lowered her hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the mages stood above them in the ruins.

“MAGES!”

Solas followed behind her raising his staff over his head, “Focus pass the Herald!” he held out his right hand “Let her will draw out from you!”

Solas then looked at Tiatria as she slowly approached the Breach. Her hand somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push her back. Her mark flared with energy as tried to extend her hand. Solas gave all the mages a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their staves. One mage called out kneeling with his staff before him. The other mages followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Tiatria giving her the strength she needed to extend her hand.

The mark and rift from the Breach connected and she poured energy into it to seal it. With a flash of light Tiatria was pushed back onto her butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the mages who were trying to regain their senses. She saw Tiatria on her knees. Her mark still active pretty good. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend’s back signaling it was done.

“You did it!”

Tiatria rose to her feet.

Tiatria turned around as everyone around her cheered. Solas gave her a smile of approval.

When they got back everyone in Haven was cheering for them. Even Cullen gave her a smile and a look of approval before walking away. She took Solas’ hand and walked into the inner camp. People were singing and dancing all round. She had done it she had done the impossible for an elf and a mage. Music filled the air as she watched people drink and dance over where Varric’s tent was. She was just above where the steps to the Chantry were and there was a drop above the tents. Cassandra approached Tiatria. She could hear the Seeker’s footsteps behind her.

Cassandra stood next to her, “Solas confirms that heavens are scared but calm.” She put her hands behind her back.

Tiatria looked her, “The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts! Many questions remain.”

Cassandra turned her head to look at Tiatria,“But this was a victory! Word of your heroism has spread.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, she looked at Cassandra with a smile. “You know how many were involved! Luck put me at the center.”

Cassandra smiled, “A strange kind of luck” She turned her head to look into the distance “I’m not sure if we need more or less. But you’re right, this was a victory of alliance." She looked back at Tiatria, “One of few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus.”

Suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.

Cullen and his men came running out, “FORCES APPOACHING! TO ARMS!” He then ran to the gates.

All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Tiatria and Cassandra looked at the forces approaching and Cassandra turned to go down the stairs. “We must get to the gate!” She then drew her sword and ran down them.

Tiatria worried for what was now to come, Blackwall, Iron Bull and Varric ran to her.

Iron Bull looked at Tiatria with a grunt, “So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?”

Tiatria jumped off the ledge and ran to the gates with her staff in her hand. She ran down the stairs to the main gate to the outer camp with Cassandra.

Varric shook his head, “I knew this was too easy!”

When Tiatria and the others got to the gate Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there.

Cassandra looked at the Commander, “Cullen?”

Cullen looked at her with his sword in his hand, “One watch guard reported it’s a massive force!” He pointed to the mountain, “The bulk over the mountain!” Tiatria went around them and down the stairs. She saw lights flashing under the gates.

Josephine looked at Cullen, “Under what banner?”

Cullen looked at Josephine, “None”

Josephine looked at him shocked, “None?”

Tiatria slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.

“I CAN’T COME IN UNLESS YOU OPEN!” cried out a voice.

Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Tiatria ran down the stairs and opened the doors herself. A massive soldier seemed to be approaching but stopped. Something seemed to stab him in the back. The man fell to knees and then the ground dead. A thin figure stood before them. He was young no more than twenty with a thin face. He wore a tunic shirt and leathers patched together and big oversized hat that hid his face. The sleeves and pants were long and held dagger in his hand. He had pale skin and thin stringy Blonde hair, his eyes were a faint blue. Tiatria and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the body.

The young man spoke, “I’m Cole, I came to warn you!” He took a giant step towards Tiatria, “To help! People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know”

Tiatria shook her head, “What is this? What’s going on?”

Cole looked at her, “The Templars have come to kill you!” Her blood ran cold with those words.

Cullen approached him, “TEMPLARS?” Cole jumped to the side, he seemed started by Cullen’s presence. Like he thought he was going to grab him or something. Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mage? Attacking blindly?”

Cole looked at Cullen, “The Red Templars went to Elder One.” He turned his head looking at Tiatria, “You know him and he knows you! You took his mages!”

Cole then pointed to the top of a ridge above a tree line. “There! There’s the Elder One!”

On top of the ridge was one man that a Templar that seemed to be a General or something with impressive armor and thinning dark hair. A dark cloud of smoke came behind him and a figure approached. He seemed caught between the living and the dead. Red lyrium grew out of his face and body. His skin was very pale. He had some partial armor on his chest but furs on his shoulders. Torn robes around his body that revealed a skeletal frame. He looked to be ten feet tall or more. He was huge and had reddish brown eyes she had never see any one like him! Cullen seemed to look like he had been punched in the gut when he saw the general next to the Elder One and Tiatria could clearly tell he knew him.

They watched the Red Templars march over the ridge to Haven.

Cole backed up a little, “He’s very angry you took his mages.”

Tiatria panic stricken for the first time for her unborn baby looked at Cullen. “Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!”

Cullen looked at her, “Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!” He pointed to the trebuchet not too far from. Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the mages. “MAGES! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! THAT IS SAMSON HE WILL NOT MAKE IT EASY! INQUISITION! WITH THE HERALD!” He then pointed his sword overhead, “FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!” the men rallied around Cullen.

They cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Tiatria prayed he’d be safe she watched the Red Templar descend. Tiatria saw Cullen’s men shooting the trebuchet and fighting to keep the Templars away. She and the others ran over to help keep them off till enough were fired that Templars backed off some from that area some. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn’t firing so Tiatria went over to look. As she ran over she could see the trebuchet was abandoned.

When Tiatria rounded the bend she saw why Red Templars. They had killed the soldiers manning it. She and the others fought for control over and every time she got a chance she would turn the wheel that turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally she fired it and the boulder it its mark smashing into the mountain. This caused a rockslide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Red Templars. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard over head and Varric struck her on the back in congratulations. Tiatria at that moment was pretty proud of herself.

Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Everyone scattered like mice. Tiatria slowly rose to their feet, Varric ran back from the bushes. “SHIT WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!”

Tiatria kept her eyes to the sky as she ran back to Haven’s main gate. “EVERYONE TO THE GATES!” She saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. She used mind blast to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. She continued to run for the gate.

Cullen was at the gate, “MOVE IT! MOVE IT!”

People were running past him as he urged them in. When Tiatria and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead. Once the gate was shut she looked at him Cullen walked passed her and up the stairs. ”WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT’S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!” he then looked at her as he stopped partially up the stairs. He shook his head in frustration, “At this point just make them work for it!”

Cullen then he climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Tiatria could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Tiatria and the others helped all those they could but sadly couldn’t save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and she did her best to kill all the Templars she could. Once she saved everyone she could she and the others headed for the Chantry.

The dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. The Chantry doors flew open Roderick limped towards the entrance. “Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!”

Tiatria made sure that her friends entered the building first before her. Once they were all in she looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself. She turned around to see Roderick collapse in Cole’s arms. Cole threw Roderick’s left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. “He tried to stop a Templar who went after you! The blade went deep, he’s going to die.” Tiatria’s eyes grew wide in shock. Roderick the man who had done nothing but preach against her took a blade for her.

Roderick had a half smile, “What a charming boy!”

Cole helped Roderick sit in a chair, Tiatria knelt down looking at Roderick. “Why Roderick? Why did you do such a thing?”

Roderick groaned as he held his wound, “I could not stand and let an innocent child yet to be, be harmed. No matter how I feel about you.” Tiatria was taken back and smiled at him.

Tiatria and Cullen caught sight of each other and smiled. “Herald!” Cullen ran up to her “Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us!”

Cole was kneeling next to Roderick, “I’ve seen an Arch-demon! I was in the fade but it looked like that!”

Cullen gave him a dismissive look, “I don’t care what it looks like! It’s cut a path for that army!”

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “They’ll kill everyone in Haven!”

Cole shook his head, “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village! He only wants the Herald!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen then Cole giving a sure look “If it will save these people, he can have me!” Cullen was amazed at her bravery of heart.

Cole shook his head, “It won’t! He wants to kill you, no one else matters but he’ll crush them! Kill them anyway!”

Cole’s face filled with fear, “I don’t like him.”

Cullen raised his arms, “You don’t like?” He shook his head dismissing Cole and looked back at her. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets cause one major one last slide.”

Tiatria didn’t like hearing it but it might be there only choice, she sighed. “We’re over run! To hit the enemy we’d burry Haven!” She then looked away from him and to the floor.

Cullen nodded, “We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” Roderick looked at them then at the back at the Chantry.

Cole looked in the direction he was looking in and then back at Roderick. “Yes, that!” He looked at the two, “Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies!”

Roderick looked at Tiatria and Cullen, “There is a path! You wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!” Tiatria and Cullen walked in closer, “The people can escape!” Roderick stood up holding his wound, “She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me, so I could tell you!”

Tiatria looked at him curiously, “What are you on about Roderick?”

Roderick looked at her, “It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was over grown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don’t know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more!”

Tiatria knew what she what she had to do no matter the cost. “If that _thing_ is here for me, I’ll make him fight for it!” Cullen’s heart sank and his face showed it.

Cullen shook his head, “And when the mountain falls? What about you?”

Tiatria looked away from him closing her eyes, she knew if this meant her life and that of her child to save everyone else that’s what it meant. Cullen couldn’t stand the thought, he couldn’t to even think it. He’s eyes softened, “Perhaps you will surprise it! Find a way!” Tiatria was touched that tried to give her hope like that.

“I’ll make sure she’ll make it out alive!” Blackwall walked past Cullen and stood next to Tiatria. She smiled at Blackwall as he looked at her. “I will see she gets out safely or die trying.” Cullen could see in Blackwall’s eyes that he meant it. The two nodded at each other, Cullen walked over to his men. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!” Cole put Roderick’s arm around him again.

Roderick looked at Tiatria, “Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!” Tiatria gave Roderick a nod as she watched him leave.

Cullen put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. “They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention till we’re above the tree line.”

Bull, Varric and Blackwall followed Tiatria outside the Chantry. Blackwall looked around, “Here we go! I hope this plan of yours works!”

Red Templars then attacked them they made the Red Templars pay for every inch of ground they had earned from the first assault. They found a side exit since the main gate was closed that led to another Trebuchet. There was a huge amount of Red Templars around it and she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. She and the others got into the thick it. Tiatria had never seen anything like this some Templars were so huge that they were like huge crystalized giants, others were completely red with sharp shards instead of hands. Others looked normal except with crystals sticking out of them. Now she knew why Varric feared the stuff. Each time one group would be beaten another group would come. Tiatria did all she could to fire the trebuchet. Finally when the Templars were dead and the trebuchet was ready to fire.

Tiatria heard the dragon overhead, she looked up and saw it flying towards her. She backed up as she looked behind her at the others. “Move!” She flung her arms at them urging them to go, “NOW!”

Everyone then ran for it with Tiatria behind them. The dragon started to breathe a strange red energy fire behind them. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Tiatria tripped and caught herself. She looked behind herself and saw the fire energy behind her. Suddenly it exploded and she was thrown several yards leaving her in a daze on her back. Blackwall noticed Tiatria's fall and went back after urging the others to go without him.

After a few moments, she slowly rose rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. She looked to her left and saw a figure walking through the fire. She rose to her feet standing her ground. It was the Elder One who approached. He had a very nasty look on his face like as if she was an insect. He eventually stopped about thirty feet from her looking at her. Tiatria stood her ground till she felt a quake it the ground behind her. She turned to see the dragon behind her. It ran up to her as he growled her. It looked all sickly and deformed. Its wings were ripped and rotted away Red Lyrium seemed to be embedded into its flesh as well. It roared at her and into the sky.

“ENOUGH!” The Elder One used his magic to cast energy around her to get her attention.

Tiatria shielded her face with her right arm from the dust and debris. She lowered her arm and looked at him trying to steady her footing.

“Pretender, You toy with forces beyond you ken no more!”

Tiatria wasn’t going to back down from him, “WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

Tiatria gave him a nasty look and he gave her a condescending look, “Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It’s beyond what you are what I was! Know me! Know what you have pretended to be!” He gave a low tone in his voice “Exalt the Elder One the will that is, Corypheus.”

Corypheus pointed at her, “You _will_ kneel!”

Tiatria was insulted by the very idea of that at this point. She shook her head, “You’re forcing this fight for NO reason!”

Corypheus looked at her, “You’ll resist! “You’ll always resist, it matters not!” He then held up an orb in his claws in his left hand. Tiatria didn’t look impressed by his object that he was clutching. Corypheus looked at the orb, “I am here for the anchor.” The orb then activated with red discharge like her mark did but with green. “The process of removing it begins now!” He then stretched out his hand and an energy shot from his hand. It forced Tiatria's mark to glow and react. Copypheus looked at Tiatria's hand in surprise. She tried to hold onto her hand with her other to stabilize it.

“It is your fault Herald!” Corypheus growled.

Tiatria looked at Corypheus with her hand immobilized, “You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning! And instead of dying you stole its purpose!”

Corypheus then used his energy to pull at the mark more, which caused Tiatria more pain. Tiatria held her hand by the wrist. “I do not know how you survived what marks you has touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!”

Corypheus then clenched his fingers together to make a fist pulling at it more. This caused Tiatria to drop to her knees holding her hand over her head crying out in pain. She then dropped her head and arms to the ground. The dragon roared as it watched her. Corypheus just watched, “And you used the anchor to do my work, the Gaul!”

Tiatria struggled to look at him, she was in so much pain. “What is this thing meant to do?”

Corypheus looked at her, “It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty I will always come for it!” Enraged Corypheus grabbed her by her marked hand. He picked Tiatria up causing her to dangle as he looked at her. “I once breached the fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the Empire in person! I only found chaos and corruption! Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with it Tevinter and correct this blighted world!” Tiatria looked at him with complete disgust. “_Beg_ that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!”

Corypheus then threw Tiatria against the trebuchet. She smacked her head and back against it letting out a painful cry. Tiatria looked at him dazed as her body slumped over.

Blackwall saw Tiatria slumped over and had his sword at the ready. He wasn’t going to let that thing lay another finger on her not while he drew breathe. He slowly positioned himself to strike.

“The anchor is permeant! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!”

Tiatria saw a sword next to her and she scrabbled to get a hold of it. She picked it up and rose to her feet. She leaned her back against the trebuchet looking at Corypheus. She wasn’t going to let him win. As Corypheus approached her his dragon followed hissing behind him. He knew she wasn’t going to give up. “So be it! I will begin again! Find another way to give this world and nation a god it requires." Tiatria looked to the sky as she saw a fire arrow light the sky above the tree line. She knew everyone was safe. She now knew she could act and end it. “And you” Tiatria looked back at Corypheus, “I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die!”

Tiatria took a deep breath for now she knew the time had come. She clutched the sword in both hands and gave him a smug look. “Your arrogance blinds you! Good to know! If I’m dying, I’m taking you with me!” She then kicked the handle of the trebuchet. As it released the boulder released into the air and hit the mountain. Corypheus watched as he saw the mountain start to crumble. Tiatria gave him a snide look and then dropped the sword. Corypheus looked back at Tiatria to see her running away. She ran as fast as she could looking for any sort of cover. She prayed to her gods for help. The dragon roared in defiance as it clutched onto its master. It then flew into the air and left Haven behind.

Tiatria heard the snow approaching crushing everything around her. She knew she had only seconds. She jumped off a platform as she felt someone hold her body as she fell into a hole, deep underground and the snow covered everything. Tiatria woke up in the Ice cavern it had ice shards hanging from the ceiling. She saw Blackwall holding onto her and he was still unconscious. She had landed on top of him, he had used his body to break her fall. She slowly got up and saw the hole she fell from was covered with snow. She rolled off of Blackwall as her heart stopped.

“Blackwall! Blackwall! Wake up!” she cried out.

Tiatria slapped Blackwall's face trying to wake him up. She started to get scared as she saw blood coming from his head wound. “For the love of the Gods wake up!”

Suddenly Tiatria felt it was safe to breathe again when she heard Blackwall moan and start to move his head around.

Blackwall opened his eyes and smiled as did she. “Did I die?” He gently caressed the left side of Tiatria face with his hand. “Because this is the most beautiful version of Andraste I’ve seen yet.”

Tiatria fiercely hugged Blackwall as she cried, he held as he groaned sitting up. Blackwall looked her over, brushing the hair out of Tiatria's face. His hands fell onto her belly, “The baby? Is it alright?”

Tiatria wept as nodded, “Yes! Yes, I believe so.” She shook her head as she moved stray pieces of hair out of Blackwall's face. “Why didn’t you run? I told you to run!

Blackwall looked at Tiatria with all sincerity, "I meant what I said! I told the Commander I’d make sure I’d see you out alive or die trying.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with tears in her eyes as she shook her head. “Why are you doing this?”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria with honest eyes as his left arm pulled her in close. His right hand caressed the left side of her face. “Because I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in all my life. And I want to make sure no one ever hurts you ever again.”

Tiatria feverishly kissed Blackwall as her hands pulled his head in close. Her legs saddled his lap as she sat in it. Blackwall's hands went up her body and started to go into her hair. She pulled back the right side of her face. “There are somethings, I still don’t need you to see yet.” she told him solemnly.

Blackwall wasn’t going to force anything, he knew whatever she wanted him to know about would be in her own time. He was patient enough to wait for her. Tiatria stroked his face as she looked into his eyes. He kissed her one more time before he helped her stand and they looked around the cave.

They looked around and saw a tunnel and hoped it led out. They followed it for what seemed like forever. Blackwall looked around the bend first and saw and exit out of the cave and onto the mountain. They raced towards it, two demons attacked and they readied themselves for battle till Tiatria felt her mark flare up and discharge.

It summoned a fade rift that sucked the demons back into the fade and sealed itself. She was impressed that she now gained a new trick. They then left the cave and out and onto the snow. A horrible storm had blown up and she was freezing. Blackwall took off his coat and put it around her.

“What about you?” Tiatria questioned.

Blackwall shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

After a while they found a cart and a fire pit that was freezing cold. They knew this was the right way. It had been hours before they had found another fire pit where the embers where warmer. They were catching up and they were glad for it. Tiatria was hearing wolves in the air. She looked at Blackwall as they walked more as the snow and wind bore right through them. They could barely see at some points, Tiatria fell to her knees in the snow and passed out in it as the wind hollowed. Blackwall picked Tiatria up and kept going, he knew for her exhaustion had set in.

***********************************************************************

Cullen and all those who escaped Haven had made it to the base of the mountain where the storm wasn’t so bad. Tents were being set up and people were finding food and blankets. Cullen was searching for Tiatria since Varric and the others had come back. He walked up to Bull, “Where is she? And Blackwall did he not come back with you either?”

Bull put his hand on Cullen’s shoulder and shook his head. Cullen dropped his head, of course she didn’t follow; how could she? Blackwall must of fallen trying to keep his word. Cullen walked back to where his tent would be but he couldn’t go in. He felt horrible that he never got to apologize to her. He never got to say he was sorry for making her so upset. Now she and her innocent child were dead because she made a noble sacrifice in stopping that thing from killing them all. Cullen ran his finger of his right hand through his hair as he struggled for breath. He walked around in circled as his mind raced and then he looked up. He turned around seeing something he wasn’t expecting.

“Maker’s breath!”

Blackwall was walking down the mountain’s path and towards the camp. In his arms was Tiatria’s body. Cullen turned his head, “Cassandra!”

They both ran up to Blackwall as fast as their legs would carry them Cullen gently put his hands on either side of Tiatria’s face.

Blackwall rolled Tiatria's into Cullen's arms. Cullen looked at Tiatria's ghostly pale skin. Cullen brushed the hair out of her face. “Maker” He took of his right handed glove and touched Tiatria's face. It was cold, he looked at Blackwall’s coat, if he hadn’t bound her as tight as did to keep her warm, she’d probably would be dead.

“Thank the Maker you two survived!” said Cullen.

Cullen escorted him to a tent as he looked at Leliana. “She’s nearly hypothermic!”

Josephine put her hand to her mouth Cullen moved passed them walking to his tent. “Is she going to?”

Cullen snapped his head around, “NO!”

Cassandra looked at the two froze survivors, “They need blankets and braziers!” She looked at Josephine and Leliana stand there. “NOW!” they then scattered.

Leliana shortly after entered Cullen’s tent with the blankets. Josephine then came in with braziers. Tiatria was still wrapped in Blackwall’s coat laying on Cullen’s bed cot. Cullen took the blankets and put them over Tiatria. Blackwall grabbed a few blankets and put them around himself. Cullen then pulled Tiatria and the cot in the middle of the tent. He put the braziers around her and Blackwall.

Josephine looked at the others, “Shouldn’t we get a healer? What about the baby?”

Cullen sighed, “She’s not hypothermic, she just cold and exhausted! Blackwall’s coat saved her and the baby.”

Josephine looked at Cassandra who had her arms crossed. “Our healers would be better suited to look at Blackwall’s head wound.”

Blackwall’s shook his head, “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.”

Everyone started leave Cassandra looked at him as she held onto the tent flap. “Let us know if you need anything.” She then left Blackwall alone with Tiatria. Solas came in the tent seeing Cullen leaving the tent. Cullen looked at him, “She’s alive.”

Cullen then walked away leaving Solas to look at the tent. Solas turned to leave and was surprised to see an amazing sight. Practically everyone in the camp was standing in front of the tent. Their hands held together in prayer for her. Solas had never seen such a thing for an elf before. He slowly walked away.

Blackwall sat next to Tiatria’s cot and watched her sleep. His left hand touched her belly gently. He thought about things, his heart went out to this tiny little baby as its Mother had obviously captured his already. He just prayed he’d be worthy of such a woman.

******************************************************

Tiatria awoke to find herself in a tent even though she didn’t know it. She was covered in several blankets. She saw Mother Giselle sitting next to her. Blackwall had been watching over her and when she was past the danger point, had fallen asleep in the corner of the tent.

Mother Giselle looked at her concerned, “Shhh, you must rest!”

Tiatria had been woken up by hearing Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana fighting. They were fighting about where to go and what to do next. It made Tiatria’s head hurt hearing it.

Tiatria sat up on her elbows, “They’ve been at it for hours.”

Mother Giselle smiled at her, "They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame. In fighting might threaten us as much as this Corypheus.” Tiatria could see the worry on the Mother’s face and she understood it.

Tiatria worried about their location, “Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?”

Mother Giselle shook her head, “We are not sure where _we_ are. Which might be despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead, which a little while ago was not too far from the truth. Without Haven we are thought helpless or he guards for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us.”

Tiatria was still worried about Corypheus, “If that thing is still out there then we need to move!”

Tiatria’s Dalish instincts were now kicking in about moving around to not only to avoid danger but to be prepared for it. Mother Giselle touched Tiatria’s hand. “They are uncertain where we are, other questions about you. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and fall and now we have seen her return.” Tiatria held the blankets up to her body as she sat up and at the edge of the cot. “The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.”

Tiatria looked at Mother Giselle as she spoke, “That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure. What we must perhaps come to believe.”

Tiatria looked at the looked to the side, “I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps but I didn’t die.”

Mother Giselle gave a nod, “Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are now with us?”

Tiatria took a deep breath she now felt was the time to say what she truly believed. “All this happened because of fanatics and arguments of the next world. It’s time we start believing in this one!”

Mother Giselle stood up with a smile, “It’s all one world! All that changes is our place in it!” Tiatria then watched her leave the tent.

The fighting had stopped and Cullen along with the others were gone. Tiatria looked at Blackwall who was sleeping. She smiled as she exited the tent. She didn’t far before Solas came behind her. “Da’len you are safe.”

Tiatria spun around and hugged Solas tightly, he dropped his staff and held her tight.

Solas smiled and looked at her, “A word” she followed him. They went to a secluded spot where no one was around. “The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won Lethallan worthy of pride, save one detail.” Tiatria couldn’t believe he called her Lethallan. He was getting more comfortable with her now. “The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried. It is ours! Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach unlocking it must of caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave.”

Solas gave her a serious look, “We must find out how he survived and we must prepare for their reaction for when they learn the orb is origin of our people.”

This news greatly troubled Tiatria, who was no curious how Solas knew so much. “Okay what is it and how do you know about it?”

Solas kept a blank face with his hands behind his back. “Such things were foci, set to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references and ruins and faint memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it he threatens the heart of human faith.”

Tiatria didn’t like elves being blamed for something that wasn’t their fault. She also knew the truth of it “Their blame won’t matter if we can’t get out of this wilderness.”

Solas nodded, “That is the immediate problem and it offers up a solution. It may secure you a place in their hearts as you have mine. You saved them at Haven perhaps you can again.”

Solas walked with her talking to her as camp was pulled and they walked north. He advised her “By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you! Scout to the North! Be their guide!”

Occasionally Tiatria would look back at Blackwall and smile. He would smile back at her too. Tiatria followed the birds like Solas told her to. She was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.

Solas walked with Tiatria, “There is a place that waits for a force to hold it! There is a place for the Inquisition to build grow.”

As they reached a high point to survey the mountains Tiatria walked up together. Tiatria couldn’t believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.

It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there. Tiatria’s eyes were wide with shock.

Solas smiled as he looked at her, “Skyhold” he called it. Tiatria walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.

Men and woman were bringing in supplies into Skyhold. Tiatria opened a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. She had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. Her bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to her calves. She decided to where them when she was in Skyhold to give her normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed.

Tiatria looked out and Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked at her as Cassandra motioned for her to come over. Tiatria walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back. Cassandra looked at the people, “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold it coming a pilgrimage.”

Cassandra looked back at Tiatria as they walked together. “If word has reached these people”

They started to go up some stairs, “It will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.” They reached the reached the landing of the first flight. “But we now know what allowed you to stand up against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

Tiatria shrugged, “Why should I care why he’s after me? He’s a monster, mad!”

Cassandra just looked at her, “You should care because he sees in you what we all see. It has nothing to do with the mark on your hand.” Tiatria was blown away by that statement alone, a human telling an elf they have worth. They continued to walk and turn to head up another set of stairs. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven.” They started up the next set of stairs as Cassandra continued. “You are the creatures rival because of what _you_ did and we know it! All of us!"

As they reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached, “The Inquisition requires a leader!” Cassandra looked at Tiatria, she moved to the side for her to look at the sword. “The one that has already been leading it.”

Leliana rose the sword a little. She looked out at the crowd below looking at her. She then realized what Cassandra meant. She saw Cullen looking up at her from the crowd.

Cassandra looked at her from behind, “You”

Tiatria spun her head around, “You’re offering this to an elf? Are you quite sure you know what you’re doing?”

Cassandra sighed, “I would be terrified handing this power to anyone but I believe it is the only way. They’ll follow you.”

Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting her with blade, “To them being an elf shows them how far you’ve risen! How it must have been by Andraste’s hand.”Tiatria stepped forward looking at the blade. “What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you alone to determine.”

Tiatria thought long and hard looking at the blade. She thought of everything she had gone through up until this point. The horrors, the trials, the losses.

_If she took this blade she would be doing more now for elves than ever possible in anyone’s life time, but how would it be remembered? Would she see her clan again? Would she be able to lead the Inquisition to victory against Corypheus? Would she be able to lead this world to peace and stabilization again?_

Too many questions filled her mind and now she had to rely on what her heart told her. Tiatria took a deep breath and a closed her eyes.

A moment later, she reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. She held it up and looked at it she accepted her new path and where it would lead her. “I will lead us against us against Corypheus! And I _will_ be an ambassador! I am an elf standing for Thedas, the Inquisition is for all!”

Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval. “Where ever you lead us!”

Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Tiatria her lime light. Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, “HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?”

Josephine looked at her, “THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!”

Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, “COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?”

Cullen turned to the crowd, “INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?”

The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm “WILL YOU FIGHT?” the crowd roared again he rose his other arm “WILL WE TRIUMPH?”

Tiatria looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. She had never seen such a thing before.

She looked back at Cullen, “YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD” he drew his sword and raised it into the air “YOUR INQUISITOR!” The crowd went absolutely nuts.

Tiatria gave a brief look to Cassandra before she rose her sword into the air as well.

Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Blackwall looked at Tiatria with a nod proud of her. He felt she had come so far from when they had first met. Cullen looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. He looked at her confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. She became embarrassed and stopped blushing. Tiatria looked high into the sky with her sword into the air. She could feel and hear everyone’s confidence in her. She wasn’t going to let them down; no matter the cost.

After everything died down Tiatria and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Tiatria knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.

Cullen looked inside scaling the damage. “So this is where it begins?”

Everyone kept walking in further Leliana looked around “It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action.”

Josephine looked at Leliana, “But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus” Tiatria looked at her left hand “accept that he wanted your mark.”

Tiatria slowly turned around, “Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus.”

Cullen wasn’t that hopeful, “Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists.”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced Empress Celene had been assassinated.”

Josephine gasped in horror, “Imagine the chaos her death would cause, with his army!”

Cullen shook his head, “An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons! Or so the future tells us!”

Josephine was sick to even think of such a thing. “Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!”

Leliana agreed she gave a sigh, “I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with.”

Everyone was in agreement on that.

“I know someone who can help with that!”

Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in.

“Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend.”

Varric stopped in front of Tiatria he looked up at her, “She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he’s doing and can help.”

Tiatria was eager to meet anyone who could help her at this point. “I’m always looking for new allies introduce me.”

Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. “Uh, parading around might cause a fuss it’s better for you to meet privately.” Leliana and Josephine looked at each other, “On the battlements” Varric shook his head, “trust me its complicated.” He then turned and walked out leaving Tiatria to wonder who he was talking about.

Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor, “Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns.” She then started to write on her board.

Cullen then looked at Tiatria with a smile, “On your order Inquisitor.”

Leliana looked at Cullen, “I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I _think_ he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!”

Tiatria watched everyone leave and she decided to look around.


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria looks around Skyhold, Cullen gets his chance to apologize. Cole brings up buried emotions Tiatria doesn't want. In talking to Solas she to realize about her feelings about the baby. Blackwall takes Tiatria to a place to show her she's not alone and in doing so she makes a choice in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Emma Ir Sulahn'nehn Vissanalla Ne Mir Falon: I am very happy to see you my friend

Tiatria went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas talking together. They farther down the courtyard by the gates. So she decided to see what they were doing. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content.

“This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet!” Tiatria looked at Vivienne who was talking to Solas about Cole. Cassandra was looking at the two. Vivienne had her arms folded, “It has no business being here!”

Tiatria didn’t like Vivienne very much. She found her to be very judgmental for a mage. She usually tried to stir clear of her whenever possible. She always walked around putting on airs and now Tiatria was kind of sorry she recruited her. No one should ever act or think they were better than anyone else.

Solas looked at Vivienne, "Wouldn’t you say the same of an Apostate?” Vivienne didn’t looked moved. 

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage. Given his unusual abilities.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “He can cause people forget him.” He put his hands behind his back, “or have them fail to notice him.”

He looked at Tiatria, “This are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit.”

Vivienne still looked locked in her disgust for Cole’s presence. “It is a demon.”

Solas looked over at her, “If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex.”

Tiatria sighed she already had a lot on her shoulders. However she couldn’t ignore that Cole warned everyone of Corypheus’ impending attack on Haven. “Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven, he saved a lot of lives!”

Vivienne looked at her, “And what will its help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?”

Solas found Vivinne's tone insulting but he ignored her, “In fact his nature is not so easily defined.”

Cassandra took a step forward, “Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?”

Solas spoke, “Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous.”

Cassandra gave Solas a curious look, “But you claim Cole looks like a young man? Is it possession?”

Solas shook his head, “No, He has possessed nothing and no one. Yet he looks human in all respects.”

Solas then turned and walked to Tiatria, “Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that he wishes to help! I suggest you allow him to do so.”

Tiatria knew somethings one demons and possession, “In my studies, demons either possessed something form this world or were summoned and bound.”

Solas smiled seeing she was knowledgeable, “They would almost never look like something you would mistake for a person.”

Solas nodded, “Normally you would be correct but Cole has willfully manifested into this world without possessing anyone.”

Tiatria thought of the Breach, “The demons who came through the Breach or through the rifts weren’t possessing anyone or anything.”

Solas had a solemn look on his face, “Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world.” Tiatria felt bad for the spirits now, “but Cole predates the Breach, from what we can tell he has lived her for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man for all intents and purposes he IS a young man. It is remarkable!”

Tiatria smiled, “I should hear what Cole has to say for himself.” Tiatria then looked around and saw that Cole was gone. He was no longer in the spot he was in earlier. “Where is he now?”

Cassandra sighed, “If none of us remembers him, he could be anywhere.”

Solas looked at the others but then looked back seeing Cole heading towards a small camp of wounded soldiers. He seemed to be drawn to them for some reason. Tiatria walked over to see why he would be. When she was close enough to him. “Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so that they could escape.” Cole then paused as if he was sensing something, “Choking fear, can’t think from the medicine. Cuts rack me with every heartbeat.” Cole pulled at his gloves as if adjusting them, “Hot, white pain! Everything burns! I can’t!” He put his left hand up to his face which was hidden by his hat, “I can’t, I’m dying!” Tiatria was puzzled by what he was doing as if he was fade touched. “I...I” he pointed to a soldier not ten feet from them “Dead!” the soldiers body went limp and his breath left him.

Tiatria was shocked and took a breath, “I’m glad to see you’re settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends.”

Cole walked to another person, “Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath.” Tiatria followed him listening, “Sliding away, smell of my daughter’s hair when I’m kissing her goodnight.” A female soldier next to him slowly closed her eyes her head fell to the right. “Gone” Cole looked at her somberly till his attention was drawn elsewhere to another soldier. “Cracked brown pain! Dry, scrapping, thirsty!” There was a soldier propped up on one elbow with two black eyes. Cole knelt down with flask of water “Here”

The soldier was touched by Cole’s kindness,“Thank you” Tiatria was also touch as she watched the soldier drink.

Cole touched the soldier’s shoulder, he looked back at Tiatria. “It’s alright, she won’t remember me.”

Tiatria smiled, “You’re helping people. What are you?”

Cole stood up, “I used to think I was a ghost. I didn’t know, I made mistakes but I made mistakes too. A Templar proved I wasn’t real I lost my friends, I lost everything.” Tiatria felt for Cole. “I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different but it made me stronger.” Cole looked at her under all that stringy hair. “I can feel more, I can help!”

Tiatria smiled at Cole she could see what Vivienne couldn’t. “If you’re willing the Inquisition could use your help.”

Cole nodded, “Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless.” Cole seemed to focus again. “There’s someone” He walked to another soldier a few steps from the last. This one was gravely wounded, Tiatria could tell from his wounds it was a fifty-fifty chance…maybe. Cole stood over him, “Hurts, It hurts” Cole grabbed one of his knives, “Someone stop the hurting! Maker please!” Cole lowered his head, “The healers have done all they can.” He looked at Tiatria, “It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony! He wants mercy, help.”

Tiatria looked at the man seeing his pain and knew, “Alright Cole help him.”

Cole knelt down making soothing noises, “It’s alright” In a moment it was done and the man’s pain was gone. Cole stood up and looked at her. “I want to stay.”

Cole looked at Tiatria, “Pain, like a knife, digging and cutting. He shouldn't be there! No one should be there! I'll break!” Tiatria’s face showed horror of remembrance. “Tear! Rip in half! No, no, no! Creators help me! Make them stop! It burns! Oh gods...the blood...so much blood. His eyes, piercing, glaring, smiling, it burns, make him stop hurting me there! No one should be there!"

Tiatria shook her head as she backed up with her hands covering her face. “Stop Cole! No more!”

Cole gave Tiatria a gentle reasuring look, “It’s alright, feeling the pain is alright. Feeling love for the baby is alright. It’s okay to love something from something that was terrible. It’s alright to love it. From dark comes light, from hate come love.”

Tiatria fell to her knees as she held the sides of her face. “Please Cole stop!” she begged as tears fell from her eyes. She opened her eyes as she took a deep breath and saw that Cole was gone.

Cullen came running over, “Inquisitor are you alright?” Tiatria looked to her right and saw Cullen running to her. He helped her up with concern in his face. “Are you alright?” Tiatria wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. Cullen waited till she looked at him, “I almost thought I would never get a chance to say this. I’m sorry I made you so upset before, I never meant to…”

Tiatria shook her head, “It’s alright Cullen it doesn’t matter.”

Cullen shook his head, “No it does matter, I was out of line. It was your call whether to make an alliance with the mages or the templars. My own prejudices got in the way and I took them out on you.” He rubbed the back of his neck “Undeservedly so, it was unworthy of me…I’m sorry.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria's belly which was getting bigger. “I will see that quarters will be set up for you as soon as possible. Do you need a healer to look at…”

Tiatria shook her head, “No I’m…” she paused a moment putting her hands on her belly “We’re fine.”

A scout came over to Cullen with a report and Cullen walked over to a make shift table by the stairs. He leaned over the table, “Send men to scout the area! We need to know what’s out there!”

Two men saluted, “Yes Commander”

They then left another man approached, “Commander!” Cullen looked at him, “Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters.”

Cullen straightened up, “Very good! I’ll need an update on the armory as well.”

Tiatria smiled as the soldier just stood their scratching himself. Cullen however didn’t think it was funny. He gave the man a stern look, “NOW!” The soldier straightened and left.

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “We set up the best we could at Haven.” He rubbed the back of his neck, Tiatria could tell he was tired and hadn’t slept much. “We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might’ve”

Tiatria smiled at him which made Cullen stop talking. “Do you ever sleep?”

Cullen turned and put his hands on the table. “If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdrawal!” He looked at her, “I wouldn’t want to!” Tiatria realized for Cullen’s ego this was a blow. To him he should have been able to do better to either prevent this or to have saved more lives! He should have done more! Tiatria realized he was blaming himself for what happened. “We must be ready!” Cullen sighed, “Work on Skyhold is underway! Guard rotations established! We should have everything on course within the week!” He finally looked at Tiatria, “We will _not_ run Inquisitor!”

Tiatria sighed, “How many were lost?”

Cullen sighed, “Most of our people made it to Skyhold, it could have been worse.”

Tiatria held her right arm with her left, “What about Roderick? No one has said what has happened to him.” Cullen gave her a grave look, she lowered her head realizing. “Oh”

Cullen stood in front of her, “Moral was low but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor.”

Tiatria didn’t move, “Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I am ready.”

Cullen raised her head, “You won’t have to carry the Inquisition alone. Even though it must feel like it. We needed a leader! You have proven yourself!”

Tiatria gave him a sweet smile, “Thank you Cullen”

Cullen smiled back, she looked down slightly blushing. “Our escape from Haven, it was close!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen in the eyes, “I am relieved that you like so many others made it out.”

Cullen took Tiatria's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “As am I” his gentle voice shot chills down her spine.

Cullen had a solemn look on his face, Tiatria was about to leave. “You stayed behind, you could have!”

Cullen's put his right hand gently on her belly, “Your child could have…” He looked at Tiatria with a promise in his eyes. “I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word!”

Tiatria lowered her eyes as she put her hand on his. She then looked at him as he turned her back to his table. “Can we speak later?”

Cullen turned and looked at her, “Of course my lady I would like nothing better than that.”

Tiatria smiled, “Then until later”

Tiatria saw the stables and noticed her horse in one of the stalls. She walked over to him and held his face in her face. "Emma Ir Sulahn'nehn Vissanalla Ne Mir Falon."

Tiatria heard some noises coming from the barn and turned her head to the right and saw Blackwall in the barn. She smiled as she stroked her horse’s left cheek as she watched him to be chipping away at something; on a table.

Tiatria slowly walked up to Blackwall as she saw him chipping away with a small sledge hammer and chiseled. She looked at him curiously as she moved to his right tilting her head till she caught his attention. Tiatria looked at what Blackwall was making, he paused holding up his hands as she looked at the object. It was the making of a wooden Halla with its legs stretched out. Like it was going to be on rockers.

Blackwall smiled at Tiatria as he looked like he got caught at something. “This? This is just…It’s just something to keep the hands busy.”

Tiatria looked at it as stepped towards it. She reached out to touch to it but held back. She looked at Blackwall as he signaled it was okay. The wood was smooth and she loved the smell of it. He smiled at her as he laid his tools down.

Blackwall's right hand caressed Tiatria's cheek, “I’m grateful you tracked me down when you did.” Blackwall's left hand pulled Tiatria in close to him, “As exciting as wandering the woodlands was, this is better.” Tiatria smiled as her hands stroked the front of his coat. “It’s good to be part of something so important. Something that could change things.”

Tiatria smiled, “I hope there is more than the work keeping you here.”

Blackwall smiled as his left index finger lifted her chin up. “Well there’s you” he told her giving her a chaste kiss. “The Inquisition is nothing without its Herald, you are who you choose to follow.”

Tiatria shook her head, “Why do you want to follow me? I understand the Inquisition but…” Tiatria sighed as she leaned against the workman’s table. She put her hands on her belly as she looked at it and then Blackwall. “I don’t understand, I have so much baggage. This child isn’t yours you don’t have to do this. You can walk away from this all of this, me. Just serve the Inquisition as you have pledged and go on with your life.”

Blackwall’s face saddened as he walked up to her. He stroked the right side of Tiatria's face gently as he looked at her. “You know what it is I feel for you, and I know you view this child as a burden. I want to show you it’s not, that it could be something worth wild. I could never regret this life with you in it, and this child.” Blackwall sighed as he moved some stray hairs out of Tiatria's face. “I want to take you somewhere if you’ll let me. I want to show you something.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall confused, “What do you want to show me?”

Blackwall smiled, “I want to show you we all have baggage.”

Tiatria nodded as she held Blackwall's hands he walked her to her horse. He stroked the horse’s face.

“He needs a name.” said Blackwall.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall, “He has one”

“Oh?”

Tiatria stroked the horse's cheek, “I named him: Hulon.”

Blackwall looked at her, she smiled at him. “It means: Horse Chief”

Blackwall nodded, “It seems like as a good name as any. I like it. Why don’t you get yourself ready while I get him ready?”

Tiatria nodded as she walked to grab her pack. He smiled and gave a nod watching her ascend the stairs.

Tiatria went into the main hall realized she didn’t know where they took her things. She wandered if Leliana knew she wandered around and up into the library and then up the stairs there to the roof were she could hear the crows. She hoped to find Leliana and found Cullen there too. “I’m sorry”, Leliana told him. Cullen looked at her sadly and turned and walked past Tiatria looking at her. Tiatria then looked at Leliana who was holding something. A small canister, “The names of those we lost” Tiatria could see the heart break in Leliana’s face.

Leliana walked over to a table and bent down over it. “You must blame me for this.”

Tiatria shook her head, “We all saw those who attacked us! We know _exactly_ who to blame!”

This didn’t seem to help Leliana much, she shook her head, she pushed back on the table standing upright. She looked out a window, “I keep wondering if I could have done something different.” Leliana looked over her left shoulder, “When the first of my look outs went missing I pulled the rest back.” Leliana then looked back at the window, “Awaiting for more information. If they had stayed in the field they could have bought us more time!” Leliana sighed in frustration, “I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven!”

Tiatria looked at Leliana with no blame, “You look out for your own people. That’s a good thing!”

Leliana didn’t look back, “Is it? My people know their duty! They know the risks! They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives!”

Tiatria was not happy to hear Leliana was willing to throw people’s lives away. “Our people are _not_ tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives mattered!”

Leliana wasn’t so sure, “Can we afford such sentimentality?” She looked back at Tiatria, “What if Corypheus”

Tiatria shook her head and cut her off, “WE ARE BETTER THAN CORYPHEUS!” Leliana hung her head knowing she was right.

Tiatria looked at Leliana a little confused. “Do you know where my things are?”

Leliana smiled, “Yes, they were taken to the last room in the Main Hall on the left next to the Throne. Cullen demanded quarters be set up for you immediately.” Leliana smiled as she walked up to her putting her left hand on Tiatria’s right shoulder. “I will escort you.”

Leliana showed Tiatria the location and opened the door that led up to Tiatria’s bed chambers. Tiatria walked up and opened the door. She was surprised to see that the room was fairly clean and it was very open. Stain glass windows, balconies and a large bed. She couldn’t believe this large space was hers. She could fit for Aravels into the space. She saw new clothes on the bed folded for her.

As soon as Tiatria was packed she met Blackwall in the courtyard. He helped her onto her horse and they set off for the Storm Coast. She hadn’t missed the rain in the least bit. Blackwall led Tiatria up a small hill that had the remains of what looked like a fight. Skeletons and debris were scattered about. Blackwall found a Grey Warden badge in the middle of the debris as Tiatria dismounted.

Blackwall picked it up and seemed enamored by it. “The Warden Constable’s badge.” he mumbled to himself.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with a smile as she caught up with him. “You must of have lost it in a battle" she gave him a gentle smile, "how careless.”

Blackwall looked at her and then back at it. “How careless, indeed. After all I did earn it. I shouldn’t let it go so easily.” He turned away from her and took a few steps. “This is my life before I met you. Crumbling ruins, endless battles. Death.”

Blackwall turned to look at Tiatria, his eyes met Tiatria and looked as if he saw her, really saw her. He walked up to her and took her hands into his. “You know I have seen my fair share of ruins and death. Nothing in this life is perfect. It is what we make from what is left. Maybe that’s why we are perfect for each other.”

Tiatria smiled a little, “You tease but…maybe we can talk more as we go back to Skyhold.” She walked back to her horse taking his reins as he nibbled at the grass. “I...I have to think. I never imagined that I would want someone in my life. It’s been hard to accept things the way they are now.”

Blackwall walked up to Tiatria and took her left hand into his. "I can understand that and I will wait for as long as it takes for you to make up your mind.”

They slowly walked back to Skyhold which gave her time to things over.

*************************************************

Once back, Tiatria went to see Solas. He had made a sort of office for himself. It had books, a desk and a chair.

Tiatria walked up to Solas who smiled seeing her, “Greetings Lethallan” she smiled back.

“I’m interested in hearing more about yourself and your studies Solas. If you have time, I would love to hear more.”

Solas touched the side of her face, “You continue to surprise me Lethallan. Alright let us talk, preferably somewhere more interesting than this.”

Tiatria could start to hear and feel a cold wind around her, _where was she?_ She opened her eyes to see her and Solas walking up the stair of Haven’s inside camp. Everything was still intact even the Chantry.

“Why here?” Tiatria questioned.

Solas paused for a moment, “Haven is familiar, it will always be important to you.”

Tiatria followed Solas a bit, “We talked about that already.” She followed him into the Chantry and into the dungeon where she first woke up. Solas stopped at the base of the steps. Tiatria looked at Solas as he spoke. “I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor.”

Tiatria was touched that he watched over her, “Thank you Solas, it’s nice to know someone was watching out for me.” She was saddened for a moment, “At least someone did”

Solas looked at Tiatria with a weak smile, “I ran every test you could imagine, searched the fade and found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity, she threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

Tiatria’s eyes got big but she wasn’t surprised Cassandra said that either. “Cassandra is like that with everyone.”

Solas laughed, “Yes” he then led her out of the dungeon. When they were out of the Chantry, “You were never going to wake up! How could you? A mortal sent physically through the fade.” Solas then stopped walking and looked at her. “I was frustrated, frightened the spirits I might have consulted were driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help I had no faith in Cassandra or she in me. I was ready to flee.”

Tiatria wasn’t sure where he’d go to, to escape this, “The Breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?”

Solas blushed a little, “Some place far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me. I never said it was a good plan.” Tiatria tried not laugh because she knew it wasn’t a good plan. Solas turned to is right and looked at the Breach it was still there. Solas threw his hand at it, “I told myself one more attempt to seal the rifts!” He lowered his hand, “I tried and failed now ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow. Resigned myself to fleeing and then”

Tiatria saw a memory of Solas holding her hand to a rift sealing it. He turned to look at Tiatria, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture”

Tiatria noticed his eyes fixed on her with an intensity, “and then I felt the whole world change.” Tiatria’s heart skipped a beat with those words “Felt the whole world change?”

Solas smiled, “A figure of speech”

Tiatria didn’t care she walked up to him closer, “I’m aware of the metaphor.” When she was inches away she looked up at him, “I’m more interested in felt.”

Solas struggled to find the proper words, “You change…everything.”

Tiatria blushed glancing away from Solas just for a moment and then she caught his eyes. She leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. Solas held Tiatria's left cheek gently. “You are one of my dearest friends Lethallan. You and your child both are endeared to my heart. Everyday day your strengths of power of heart and magic surprise me even here.”

Tiatria gave him a confused look and shook her head. “What do you mean not even here?”

Solas gave Tiatria a smile shaking his head, “Where did you think we were?”

Tiatria looked around finally realizing. “This isn’t real” She looked back at Solas, “That’s a matter of debate, probably best discussed once you, wake up.”

Tiatria shot up from a bed realizing she had been sleeping. She swung her feet over the sides of the bed and took a moment. Had she dreamed everything or was what she had just seen real? Was she really in the fade and did she really kiss Solas? She had been longing to do that and now getting a chance to do that was wonderful. She did remember his reaction to it though how he didn’t seem to like it. She had to speak with him. The room she was in was very large it had a double bed and huge balcony. It had desk and a chair with through rugs all around. It had a love seat and a staircase with a banister behind it. There were huge stain glass windows behind everywhere letting in the light. She went down the stairs and out the door that led out to the main hall. She ran to Solas’ office wanting to talk to him.

Solas smiled at her, “Sleep well?” It wasn’t just a dream it _was_ real.

“I have never done anything like that before on a number of levels.” Tiatria told him in wonderment.

Solas gave a small chuckle, “I apologize the kiss was impulsive and ill considered.”

Tiatria smiled, “Don’t be, we’re friends and it was fine.”

Solas took a breath of relief as she looked at him. “Solas?” He looked at her. “Have you any experience in birthing elven children?”

Solas gave a nod, “Yes, I do. Why?”

Tiatria held her hands together, “I don’t trust the doctors here and I would feel better if it was someone I trusted and felt comfortable with.”

Solas gave a slight smile, “Are you asking me to be your healer?”

Tiatria nodded, “If that’s okay?”

Solas smiled, “Of course” He placed his hands on her belly that clearly showed she was moving farther into her second season. “You should start to feel movement soon. Have you had any problems?” His hands felt around pressing in certain areas. He saw a scaffold and helped her lay back on it. He felt the length of the baby from the start of her belly to her pelvis. Tiatria shook her head, as she refused to looked at her growing belly.

Solas smiled, “All seems well it seems a healthy size for a half human baby.” He put his right hand on her belly. “Would you like to know the sex?”

Tiatria instantly shook her head, Solas understood it, it made more real gave it more of a face. He helped her sit up. Tiatria rubbed her belly as thought for a moment and then looked at him. “When I stared down Corypheus and his dragon, I was afraid for my baby for the first time. I never felt like that before.”

Solas smiled, “It’s normal Lethallan for a mother to fear and want to protect child.”

Tiatria lowered her head, “I expect you’re going to have a lot of feelings about this child you weren’t expecting.” She nodded as struggled not to cry, Solas saw there was something she was holding back.

“What is it?” Solas questioned.

Tiatria looked at Solas as she looked around like she was looking for someone. “Where’s Cole?”

Solas knelt down as he held Tiatria's hands. “I don’t know, why?”

Tiatria started to shake a little as she squeezed Solas' hands. “He picked up on some my emotions…my feelings”

Solas now knew, Cole read her and brought up some emotions that she wasn’t ready to deal with. He smiled at her, “It’s alright. He just wanted to help you, I expect.”

Tiatria looked at him, “I’m not ready Solas, I can’t” She sighed as she fought back tears. “I can’t”

Solas smiled as he put Tiatria's hair behind her right ear. Shame washed over her face as she broke down. “It wasn’t your fault, what they did wasn’t your fault.”

Tiatria just sobbed as Solas hugged her, “We’re all here for you Lethallan. Whatever you need, we’re here. You just have to let us in so we can help you.”

Tiatria smiled as she stood up, “We’ll talk later.”

Solas nodded, “Goodbye. I’m here if you need me.” Tiatria walked around looking for Cullen he wasn’t where he was before.

One of his men said he had gone for a walk possibly in the garden. Tiatria hadn’t been there yet so she decided now would be a good time to find him but the garden too. When she did she found him playing a board game with Dorian. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Dorian was sitting upright with his legs crossed.

Cullen gave him a smug look, “Gloat all you like I have this one!” he started to reach of a game piece.

Dorian gave him a smirk, “Are you sassing me Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you!”

Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be rolling his eyes. He was about to pick up a piece “Why I do I even” He noticed Tiatria come and dropped his piece. Dorian loved it seeing Cullen drop everything and shoot up from his chair. “Inquisitor!”

Dorian took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand. “Leaving are you?” He gave Cullen a catty smile, “Does this mean I win?”

Cullen sat back down not going to give Dorian the satisfaction. He shot Dorian a look Tiatria had her arms folded seeing this was a serious game. “Are you two playing nice?”

Dorian smiled looking at Cullen, “I’m _always_ nice” he sat forward in his chair, “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory.” Dorian moved his piece, “You’ll feel much better.”

Cullen laughed, “Really?” he moved his piece “Because I just won and I feel fine!”

Dorian looked at the board seeing is sound defeat. He rose his arms. “Don’t get smug! There’ll be no living with you!”

Dorian then turned and got up from his chair. He looked at Tiatria as he approached her. She started to back up. Her face started to show some fear and Cullen saw it.

Dorian not knowing Tiatria's history greeted her. “You are glowing since the last time, I’ve seen you my dear. Motherhood becomes you.”

Cullen swiftly got up from his chair with Dorian looking at Tiatria. “Dorian!”

Dorian turned his head, “Are you the lucky man Commander?”

Cullen pulled Dorian away from Tiatria, “Look at her.” Dorian turned his head and saw her holding herself taking in deep breathes. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Cullen leaned in close, and whispered into Dorian's ear. “She’s afraid of humans, she was raped by human men before the conclave, you have to be careful how you approach her.”

Dorian’s face saddened now that he realized how Tiatria became pregnant, he shook his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean”

Tiatria smiled at Dorian, “It’s alright, you didn’t know. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. It’s just, don’t approach me so fast.”

Dorian nodded as he bowed, “Of course Inquisitor, I shall strive to keep that in mind from now on.” Dorian then slowly walked off with Cullen slowly walking up to her. Cullen looked at her, “Are you alright?” Tiatria nodded, Cullen smiled. “I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?”

Tiatria had never seen a game like that before she looked at it shyly. “I’ve never”

Cullen sat up, “It’s all right, I can teach you, that is if you wish to learn."

Tiatria smiled as she sat down, “Prepare the board Commander!”

Cullen set up the board ,“As a child I played this with my Sister! She would get this stuck up grin whenever she one, which was all the time!” He looked at her, “My brother and I would practice for weeks!" Cullen smiled, “The look on her face when I finally won!” Cullen’s smile lessened, “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition” Cullen sat back in his chair, “I haven’t seen them in years.” Tiatria could see he missed his family “I wonder if she still plays.”

Tiatria was happy to see him opening up more about himself finally. She wondered what had changed. “You have siblings?”

Cullen leaned forward again, “Two Sisters and a Brother!” Cullen showed her where to move her next piece, “Where are they now?”

Cullen looked to his own pieces, “They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don’t write to them as often as I should.” Tiatria made a move on her own and was catching on. Cullen was surprised to see her smiling, “Oh, it’s my turn!”

Tiatria giggled, “Alright, let’s see how this plays out!”

Cullen took his time teaching her and they talked about many things. He talked about many things. He talked about growing up in Ferelden with his family. He talked how he was recruited by the Templars when he was thirteen after begging and the Knight Commander talked to his parents on his behalf. He told her about his training to become a Templar also. Tiatria asked more about it took to become a Templar and he told her. Cullen seemed to enjoy telling her about the order. He then talked a little bit about being in Ferelden’s Circle before the Blight. He stopped at a point and wouldn’t go further saying it was too painful and maybe he’d talk about another time. Tiatria was content to just listen. He did talk a little bit about serving in Kirkwall’s Circle before things went bad there and that he did somewhat know Varric from there with the Champion. He then talked about a little bit about his Knight Captain there and her going mad.

After a while Cullen noticed something, “This maybe the longest we’ve gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction.”

Tiatria had her elbow on the board focusing on where her next move was to go. She sat back cracking her back as looked at the board trying to figure out her next move. Cullen realized he’d been talking about himself the whole time but he knew next to nothing about Tiatria. "Tell me about yourself Inquisitor, where does your clan live?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen surprised that he’d ask anything about her. Tiatria didn’t really tell anyone about anything about herself, she didn’t want to. “They mainly travel where ever our Keeper tells us. We never stay anywhere to long, so as not to bother any local humans. We had recently moved from the Free Marches to Ferelden.”

Tiatria moved her pawn and captured his knight Cullen was impressed. “What made your clan move?” Cullen questioned. Tiatria's face dropped as her hands went into her lap. Cullen realized he touched a sensitive issue and he then realized why they did. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Tiatria looked up at Cullen with a smile, “It’s alright Cullen, I’m enjoying playing the game. Maybe we could spend more time and play it together.”

Cullen snapped his head up dropping his piece, “I would, like that!”

Tiatria smiled, “Me too.”

Tiatria then moved as Cullen smiled at her, “You said that” Cullen felt hope for her coming back. Maybe he hadn’t screwed up after all? He tried to look at the board and not her, “We should, finish our game.” He looked at her anyway, “Right? My turn?” Cullen moved his piece for the last time leaning back, “I believe this one is yours. Well played, we’ll have to try again sometime.”

Tiatria got up from the board game with Cullen quick to rise with her. He walked with her into the Main Hall. “I shall return to my duties” he gently kissed the top of her hand.

Tiatria walked back to her room and went up the stairs and into her room. She then saw half a dozen wild flower bouquets in her room. She looked around not sure why they were there but she pleased to see them all around. She looked to her balcony and saw Blackwall leaning against the frame that led out and she screamed out. With the night behind him and his dark hair and beard he looked like the man from before.

Blackwall instantly moved towards her and hugged her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Blackwall started to curse at himself as he realized he did something extremely stupid when he meant to do something romantic. He had forgotten the cabin in Redcliffe, this helped remind him. He held her close as he hushed her softly and rocked her. “I just wanted to do something romantic for you.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall after she a moment of cuddling in his coat as her body relaxed in his arms. He led her to the flowers. She looked at them and saw they all had a red rose in the center like before. She looked at him and smiled.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria as the back of the fingers of his left hand caressed her cheek. She looked at him with a smile on her lips but conflict in her eyes. “What is it?” Tiatria walked to the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around herself.

Tiatria turned and looked at Blackwall,“I’m scared, terrified.” Blackwall walked up to her slowly as she lowered her head. “You are the most charming man I have ever met and it scares me actually.” Blackwall looked at Tiatria as she spoke, “Part of me wants to let you in. The night Haven fell when we were in the cave.”

Tiatria paused as she held herself tight, Blackwall's arms wrapped around her as she felt his face against her cheek. “In that moment I wanted you, desired you even. However another part of me said it was wrong, that after everything it shouldn’t be.”

Blackwall’s hands traveled till they held her belly. Tiatria realized he knew what she meant. Her hands trembled as she slowly moved her hands till they were on top of Blackwall's. Blackwall rocked her side to side, “I’ve said before that this not a burden. You don’t have to carry this alone, I want to help you, if you’ll let me.”

Tiatria felt shocked by those words, “What?” She turned around looking at Blackwall in disbelief. “You don’t know anything about me, how can you want to be a part of my life like this?”

Blackwall looked at her gently, “You haven’t told me anything about yourself my lady. You haven’t let me in.”

Tiatria looked away for a moment and thought about things. She snuggled into Blackwall's arms as she closed her eyes. Tiatria took a deep breath as she remembered her conversation with Solas earlier. She looked at Blackwall as she took his hand and led him to the bed. Tiatria leaned against it as she lowered her eyes. Tiatria felt she had to start somewhere, with someone. She looked at Blackwall as she held both his hands, “You want in? You want to know more about me?”

Blackwall remained silent as he looked at her, he wasn’t sure what she was going to do. Tiatria's eyes weakened and welled up with tears. “First, I will tell you about my nightmare, that is my world.”

Blackwall's right hand held the left side of Tiatria's face as tears poured down her face as she closed her eyes. Tiatria's right hand got shaky as she slowly raised it and put her hair behind her ear.

Blackwall’s eyes grew wide, “Maker’s Ball’s!”

Blackwall gently caressed Tiatria’s ear and face. Tears poured down her cheeks as a look of shame over took her. Tiatria's whole body began to shake uncontrollably as she struggled to find the words. Blackwall wrapped his arms around Tiatria's shoulders. "My Keeper sent me to go get some healing herbs for some of our wounded hunters after a fight with some Shemlen. As her first it was my job to gather the herbs and make them into poultices and things. It was in the early morning, before most humans are up so I could take what I needed safely. All I remember is a sharp a pain in the back of my head. When I woke up I was tied to the ground to a stake; by my hands."

Blackwall's heart sank he gently put his hands on top of hers. "Three men had captured me and bound me like an animal.” Blackwall looked at Tiatria's wrists and for the first time saw that they were scared. “They took my maiden head from me! They each took their turn, one by one. They tortured me, humiliated me amongst other things I can’t bear to speak of!” she told him, shaking her head as she put her right hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

Blackwall could see the pain and humiliation in Tiatria's eyes, it killed him leaving a pit in his stomach. “When they were done, one cut off my hair to remember me by, which used to be down to my waist!” Blackwall tried to picture her with such long hair. He lovingly touched the strands of her hair. She would have been a stunning sight to behold. “The man who took my ear, he said it's I could pass as part human!”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with great sorrow in her eyes “He looked so much like you. It makes this all the more hard!” she sobbed, “My clan found me three days later!" 

Blackwall grabbed Tiatria with everything he had. “That’s enough! You don’t have to say anymore!” He kissed Tiatria's forehead and looked at her with his hands gently holding her face. “You are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen in my life. When I first saw you I thought I was in a waking dream. I don't know if what those sorry bastards thought was the same thing and _that_ doesn't give them the right! MAKER DAMN THEIR CURSED SOULS!"

Blackwall snapped himself out of his rage and looked at her. He tried to get Tiatria to look at him who didn’t want to she felt unworthy to. He hushed her, holding the sides of her face. It took a few moments to coax Tiatria to look at him. When she finally did she still was sobbing.

Blackwall gave a gentle smile, "If I may say my lady, you will _always _be beautiful to _me_ and that’s all that matters." he told her softly kissing her ear.

At that moment, Tiatria felt nothing but love wash over her with his words. Tears still flowed but she lost her voice. Stunned Tiatria didn’t know what to do, she was just stunned. He then let go of her face his hand held hers as he looked at her. Blackwall kissed the top of it, he was starting to kneel when Tiatria tightened her grip. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do. His hands unbuttoned her blouse from the bottom till her belly was exposed. He gently caressed it, as he looked at it then at her.

“You say one of the men looks like me?” Tiatria nodded as she caressed his face, his hands still on her belly. “Good, if this baby comes out with dark hair. It will make it that much easier to claim it as my own.”

Tiatria looked at him stunned, “What?”

Blackwall looked at Tiatria the color clearly left her face. “You heard me, if the sorry bastard who made this child will not claim it then, I will.” He stood up slowly holding her close to him as tears ran down her cheeks.

Tiatria did a mixture of a half sob half laugh. “But I don’t even know how you feel about me?”

Blackwall's smiled at her with soft eyes, “If you don’t know from my previous statement than I think we have problem my lady.” His forehead gently touched hers as he looked into her eyes. His arms wrapped around her waist as he rocked her.

Tiatria lowered her eyes, “You are too good to be true. A man like you can’t really exist.”

Blackwall gave a low laugh in his throat, “I’m real enough to be here with you right here, right now.”

Blackwall looked into Tiatria's eyes and kissed him holding onto him tight. Blackwall lifted Tiatria gently onto the bed. Blackwall laid Tiatria back as he kissed her, she unbuttoned his heavy coat. Blackwall threw off his gloves, the moment the last button was lose he tossed his coat aside. He pulled off his shirt which had Tiatria staring at him.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned.

Tiatria's touched Blackwall's chest which was muscular but had lots of dark hair. Tiatria sat back on her knees as he sat up. “No wonder you told me not worry about being cold when we were in the snow. You have your own fur.”

Blackwall burst out into laughter falling onto his back. Tiatria looked at him and started to laugh too. He took her into his arms as they laughed together. When they were finally able to stop he looked at her and kissed her with passion. His right hand gently cupped her right breast which startled her slightly. 

Blackwall looked at her, “Did I hurt you?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, it’s just no one has ever touched me like that.”

Blackwall looked at her stretching out onto his stomach trying to understand her statement. _Did that mean those bastards who took her also take her?_ He looked at Tiatria gently trying to find the words to ask her without upsetting her. 

Blackwall stroked her cheek as he looked at her. “Do you mean to tell me that before?” He stopped there he wasn’t going any further with that sentence that had to do with those Bastards. “you have never been with any man?”

Tiatria shook her head as Blackwall sat up causing her to be unsure what he was going to do. Blackwall started to press herself into the bed. He looked at Tiatria like he was trying to figure something out. “Right then”

He moved over till he was in between her legs, confusing her. “What are you doing?”

Blackwall looked at her as he slowly started to unfasten her boots. “We’re going to go slow” He threw off a boot, “You are going to enjoy every moment of this night.” The other was thrown off, he walked on his hands till he was hovering over her. “Whatever you don’t like you tell me and we’ll see what needs to happen.”

Tiatria started to feel her heart start to pound as he looked at her, he kissed her gently. His fingers disappeared into Tiatria's hair as he cradled her jaw in his hands. Still kissing he helped her sit up onto her knees. Blackwall's hands moved to her shoulder till the found the buttons on her shirt. His hands gently helped it slide off her shoulders as her arms covered her breasts. He realized she probably was shy he wrapped his arms around her still her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. Blackwall looked at Tiatria as he lowered her downward, her head on the pillow. He looked at his right hand caressing her right shoulder and arm as he looked at her breasts and then her belly. He then looked back at her, “Maker, do you even know how beautiful you are?”

Tiatria wasn’t sure any more about those words, Blackwall smiled at Tiatria as he kissed her. “You are and always will be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Whether you’re belly has a child in it or not. Whether your ear is missing or not. You’re beautiful, never forget that.”

Blackwall then moved in between her legs as he kissed her belly and pulled her pants off her hips and off her body. He came back in the middle of her legs sitting back. His left hand touched her right breast gently, he could see her cheeks flush. His fingers were soft and gentle as he touched her. Tiatria couldn’t believe how sensitive she was. One touch and she wanted to jump through the ceiling. Her back arched as her mouth opened. Blackwall smiled as he saw her reaction. The fingers of his right hand trailed up and down her left thigh. Then up over his hip. Across the soft swell of her belly before slipping down over that flat triangle of her entrance.

Tiatria always tended to avoid looking at her naked body. Particularly down there. She squeezed her eyes shut as Blackwall’s hand slipped tentatively down and began to explore between Tiatria’s legs.

Gentle fingers moved up and down, Tiatria couldn’t believe that she was actually letting someone touch her there. Even more surprising was how utterly wonderful it felt when Blackwall’s fingers began to move in small circles.

There was breathless wonder in his’s voice. “Love... you’re so wet.”

The way Blackwall was touching her felt so blissfully good. In response, she began to moan softly. Blackwall then shifted, leaning closer. “Love?” he quested, his voice a seductive husk. “Can I use my mouth on you?” His fingers had stilled.

Tiatria opened her eyes, he saw the expression of confusion on her face.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Blackwall chuckled as he smiled at Tiatria, she truly was a maid. Understanding lit his’s eyes. “Love,” he murmured.

“It's meant to bring you pleasure.” he trailed off with a sigh, "I let me show you.” Blackwall smiled, his fingers started circling again as he leaned down to press his mouth to the soft swell of Tiatria’s breast. The sensation of Blackwall’s teasing tongue, combined with the touch of his hand, sent jolts of pleasure sparking through her body.

Gasping, “Please... use your mouth.” she begged.

Eager to comply, Blackwall slid down Tiatria’s body. Positioned himself between Tiatria’s thighs. Tiatria braced herself as she felt his fingers spreading her open, admiring the sight for a moment before he lowered his head. Blackwall’s tongue darted out, lightly teasing as it flickered over Tiatria’s clit.

Tiatria badly startled from the foreign sensation causing the two to sit up. Blackwall put his right hand around the back of her head. He laid his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." 

Tiatria bit her lower lip as she gave a slight shake of the head. "No, it's alright. I've never had a man touch me like that." she gently scrapped Blackwall's left cheek with her fingernails. Blackwall kissed her lips gently, "Do you want me to continue you?" Tiatria gave a nod causing Blackwall to kiss her lips before having his lips wisp down her neck, chest causing her to lay back down.

Within a few moments of careful and dedicated attendance, Tiatria began panting. Tension was building steadily, carrying her towards her peak. For a while, Blackwall’s teasing ministrations kept her on the brink. Tongue flickering, lightly swirling. It was maddening.

Tiatria firmly shook her head in frustration. “I think I’m going to... uh...oh Gods...”

At that moment, Blackwall hooked his arms beneath Tiatria’s thighs, and buried his face in the wet heat of Tiatria’s entrance, lapping and sucking with abandon.

Tiatria’s orgasm was sudden and explosive. Pleasure ripped through her, as a loud cry was wrenched from her throat. Her back arching, she was hardly aware that her hips were bucking into the Blackwall’s face. Blackwall tightened his grip on Tiatria’s hips and held on, still licking and lapping as if the world was going to end tomorrow. Finally pleasure started to ebb.

Gods, she’d seen the stars.

Tiatria vaguely wondered why Blackwall was still face deep between her legs, tongue working over Tiatria’s now extremely sensitive parts. Except she didn’t wonder for long. As quickly as the pleasure had just ebbed, she felt it surging again, bringing her…impossibly…to a second peak.

This peak struck deeper. Burned hotter. Lasted longer. She was scarcely aware of how loud and wanton were the cries that erupted from her throat. If anyone had been listening outside the door, they probably would have believed that she was being murdered.

Almost mindless as she floated down from her peak. She was certain that the Inquisitor would stop now. Except she didn’t. Instead he increased his efforts and brought her to a third, mind-melting peak. Tiatria didn’t scream this time. She stopped breathing. It felt like everything flooded out of him as he floated back down again. She almost couldn’t feel anything between her legs anymore beyond the hot, almost painful pulse of her flesh, though she was vaguely aware of when Blackwall drew back.

Blackwall unbuttoned his pants as he was slow not to startle Tiatria. She sat up on the bed as he revealed himself to her. Tiatria's heart start to pound as she thought about about to come out of her chest. Blackwall pulled her close to him as he gently kissed her. As Tiatria felt him against her, she found it interesting to feel Blackwall's penis against her instead of inside of her as he kissed her. Tiatria could feel it get hard as it engorged itself. She started to feel mixed feelings about the feeling it. Blackwall saw her start to feel uneasy about it. 

Blackwall looked at Tiatria as he softly kissed her lips. “I want you to feel how much not only how much I want you but how much I love you.”

Tiatria's hands touched Blackwall's chest and abdominal muscles. She saw the scars he had earned over the years as a Warden. Her fingers traced over a few of them. She pressed herself against him her arms under her body. Blackwall put his arms around her holding her close to him. She kissed his chest as her hands rubbed his stomach. Blackwall kissed Tiatria with passion that took her breath away. He slowly took his right hand and put it in between her legs causing her to open them. Tiatria began to moan as her cheeks flushed again. Blackwall moved Tiatria to straddle his lap. 

Blackwall kissed her gently as looked at her, “I need you to lower yourself till it enters you." Tiatria shook her head as she didn't know what to do. Blackwall held his cock in his right hand as, he used his left guide Tiatria downward. Tiatria's legs shook as she felt herself become penetrated by Blackwall's hardened cock. "That's it love, nice and easy." Once he was fully sheathed within the woman he cared for, Blackwall gave her a string of reassuring kisses. "If you need me to stop, you tell me. I won’t have you afraid or have you think I am like those bastards.”

Tiatria looked at him with tears in her eyes “I know you’re not Blackwall and I know you will never will be.”

Blackwall kissed Tiatria gently, lovingly, as she started to hyperventilate in fear as she felt him inside her. Her body tensed up dramatically. Blackwall didn’t move he wanted her to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He kissed her gently as he could feel her body trembling against him.

He gently held her face in his hands, “Look at me my love!”

Tiatria did so, trying to stay calm as she shook. He calmly hushed her softly, tears poured down her cheeks. “I want this, I want you it’s just”

Blackwall hushed her softly he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “It’s alright, we will go slow and we will take our time.” He then kissed her softly, Tiatria put her shaky hands around Blackwall's neck.

Blackwall kissed Tiatria as he put his hands on her hips, he knew she didn't what to do. He was gentle as he guided her hips to moved in a gentle stride. Both smiled as they looked down, watching Tiatria's hips move. "That's it Love."

Blackwall dropped his head next to hers and kissed her cheek, jawline and neck. Tiatria's body shivered as she felt Blackwall's lips against her skin.

Blackwall felt Tiatria's belly caress his stomach as his right hand held hers tightly as he brought them up to her chest. His right hand held Tiatria's butt as he helped her keep at pace. 

Tiatria couldn’t believe how powerful Blackwall was, his arms, his back, but his touch, his voice, movements could be as soft as silk. This was the man who was a Grey Warden. A slayer of Dark Spawn, a warrior beyond compare. This was a man who spent months, years in the wilds. He was hard as steel and was unapproachable. Since he met her, Blackwall was the most tender, soft man she had ever known. Tiatria didn’t know such a thing in a man could exist and tears poured from her eyes. Blackwall stopped as he could hear her trying to keep her tears silent.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria concerned, he afraid he was hurting her. “Why do you weep?”

Tiatria smiled as Blackwall wiped her tears away. “Tears of happiness I promise." Tiatria sniffed as she lowered her eyes. "Something, I never thought I would _never_ experience in this.”

Blackwall kissed her passionately as he put her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her but as he stood up. Tiatria looked at Blackwall confused as he gave a soft chuckle. Blackwall turned and pressed Tiatria's back against the cool brick wall next to her bed. He continued to kiss her neckline gently as he moved with a little more vigor as Tiatria's legs locked around his waist. Tiatria began to moan as he took her legs and put them over his forearms.. He was about to lean over when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Tiatria froze hyperventilating as she shook her head. "Don't do that!" she told him afraid.

Blackwall lowered Tiatria's legs down to his sides. He looked at her as his left hand held her but and his right hand held her cheek, as his thumb gently stroked it. Blackwall watched the tears form in Tiatria's eyes and she shook and realized he triggered something.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." he told Tiatria as he held her close. Blackwall gave a gentle smile as he hushed her. Tiatria held her arms close to her body, her head resting on his shoulder.

"That is one of the ways they took me." she sniffled.

Blackwall had moved his right shoulder gently nugged her head up, so he could look at her. He stroked the left side of Tiatria's head. "What other ways did they..." Blackwall sighed as he shook his head, "I don't want to trigger anything..." 

It took Tiatria a few moments. "That...was...one." Blackwall nodded kissing Tiatria's forehead. She looked at him trying to calm down. "Another was...pushing my legs into my stomach." Blackwall nodded, he knew he was going to have to cautious on how he did this.

"Any others?" he questioned softly, looking deeply into her eyes. 

Tiatria looked at Blackwall not sure what to say. She didn't want him to leave or be repulsed by her. Blackwall gently smiled as he flexed his hips causing his cock to move inside of her. The moment Tiatria felt it, it caused her to startle.

"MAKE SURE THAT IT ONLY GOES INSIDE OF ME HERE!" she shouted closing her eyes. Tears Trickled down Tiatria's face as she bit her lower lip. 

Blackwall was confused he had to think a moment on what she meant. He looked at her face and how her body was reacting and then it dawned on him. His blood really boiled as his mind tried hard for his face not to show his disgust for what those Bastards did.

_How sick could people be?_

Blackwall just took some deep breaths as he knew Tiatria was looking at him. He didn't want her to think any abhorrent faces he made where directed at her. He looked at her and kissed her, he had an idea. "I want you to look at me the whole time, Love. No closing those beautiful eyes of yours. I want you to see the love I have for you and your child in mine." 

Blackwall was hoping that if Tiatria kept her eyes open and on him that she'd, stay in the moment with him. Tiatria was determined that her fear wouldn't overtake her again. She'd remember that it was him she was with, not those evil and vile men. Blackwall had Tiatria's legs on either side of his hips as he sat back onto the bed. Tiatria shook her head confused, "What are you doing?"

Blackwall smiled looking at her, "Trust me love." He told her, as he held the shaft. Blackwall once again gently guided Tiatria to sit on his cock. He had her slowly sit on him.

Blackwall made very sure it didn't slip and go anywhere else. He groaned as he felt Tiatria's moist flesh surround it once more. As he guided Tiatria to sit, her cheeks flushed as she sat on him slowly. Blackwall then gently pulled her in as close as possible. "This way we can continue to look at each other."

Tiatria started to breathe heavy as he rubbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

Tiatria nodded, "It's just in so deep."

Blackwall looked at Tiatria concerned, "Is this alright?" he asked.

Tiatria wasn't sure how they were going to move, she shook her head. "I don't know how to" Blackwall chuckled, "It's alright, I'll show you how." Blackwall smiled as he found Tiatria's naivete' as she truly knew nothing of sex, he thought she'd know somethings or atleast instinct would kick in. However that wasn't the case and he knew he'd have to teacher pretty much everything. Blackwall took his left hand and cradled Tiatria's right jaw and gently pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss. 

Tiatria nodded as she wrapped her arms around Blackwall's neck, their foreheads touching. Blackwall didn't move till she nodded, he then slowly put his hands on Tiatria butt. He slowly moved her hips forward and back till they had a rhythm going. Tiatria could feel the friction of Blackwall against her clit. He made sure he was slow, even though his body cried out for different. She began to cry out as the stimulation was getting to her. 

"Can we go a little faster?" he asked gently.

Tiatria bit her lower lip as she nodded. He then helped her pick up the pace with a little more vigor as sweat began to drip down Blackwall's chest and onto Tiatria's belly as they moved together. Tiatria looked at Blackwall with flushed cheeks, "Can I have your hand?" she asked, Blackwall gave it, as she drew close to climax and craved to cry out Blackwall's name. When the moment came Tiatria threw her head backward as she cried out, "BLACKWALL!". A moment later, Blackwall cried out in his own pleasure falling over onto his back. His body shook as he felt his seed spill out of him.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria struggling for breath, “Maker’s Balls, I have never have experienced anything like that!”

Tiatria smiled as bent over and stroked Blackwall's hair, “My Keeper was right, with the right partner it is something that is” she looked away with tears in her eyes.

Blackwall caught her gaze with a knot in his throat. “That is?” he questioned.

Tears trickled down as she smiled, “Magical” Blackwall smiled sitting up kissing her, stroking her hair.

Blackwall kissed Tiatria lovingly, tenderly. He stroked both sides of her face gently. He hugged her as he gave a small laugh moving his right hand. Tiatria slowly turned onto her right side which caused him to kiss her cheek. He sat up on his left forearm as he caressed her belly in a circular motion. Tiatria the turned and snuggled into his arms, as he used the fingers on his left hand to stroke her upper left arm.

The moon was almost full that night and shun brightly as Blackwall thanked the Maker for letting him have this woman in his life and hoped that he could make her as happy as she truly deserved. He looked over at her and saw that she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and put his right hand on her left arm as he drifted off to sleep.

*********************************************

Blackwall woke up in the dead of night to Tiatria's shrieks, he turned over to where she lay and she was clawing at her body and face. Blackwall had never seen anything like it, the sheer terror in her voice, caused Blackwall's blood to become ice cold. He grabbed Tiatria by the shoulders and shook her. 

"Love wake up!" he cried out, "WAKE UP!" after a few more moments of vigorously shaking her, Tiatria finally woke up. She sat up and clung onto Blackwall like a frightened child. Blackwall held Tiatria firmly as he hushed her gently. "It's alright, it's alright." he told Tiatria as he felt her shaking in his arms. "You're safe here with me."

Tiatria wept as she struggled to get a handle on things, "What happened?" Blackwall gently questioned. Tiatria sat onto her legs as Blackwall held her. He sat down and helped her lay against his chest. Tiatria shook her head, "I dreamed of them!" she sobbed. Blackwall helped Tiatria sit into his lap as his left hand held her head close to his chest. "What do you mean?" Tiatria sobbed as she shook her head. She didn't want Blackwall to think she was weak. Blackwall took a sigh as an idea came to mind, "You mean the men who hurt you?" 

Tiatria nodded as she used her right hand covered her eyes. "How often does this happen Love?" Tiatria shook her head as fought to stop crying, "How often?" he asked once more. Tiatria started taking large deep breaths, "Every night," she confessed in shame, "you are just the first person to stay with me overnight. You are the only person who knows about this."

Blackwall kissed the top of Tiatria's head, "It's alright love," he then started to lay back down with her in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to see this Blackwall, I'll understand if you want to leave, I doubt you'll want to deal with this every night." Blackwall gave a low chuckle, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here with you for as long as you'll have me." Tiatria calmed as she felt Blackwall stroking her hair, it soothed her as did hearing his heart beat. Part of Tiatria felt ashamed that Blackwall now knew about this part of her. However another part felt relieved that he did, that she didn't have to hide this part of herself anymore. Blackwall was thankful he was here with her, thankful that he could bring her any sort of comfort and thankful she was letting him.


	11. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria travels to Crestwood to meet Hawke's Warden contact and waits for a letter from Cullen on word of where the Red Templars smuggling roads are. Upon her return her return to Skyhold Tiatria talks to Cole who wants to help her heal.

Blackwall woke up the next morning with her in his arms. He pulled her in close as he kissed her left cheek. He watched her sleep days light gave him a chance to look at her. The bed’s sheets hugged Tiatria's body in all the right ways. He counted himself as a lucky man to there at that moment with her. Tiatria turned and snuggled into him. Blackwall smiled as he felt the warmth of her skin against his.

Tiatria then shot up out of her sleep with a surprised look on her face. Her hands on her belly, Blackwall sat up putting is right hand around her shoulder. He could clearly see the surprised look on her face.

“What is it?” he questioned as his left hand held her belly.

Tiatria shook her head, “I don’t know, I felt something strange.”

Blackwall gave a concerned look, “Like what? What do you mean?”

Tiatria looked at him ,“It felt something like bubbles mixed with a tickle.”

Blackwall’s face relaxed as he gave a small laugh. He held her right hand. “I don’t think it’s anything bad Love.” She looked at him, “I think you felt the baby move.” Blackwall felt around Tiatria's belly hoping he’d feel something but felt nothing. He could see she was conflicted. “Are you alright?”

Tiatria nodded, “I can’t ignore this anymore can I? I’m really having a baby.”

Blackwall rubbed Tiatria's back as he had her lay down. He put his left hand on her belly as she looked at the top of her bed. He looked at her and gently kissed her lips. “It’s been so easy to ignore this baby, because I couldn’t feel anything and avoid mirrors.”

Tiatria took a breath as she realized her own words. She hadn’t felt anything emotionally or physically but now things were changing. She was feeling sparks of life on both ends of that. She looked at Blackwall who smiled at her. He held her right jaw as he kissed her as she put her right arm out and to the side. “Just remember you are not alone anymore. I want you to start working on healing from all this and being happy.”

Blackwall kissed Tiatria as she wrapped her right arm around his neck. She felt his left hand go under the sheet. She felt his hands caress her breasts as their kisses became more intense. He threw the sheet aside as his hand traveled down the right side her body down her outer thigh to the sensitive inner part. Blackwall's touch set Tiatria's skin on fire. His fingers were gentle as they slipped inside her.

Tiatria's cheeks flushed as his thumb made small circles against her clit with his thumb! She opened her legs wider and wider as his fingers slid inside and out. Blackwall leaned over Tiatria's left breast and kissed it till his tongue flicked her nipple. Blackwall flicked and sucked it till it became a firm peak. Tiatria grabbed the pillow behind her head as she moaned. Blackwall pushed himself to sit up and moved himself to hover over her. He looked at Tiatria as she struggled for deep breaths as he removed his fingers from her.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall confused with her cheeks on fire. “Why? Why did you stop?”

Blackwall gently picked her up having her wrap her legs around him. He sat back on his knees looking at her. He then kissed her passionately as he helped her to sit on his hardened and swollen cock. Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck for balance and support.

Tiatria was unsure, Blackwall smiled at her. “Trust me Love” both of his hands held her butt. Tiatria was still surprised from the depth of pleasure it gave her, Blackwall moved her up and down slowly.

Tiatria looked down, “It’s in so deep!” She panted as her heart almost seemed like it was about to pound out her chest. Blackwall kissed Tiatria as he put the hair behind her right ear.

“Does it hurt?” She shook her head “No! I'm just still surprised at such a thing!”

Blackwall started thrusting up a little more with a chuckle. "I will take it as a compliment, then.” He brushed the hair out of Tiatria's eyes, "Remember keep your eyes on me. Don't shut them, let me know if anything needs to stop or change."

Tiatria kissed him with want as she spoke. "I know, I trust you!" those words hit Blackwall like a tone of bricks. To know that Tiatria trusted him, especially in this. It warmed his heart and soul and Blackwall snapped and took hold of Tiatria's face and passionately kissed her.

After a few thrusts Tiatria tossed her head back moaning as Blackwall kissed her throat with baited breath. He licked her neck as his teeth gently racked against her skin. Blackwall's sweat from his forehead dripped onto her breasts. Blackwall started to thrust his hips harder into her, her legs tightly locked at this point. Her hands were now on his shoulders she groaned as she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

Blackwall licked and kissed Tiatria's breasts with passion as his hips took over losing control over them. He lowered her onto her back, pressing her into the bed. He used his right index finger to stimulate her clit. He wanted her to cum with him. Tiatria had one hand around his neck and one hand holding his hair. She no longer moaned but cried out in pleasure, this gave Blackwall encouragement too.

They both felt their skin turn to fire and their bellies start to warm. Their hearts raced and pounded. Tiatria forced him to lay on his back and she moved with quick purpose. She held onto both his hands using them to strengthen her resolve as she moved. She could hear him to growl and groan, sweat pouring down his face and trickling down her body. Blackwall looked at her as he saw sweat fall from her breasts. He took his left hand and fondled them, he used his right hand and held her hand tight.

Blackwall could see that sweat had dampened Tiatria's hair the drops highlighted in the suns’ light. Blackwall’s hips started to thrust upwards not being able to hold back for much longer. Tiatria was over taken by such pleasure began to cry out. Blackwall sat up wanting to take over but she put her hands against his chest stopping him.

“No, I want it this way! Please!” Blackwall kissed Tiatria as he nodded laying back down. He could some sort of change in her eyes. He wanted to keep it there, he knew it was important for Tiatria to feel like she had control. Even with Blackwall holding her hips, Tiatria started to take over on her own when it came to riding her pleasure.

Blackwall thrusted his hips upwards as he held onto Tiatria’s hips so she didn’t fly off! Tiatria began to cry out from the pleasure. Her cheeks were extremely red and she couldn’t take much more; neither could he. They were both very close and it wasn’t going to be much longer. Tiatria leaned back a little to use her hands to rub his inner thighs. She rubbed close enough to his penis that it teased and delighted him. It gave it promises hopes of possibly more, making it harder. He groaned as it did so, causing him to cry out. Cullen couldn’t take much more his body began to shake and tremble as did hers.

With Tiatria body leaning back Blackwall was able to stimulate her more with his left thumb. Within moments they both cried out from the extreme pleasure. Blackwall held on tightly as he spilled his seed into her and shook from her intense pleasure. When it was over, Blackwall carefully flipped her onto her his stomach. Both took deep breaths trying to recover, covered in sweat. Tiatria looked up at him and they shared a passionate kiss.

Blackwall chuckled “Maker’s Balls woman, "I have never experienced anything that before!”

Tiatria laid on his chest she could feel his need for air as she took deep breaths. She looked at him putting her chin on the top of her right hand. “You keep surprising me on the amounts of pleasure one can have Blackwall. You truly are living up to the tales of the Wardens, and their legendary prowess among ordinary men.” She then crawled up to him and kissed him.

Blackwall chuckled as he caressed her back with both sets of his hands finger tips. “I don’t know about that Love! I am certainly glad for giving you such pleasure that you seem to think so!” Tiatria then laid her head on Blackwall’s chest as she fell asleep. Blackwall kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her as he fell back to sleep.

*************************************************************

Later that morning Varric took Tiatria to a secluded section part of the eastern battlements. When they came down the steps Varric turned around and smiled. “Inquisitor! I want you to meet Hawke! The Champion of Kirkwall!”

Tiatria turned around seeing a human woman with pale skin, shoulder length white hair, black thin eyebrows, pale blue eyes and pouty lips walk down the stairs. She had the armor of the champion on and had a staff of a mage. Tiatria was amazed that the Champion was a mage. She lived in Kirkwall where Cullen was stationed and remained free of the circle. She wondered how she did that.

Hawke looked at Tiatria, “Though I don’t use that title much anymore.”

Hawke walked over to Tiatria and looked over the courtyard. “Impressive view! Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall.”

Tiatria looked at her, “You’re lucky you had a single city! I have half of Thedas.”

Hawke watched the people move about, “But after a while all you can see is the people in it.”

Tiatria looked at her, “Does it get any easier?” Hawke turned her head looking at her “I’ll let you know”

Tiatria started to panic a little because she wasn’t sure how she was going to do this. The impact of the role she accepted just hit her. If her life wasn’t hard enough, she could barely manage herself right now, now this. Tiatria leaned against the wall rubbing her forehead. Hawke saw her distress and walked over to her. “This role would not have come to you if it wasn’t meant to.” Tiatria looked up at her. “I have heard of you Inquisitor and the rumors of child. I believe you can do this.”

Hawke and Tiatria talked about Corypheus and how they found him in Grey Warden prison. Varric told her how he gained control of a Carta clan and made them drink Darkspawn blood to gain firm control. Hawke told her that Grey Wardens blackmailed her father into renewing the locks on Corypheus’ prison. Hawke told her she manipulated in using her blood to open the locks but when she realized the trick she was steadfast in killing him before leaving. Hawke assured her that before they left that Corypheus was dead so she didn’t know how he survived. Hawke then talked about having a friend in the Grey Wardens named Stroud.

That he was helping her the mysterious red lyrium, Corypheus and why the wardens have disappeared. That there may be a possibility that Corypheus has control of them. Tiatria started to feel her stomach twist and turn at the thought of Corypheus having control of the Wardens.

_Would that mean he’d have control over Blackwall too at some point?_

That thought scared her. Stroud was to have information as to why the Wardens may have disappeared and what their plans maybe. Hawke told her that he was to meet her in Crestwood and she should meet her there. She’d send word on the rendezvous point would be, Tiatria agreed. Before Hawke left Tiatria they talked about her friends and friends since Kirkwall. Tiatria was interested and fascinated to learn that Hawke’s love was an elf that was one a slave. Hawke’s little brother is a Grey Warden that was taken out of Orlais. She talked about Anders and her sorrow from him. She told her about the choice he made of joining his soul with a spirit of Justice. How it slowly drove him mad and he felt he had to carry out an act of justice for all mages. Tiatria heard the stories of what had happened to cause mage rebellion. She just found it interesting to find the truth of what caused it. Tiatria left Hawke to find Varric for he had left them with no word and want to make sure he was okay.

Tiatria found Varric and Cassandra having words in the armory. Cassandra had found out that Varric had been hiding Hawke’s location. She was attempting to beat the crap out of him for it. Tiatria stopped the fighting and told Cassandra to back off which surprised Cassandra.

Tiatria told Cassandra she had to except what had happened and let it go. Cassandra found it hard to do so because she was so devoted to the Divine the Chantry. She understood Varric’s reason he was only protecting his friend. She would have done the same thing if was her clansmen. She told them both they needed to put the past behind them and work together. She also told Cassandra that Varric had earned his place in the Inquisition and she needed to trust him more. Cassandra was taken back and told Varric to leave so she could calm down. Before doing so Varric said he was glad he kept Hawke’s location a secret. If hadn’t odds were if he hadn’t she’d be dead too!

The Chantry had done and taken enough from her, he then left. Cassandra then started to beat herself up on her faults on not seeing through Varric’s lies about not knowing were Hawke’s location was. Tiatria wouldn’t hear such talk and told Cassandra she was only human and everyone makes mistakes. Cassandra took comforts in her words and Tiatria said she hoped that they could start to call themselves friends. The two parted and Tiatria went to seek out Varric. Varric was in the main hall sitting at a table hiding from Cassandra. Tiatria walked up to him smiling seeing him have Bianca leaning next to his chair. He was caressing her trigger just in case. “She’s calm down I think you can take you finger off your crossbow.”

Varric looked at Tiatria, “I wasn’t trying to hide anything! I told her everything that was important at the time!”

Tiatria smiled, “I know Varric, you wouldn’t have kept quiet otherwise.”

Varric sighed as he rubbed his forehead, “I know I need to do better.”

Tiatria leaned against the table and put her hand on Varric’s, “You’re doing fine Varric” She patted Varric's shoulder and left him with his thoughts.

Tiatria looked down the great hall and looked down at the throne. A new one had been put up since the last one was severely damaged. It was a dragon skull turned onto its end with a seat put into it. She marveled at its craftsmanship.

Josephine walked up to her “Impressive is it not? Fit for a leader!”

Tiatria turned her head looked at the Ambassador. “Meant to show influence and the burden of it! It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where you will sit in judgement!”

Tiatria leaned her head to the right, “Who will I be judging exactly?”

Josephine looked at her with a stern face, “Those who have done wrong! You’ll know of them of the very least. All of that presumes they survived their initial encounter with you of course.”

Tiatria thought about having that kind of power at her command and it frightened her. “More lives in my hands! I don’t want this kind of power Josephine.”

Josephine gave her a sympathetic look, “I share you distaste for more bloodshed. It needn’t come to that the Inquisition’s sovereignty comes from the allies who validate it!”

Josephine gave a small sigh, “You are both in power and bound. Justice has many tools, if their applications are clever. Execution may even seem merciful by comparison.”

Tiatria looked at the throne taking a deep sigh before looking back at Josephine. “Is there anyone I should judge?”

Josephine nodded, “Take the throne when you are ready. We will bring him before you.”

Tiatria nodded and looked at the throne she walked up to it and turned around. She sat into and tried to get the feel for it. The thought and feel of the power was unnerving for her. Josephine and her nodded to each other.

Josephine looked at one of the guards “Bring the prisoner forth!” The guard saluted and left. When he came back with another guard they had the prisoner.

Josephine looked at Tiatria, “You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter!” Josephine walked up the steps, “Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid.”

Tiatria felt all the horrors, nightmares and wicked feelings she encountered and still endured since that day. Josephine looked at her “The formal charges are: Apostasy, attempted enslavement and attempted assassination”

Tiatria watched them toss Alexius forward towards her. She gave Alexius a hard unforgiving look. “on your own life no less.”

Alexius kept his head down and looked totally broken. She looked at Josephine, “Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank! You can judge this magister as you see fit!”

Tiatria leaned forward looking at him abhorrently, “I remember what would have happened_ if_ his treachery would have succeeded!”

Alexius rose his head, “I couldn’t save my son! Do you think my fate matters to me?” His tone of voice was loaded with defiance.

Tiatria knew she had options and she thought hard on the matter. She had to think on what her conscience would allow!

Josephine looked at him, “Will you offer nothing more in your defense?”

Alexius shook his head, “You’ve won nothing! The people you saved the acclaim you’ve gathered! You’ll lose it all in the storm to come!”

He then looked at Tiatria, “Render your judgement Inquisitor!”

Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Can you call into the room?” Josephine nodded as she walked away for a moment.

After a few minutes Cullen walked in, “You asked for me Inquisitor?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I did, I am not sure what to call some of your punishments your Chantry uses against its mages.”

Cullen looked at Alexius then at her, “Alright, sometimes the Chantry imprisons a mage for certain amount of time.”

Tiatria shook her head, “That’s not it, I mean I’ve heard of a certain type of punishment but I’m not aware of what it’s called.”

Cullen gave a curious look, “Oh, describe it to me and I will tell you.”

Tiatria thought for a moment, “My Keeper told me once Templars use a punishment that separates a mage from the beyond. He can no longer do magic but is kept alive.”

Cullen nodded as he looked at Alexius, “Yes, that’s called: The Rite of Tranquility.”

She looked at Cullen, “Do you know how to do such a thing? Do you have enough Templars and lyrium for it to be done?”

Cullen nodded, “Yes, Inquisitor.”

Tiatria at Alexius knowing she couldn’t take his life but neither could she sleep at night thinking of him with the ability to hurt others. She looked at him with eyes cold as ice. Her body straight as a board, her stomach tied up in knots. “Magister Gereon Alexius! I sentence you to for your crimes the punishment of Tranquility!”

The gasps could be heard all over the Great Hall. Alexius looked at her with tears in his eyes, “Death would have been kinder.”

Tiatria looked at him stone faced, “I know, take him away!”

The guards took Alexius took his arms and led him off to his cell. Cullen bowed his head as he left and Josephine looked her in astonishment. “I can’t believe you of all people did that!”

Tiatria lowered her head. She took deep breaths her face had lost all color. “I think I’m going to be sick!”

Josephine’s eyes were wide, “Inquisitor why did you?”

Tiatria shook her head not looking up, “Josephine! That man would have done horrific things if I hadn’t stopped him. They…they still haunt me! I don’t think this man even regrets a single moment of anything he has done or would have done except that he couldn’t save his son. That one selfish act would have destroyed the world and I can’t let that go unpunished. I cannot take his life be I cannot let him have a chance he can take that kind of power again.”

Josephine saw the tears in the Inquisitor’s eyes. She could see that she didn’t make this decision lightly. She left her to collect her thoughts on the throne. When Tiatria was ready she got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

A messenger arrived, “Inquisitor! The Commander wishes to speak with you in his office as soon as you are able!” She nodded and the messenger went on her way. Tiatria walked across the courtyard and up the stairs to get to Cullen’s office. She opened the door to find him bent over his desk looking over some letters.

Cullen stood up straight looking at her, “Inquisitor, I wanted to make sure you were alright. Being a mage I know that was a hard call to make.”

Tiatria nodded, “I’m alright, just a little light headed.”

Cullen stepped aside offering his chair for her to sit. As she did so he picked up a few document. “I sent for you because I found where the Red Templars came from, Therinfal Redoubt!”

Cullen sat on the corner of his desk, “The knights were fed Red Lyrium until they turned into monsters.” Tiatria looked at Cullen, she could see the anger and disgust in his face. “Samson took over after their corruption was complete!”

Tiatria took a few steps toward him, “How do you know Samson?”

Cullen turned around, “He was a Templar in Kirkwall until he was expelled from the order.”

Tiatria’s eyes got wide: _How does one get expelled from the order she wondered?_

Cullen’s eyes narrowed his voice soured, “I knew he was an addict but _this_?” Cullen shook his head “Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry! Its power comes with a terrible madness.”

Tiatria walked up to Cullen and touched his hand with hers. She thought about all those who were lost in Haven and how she could have lost him. “The Red Templars swarming Haven were proof enough!”

Tiatria could see his face was clearly pained, “We cannot _allow _them to gain strength! The Red Templars still require lyrium! If we can find their source we can weaken them and their leader!”

Tiatria could see this was going to be Cullen’s personal mission to tear this new Templar order apart. She worried about what this would do to him. “Are you angrier at Samson or Corypheus?” she questioned.

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know!” She smiled at least Cullen was honest. He looked at Tiatria, “Samson at least should know better! Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads! Investigating them could lead to where it’s being mined!” Cullen leaned forward onto his desk with his hands. “If you confront them be warry, anything connected to Samson will be well guarded.”

Tiatria looked at him, “I will Cullen, don’t worry about me. I will be leaving for Crestwood in the morning. I have to see what Hawke's friend in the Wardens can tell us.”

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, “I will have Leliana look into where these trade roads maybe. I will write to you when I know more about them so you can investigate them before you come back.”

Tiatria sighed as she walked away from a little her face saddened. “You’d have me stay away from Skyhold longer?”

Cullen sighed as his head still hung low. “No, I would just hate to see you come back to just to see you have to leave again. In your condition we need to make each trip you make count.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen with surprise, “I am surprised you care so much about my welfare. I am not used to so many humans caring about what happens to me.”

Cullen smiled as he stood up straight looking at her. “You are the Inquisitor, it is my duty to ensure your safety at all times. We care for you because we all think of you as a friend. We care about you and child very much.” Tiatria smiled at him as her heart warmed at his words and to think she had friends.

****************************************************

The next morning Tiatria took Blackwall since this was a Grey Warden matter. Cassandra and Varric with her to Crestwood. When they got there it was night and it was pouring rain.

Harding greeted her, “Good to see you safe Inquisitor! We’ve got trouble ahead!”

Tiatria wasn’t even in the camp five minutes and they already had trouble. She gave a weak smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing the Inquisition can’t handle!”

Harding smiled, “Careful your worship that optimism might be catching!”

Tiatria tilted her head to the side, “Are things really that bad?”

Harding nudged her head to left and she led Tiatria to a stone wall overlooking a lake. In the distance a green mist like glow could be seen. Tiatria looked at Harding, “Oh.”

Harding looked up at her, “Crestwood was the sight of a flood during the Blight. It’s not the only rift in the area but after it appeared. Corpses started to walk out of the lake! You’ll have to fight through them to get to where Ser Hawke’s friend is hiding. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they’ll want help! Good luck and please be safe!”

Tiatria looked at the others as they walked passed the lake, Varric looked at water “Maybe the locals will give us a boat!”

As they got onto the main road two Grey Wardens were defending an elven woman from some walking dead. When it was over Tiatria talked to the Wardens who said they were under the orders of the Warden Commander Clarel to find the Warden Stroud. Tiatria asked if they could stay and help defend the town but they said they could not. That their mission took priority and they had to leave. Tiatria watched them go and she turned her attentions to the elf they had saved. They elf named Jana wanted to become a Warden herself now but after talking to Tiatria she decided to help the Inquisition instead. Tiatria pressed on to Crestwood and talked to the Mayor after helping its defenders kill all the undead that tried to enter the town. The Mayor told her about how the Darkspawn came and sickened Old Crestwood. They then got into the Damn’s control room and flooded Old Crestwood those who survived barely survived. Tiatria said she wanted to help and needed to get to the damn to drain the lake to get to the rift. The Mayor warned her about bandits who had taken up residency there and to becareful.

Tiatria ran through the rain with the others battling bandits and undead till they reached a big cave with Hawke standing outside.

Hawke smiled, “Glad you made it! I just got here myself my contact with the wardens should be in the back of the cave.”

Tiatria looked at Hawke with a little bit of concern. “A group of Wardens were protecting a villager from corpses down in Crestwood.”

Hawke nodded not looking surprised, “They were most likely looking for my friend. Glad they didn’t have people look for him in here. They might as well be good men but they have been given bad orders.”

Tiatria looked to the back of the cave and they all walked down it. Tiatria was amazed how deep it really was. At the end was a wooden door. She opened it find a room with a table that had maps and stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. She found it had water and food supplies so someone had been staying here for quite a while. She heard a sword being drawn behind her and she turned around seeing a Grey Warden behind her. Blackwall pushed Tiatria out of the way with his sword drawn as the two looked at each other.

He had his sword pointed at Blackwall his eyes fixed on Tiatria.

“I’m the one you should be paying attention to, not her.” Blackwall warned.

The man was pale skinned black hair buzz cut with a thick mustache on top. His mustache went all the way down to his chin. He had stubble on all around. His eyes were a light crystal blue. He was older around his fifties and she could tell he had seen many years of battle.

Hawke quickly came in, “It’s all right! I brought the Inquisitor!”

The warden looked at Hawke then at Tiatria and Blackwall. “My name is Stroud.” He had a thick Orlesian ascent “and I am at your service Inquisitor.” He lowered his sword.

Tiatria looked at him and smiled as Blackwall sheathed his sword. “I’ll take all the help I can get. I know the wardens have troubles of their own.”

Tiatria then looked to her right, “I wonder though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?”

Stroud nodded, “I fear it is so! When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus Wiesshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest!”

Stroud got a stern look on his face, “But when and Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power!”

Stroud walked over to a table that had several maps. “My investigations uncovered clues but no proof!”

Stroud sighed, “Then not long after every in Orlais began to hear the calling!”

Hawke had a look of total shock, “MAKER! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Stroud turned his head back, “It was a Grey Warden matter and I was bound by an oath of secrecy.”

Tiatria had never heard of this, _Calling_ before. “Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?”

Stroud turned around looking at Tiatria, “The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. It starts with dreams, then comes whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.” Tiatria could see sadness and truth in Stroud’s eyes. She could tell this wasn’t a pleasant thing.

Hawke looked at him, “And every Grey Warden is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?”

Stroud nodded, “Yes, likely because of Corypheus.” Stroud approached them a little “If the Wardens fall who will stand against the next Blight? It’s our greatest fear!”

Hawke looked at Stroud, “And then they do something desperate, which is what Corypheus wants!”

Tiatria couldn’t help but have questions, “Is the Calling real or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”

Stroud shook his head, “I know not, even as a senior warden I’ve heard the vaguest whispers of Corypheus. The Wardens _believe_ the calling is real and they will act accordingly! That is all we know for certain.”

Tiatria wondered, “You said _all_ the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?” She then turned around with worry in her eyes “And also you Blackwall?”

Stroud nodded, “Sadly yes, it lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a camp fire. The creature who makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but…at times I almost understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand!”

Blackwall looked at her shaking his head, “I _do not_ fear the Calling!” He gently caressed her face, “Worrying about it only gives it power!” Tiatria hugged him as Blackwall spoke. “Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”

Tiatria looked back at Stroud, “How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?”

Stroud shook his head, “I cannot say, we know little of him say that he is dangerous! He is a Magister and he’s a Darkspawn. He speaks with the voice of the Blight! That lets him effects the minds of Wardens and since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false calling!”

Tiatria sighed of sorrow, “So the Wardens are making one last desperate attack on the Darkspawn.”

Stroud paced back and forth with a look of worry. “We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons! Without us the next Blight will consume the world!” Hawke was horrified to think of the Wardens being gone and world with them. “Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual that will end future blights before we all perished.” Stroud sighed and slightly hung his head “When I protested the plan as madness my own comrades turned on me!” Stroud then turned back to the map and pointed to location on it. “Grey Wardens are gathering here in the Western Approach!” he then walked passed them to leave. “There is an ancient Tevinter Ritual tower, meet me there! We will find answers!”

Tiatria watched Stroud leave and she looked at the others, “Let’s go!” They left the cave and Hawke said her goodbyes saying she’d meet them at the Western Approach as well.

Tiatria noticed Varric was very quiet on the way back to camp. Varric was never quiet unless there was something was up. She found him in his tent since it was still pouring rain. He was sitting on his cot polishing Bianca when she came in. Varric still had his worried expression on his face.

“Are you alright Varric?" Tiatria questioned, "You haven’t said anything since we’ve left the cave with Hawke.”

Varric stared into space for a moment before looking at her. “Corypheus is back, uh shit!” he hung his head shaking it.

Tiatria sat next to him, “You said he was a Darkspawn or a Magister.” She looked at Varric with a question on her face, “What is he really?”

Varric shook his head and shrugged, “I’m not sure, I’m not really sure if Corypheus knows either.” Varric looked back at Bianca, “He’s definitely a Darkspawn but when we found him it was pretty obvious he hadn’t heard that! He thinks he’s a Magister a priest of Dumat in fact!”

Varric was polishing Bianca’s handle, “He says he broke into the Golden City like in the Chantry tale.”

Tiatria looked at Varric putting her hand on his having him look at her. “If you and Hawke defeated him once we can do it again.” She wanted to give him hope.

Varric shook his head getting a little defensive, “We didn’t just _think_ Corypheus was dead. He _was_ dead! No pulse, no breath, full of stab wounds! There wasn’t a lot of room for doubt!” Varric sighed looking at the ground shaking his head. “It makes me wonder, I thought the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him. Maybe they did it because he can’t be killed.” Varric was now at the very real realization of losing hope of seeing an end to this.

Tiatria couldn’t believe the adventures and messes he got himself into. “How did you and Hawke even wind up in a Grey Warden prison for ancient Darkspawn?”

Varric looked at her, “Corypheus sent people after Hawke. He actually got control of an entire Carta Clan! He made them drink Darkspawn blood." The idea of it made Varric shudder. “Weird shit, we tracked the carta to an old Dwarven fort or something in the mountains. Of course it turned out to be a trap. They needed Hawke’s blood to open the locks holding Corypheus and they drew us into the prison to get it.”

Tiatria was kind of horrified that Corypheus would be that clever to find a way to get out of his confines. It made her worry what else he could do but she didn’t want Varric to worry about it. “There has to be a way to defeat Corypheus!” She held his hand squeezing it. “We’ll find it! Don’t worry!”

Varric put his hand on top of hers, sighing trying to smile “I hope you’re right.” He shook his head looking away from her “Maker’s Breath what have I let lose!”

Tiatria tilted her head and looked into his eyes. “You had nothing to do with this Varric!”

Varric looked at her, “I was the one who led Hawke to Corypheus. If I hadn’t tracked the Carta to that ruin.” He shook his head, “But you have more important things listen to do than listen to me worry!”

Tiatria smiled at him, “I don’t mind listening to you Varric, that’s what friends are for. We are friends aren’t we?”

Varric smiled patting her hand, “Always sweet heart! Just let me know when you need something shot!” He then went back to polishing Bianca. Tiatria looked back at Varric as she was exiting.

When Tiatria entered her own tent she started to change clothes. She was pulling out dry clothes as she grabbed warm blankets. It had just recently stopped raining and she was cold from the wet. Blackwall had his own tent but he want to check on her. When his head poked in she had her body wrapped up in the blanket as she was squeezing the water out of her hair. He entered all the way as she turned and saw him. She startled but not as bad as last time.

Tiatria smiled as she shook her head, “Are you sure you’re a warrior? You’d make a better rogue. Your stealth skills are deadly!”

Blackwall chuckled, “I’m sorry, you looked so beautiful.” He sat down on the cot as he she put her hands on his shoulders. He gently rubbed his hands around her body as they shared a kiss.

Blackwall looked at him, “How are you feeling? I know the journey up here was rough.”

Tiatria stroked Blackwall's hair as she looked at him with her sparkly blue eyes. “I’m fine, just some minor back pains.”

Blackwall’s hands began to rub her lower back since Tiatria stood in front of him. Tiatria smiled as he was hitting the right spots. She began to moan as her body leaned against him. She loved it when he rubbed her back. “Are you feeling the baby moving more?” Tiatria groaned as she didn’t want to talk about it and he knew it. “Love?”

Tiatria looked at up as she stood up straight with being irritated. Blackwall took her hands gently, “You didn’t bring Solas and he’s your healer. I told him before we left that you felt movement.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall frustrated as moved her hair back. “Why did you tell him that?”

Blackwall moved his hands across her belly. “Because I care about what happens to you and this child. Solas told me that you should feel it move a certain amount of times a day.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with a smile as she realized he really did care. She held the sides of his face as she kissed him. However another thought scared her. Tiatria looked at him, “What about Corypheus and his ability to use this calling? It frightens me that he controls wardens with it.” Tiatria stroked the right side of his face as he could see the concern in her face. “I’m afraid he will find a way to control you and take you way from me.”

Blackwall held her close as he looked up at her. “I want you to understand me on something, nothing in this world will ever take me away from you. I do not fear this calling or what power it holds. Do you understand?”

Tiatria slowly nodded as Blackwall robbed her shoulders. He rubbed her belly as he looked at her and kissed her, having her sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as he cuddled her.

********************************************************

After a few weeks Cullen got a letter. It waited for him on his desk, he wasn’t able to get to it till the end of the day. He took off his coat and armor putting it on a stand to keep it nice. He picked it up and broke the wax seal on it unfolding it.

_Cullen,_

_It’s been too long since I’ve been here. Since we’ve been here we met Hawke’s friend Stroud. He believes the Wardens are being controlled by Corypheus who has put a fake Calling into their heads. Stroud says they are heading to the Western Approach to perform some blood ritual to end future Blights._

Cullen’s eyes nearly fell out their sockets as he spit out the ale he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and continued to read.

_We helped the town of Crestwood and drained the lake. We sealed the major rift and undead stopped walking around. In exploring the under caves when we were looking for the location of the rift we discovered bones of people who looked like they were living down there. I’m not sure why they were down there until till got back to town. We went to the Mayor’s house to discover the Mayor was gone. They town’s people couldn’t figure out why he had left. Cullen I sent you the letter he wrote that is his written confession that HE is the one who flooded old Crestwood to save the people who weren’t infected by the Blight._

Cullen stopped and read the Mayor’s confession. He ran his fingers through his hair “Maker’s Breath!” He put the letter down and picked up Tiatria’s letter.

_I want you to put Leliana’s people on find him! What he did no matter how well intentioned can’t go unpunished. Have you learned anything about the Red Templar smuggling roads? Please inform Solas that I’m feeling the baby moving around more daily and I’m getting huge! The clothes Josephine got me stretch nicely and fit well. I must thank her when I get back._ _ Please don’t worry about my safety Blackwall is doing a good job protecting me. _

_Fondest wishes,_

_Tiatria_

Cullen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. He looked at the candle on his desk and thought of her. He put her letter down on top of the Mayor’s confession and wrote a letter back to her. That morning he found a messenger and sent the letter off to Crestwood. Tiatria had come back to camp after helping one of the local Sisters find the remains of some of the dead bodies for proper funeral rites. She of all people knew what it meant for the dead to have proper rest. She entered her tent and put her staff to the side. She sat on her cot rubbing the back of her neck when she noticed she was sitting on something. She picked it up and opened. 

_My Dearest Inquisitor,_

_I’m happy to hear from you and wishes for your swift return to Skyhold. Alas, I have found that the red lyrium is being smuggled through the Emerald Graves. I have heard there is some connections to the Dalish. I would love to hear any stories if you know of any._

Tiatria smiled and her heart warmed at the thought he wanted to know more of her people.

_I have relayed your info to Solas and he wants to examine you again when you return. Things here are stable and repairs are going well. Please send word or any clues of Samson’s whereabouts back to Skyhold._

_Yours always,_

_Cullen_

Tiatria was starting to get so big she rolled over to get up and put Cullen’s letter her pack. Tiatria got up and walked out of her tent and walked up to Harding “Harding?”

The scout saluted her, “Your worship!”

Tiatria smiled, “Tomorrow we break up camp and we will be heading to the Emerald Graves.”

Harding gave her a curious look, “That is quite a long way your worship. Do you know what is out there?” Tiatria looked at her as she turned around “Red lyrium”

A few weeks later, Tiatria came back to Skyhold on her horse with a few surprises: One, captured smugglers who were carting the red lyrium and two, letters that told where the red lyrium came from. Cullen was impressed by Tiatria and what the others had done. He was surprised to see how big she was now. She had such a small frame that she looked farther along than she was. After a while she had gotten a summons to Cullen’s office. When she walked in, Cullen looked at her dropping the papers from the smugglers he had on the desk. He offered her his chair which she happily took at this point.

“The smugglers we interrogated gave up the Red Templars main source of red lyrium Inquisitor! It’s located in the Dales near a town called Sahrnia. Destroying the mines there will destroy Samson’s operations!”

Tiatria smiled, “Excellent work Commander! I’ll investigate the mine!”

Cullen looked at her with a heavy sigh, “Destroying the Red Templars main source of lyrium won’t be a loss Samson won’t soon forget!”

Tiatria was glad to aid Cullen in this, Cullen on the other hand not so much. She had only just returned his anger was getting the better of him. “It’s okay Cullen, we’ll get him and shut him down.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria as he sighed, “We have been talking Leliana, Josephine and I. We are concerned how much this danger this putting you and your child in.”

Tiatria looked at him, “Cullen, this needs to get done. This my job, my role that I was tasked with. You all gave me this job.” She got up showing her frustration, “Now you’re telling me you don’t think I can do this?”

Cullen rubbed his neck, “That’s not how we are looking at it Inquisitor.” Tiatria gave Cullen a hard look that told him he better explain himself fast. He looked at her sitting up from his desk. “We don’t want something…”

Tiatria exploded, “I just came back with the smugglers and shutting the mine down didn’t I?” She then left his office before Cullen could say a word. She walked down the stairs and saw Cole sitting on the wall that was outside of the Herald’s Rest. She looked around as she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to him again. She watched him move his legs around as he rubbed his nose. His head was down low he looked like he was waiting for something.

Tiatria looked around as she walked towards him, when she was close enough she looked at him. “What are you doing?”

Cole didn’t look at her, “Listening”

Tiatria looked around to see if there was anyone he could listen to, she looked over the wall and saw a woman. She was coming down the stairs of the lower courtyard. She had a sad and worn expression on her face. “Eyes rough, jangling armor hurts my ears, back aching, fingers too clumsy for tying knots.” The woman walked over and bent down and tended to a wounded soldier. “Wind cool like Aunt Eloise’s Pond. Lips scalded as I sip, warmth blossoms, first kiss in the barn. What was his name?”

Cole looked up as he spoke as if he himself was trying to remember. The wind started to blow as she looked at Cole and she caught a glimpse of his pale blue eyes. She looked back at the woman who was talking to a Chantry Mother. “Tin jangle as the blood spills. Pierre’s wrapped boot on the wagon to the Chantry. Five more minutes. My fault.” Tiatria looked at Cole slightly startled on how he did that. She was still felt unsettled when he did it to her. “Can you listen to anyone’s mind like you did hers?”

After asking that question Tiatria was afraid of his answer. Cole looked away from her as his right hand rested on his knee, shaking his head. “No, they have to need me.”

Tiatria, was shocked. _They have to need him? So did that mean she needed him to?_

“Pain. Fear. Sadness. Guilt. Anger. Hurt. Things I can fix.”

Tiatria looked away from Cole and then at the woman, “Is there something you can do for her?”

“Yes” said Cole.

When Tiatria looked back at Cole he was gone. She looked back down and saw Cole slowly walking towards the woman. She leaned over the wall as the woman cupped her face into her hands. “It’s okay, nothing you did mattered.”

The woman seemed slightly startled as she turned around looking at Cole. “What? Who are you?”

Cole gently walked up to he,r “They lie there, and sometimes they die. Just like Pierre. You can’t save them.”

Tiatria slowly approached the two, she was careful not to disturb them. The woman gave Cole a confused look. She slightly shook her head taking a step back. “I Don’t…I don’t know who you are…”

Cole seemed slightly troubled, “Wait, that didn’t work. Let me try again. You’ll forget me in a minute.”

Tiatria didn’t say a word as she watched Cole, she watched Cole walk towards the woman. “You can’t save all of them.”

The woman shook her head, “What?”

“Like Pierre getting sick after you snuck out to Aunt Eloise’s pond. You want it to be your fault, so there’s a reason and it’s not so frightening. But there is no reason, Pierre just got sick. The soldier was never going to live. It wasn’t your fault.” Cole held out his hand and dark blue mist came out of his hand encircling around her head. She gave a blank stare as the mist slowly disappeared. After a moment the woman just walked away from him as Cole lowered his hand. Cole watched her leave, “Better”

Tiatria looked at Cole, “So you walk into their lives, make their lives better, and make them forget you?”

“Yes” said Cole, “It’s better to help and then be gone. If I stay, it can be frightening.” Tiatria understood that quite easily enough. Cole lowered his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you before. You were in so much pain. I was trying to help but you resisted.”

Tiatria looked at Cole, “It’s alright Cole, I know now you didn’t mean to.”

Cole looked at her gently for a moment, “He looks like one of them. But he's soft. Kind. Warm when I'm near him. But afraid, still afraid. His touches gentle, scared to hurt, but he doesn't.”

Tiatria’s face started to show fear again as she backed up. Her heart raced as her blood ran cold. She felt so cold that she held herself.

“Cole, stop!”

  
"No, no it's okay. I want to help heal the hurt that stops you. You want to touch, to know more, but you hold back. You don't have to hold back. He wants to help too. Beautiful, gentle, should be loved not scared. He wants you to let him help."

Cole's voice was soft, reaching out in a comforting caress, trying to calm the trembling elf. "I don't mean to scare you, you shine bright, glaring like the sun, but your hurt calls to me, seeking like a beacon, I want to help."  
  
  


"I...no, I know Cole, thank you." Her smile was small, weak but it brought him happiness. Tiatria slowly walked away as gave a final smile to Cole.

Tiatria realized she had not seen Solas in a while. She walked over to his office. Solas was sitting in his chair sipping something from a cup. It couldn’t have tasted good because he shook his head and gave a disgusted look. It must have tasted bitter. Solas wiped his face as put the cup down but before he did he looked inside the cup. Tiatria looked at him from across the table.

Tiatria smiled, “Problem with your tea?”

Solas gave her a sour look, “It’s tea, I detest the stuff!” He took a breath, “But this morning I needed to shake the dreams from my mind.” He looked down too shy look at her from last night. “I may also need a favor.”

Tiatria looked at him with a smile, “You just have to ask.”

Solas rose from his chair. He wasn’t surprised she would help. Her gentle, caring heart always touched him. Solas walked out and turned to look at her “One of oldest friends has been captured by mages!”

Tiatria could see the concern on his face. He threw a hand into the air, “FORCED INTO SLAVERY!”

Tiatria walked up to him, “I heard the cry for help as I slept!”

Tiatria knew his friends were important to him. She wanted to help him “I’ll be happy to help! What did these mages use to capture your friend…blood magic?”

Solas looked at her, “A summoning circle I would imagine.”

Tiatria touched his hand, “What kind of spirit is your friend Solas?” He loved the touch of her delicate hand and fingers.

“My friend is a spirit of Wisdom." he told her, "Unlike other spirits who are clamoring to get through the rifts. It was dwelling quiet happy in the fade. IT WAS SUMMONED AGAINST ITS WILL! It wants my help in returning to the fade.”

Tiatria tilted her head, “I thought spirits wanted to find a way into this world?”

Solas loved her naivety and her curiosity. She reminded him of a curious kitten trying to figure out how to play with a new ball of yarn. He smiled, “Some do certainly! Just as some Orlesian peasants want to journey to exotic Rivain!” Solas sighed in frustration “But _not_ everyone wants to go to exotic Rivain! My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it! It would happily discuss philosophy with you! It had no wish to come here physically!”

Tiatria couldn’t help but wonder, “Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?”

Solas shook his head, “No, it knows a great deal of lore and history but a mage could learn that by simply talking to it in the fade! It is possible they seek information that it does not wish to give!”

Solas tried to take a calming sigh, “They intend to torture it.”

Tiatria could see the worry and concern on his face for his friend. “Alright! Let’s go get your friend!”

Solas felt a wash of relief consume him. Tiatria could see his body relax as he sighed he looked at her. “Thank you! I got a sense of my friend’s location before I awoke! I’ll mark it on our map.”

Solas took Tiatria's hand and kissed the top of it. Tiatria smiled as he looked at her his hands touched her belly. “All seems well, how are you feeling? You didn’t come and see me when you first got back.”

Tiatria smiled, “Yes, I’m sorry. I had things I had to get done and Cullen need to talk to me.”

Solas nodded as escorted Tiatria to a long desk that he had brought in. He wanted it to serve as an examining table. He lifted her shirt to expose her belly. He felt for the baby’s head and then its butt. “The size seems normal which is good. How are you getting along with Blackwall?”

Tiatria gave a sly smile, “Shouldn’t I ask you that question?”

Solas gave her a surprised look, “What?”

“Well the two of you talk about me and the baby. He told me.”

Solas nodded, “Yes Lethallan, we are both concerned for you and the child. He worries for its welfare more than you might realize. He was very excited when you had felt movement. He looked like that of a proud Father.”

Tiatria put her hands on her belly, “Blackwall really _is_ excited about this baby isn’t he?”

Solas smiled, “I only know the warden cares for you very deeply. I think he has bonded to it such as he has because of his feelings for you. I think he was very lonely before and with you in his life you feel the void that was once there.”

Solas helped Tiatria sit up from the table as she covered her belly again with her shirt. Solas smiled, “I all seems well Lethallan. I should prepare for our journey a head of us. Please excuse me.”

Tiatria stepped aside as she smiled, “Of course Solas, I will talk to you later.” She then exited the door that led to Cullen’s office. Tiatria walked up to Cullen’s office and opened the door. Cullen was sitting at his desk writing, he lifted his head when he heard the door open. 

“Is this a bad time?" Tiatria questioned, "Are you busy?”

Cullen dropped his quill pushing his chair back. He quickly got up, “No, it’s alright.”

A soldier came in, “Ser, I have something for you.”

Cullen took it from him, “Thank you, that’ll be all.” Tiatria looked at Cullen and then she looked at the scroll in his hand. Cullen opened it, “Solas has given the location of where he wants you and him to travel. To save his friend in the Exalted Plains.” He rolled the scroll out on his desk. Cullen looked over the information, “Harding reports the civil war between Empress Celene and her Cousin Duke Gaspard is getting worse.” He walked over and opened the door to his office that lead to Solas’ office into Skyhold. “Josephine has asked for us. When we have a moment of course.” Cullen waited for her go through. “After you Inquisitor.” She went through and Cullen followed her. They walked to Josephine’s office together. Tiatria wondered what Josephine wanted with them.


	12. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria helps Solas find his friend who is trapped somewhere in the Exalted Plains. When found Solas frees his friend and deals with its captors. When they return to Skyhold Tiatria asks Solas something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation
> 
> Ma'haurasha: You make me wet.
> 
> Vhenan: Heart
> 
> Ma sa'lath! Ma'uthlath: My one love! My eternal love!
> 
> Fenedhis lasa: Swearing
> 
> Halani! Ma halani: Help! Help me!
> 
> Lethallin, Ir Abelas” (Male friend, I’m sorry)
> 
> Tel’Abelas Enasal Ir Tel’Him: I’m not sorry, joyfully relieved I’m not what they wanted me to become.
> 
> Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an: You helped Me, you helped me, guide me into death!
> 
> Ma nuvenin: As you wish
> 
> Dareth Shiral: Safe journey

Tiatria opened the door that led to Josephine’s office. Josephine was at her desk writing till she heard the two come up. She looked up at them, “I’ve made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better for you Inquisitor! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters.”

Cullen shook his head while giving a smirk, “Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It’s the national Orlesian pass time.”

Leliana came walking in from behind the two. “Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!”

Tiatria was starting to get nervous now. She had never been a part of something this big before and she wasn’t liking how this was sounding.

Josephine adjusted herself in her chair. “The Court’s disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We _must_ be vigilant to avert disaster!”

Tiatria shook her head, “I _don't_ care about Orlesian politics! Just get me to the Empress.”

Josephine leaned forward, “Or course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there.”

Josephine leaned forward against her desk, “It’s a perfect place for an assassin to hide.” 

Tiatria knew that, “We _need_ to attend this ball!”

Josephine nodded, “I’ll arranged an invitation at your discretion Inquisitor.” Josephine left the room to attend other duties leaving Tiatria alone with Leliana and Cullen. They could see Tiatria was shaking which meant she was nervous about something.

“What is it Inquisitor?” Leliana questioned, Tiatria was playing with something on Josephine’s desk turning around. She looked at Leliana, “I don’t know about this ball, I know we need to save the Empress and I know it’s the right thing to do…but.”

Cullen looked at her, “But?”

Tiatria looked down, “All those people!” She looked at them as her shaking started to get worse, as she looked at Cullen with glassy eyes. “All those men everywhere!” she cried out, she started to take in deep breaths as if to stop a panic attack. Cullen put his right hand on Tiatria's shoulder. Leliana knew her fear of men, Cullen told her what had happened. Now she was seeing for herself the effects. Tiatria looked at Cullen pulling away with her arms wrapped around herself. “I will go and save the Empress as is my duty despite my fears.” she told him in a shaky, tearful voice. 

Tiatria shook her head using her right hand hold her face as she left. She stumbled on the way out causing her to grab a chair. Tiatria then hurried out before she went into full blown sobs. 

Leliana and Cullen watched her leave slamming the door behind her. Cullen roared in frustration he punched the wall. Leliana looked at him, “We should have Blackwall talk to her. He’ll calm her down.”

“That maybe wise!” Cullen sighed in frustration, “She has to trust we’ll protect her. In the meantime we have to figure out something! She’ll have a panic attack at the ball! She _has_ to feel safe!” Cullen took his hand from the wall turning around, looking at Leliana. “As Commander of the Inquisition's army, I won’t allow her feel anything else.”

Leliana smiled, “Don’t worry Cullen, we’ll think of something before we have to attend the ball. We have time.”

Tiatria packed her bag in her bedchambers. She went over to her desk and pulled open the drawer. She got out the Grey Warden badge Blackwall had given her. She then walked over and put it in her pack. She then finished packing and grabbed her pack. She walked for the stairs and Blackwall walked up them. She shied away from looking at him at first, he looked at her. “Cullen asked me to talk to you, he said you were nervous about the ball." Blackwall gently took Tiatria's hands into his as she blushed. She looked at him “I shouldn’t have acted”

Blackwall hushed her softly, “It’s alright. We all understand your feelings Love.” He gently caressed the left side of her face. She closed her eyes as she melted into his touch. “You are doing better with your fears now.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with glassy eyes, “I fear it’s not fast enough for you, the baby, or the Winter Palace.”

Blackwall looked at her with puppy eyes, “Maybe if you talked to me about what happened to you. Maybe I can help you overcome it.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall shocked, she looked down and Blackwall could see she was considering it. The thought of telling Blackwall about the deepest horrors of her pain, the blood, the humiliation of it all. Tears escaped Tiatria's eyes as she scrunched her eyes shut. She held onto her pack tight.

“I already told you everything.” she then turned her head from him and hurried down the stairs. The door slammed behind her, leaving Blackwall shaking his head. He cursed himself for pushing Tiatria for something she wasn’t ready for. He knew he shouldn’t have done it.

********************************************************

Tiatria took Bull, Solas and Varric with her to the Exalted Plains. When they got there Harding had a main camp already set up. She explained the situation about the civil war between Celene and Gaspard. She also explained the lands history with the elves and the exalted march. Tiatria told her she knew all about it. Her people had their own stories about what had happened. Solas was eager to get going to help his friend. She assured him they would leave soon she just wanted to put her pack in her tent.

Tiatria unpacked her things slowly and noticed Blackwall's badge. Tiatria sat down on her caught as she picked it up looked at the badge. She felt the baby move as she caressed it, as she put her right hand on her belly. She started to smile as she thought of Blackwall with the baby moving around. She started to wander if Blackwall would to like to know the sex.

After a few moments Tiatria then left her tent and they set off. In their adventures Tiatria helped both sides of the Imperial army take back the ramparts and their forts from the undead.

Tiatria then found scouts of a Dalish clan who were looking for a passible road for their clan. They told her to look for their clan and tell them what they were doing. She did and found that their Keeper Hawen needed some help to clear some demons from their burial grounds. She was all too happy to help! She wasn’t going to let Demons defile her people’s resting place. Then their Halla herder Ithiren needed help finding and protecting the Golden Halla. He feared for her safety that hunters would kill her for gold. Tiatria brought herded her over to the clan’s Halla and she decided to stay to Ithiren’s delight. Tiatria found a female elf named Emalien who was distraught over her brother Valorin who left. Valorin left after being passed up for apprenticeship with Hawen. She felt he had been gone too long and feared the worst for him. She begged Tiatria to help find her brother and ask him to return.

Tiatria then found another elf named Nissa who was mad that people were stealing from their supplies. Tiatria promised as traveled the land that she would restock their camp. She took what supplies she already had that, was on the list and put it in their chest. She then came across another a male elf named Loranil. He wanted to join the Inquisition. However Hawen wouldn’t let him because he wasn’t sure of the Inquisition. Tiatria told him she would speak to Hawen on his behalf. She did too, Hawen said he wasn’t sure of the Inquisition or of its intentions. In talking to Tiatria he agreed that if she could prove to him a little more; he’d let Loranil join the Inquisition.

Solas walked up to Tiatria holding their map. “Lethallan, we are close to where my friend is being held. Please we must go now to help it!”

Tiatria nodded, “Yes Solas” She put her left hand on his right shoulder “We will go now!”

They then set off running across the plains. They crossed a lake and up embankment and ran further in land. “Thank you for this Tiatria! We are not far from where my friend was summoned.” As they ran they found a body covered in arrows. Tiatria knew they must have been getting close for this body was of a mage.

_Were bandits attacking them? Is that why they summoned Solas' friend?_

As they got closer Tiatria could see rock pillars they seemed charged with energy. She then saw a Pride demon in the middle of them. The energy was keeping the demon bound and preventing escape. Solas stopped running stunned into horror.

“My friend!”

The Pride demon was bent down on one knee looking to be in pain. Tiatria looked at the Demon she could see they had corrupted his friend changing it. Tiatria looked at Solas seeing the pain in his face turning to anger. “The mages corrupted your friend changing it into a Demon.”

Solas looked down not daring to look at her, “Yes”

Tiatria looked at him with kind eyes. “You said it was a spirit of Wisdom not a fighter.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “A spirit becomes a demon when it’s denied its original purpose!” She looked at Solas’ friend, “So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted?”

Tiatria then looked at him angry, “Fighting!”

Solas was taken aback that she understood his outrage. They heard footsteps and saw a human man approach. He appeared to be a Circle mage with pale skin, black hair and a mustache. He looked at them like they were a dream.

Solas looked at her angered, “LET US ASK THEM!”

As the mage got closer, “A mage! You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we’ve been fighting that demon!”

Solas blew up in outrage, “YOU SUMMONED THAT DEMON! EXCEPT IT WAS A SPIRIT OF WISDOM AT THE TIME!” the mage had a look of shame on his face.

“YOU MADE IT KILL!” The mage hung his head, “YOU TWISTED IT AGAINST ITS PURPOSE!”

Tiatria didn’t know Solas could get so angry. The mage now looked scared I, I, I, I understand how this might be confusing to someone who hasn’t studied demons but after you help us I can”

Solas wasn’t having none of it. He didn’t want to listen to anything he had to say. His blood was boiling, “Shut up! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HELP YOU!”

Solas was absolutely disgusted with the man and is ignorance. He looked at Tiatria who looked at him then at the mage. “Word of advice, I would hold off explaining how demons work to my friend here.”

The mage was getting frustrated at them both, “LISTEN TO ME! I WAS ONE OF THE FOREMOST EXPERTS IN THE KIRWALL CIR…”

Solas didn’t care his arms were folded his stare was harsh. “Shut up! You summoned it to protect you from the bandits!”

The mage realized he was caught and Solas was no fool. “Yes”

Solas kept going, “YOU BOUND IT TO OBIEDENCE THEN COMMANDED IT TO KILL! THAT IS WHEN IT TURNED!”

Tiatria was horrified someone would do such a thing to a spirit. She looked at the poor thing and felt sorry for it. All the pain it must have suffered at their hands.

She looked at him angered, Solas looked at her. “The summoning circle! We break it we break the binding!” Solas shook his head “No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon!”

The mage was horrified, “WHAT? The binding is the only thing that is keeping the demon from killing us!”

Tiatria was tempted to let the demon kill him. For all that they had done to it. The mage looked at Solas “Whatever it was before it’s a monster now!”

Solas looked at his friend, “TIATRIA PLEASE”, he pleaded.

Tiatria saw Solas’ true heart and wasn’t going to let his friend suffer. She sighed looking at the demon “I’ve studied rituals like this. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly!”

Solas smiled as relief washed over him. “Thank you” They then looked at his friend as it roared in pain and anger. The circle mage ran in fear like the coward he was. Solas looked at her, “WE MUST HURRY!”

Tiatria and Solas knocked each pillar down. Bull and Varric kept the Pride Demon distracted till all the pillars were broken. When they were Solas knelt down in front of his friend. She had taken the form of woman. Her skin green her eyes glowed with energy of the fade. Solas’ face was racked with pain and sadness for his friend.

He sighed, “Lethallin, Ir Abelas”

The spirit looked at Solas, “Tel’Abelas Enasal Ir Tel’Him”

The spirit lowered her head, “Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an!”

Solas closed his eyes as turned his a little. Tiatria lowered her head. Tears dripped from her eyes. The spirit must have been truly suffering if she asked Solas to help guide her into death. Solas opened his eyes they were glassy with tears.

“Ma nuvenin”

He gently rose his hands to her face and brought them to his chest and out. Solas watched as his friend disintegrate in front of him. He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes.

“Dareth Shiral”

Tiatria slowly walked over to him as his shoulders shook from his tears. She put her right hand on left shoulder. She leaned over, “I heard what it said it was right, you did help it.”

Solas could hear the tears in her voice. He could hear that she mourned with him that his loss meant something to her too. He rose his head and shook it.

“Now, I must endure.”

Tiatria squeezed his shoulder, “Let me know if I can help.” Solas took a deep breath as he felt the last of his tears fall. Solas stood up and turned around taking the hand that was on his shoulder.

Solas smiled at Tiatria and kissed her hand, “You already have, thank you Lethallan for your kindness.” He turned his head seeing the mages responsible for his friends’ death. “All that remains now is them!” Tiatria pulled her hand back as Solas' voice became cold. The circle mage came with two other companions.

“Thank you, we would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”

Solas’ face changed he no longer looked like the shy kind person she once knew but an angry, vengeful creature she would never peg him to be. It frightened her to a level she didn’t know was there for her. Solas walked up to them angry, hurt “YOU! TORTURED AND KILLED MY FRIEND!”

The mages backed up in fear, the male mage shook his head. “We didn’t know! It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!”

Tiatria knew how she would feel if she could vengeance for what happened to her. She knew she would never see justice for what happened to her or her lost love. But she would see Solas have justice for his friend. Solas backed all three together farther into the field. He set all three of their bodies on fire.

Solas looked at their bodies burning, “Damn them all!”

He took a big sigh lowering his head, “I need some time alone.” He turned and walked away, “I will meet you back at Skyhold.” Tiatria wanted to say something more but knew it was best to let him go.

Instead she decided to focus on helping the Dalish as she promised. She found Valorin’s body north of the Dalish camp toward the western ramparts. His body was found the remains of a house. It seemed Valorin tried to use blood magic to recover Lindiranae’s Talisman. Tiatria bent down and recovered a journal and anything else she could find. She took it back to Emalien and told her he died bravely. At first she wouldn’t believe her brother was dead. After they talked she eventually accepted it and took his journal and personal things.

Nissa walked up to Tiatria and said the Inquisition came by and gave them the supplies they were sorely missing along with a few extra things with the personal regards of Commander Cullen. Tiatria approached Hawen again and he told her that Loranil was allowed to join the Inquisition. That she had proven that she was providing in the interest of her people. Loranil was excited to hear the news and swiftly gathered his things. He said his goodbyes and headed off to one of the Inquisitions camps to report in. Tiatria was tired and headed with Bull and Varric back to Skyhold.

When she did get back to Skyhold there had been no word of Solas. She was now worried for him. She sat on the stairs of the lower Courtyard for quite some time. Eventually she saw him walking back slowly through the gates. She got up and walked down the rest of the steps their eyes locked. When they met up Solas looked at her still sad.

“Inquisitor”

Tiatria gave him a weak smile, “How are you Solas?”

Solas fought back tears, “It hurts it always does but I will survive.” Tiatria took his hands into hers, “Thank you for coming back.”

Solas smiled at her, “You were a true friend, you did everything you could to help. I can hardly abandon you now.”

Tiatria looked at Solas' hand rubbing them with her thumbs, “Where did you go?”

Solas sighed, “I found a quite spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be, it’s empty.” He softly shook his head.

Tiatria looked at him as he looked her, “There’s stirrings in the energy of the void. Someday something new may grow there.”

Tiatria gave Solas a curious look, “What happens when a spirit dies?”

Solas shook his head, “It isn’t the same for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the fade. If the idea given the spirit form is strong or the memory has shaped other spirits. It may someday rise again.”

Tiatria smiled thinking there might be hope, “Your saying your friend might come back?”

Solas softly shook his head, “No, not really. A spirits natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to reflect reality. Something similar may form one day. It might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew.”

Tiatria hugged Solas and he hugged her back. He took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her skin the smell of her hair before lowering his head. “This might sound strange to you but, I appreciate what you did for my friend.” He kissed her cheek gently ,“That matters to me, you matter.” He then let her go and walked up the Courtyard steps.

Tiatria walked to the barn and saw Blackwall still working on the Halla rocking toy. She loved the carvings he carved into the wood. The horns were stunning, she looked at him. “I’m sorry for”

Blackwall shook his head, “It’s alright, I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Tiatria smiled as she kissed him putting his arms around his waist. She held his face as she clung onto his face. Tiatria then snuggled into his arms, “While we were out into the Exalted Planes, I thought of you and when I did, the baby moved.”

Blackwall lifted his head, “Oh?”

Tiatria's fingers played with the buttons of Blackwall's coat, “I was curious if you want to come and see Solas with me and find out the sex of the baby.”

Blackwall smiled as he looked brought her head up to look at him. “I would love to my lady.” Tiatria took a deep breath as she took his hand and started to walk. Blackwall’s face showed surprise, “You mean now?”

Tiatria looked back at Blackwall, “Unless you don’t want to?”

Blackwall shook his head and smiled, “Of course I do!” He tossed his tools on his tools on the table. He then scooped Tiatria up into his arms and walked with her in his arms into the Castle. Blackwall took her into Solas’ office.

Solas was surprised to see the two but also concerned. “Are you alright Lethallan?”

Blackwall smiled, “Yes she is, we just want you to examine the baby.”

Solas looked at them both, “Is everything alright?” Blackwall nodded as Solas looked at Tiatria who was biting her lower lip.

“We want to find out the sex Solas.” She told him.

Solas smiled, “I was hoping you’d ask me.” Solas stood to the side showing Blackwall the table he examined Tiatria from.

Blackwall carefully laid Tiatria down as Solas helped her lay down better. He then pulled Tiatria's top to show her belly. His hands gently touched her skin as he felt around. He started to smile as Blackwall held her right hand.

“The size is good, I can sense the heart rate that is good too.” Blackwall smiled as he kissed Tiatria's hand. Solas’ hands started to take a soft glow. It was warm and felt good, very relaxing. 

Solas smiled as he looked at her, “I can sense the baby is a boy.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall whose eyes were glassy, before she looked at Solas. “I have a son?”

Solas smiled as his hands stopped glowing, “Yes Lethallan, it’s a boy.”

Blackwall helped Tiatria sit up as he lifted her up, “I’m having a boy! Ha Ha!” He spun her around and kissed Tiatria. Solas had never seen someone so happy. The smile Blackwall had was so big it threatened to tear his face.

Blackwall ran off before Tiatria could say a word to him. Solas walked up to her, “It seems he’s excited enough for you, him and the whole of Skyhold.” Solas looked at her with a smile, “Let me know if you need anything Lethallan. I will be here.”


	13. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria's nerves about the Ball get the better of her. Blackwall gets into fight at the Tavern with Bull and Varric. Blackwall asks Tiatria something.

Blackwall burst into the Herald’s Rest with his arms in the air. “I’m having a boy!” he cried, “Drinks are on me!”

The tavern roared in excitement as many of the patrons lifted their mugs in the air! Blackwall walked up to the bar and took an ale and started to drink it. Bull patted him on the back as sat next to him. “Hey a boy huh? I bet you’ll be excited to teach the little guy to do whatever it is you Grey Wardens actually do.”

Blackwall laughed, “I will teach him everything there is to know.”

“Little guy? Are you two talking about me?” said Varric walking up to the bar behind the two.

Blackwall looked at Varric who got served a pint then looked back at Bull. “Honestly I’m just excited it’s with her.”

Varric put down his ale, “I’m excited for you two. It looks like you’ve helped the Inquisitor come a long way with this.”

Blackwall looked at his mug, “I love her and I will do right by her and this child. I know it’s not mine but by the Maker, I don’t care. I will love it just the same.”

Varric smiled, “That’s good to hear Hero. I hope you and the Inquisitor will be very happy.”

Two men made an effort to be heard laughing. Blackwall looked behind himself to look at them. One of the men was a soldier who had a hard look about him. He had black hair and a beard it was obvious he was drunk. “Let me get this straight? You are going to raise someone’s kid?”

Blackwall just looked at him, “I am friend, what of it? I don’t see how that it’s any of your business.”

The man looked at Blackwall, “Who cares that it isn’t yours! I’ve heard the Inquisitor is an elf! Find some other sweet elven taste that isn’t ripe with someone’s brat and have her. Thedas is full of ‘em!”

Blackwall just looked at the drunkard, “That maybe and there are but, I want her. Now if you’ll leave me be, I would like to continue talking with my friends.”

Blackwall then turned around as Bull shook his head. “Who was that Asshole?”

Blackwall shook his head, “I have no idea.”

Varric looked at Blackwall, “So Hero, have any names picked out?”

“HEY DON’T IGNORE ME!” said the man as he grabbed Blackwall’s left shoulder turning him to face him. The man then punched Blackwall in the face. Bull grabbed the guy by his right arm swinging him onto his stomach and forcing him face first into a table. His arm behind his back pinning him. The other soldier drew his sword pointing it at Bull.

Varric had Bianca pointed at the other man, “Let’s not get too spunky!”

Blackwall looked at the man as Bull had the offender pinned down. Blackwall wiped the trickle of blood of his lip, “I have no quarrel with you friend, but you certainly made one. I think you had enough to drink.” He looked at Bull, “I think it’s time to show him the door.”

Bull grabbed the man’s arm and forced him up and to start walking. Bull threw him out the door as Varric still had a lock on the other. “Why don’t we have you leave too, let’s not take any chances.”

The other man slowly backed up and left the tavern, he then helped the other the man up. “Come on Dax time for us to be on duty anyway.”

The man pushed the other a side, “What are you good for Murph? What? Seems the only thing you are good for is fucking elven wenches!” the man snapped as he got up. Bull watched the men leave before he walked back in and sat back at the bar.

“So have any names picked out?” questioned Varric.

***************************************************************

Tiatria was in her bed chambers as herself absorbing the news. She walked out onto her balcony looking out at the terrain. She held her belly gently as she felt her son kick her. She actually smiled as she felt him.

Cullen opened the door to Tiatria’s bed chambers and walked up stairs and looked around. He didn’t see Tiatria anywhere till walked passed the balcony doorway. He saw Tiatria on the balcony s. She had her hands on the railing. She lifted her right hand to put her hair behind her ear.

Cullen approached her from behind, “Inquisitor?” Tiatria jumped from the start turning around. She saw that it was only Cullen but still it frightened her. Cullen caught sight of her ear, “Maker’s Mercy, are you alright?”

Tiatria realized that her ear was exposed and covered it again. “Yes, it’s…an…old wound.”

Tiatria could clearly see the concern on Cullen's face. “Inquisitor”

Tiatria shook her head, “I don’t want to discuss it!” she snapped.

Cullen averted his eyes as he rubbed his neck. “Ah yes, I’m sorry if I was out of line.”

Tiatria saw he was holding a letter, “What is that Cullen?”

Cullen looked at her, “Oh! Yes, well I came to tell you the Josephine got the invitation to Empress Celene’s Masquerade.”

The news made Tiatria even more apprehensive. “It’ll be alright!” Cullen told her, “I, Leliana, Josephine and a few others will be coming along with you. Don’t worry”

Tiatria looked at him and walked a few steps away holding herself. “Cullen, I’m Dalish! A savage to them. How am I going to impress any of them?”

Cullen looked at her, “All we need to worry about is saving the Empress. Josephine can handle the Council of Heralds and the Nobles.”

Tiatria started to pace around the room and Cullen watched her, “That’s not the problem Cullen! That’s not it!”

Cullen narrowed his eyes shaking his head confused. “Then what is it?”

Tiatria looked at him in total fear, “THE SHEMLEN! THEY’LL BE EVERYWHERE!” She started to shake pretty badly.

Tiatria grabbed her hair and clawed her face. Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hands by the wrists “STOP IT!” Cullen looked at her, “What do you think is going to happen Inquisitor?”

Tiatria still shook as she struggled to look at Cullen “THEY’LL TAKE ME! THEY'LL TAKE ME AND RAPE ME AGAIN!” She shook her head looking away from him. Now Cullen was starting to get the idea that the fear was bigger than he realized.

Cullen looked at Tiatria fiercely, “No one is going to take you anywhere! You just focus on saving the Empress and leave the rest up to me and the others!” He lifted Tiatria up into his arms as she started to hyperventilate. Cullen took her down the stairs he saw a guard. “Find Blackwall NOW!” he snapped.

The guard ran to find him as Cullen to her to Solas’ office. Solas got up from his chair as he had Cullen lay her on his examining table. Solas took her head into his hands and had her look at him. “What happened?” he demanded.

Cullen shook his head, “I was telling the Inquisitor about our invitation to the Empress’ ball and the fear of so many human’s overtook her.”

Blackwall ran in, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Solas looked at Tiatria as she struggled for breath, he gently held her hands. “Lethallan, listen to me you’re alright.”

Solas’ hands started to glow softly as Blackwall looked at her. “Look at me Love” She did, “You’re okay, no one will hurt you while I’m here. Do you understand?” Tiatria nodded as she looked at him. Blackwall gently stroked her head as he hushed her. After a few moments she calmed and fell asleep. 

Blackwall turned his head and looked at Cullen, “What happened?”

Cullen still held the invitation in his hand. He gave it to Blackwall to read, after a moment Blackwall looked at Cullen out of the corner of his eye. “This is what frightened her so badly?”

Cullen nodded as he rubbed his neck. Blackwall looked up at him, “You have two options: one, she doesn’t go anywhere like this till the baby’s born. I will not risk harm coming to either. Two, you find a way to make it safe for her to go and do her job! I don’t care what you have to do to make her feel safe but you do it!”

Cullen gave Blackwall a determined look, “You have my word.”

Cullen then turned and left as Blackwall turned his attentions back to Tiatria. Cullen walked to Josephine’s office seeing her work on the papers. She noticed Cullen standing in front of her desk.

“Get Leliana and meet me in the war room, NOW!” he then walked away.

When they met him there he looked at him. “Leliana, I need you to look into security for the Inquisitor! She is afraid of her own kidnapping!"

Josephine gasped, “Why? Did she get wind of a plot?”

Cullen shook his head, “No! But she fears it so bad she gave herself a panic attack when I told her about the invitation. So many people especially that many men scares her beyond reason! Solas just had to put her to sleep to calm her down, for the baby’s safety.”

Leliana looked at him, “Is she alright, did she say anything we could use to as a way to help her?” He shook his head, “She’s fine, however she just fears being taken by the men there.”

Leliana looked at him, “Then we must come up with a plan for her or we will never be able to save the Empress.”

Cullen looked at her, “The Winter Palace is huge! We need to somehow to make her feel secure there!”

Leliana looked at him, “I could set up some of my elven spies there. Have them look like the servants there. They will go unnoticed and they can watch her. They also will have skills that if anyone tries anything they can neutralize the situation with minimal notice.”

Josephine looked at her, “That is good because we cannot afford a scandal at the palace. We have to make every effort to make allies while we are there.” Cullen didn’t look as if he cared and he didn’t.

Cullen looked at Josephine, “I don’t care about scandal Ambassador! I care about her child’s welfare! I will not have that baby’s blood on my hands because we failed to protect her or helped quiet her fears about this! I will see every effort made on this!”

Josephine’s got wide as she wasn’t sure if it was safe to speak. “I assure you, we will do everything Commander.” She thought for a moment, why don’t we try something to help her nerves before the ball. “I hired two of the best Elven hair and make-up stylists in Orlais! I hired them to do Leliana’s as well as my own hair and make-up for this event. They will be here tomorrow morning so we can prepare before the ball. They will pamper her and help her feel beautiful and relaxed for the event.”

A short time later, Tiatria woke up with Blackwall sitting next to her holding her hand. She flexed her hand a little to have Blackwall look at her. She smiled when he looked at her, “Are you alright?”

Blackwall put his right hand on her belly, “What about the baby? Is he alright?”

Tiatria put her left hand on top of his hand that lay on her belly. “He’s fine, I’m just a little tired is all.”

Blackwall smiled as he kissed her hand, “At least you’re alright.” Blackwall stood up as he gently picked her up.

“Can you take me to the War Room?” she asked.

Blackwall looked at her, “You need to rest”

Tiatria nodded, “I will, but I need to talk to them first.”

******************************************************************

As Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were planning he door opened and Blackwall entered with Tiatria in his arms. They all three looked at Tiatria in amazement for her dedication.

Tiatria looked at them, “I figured we need to talk about the situation with Empress.”

Cullen nodded looking at the others. “We will but after you have rested first.”

“NOW COMMANDER!”

The three looked at each other and Cullen looked at her “We _have_ to reach the Empress before Corypheus!” He looked at Josephine “The only question is how?”

Josephine gave a slight sly smile, “We know how, I have our way in. The only question is where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine looked at Tiatria, “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there!” She then looked over at Cullen and Leliana on her right. “During the festivities Celene will be meeting for peace talks” She then looked back at Tiatria, “with the usurper Duck Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.” Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine.

Leliana put her hands behind her back, “The assassin _must_ be hiding in one of these factions.”

Tiatria knew she was going to have to know about all three of them. “What do we know about Duke Gaspard?”

Cullen looked at her, “The man who would have been Emperor, he’s Celene’s cousin. He’d the first the first to inherited the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene out maneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress and he a General in the Imperial army. He’s well loved by the troops he’s also a Chevalier. Most of them sided with him when he turned on the Empress.”

Tiatria looked at him, “Aren’t the Chevalier’s part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?”

Cullen put his hands on his sword pommel, “Most Chevalier’s swore to serve the crown. That does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations between Ferelden and Nevarra. Chevalier’s see her as anti-military they believe Gaspard could lead them back to the glory days of Drakon’s expansion years.”

Tiatria looked at Leliana, “Who is the Ambassador Briala?”

Leliana looked at Tiatria with her hands held behind her back. “An Ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves alliance in the war.”

Leliana shrugged her shoulders, “That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s. A personal grudge and the work of saboteurs at her command promising lead.” 

Tiatria couldn’t believe the Empress would have an elven lover. “Wait! The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?”

Leliana gave her a neutral look, “It’s not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it were true and it were to get out” Leliana tilted her head having a dreamy naughty look on her face. “The scandal could destroy Celene’s court. Even if a lie Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne.”

Tiatria liked the sound of that, helping Briala gain power. If she did she could help the elves of Halamshiral. Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Tell me everything we know about the Empress!”

Josephine was all too happy to discuss what she knew, “Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly for peace for the Empire. Unfortunately many view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir. Which leaves the future of the empire in doubt should anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard who has made few friends on the Council of Heralds.”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Celene is surrounded at all times by guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better for an assassin to hide than the Empresses on household?”

Tiatria looked at them, “How is it Gaspard is next in line when he wages war against his Empress?” to Tiatria that didn’t really make any sense.

_Why shoot yourself in the foot when you were in line for the throne anyway?_

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “A title Grand Duke indicates he was a Prince before the Empress took the throne.”

Tiatria looked at them all, “You have given me a lot to think about.”

Cullen nodded, “Gaspard and Celene’s armies are entrenched” He looked at Leliana, “we cannot openly march troops to the palace.”

Leliana looked at him, “My agents will ensure you soldiers will get inside. It must be a few at a time to avoid attention.” Cullen gave a stiff nod of the head, “Understood!”

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “Just give the word and we’ll begin.”

Tiatria looked at them, “We’ll leave tomorrow then.” 

Blackwall looked at her and then at the advisors, “You’re not leaving here till Solas says you can.”

He looked at all three of them, “Is that understood?” They all nodded as he then left the war room with her in his arms.

Tiatria smiled as she felt Blackwall’s strong arms carry her. “I’m sorry if I worry you.” A guard opened the door to her bed chambers. “Don’t worry about it, I will see that you are alright.”

Tiatria smiled, “I will still have to save the Empress you know. I can’t run from it no matter how much I want to.”

“You won’t have to, I will be coming along with you. I will protect you so don’t worry about it. You just focus on saving the Empress.” Blackwall turned as he got up the stairs and laid her on her bed. He knelt down taking her hand into his right. His left hand lovingly stroked the top of her head. “I want you to rest now for yourself and our boy.”

Tiatria gave a slight nod as she slowly closed her eyes. Blackwall kissed her forehead and got up, walking out of the room. Bull and Varric were walking up to him with concerned looks on their faces.

“Is she okay?” asked Varric.

Blackwall nodded, “She’s fine now, she’s asleep actually. We need to make sure she’s safe, she’s afraid of all the men in the palace.”

Varric groaned, “Considering what happened to her, it’s understandable.”

Bull had his arms crossed as he looked at Blackwall, “I can come along with my guys. We can be an extra security measure for her.”

Blackwall nodded, “That would certainly help.”

Varric held up his arms, “Bianca loves parties, we’ll make sure nothing happens.” Blackwall nodded as they all separated to prepare for the ball.

****************************************************

The next day Solas examined Tiatria and felt she was well enough to attend the Ball as long as she took it easy beforehand. Blackwall that morning saw to it that she was resting in the bed. He watched her sleep on her back with her hands curled up under the pillows under her head. Her head turned to her left as the sun’s light caught the highlight’s of her hair. She needed the rest since she did so much at Skyhold as Inquisitor and rarely stopped till it was at the end of the day.

He watched her breaths and saw her belly rise with each one. He sat on his side of the bed and gently brushed the hair out of her face with his right hand. It gently moved down her neck, chest till it stopped at her belly. He lifted her shirt till and pulled it up over it. His hand gently and lovingly caressed it. He loved to look at it, he knew it brought negative feelings for her. However for him, it brought him joy to see her get swollen with child. He just hoped by the time their son would be born the negative feelings she had of the event would have diminished enough that, she’d love him.

Blackwall felt Tiatria take a deep breath and she opened her eyes. “Your lips can finish what your fingers have started.”

Tiatria took Blackwall's hand and guided it down as she opened her legs, to where she wanted them to be. Blackwall ran a finger down her slit, he rubbed it gently, keeping it very light, and then ran a single finger along the whole length of her slit. A look of ecstasy overtook Tiatria as her mouth gaped opened.

“Oh! Gods! Do that again!” she begged.

Blackwall was happy to oblige, until her fingers tightened on him. He braced himself on his left forearm on the bed and leaned forward, hovering over her. Tiatria gasped again as Blackwall added a second finger to the first, he worked his fingers in her slowly, slowly, and bent his mouth to her neck, kissing, stroking, tongue and fingers leading her down a path of pleasure. He was aching, her hips were moving against him without her knowledge, trying to catch something, but she was hardly sure what. Just touching her was torture of the sweetest kind, seeing her unravel underneath his hands and his body. Blackwall knelt between her legs, pulling her pants down. Following closely with his tongue, Tiatria rolled her hips and propped herself against her forearms as she fought the urge to pull him directly on top of her.

"Gods...I....!" Tiatria cried out as he pressed against her clit with his tongue, she pulled gently on Blackwalls hair and arched her back as he slid in a single finger. "Mythal I...!" Tiatria's moans were driving him mad. Tiatria threw her head back as the pressure built between her hips, growing with each thrust of his fingers and lick of his tongue. Blackwall circled her slowly with his tongue, pressing against Tiatria's most sensitive spots and lapping with loving attentiveness.

Blackwall continued his oral assault for several more minutes, his cock twitching and pulsing between his hips with every moan and tremble. Tiatria was coming apart and he could feel it. Her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth wide open panting, as she neared her climax.

Tiatria’s breath was shaking, “Gods, just like that! Please!”

And then Tiatria lost her voice entirely to moans, her hips jerking against his fingers digging into her flesh. Her hand clutched around his hair, fingernails digging in. Blackwall hardly felt it, so absorbed was he in bringing her to completion.

“Let go, love. Let yourself go.” he breathed, bringing his head up.

Blackwall inserted two fingers inside of Tiatria, and when she did, she came so hard and so suddenly that they were both shocked. Blackwall with his fingers clamped between her thighs so tight he wasn’t sure he could move them even if he wanted to, and Tiatria caught in riding the waves of her orgasm against the bed. Blackwall stood up on his knees as he slowly removed his fingers from her. She groaned as she felt the loss of him however she looked at him with want. She opened her legs wider in anticipation, Blackwall put his hands on each leg.

Blackwall unbuttoned his pants letting his throbbing, aching cock out. He leaned onto all fours as he guided his cock inside of her. Tiatria arched her back as he did so and he moved up to kiss her. He lowered his hips as his arms held her legs open wide. He began to thrust deep inside her as he snapped his hips. His shocks of him snapping his hips was causing her to start to reach another climax.

Tiatria rubbed her breasts as she felt her skin grow warm and a tingle in her chest. As her breath quickened and her heart raced that Tiatria started to scream. Blackwall was making it his personal mission to drive her over the edge as hard as possible. He lowered Tiatria's legs and picked her up by her back. Tiatria wrapped her legs around Blackwall as her arms wrapped around his neck. Blackwall's hands lowered to Tiatria's butt and helped her maximize his strokes. Tiatria's head fell back as she cried out with desire and kissed her exposed throat.

They both felt themselves draw close, he looked at her. “Do you trust me love?” She looked at him and nodded, “I trust you.” Tiatria then kissed him with everything she had.

Blackwall quickly turned Tiatria onto all fours this angle changed something for him this time, his cock hit something inside her that made her climax again and with more force than the last position. Blackwall also realized that whatever control he had left was now completely gone when he drove into her climax over and over, his movements more firm until he drove them both to one final, screaming climax. As Blackwall came into Tiatria, there was an intensity he wasn’t expecting.

Blackwall rode it out, his right hand braced himself against the headboard. For a moment he thought he saw stars or had gone blind but wasn't quite sure. However Blackwall didn't want to fall on top of Tiatria and crush her and the baby. As he gingerly moved with an unexpected sensitivity that had followed, and collapsed next her on her right side. He had just enough strength left to wrap his arms around her. Every little movement made Tiatria moan, even as he pulled out.

Blackwall was breathless from his well-worn exertion. He kissed Tiatria's neck, and she turned her head and met his lips with her love laying behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

“I think we got our exercise for the day.” He chuckled as ran his left hand through Tiatria's hair.

Tiatria sat up and took his right hand which caused him to look at her. Tiatria put Blackwall's hand on her belly and he waited for a moment. He then felt it, it was small but it was a kick or something like it. Blackwall sat up with his left hand vanished into Tiatria's ebony hair. He looked at her with all the love he had for her.

“Marry me.”

Tiatria looked Blackwall in shock, “What?”

Blackwall got out of the bed and went through his heavy coat that he tossed on the floor. He pulled out a small box from a pocket. Tiatria’s eyes got wide as her whole body started to tingle. Bare assed Blackwall knelt down next to her by the bed. He opened the box showing a ring made of Ironbark.

Blackwall looked up at her, “Tiatria Lavellan will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Tiatria broke out into a sob as her hands covered her face. She began to nod, Blackwall stood up and got on the bed. He was looking rather confused, “Is that a yes?”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall as she held her breath for a moment. Tears streaming down Tiatria's face, “It’s a yes” she told him trying very hard to make her words understandable.

Blackwall slipped the ring onto Tiatria's left ring finger as he kissed her. As Blackwall kissed her right cheek, as Tiatria looked at her ring. “Where did you get the Ironbark?”

Blackwall took her hand in his gently, “Solas helped me. He helped me as I made it. He told me about it and how to work with it so as not to ruin it.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall stunned, “You made this? You made my ring?”

Blackwall nodded, “I did, and I will make your wedding ring too.”

Tiatria grabbed his face and feverishly kissed him. They both laughed as she straddled him, “I hope you are rested because we are going again.”

“Maker help me!”

***********************************************************

Later in the day, Josephine walked to Tiatria’s chambers with the two elven cosmeticians. She knocked on her bedchamber door. Josephine was very excited for the Inquisitor for today was going to be a wonderful day for her. Tiatria opened the door and looked at her puzzled, “Josephine what?”

Josephine presented the girls, “My dear Inquisitor these are the two best elven cosmeticians around!" She presented the one on her left first. “This is Mia she is a beautician. She will make your hair silky smooth and shine like the moon!” Mia was pale skin with green eyes and dark hair. Her hair was done in a fancy bun with delicate curls coming down from the sides. She had a very fine silk blue dress on that was clearly Orlesian. Mia held onto a large case that held her supplies. Josephine then presented the one on the right. “This is Serena she will do your make up she will make sure you glow like no other you may even outshine the Empress herself!” Her hair was blonde that was braided at the sides and tied back. Her hair was down to her waist. Her eyes were a warm shade of blue. Her make-up was very simple but beautiful. It looked like she was wearing none but somehow she glowed, seemed angelic. Her dress was white with gold trim.

Tiatria seemed unsure, the Dalish did their own make up and kept it basic. Tiatria loved her eyes and loved to make them pop with darkening them. Josephine wasn’t going to let her negotiation skills go to waste. “This is a day of beauty and pampering that you deserve Inquisitor. We feel you deserve such a day for all that you do for the Inquisition.”

Tiatria opened the door more and seemed more receptible. She stepped aside letting the two come in. She watched them go up the stairs and then looked back at Josephine. “Oh I am so jealous! I do hope you have fun and enjoy the day!”

Tiatria slowly closed the door and looked up the stairs. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. She had a feeling Josephine had more a hand in this than Cullen and Leliana but it was still sweet to mention them.

When dusk fell Blackwall was waiting his formal attire and was waiting for Tiatria. He wore a red velvet jacket that had gold trim that started from his color on the right and followed around and down the jacket. He wished the Jacket was let out a little more. For he found it a little tight around the chest still. It went around the bottom till it went to end of the right side. He had gold should pads that were strapped on with gold straps to the jacket. The collar was strapped to his collar by a button that was outlined by gold thread as was the jacket with five more buttons. The sleeves were long and he wore leather gloves that went up to his elbow. He had them folded over just a little bit. Blackwall wore a royal blue sash that wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. He wore a leather belt that folded over neatly to keep it from hanging over. The shirt hung over his mid to upper thighs that had thigh high leather boots. He wore dark leather pants under them. He paced around running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous to see her he knew she’d be beautiful but he craved to see her. He held onto a white rose he had picked in the garden just for her.

The latch popped and Blackwall turned around as the door opened his heart raced his eyes widened as she stepped out. Blackwall lost his breath for she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore the same attire as him but she wore it better. Her shirt was more forgiving for her belly, it was more like a mini dress. Her hair was combed over swept to one side. Her hair shown like the moon and stars.

Mia had used her skills to combed a chunk her hair to the right side of her hair. The hair looked like windblown curls. The hair covered her damaged ear. As the other side looked just the same but not as thick. Crystals adorned her hair shaped like stars. They sparkled in the light like real stars. Her Vallaslin was left untouched but her make up highlighted her beauty perfectly. Her lips were a blush pink. Her skin sparkled like it was kissed by the Fae. It was delicate, subtle but it made a statement for her beauty. Her eyes still had the dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

Blackwall was lost for words he felt weak in the knees. “My lady, I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life!”

Tiatria blushed at his soft words she could see the look in his eyes. He looked like as if he was trapped in some sort of enchanted dream. He walked up to her as his left hand ran through his hair. He held up the rose.

He gave it to her as blushed horribly "This is for you, though its beauty can't compare to yours." he told her softly. 

She took it and smiled, she couldn't believe he'd do such a wonderful and romantic thing for her. Blackwall put his right index and middle fingers under her chin. He slowly drew her close and gently kissed her. He was careful not to undo her artists work. For it would be a crime. He then offered his right arm and escorted her to where the others waited for them. They needed to get underway if they were going to make the Ball in time.


	14. Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria arrives to the Ball and is learning the game.

Blackwall escorted Tiatria to a carriage waiting for her waiting outside of Skyhold’s gate. Tiatria saw Bull and his men on horses dressed in the same outfits as her. Cullen walked up with his horse and an extra horse too. Varric was sitting on the back of carriage where a footman would be. She smiled at him as he watch Blackwall escort her to the carriage door. Blackwall opened the door for her Tiatria saw Josephine and Leliana were already inside. Tiatria was hesitant to get in at first.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall, “Where will you be?”

Blackwall gave a smirkm “I will be riding with the others. I will see that you are safe by keeping my eyes on the road.” Tiatria looked inside and got in and sat.

Blackwall shut the door and took the reins of one of the horses from Cullen. Blackwall got onto the horse and gave a whistle. The driver of the coach snapped the reins and it jolted slightly as it moved forward. Varric held onto the handle next to him as it moved.

Josephine gave a nod, “The political situation in Halamshiral hangs on by a thread. The Empress fears our presences could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the Ball as his guests. So our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity. If not a clear advantage.”

When they got to the Winter Palace it was dark when the carriage pulled up to the gates. Lanterns lit up the walkway to the gate. Blackwall opened the door and helped Tiatria out of the coach. She was awed by the Palace. It was huge. It was white with gold steeples. Gold lion statues and embellishments everywhere. She had never seen anything so grand or intimidating before. She looked through the gates which were huge. They were black and she could see fountains and the garden itself was impressive. Trees and bushes trimmed to look like objects, animals. A grand stair case that went up to the palace itself.

Blackwall offered his right arm and she took it. He put his left hand on hers. He could feel her hands start to shake. He looked at her, "It’ll be all right, nothing to be nervous about. I will be with you the whole night watching you.” Blackwall whispered into Tiatria's ear as he escorted her through the gates with two sets of four of the Inquisitions soldiers. They stood at attention as she and Blackwall walked through them Josephine was behind them. The soldiers saluted as Grand Duke Gaspard walked up to them. He wore Orlesian royal formal attire with some soldier armor attached to it. His face was covered with a gold mask that had detailing on it of a lion.

The Grand Duke held up his right hand as he approached, “It is an honor to meet you at last Inquisitor Lavellan! Bringing the Rebel Mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move.”

The Grand Duke folded his arms, “Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the rightful Emperor of Orlais!”

Tiatria took a deep breath as she felt Blackwall gently squeeze her hand. “I see many benefits to such an alliance.”

The Grand Duke rose his left hand, “Keep the image firmly in mind. We could see it materialize at the end of the evening. I’m not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor.”

The Duke turned around walking towards fountain of lions with water spilling out of their mouths. “You help me, I’ll help you.”

When they reached the fountain, “My lady are you ready to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?” He turned to look at her shaking his head. “They will be telling of this into the next age.”

Tiatria didn’t know what to really say. She smiled, “I can’t imagine the crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives!”

Tiatria knew she spoke in jest and in truth. A Dalish elf and a hated usurper to the throne walking in together, scandalous! Blackwall smiled she was relaxing in this environment if was joking and they were good ones.

The Duke bowed with a smile, “You’re a woman after my own heart my Lady!” He looked up at her, “As a friend” Tiatria could tell by the tone of his voice he wanted something from her. “Perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening.” The Duke looked down adjusting his gloves “This elven woman Briala, I suspect she plans to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these Ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

Tiatria knew this would probably be something she would need to look into whether she wanted to or not. She gave a soft nod, “That sounds like something I should look into.”

The Duke gave a worried sigh “Be discrete as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make US look like villains! We are keeping the court waiting Inquisitor” he moved to the side extending his right hand, “Shall we?” The Duke then left her and Blackwall alone.

Tiatria felt the eyes descend upon her. “Is that the Inquisitor?” she heard a woman say “A pregnant elf savage! Maker forbid!” said a man “If this Gaspard’s idea of a joke it isn’t very funny” said an older woman.

Tiatria knew that their views and opinions would be harsh but to say them openly where she could hear them. Blackwall escorted her away, “Don’t listen to them! They know nothing, they are just over stuffed Nobles with nothing better to do!”

Tiatria lowered her head, “I knew they’d think I was a savage and I was right.”

Blackwall turned to face her, “Maker please, you are more civilized then them any day of the week. I have seen their barbarity!” He found a quiet spot next another fountain on its wall. He held her hands looking at her. “Don’t let these people get to you that’s what they want.”

A few other nobles walked passed them eyeing Blackwall. “Is that the Grey Warden with the Inquisitor?” whispered one, “I told you they will love anything.” said the other. Tiatria and Blackwall’s eyes followed them as they passed. She looked back at Blackwall with tears in her eyes.

Blackwall gave Tiatria a weak smile as he leaned in for a kiss she turned her head. “You should go before I ruin your reputation further.”

Blackwall looked at her slightly put off. He turned Tiatria's head with his right hand. “I don’t give a damn about my reputation with these idiots! I only care about you and what you think.” Blackwall then kissed Tiatria with several nobles watching. Tiatria melted into his kiss enjoying hearing them gasp and whispers of the scandal. She gently caressed his face with her left hand.

As they parted Blackwall looked at her, “I won’t be far, the Commander says you can enter the palace when you are ready.” He then kissed Tiatria one more time lightly before he left her.

Tiatria watched as Blackwall disappeared into the crowd, he had every intention of watching her. She looked around as she knew all eyes were on her. She walked around hearing a woman talk to herself about losing a ring and what would happen if she didn’t find it. Tiatria saw a small fountain and decided to look around their and happened to see ring in the water at the bottom of it. She removed her glove and grabbed it. She walked up to the woman and asked her if this was her ring. The woman said it was and gave her thanks. Tiatria walked around overhearing plots, assassination plans etc. She made it up the stairs to the main gates to the palace. Tiatria walked up to them and was about to enter when Josephine greeted her. "Inquisitor, a moment if you please. I must warn you before you go inside.” This wasn’t making Tiatria’s nerves any better. “How you speak to the court is a matter between life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture will be measured in this.”

Tiatria tried to stay calm, “I’ll keep my guard up don’t worry” She meant every word of it too and Josephine knew it too. “The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death! You must NEVER reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the entire court will be upon you. You’re safer staring down Corypheus.” Tiatria somehow felt safer too.

Tiatria nodded, “It might be wise for the others to hear this warning, the Bull in particular.”

Josephine nodded her head in agreement, “I’ll have a few discreet words, everything will be fine.” Tiatria walked passed Josephine and then Josephine walked behind her with a sigh, “Andraste watch over us all.”

When Tiatria was inside she saw Cullen and Varric up the stairs. Varric had a worried face, “Shit! Did you just see the merchant’s guild go by? If they ask I’m not here!” He then disappeared into the crowed.

Cullen had his arms folded trying to flex his shoulders a little. “I wish they had let out this jacket a little.”

Tiatria smiled, “I think it shows off your finer qualities!”

Cullen gave Tiatria an embarrassed look, “Not funny”, he told her trying not to smile.

Tiatria looked around, “Where are the others?”

Cullen shook his head looking around. “I don’t know. They disappeared before I got here. Bull is probably keeping himself out of sight since his is so large and cumbersome. He’s probably gathering as much information as he can using his Qunari training. I don’t know about Blackwall you know him, he just likes staying out of sight period. He probably is watching you from a far.” Cullen looked at Tiatria touching her hand. She turned to look at him, “Are you doing okay? How are you doing with the crowd?”

Tiatria gave a gentle smile looking down at Cullen's hand. “I’m still nervous but I’m doing okay. I’m trying to keep my mind occupied with saving the Empress.”

Cullen smiled, “That’s good, staying focused is good. It doesn’t allow other distractions to creep in. I’m here as are the others if you need us before we make our entrance.”

Tiatria turned to her right and saw the Grand Duke who was waiting for her by the entry way into the Ballroom. They entered together with guards bowing to them. The announcer showed Tiatria where she had to go to make her descent down the stairs. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already on the landing lined up. The Grand Duke made his way down the stairs first to the landing as the announcer started to talk:

“Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons” the Duke bowed the court. He the descended the rest of the stairs. “And accompanying him”

Tiatria then walked down the stairs, “Lady Inquisitor Lavellan”

When Tiatria got to the landing she looked around. All the people looking at her it still made her nervous and then ahead of her she saw the Empress. She was up another set of stairs up a balcony. She had fair blonde hair almost white. A royal blue dress that was off the shoulder. It had long sleeves and had black inlay. Gold trim and embroidery accented the dress. A silver mask with embellishment of a lion. Her back had what looked like a shield that had pointed edges sticking out of it. She had a blue jeweled necklace on. The two looked at each other and Tiatria bowed immediately. She didn’t like the idea submitting to any ruler but she knew this would help the Inquisition. The Empress bowed her head in recognition.

Tiatria looked at the Empress as she listened the titles they had for her. She overheard Varric say, “This guy writes better fiction than I do!”

Tiatria smiled trying not to laugh. She knew Varric wrote books and she read some of them since she came to Skyhold.

Gaspard laughed, “Did you see their faces?...priceless!” She then heard each one of her friends being announced she didn’t pay attention to any of it till Cullen was announced.

As Leliana and Josephine where announced they walked and stood next to Cullen.

When the announcements where done Gaspard looked at the Empress. “Cousin! My dear Sister!”

The Empress gave a slight bow as another masked woman joined her. She had short hair dressed in peach with a frill in the back of it. She had the same mask as the Empress but not as grand.

The Empress smiled at him, “We are always honored when your Grace’s presence comes to court.”

Gaspard sighed shaking his head, “Don’t waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude!”

Celene waved her hand at him, “We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

Gaspard gave her a grand bow. He looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor” He then walked off.

Tiatria then looked back at the Empress, “Lady Inquisitor, I welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin” The woman bowed, “The Grand Duchess Florianne without this gathering would not be possible.”

Florianne looked at Tiatria inspecting her, “What an unexpected pleasure I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities.”

Florianne looked at her Cousin before slowly walking away. “We will certainly talk later Inquisitor.”

Celene looked back at Tiatria, "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”

Tiatria didn’t really know what to say she just thought like Varric, full of shit. “I’m delighted to be here your majesty.”

The Empress smiled apparently hanging around Varric was good for something. “We have heard much of your exploits Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?”

_What was she going to say oppressive, demeaning? She wanted to burn it to the ground for the indignities of her people._

Instead she smiled and channeled her inner Varric, “I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I cannot do them justice.”

The Empress seemed impressed with her for an elf at least. “Your modesty does you credit and speaks well of the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.”

Tiatria bowed thanking the creators it was over. She climbed the stairs where Leliana waited for her. Leliana had a serious look on her face, “Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment.” Tiatria nodded as she followed Leliana out of the Ball Room. Leliana looked around, “Good, I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?”

Tiatria made sure to whisper, “He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.”

Leliana didn’t look convinced, “The Ambassador is up to something but she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side.”

Leliana walked Tiatria to a lounge. They both sat as Leliana spoke, “Empress Celene is fascinated with mysticism, foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an occult advisor. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I’ve had dealings with her in the past, she is ruthless and capable of anything.”

Tiatria seemed intrigued by that, “How can Celene openly keep an apostate mage in the Imperial court?”

Leliana gave her a serious look, “The Imperial court has always had official position for a mage. Before now it was little more than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that position into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.”

Tiatria worried now she had to deal with a powerful mage on top of everything else. “You think she’s controlling the minds of the court? That’s powerful blood magic!”

Leliana sighed she didn’t know what to really think, “She’s worth investigating, can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if we can find anything better. I will be in the Ballroom in you need me.” Tiatria watched her go in as she sighed knowing she had her work cut out for her.


	15. Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria finally meets the Royal Occult Advisor and she gives her some advice and a key. Tiatria knows where the key leads and plans to check it out. Blackwall has a conversation with a man who feels he's known him before.

Tiatria walked around the palace talking to the Council of Heralds ease dropping on any interesting gossip for a while. She found Bull by some food which didn’t surprise her. He told her he hadn’t see anything too out of the ordinary but he was still keeping a look out. She opened the doors to the guest garden and three of the Empresses’ ladies-in-waiting approached her with an offer of alliance once the Duke was defeated. Tiatria told them she would consider the matter most carefully. In the garden a minstrel played her lute and sang. She looked around for any signs of foul play of assassins or this cult mage. She checked a store room and over heard two men talking about mages and Templars. One thought mages should be put in check the other thought Templars should. Tiatria approached the man who talked about the leashing the Templars and he agreed to coming to Skyhold after the Ball.

Tiatria saw a trellis that by a fountain that led up to the second floor to the palace since the doors in the vestibule were locked. When no one was looking she climbed up and looked around. She found a small Halla statue and took it saw a door that was missing something from a shelf around it. She placed the statue there and heard a click. She opened the door and looked inside. She saw blood, dead bodies and papers that were negotiation papers written by Gaspard to Celene saying he wanted them to work together to stop Briala. She folded the letters and put them in her sash for safe keeping. She turned around and saw a huge man in her way. He was dressed mercenary clothes and charged her. Tiatria held out her hand and ice came forth. He froze solid leaving him in mid stride. He had daggers out but he never got to use them. She looked at him as she knew he wouldn’t survive the though process. Normally she would counter it with a fire spell to release the person before their heart stopped but she couldn’t afford to now.

“I’m sorry, may your Maker have mercy on you.”

Tiatria walked out of the room and went through two huge doors that went through the library. She looked around something told her there was more here than what it looked like. She searched the shelf in the northwest of the room. She moved one of the books and the door to a room was unlocked. Tiatria opened it and went in. She collected any useful notes and the lit a brazier and activated veil fire. She lit a torch and went out of the room. And so the urn of the past rulers of Orlais. She used the torch to illuminate the name to take a better look and the urn lit a blue fire. She didn’t know much on Orlesian history or the order of succession of the line but she tried the next one next to it and it lit up blue. So she went down till they all lit up. She looked down the whole other row and started where she did before only to the opposite urn. It lit up blue so she followed the pattern. When she lit the last one she felt the floor under move revealing a passageway. She went down the steps and found a letter on a desk from Celene to her court advisor. In the letter she requests the accompaniment of her presence during the ball. Celene fears that Gaspard for some reason may persuade others to use magic against her.

_Why would Gaspard have some use magic against the Empress? He was a military man not a mage it didn’t seem his style or made sense._

Tiatria heard bells ringing signaling the start of something important. Tiatria knew she had to be there if she wasn’t to be missed. She ran out of the passageway and ran through the library. She unlocked the door and went to the vestibule. She was about to enter the Ballroom

“Well, well”

Tiatria turned her head, “What have we here?” A woman came down the steps of the library from the vestibule. She had black leather boots. “The leader of the new Inquisition” Tiatria walked up to the woman as she descended. “Abled Herald of the faith”

The woman had on a dark purple velvet top with a plunging neckline. Slightly off the shoulders. It had feathers coming out of it as trim. She had a heavy hold necklace that was more like a color with an emblem on the bottom. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin pale, her eyes yellow strange for a human. Her lips were a dark red. Her hair swept up in a messy bun with hair in her face. “Delivered from the grasp of the fade by Andraste herself.”

She put her hands on her hips which were held in by a high blackish brown corset. That came in right under her breast and stopped just under her groin. The skirt was black with little crystals adorning it. She had gloves that went to her upper for arms. The fingers were cut out. “What could bring such and exalted creature here to the Imperial court I wonder, do even you know?”

Tiatria could sense the magic coming from her so she knew she had to be the Occult Advisor.

Tiatria smiled and folded her arms, “We may never know! Courtly intrigues and all that!”

The woman gave her a neutral look, “Such intrigues obscure much but not all” The woman bowed slightly “I am Morrigan”

Morrigan started to walk to the Ballroom, “Some call me Royal Advisor to the matters of the Arcane.” Tiatria followed her with her hands behind her. “You have been very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace.” Morrigan turned around, “Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey.” Tiatria knew what she meant.

Tiatria wasn’t going to give anything away. She couldn’t afford too, “I hope so, I could use another ally here.” Morrigan looked at her, “A sentiment I share considering recent events.”

Tiatria kept her face neutral, “Recent events?” Morrigan walked a little more, “Recently I found and killed an unwelcomed guest with these very halls. An agent of Tevinter.”

Morrigan stopped short of ten feet of the door to the Ballroom. “So I offer you this Inquisitor.” She handed Tiatria a key, “A key found on the Tevinter’s body where it leads I cannot say.”

Tiatria had heard whispers from the servant elves that things were going on in the Servants Quarters. She just didn’t have any way to get in or any other leads to give them credence. “Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side to search. You can!”

Tiatria wasn’t sure if it was bravery or stupidity on Morrigan’s part in leaving Celene alone. “You left Celene alone? Is that wise?” Morrigan sighed, “I must return to her later on but she is safe enough for the moment. It would be a great fool who would strike at her in public and in front of the Imperial Guard.”

Tiatria had to know something “What is your interest in Celene? Are you her bodyguard?” Morrigan gave a slight laugh “Do I seem a bodyguard to you? If anything were to happen to Celene eyes would turn first to her cult advisor. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water and I will _not_ fall prey to them! Not now not ever!”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed, “Why did you kill the agent? He could have had useful information."

Morrigan didn’t like feeling she was being interrogated. She narrowed her eyes, “I would not have slain the man on sight if he had not attacked me first. Why? I undoubtedly caught him in an illicit act. I did not know from whence he came till after the battle and only regret that I could not capture him alive. What intentions the Imperium has her I suspect you know far better than I.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “Briala’s people are whispering about disappearances in the Servants Quarters. The key may lead there.” Morrigan gave a sly smile, “The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere does she not?”

Morrigan walked Tiatria right up to the door and gave her a sly smile. “Proceed with caution Inquisitor. Enemies are bound and not all are aligned. What comes next will be most exciting.” She then left her to enter the Ballroom alone.

Tiatria entered the room and found Leliana. She told Leliana what she found and told her of what she had found and gave her the papers. Leliana gave her a smile and praised her for her diligence. Tiatria then noticed Blackwall talking with someone.

The man keep talking to him asking him question adamant in the knowledge he knew Blackwall but couldn’t place him. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

The man showed a hint of recognition, “Ah! Lord Rudaly De Lancre…I’ve seen you in his company before no?”

Blackwall crossed his arms showing he was uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his left leg with his right foot. “I…don’t think we’ve met, my lord. I’m just a Grey Warden.

The man put his right hand under his chin as he gave a puzzled look. “A Grey Warden? Odd, your face is so familiar.”

The man narrowed his eyes looking at Blackwall, “Around the eyes, especially. Perhaps without that beard.”

Blackwall became more uncomfortable as he adjusted his stance stroking his beard. The man shook his head as he signaled for a servant to come over to him. “More wine!” He looked back at Blackwall, “It will come to me.”

The man bowed his head and left Blackwall as Tiatria approached him. “Do you know him?”

Blackwall shook his head, “No, I’ve never seen him before.”

Tiatria took Blackwall's hand as she looked at him, “I heard them the court’s herald call out your accomplishments…So the Silver Wings of Valor? What does one do to earn that?”

Blackwall turned his body to look at Tiatria better, he gave her a soft smile. “For…Valor.”

Tiatria bit her lower lip, “Care to elaborate?”

Blackwall sighed as his left arm stroked her right, “It was a long time ago. Back when we didn’t stop to boast about past victories when there was an Assassin on the loose.”

Tiatria could see that Blackwall was getting agitated which scared her. She lowered her eyes as she backed away. Blackwall took Tiatria's hand and hugged her. “I’m sorry, my past isn’t easy either.”

Tiatria looked up at Blackwall, “I didn’t mean to make you angry”

Blackwall smiled, “You didn’t make me angry.” He kissed the top of her left hand and looked at Tiatria's ring then her. “Have you told anyone yet?”

Tiatria shook her, “No, no one yet. I wanted to wait till after the ball before I said anything.”

Blackwall smiled, “Fair enough. I just love how that ring looks on you.”

Tiatria smiled as she hugged him, “Have you seen anything odd that I should know about?”

Blackwall sighed and he rubbed Tiatria's back, “There isn’t enough guards which means either the Empress disguises them for appearances or there is something going on that’s odd.”

Tiatria looked around and noticed he was right. She started to get nervous knowing there wasn’t enough eyes watching. She looked up at him, “I don’t suppose you’d save a dance for me?”

Blackwall nodded his head, “Yes, anytime you wish love.” Tiatria smiled, “Maybe after everything with Empress.”

Blackwall stroked the hair on Tiatria's left side, her hair sparkled with the star barrettes in it. He smiled at her, she loved seeing him smile his eyes lit up.

Tiatria kissed Blackwall as she looked away, “We shall speak later” She then walked off to attend other business.


	16. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria goes into the Servant's Quarters to find some of Briala's people dead. She finds assassins and Tevinter agents are in the palace. When she cleans them out she finds and elven locket and Ambassador Briala who offers her an alliance. When she gets back to the Ballroom she talks to Empress Celene and Briala about the locket and finds they still have feelings for each other.

Tiatria walked over to the Servants Quarter’s after she gathered Bull, Blackwall and Varric. She had the key in hand and opened the door. They all went and closed the door. Tiatria and the others changed clothes and grabbed their weapons that Leliana’s people had been keeping hidden for them. Tiatria’s Enchanter Armor was extremely forgiving for her belly. She held onto her staff as she looked at them.

As they investigated they went into the bed room and found several dead bodies of Briala’s people. Seeing elven dead bodies angered Tiatria. She knew they were not Dalish but that wasn’t the point. They were elven and to her their lives mattered. She would see justice for their deaths. She looked around to see any clues. Tiatria found more notes and journals from the servants. She took them for Leliana to look over later.

Tiatria found a doorway that led to the outside gardens and ran out them. She saw more dead bodies as she exited and into the gardens. She jumped down to a lower level and found a dead body of one of the Council of Heralds. The body laid face down by a fountain with gold lions with wings. The poor man had a dagger sticking out of his back.

Tiatria squatted down for a closer look “This was no servant! What was he doing here?” Varric walked up to the body “Do this guy look out of place to anyone else?”

Blackwall looked at the dagger’s handle, “That dagger bears the Chalon’s family crest! Gaspard’s crest!” Tiatria turned her head towards Blackwall “Time to have a word with the Duke.”

Tiatria used her staff to help rise to her feet as she heard screams of a woman nearby. They saw an elven woman being chased by an assassin that looked more like a masked court jester. The assassin struck the woman in the back with a dagger killing her. Venatori chased after them, the assassin threw a smoke bomb to the ground causing him to vanish. He leapt the balcony above and looked at them for a moment before disappearing into the palace. Tiatria looked at the Venatori agents and they all prepared for battle.

Tiatria knew Corypheus would make his presences known here. She saw it in the future and now it was confirmed, she wasn’t going to let him win. The Empress wasn’t going to die tonight or any other night. With the last of the Venatori dead Tiatria knew she had to figure out who they were allied with. Gaspard, Briala or was there another player? She had to find more evidence. She intended to find it.

Tiatria went into the greater apartments and discovered more Venatori agents. She killed all that got in their way. She took all promising letters, notes. She had Varric pick every locked door. She soon found a vault. Amongst the objects was an elven locket.

Tiatria remembered Leliana telling her about Briala and Celene being together.

_Was this hers? Did Briala mean more to Celene then she let on and keep this locket here for safe keeping?_

Tiatria put the locket in her pocket for safe keeping. She wanted to find out more about it. She then found herself in a hallway and ran down it and entered another. She made a few more turns before finding a few more Venatori agents waiting in ambush. Tiatria and the others dispatched the without any problems since there wasn’t too many of them.

One of the Venatori tried to get away but found a dagger in between the eyes instead. He fell back dead to the ground.

Briala came out of the shadows, “Fancy meeting you here!” Tiatria gave Briala a slightly suspicious look “Inquisitor Lavellan, slumming in the Servants Quarters with rest of your people” Briala gave her a snide look “for once.” She then looked at Tiatria’s belly, “I see that the rumors are true.”

Tiatria gave her a displeased look, “What rumors?”

Briala gave her a sly smile, “You haven’t heard? The whole of Halamshiral is talking of the elven Inquisitor who is carrying a human child.”

Briala tilted her head to the left, “What, being with your own people disgusts you?”

Tiatria started to approach her in an aggressive manner, Blackwall held her left shoulder. “Let it go, it’s not worth it.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall angered, “She knows nothing!”

Blackwall nodded, “You’re right, she doesn’t. All the more reason to.”

Briala had a form fitting green and white dress. Her face was covered with a silver mask. She looked at Tiatria “We haven’t been properly introduced have we.” She bowed politely “I am Ambassador Briala.”

Tiatria nodded, “Finally we meet Ambassador.”

Briala gave a coy smile, “Your reputation for getting results is well deserved!”

Briala walked Tiatria out to the balcony, “You’ve cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came here to saver revenge for my missing people.” Briala turned to look at Tiatria, “But it appears you’ve beaten me to it.” Briala gave her a curious look, “So? The council of Herald’s emissary in the courtyard?” She walked up to her a little closer, “That’s not your work is it?”

Tiatria shook he head, “He was dead when I arrived.”

Briala gave a nod, “I expected as much. She gave Tiatria and interested look, “You may have arrived with the Grand Duke but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work.”

Tiatria could see that in Briala’s light brown eyes she approved of her thinking. “I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter Assassins into the palace?” Briala folded her arms “Those are desperate acts.”

Tiatria could tell Briala thought she knew Gaspard better than that. “Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.”

Tiatria remembered Gaspard’s demeanor he didn’t seem like he was worried or anxious about anything. Or like he was an animal about to spring a trap on an unsuspecting prey. She did remember Josephine’s words though, that being here was like playing Wicked Grace to the death. You must never reveal your cards!

Tiatria was now just wanting to get word to the Empress. “The Empress now needs to know what’s going on!”

Briala smiled, “You can try to warn her. She won’t believe anything from me.” Briala lowered her arms, “I miss judged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having! What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it!”

Tiatria smiled at the idea, “I would possibly consider such an alliance.”

Briala smiled with a nod, “We can help each other Inquisitor! We are _both_ outsiders here after all. I know which way the wind is blowing, I bet coin you’ll be part of the peace talks before the night is over.”

Tiatria didn’t doubt that, she had a feeling Briala was right on that. “And if you happen to lean a little bit our way.” She started to walk over to the right side of the banister. There was a piece missing where she could jump down. “It could prove advantageous to us both.” Briala squatted down looking back at Tiatria “Just a thought” Briala then jumped down disappearing into the night.

Blackwall sighed, “Does it seem strange that every single person we’ve met tonight has tried to bribe us?” Tiatria wasn’t surprised it was all a part of this game right?

Tiatria wanted to get back to the ball before she was missed and find out more about the locket and Briala. She wanted to see if she could help out the elves of Halamshiral. They jumped down and found her way back to the Servants Quarters. She put her formal clothes back on and took the locket putting it into her sash. She then went back into the palace and into the Vestibule. She entered The Ballroom and gave Leliana all the notes she had found. She noticed Celene’s ladies-in-waiting and walked up to them.

One of the ladies bowed, “Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?” Tiatria took out the locket and showed the women discreetly, “I made a fascinating discovery. An elven locket in the Empress’ Vault.”

The color drained out of all three of their faces. “Oh dear” said one, “That is very interesting, I’ll get her majesty!”

Tiatria put the locket back in her sash as the women went to go get the Empress. The Empress walked up to her “Inquisitor, I regret we did not get to speak earlier!”

Tiatria could see the displeasure on her face about it. “No doubt you have many questions about many things.”

The Empress looked like she was worried about Tiatria was going to ask her. Tiatria showed Celene the locked in her hand after she pulled it out of her sash. “I found this elven locket, locked in the palace vault. You must considered it quite valuable once.”

Celene took a breath looking at it, “It was sentimental” Celene’s face became long, “I don’t know what why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do.”

Tiatria looked at Celene, “It’s never foolish to keep things that remind you of love and happiness your majesty. What made you part ways?” Celene sighed looking away for a moment closing her eyes. “She wanted change and she thought I should deliver it. My word it law Inquisitor”

Celene shook her head “But laws don’t command people’s hearts! Culture does not transform itself overnight!” Celene hung her head looking away. “I failed her”

Tiatria could see the pain in Celene’s face. She still loved Briala, even after all this time. “I should have dared more! But the past like so many things are beyond my command!”

Tiatria smiled she knew Celene was trying to lie to herself to make it easier. “Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala.”

Celene’s eyes became glassy, “Perhaps I do but I cannot put her above all the people in my empire.”

Celene sighed as she backed away. “Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me!”

Tiatria knew Celene was lying and only putting on a front. However she wondered if Briala felt the same way about Celene. She had caught sight of Briala earlier going onto a balcony not far from where she was. She turned around and saw doors open to a balcony ahead of her. She peeked out and saw Briala standing there.

Tiatria walked out as Briala smiled at her, “Inquisitor Lavellan! How many of the guests have guests have mistaken you for a kitchen servant?”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed for she didn’t find that funny. She tried to resist the urge to slap her for she really wanted to like her.

Briala smiled, “You charmed some of the nobles. We’ll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?”

Tiatria took Briala’s locket out of her sash and showed it to her. “I found your locket hidden amongst Celene’s things.”

Briala looked at it shocked in Tiatria’s hand. She snatched it from Tiatria, “Let me see that!” Briala lovingly touched it, “She kept this! What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this it would have ruined her!”

Tiatria could see Briala was a little angry with Celene. That she kept it because it could have ruined it her! Broken everything she worked so hard to accomplish! She could also see that she was touched that she had kept it that it meant Briala meant something to her. She had a place in her heart still.

Tiatria smiled, “It might have meant something to her.”

Briala just looked at the locket still touching it lovingly with her fingers. “Maybe it did. She held on to it!”

Seeing a real heart under there. Tiatria and Briala talked about the elves plight in Halamshiral. How she wanted to make their lives better. That every elven life mattered and should be protected and have a stake in the empire. Tiatria agreed with Briala and promised she’d do everything she could to make sure that happened. She left Briala alone with the locket and her thoughts of happier days.


	17. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria gains access to the Royal Chambers and learns Briala's, Gaspard's and Celene's plans for each other. In her investigations she finds that Florianne has her own game to play. Tiatria decides with Celene's life endanger the game must end and someone must emerge victorious to rule Orlais.

Tiatria walked around the Ballroom seeing that Cullen, Leliana and Josephine had gone. Where had they gone to? She then walked into Grand Duchess Florianne.

She bowed, “Inquisitor Lavellan, we met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalon. Welcome to my party.” Tiatria bowed in all due politeness. “Is there something I can do for you your Grace?”

Florianne gave a smile and a nod, “Indeed you can, I believe you and I are both are concerned of a certain person.”

Florianne walked Tiatria to the stairs that led to the dance floor. “Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor.”

Tiatria was shocked, the Grand Duchess asking a pregnant Elf to dance scandalous! She then thought about Blackwall, “I’m already taken your Grace.”

Florianne smiled with a light laugh, “I can see that Inquisitor. You’re lover has nothing to fear! This is business not pleasure!” Tiatria watched the Duchess descend the stairs. She followed the Duchess onto the floor. They stood next to each other arms out as they looked at one another. “You are Dalish are you not? How much do you know about our little war?”

Tiatria shook her head, “What do you think I ought to know?”

The music played and they stepped forward as Tiatria took the Duchess’ left hand. “My dear brother and cousin have been at each other’s throats for far too long! It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this for blackest treason! The security of the Empire is at stake!” The Duchess and Tiatria then faced each other and moved their arms to the side. “Neither one of us would like to see it fall.” They then bowed to each other.

As they rose Tiatria looked at Florianne, “Do we both want that Lady Florianne?” Tiatria put her left hand against Florianne’s hand putting her right behind her back. Her right foot behind her and then they moved to the other hand. They moved like this for a few steps. 

“I hoped are of one mind on this!” said Florrianne, Tiatria then took Florianne’s hand spun her “In times like these hard to tell friend from foe.”

Tiatria then put her right hand on Florianne’s waist while holding out her hand with her left. “Is it not your Grace?”

Florianne then spun herself look at Tiatria in the face as they danced. Holding her hands in the traditional manner. “I know you are a guest here by my brother Gaspard and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor and a matter of concern to some.”

Tiatria gave a coy smile, “I am the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?”

Florianne gave a light laugh, “A little of both actually, this evening is of great importance Inquisitor! I wonder what role you’ll play in it! Do you yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court could be trusted?”

Tiatria knew this was a moment to get in Florianne’s mind. “An excellent question!” Tiatria still held on the Florianne’s hand as she looped her under her arm and around. “I might ask the same of you, your Grace.” There right arms went up each other as they circled around. And then joined again to dance.

Cullen caught sight of the dance with Leliana at his side. They and Josephine had recently come back into the room to talk about things being in place. Cullen watched the two very closely, “Make sure no one gets near the Inquisitor and all eyes stay on her.”

Leliana nodded, “I will see it done.” Leliana then walked away from him.

Leliana then stepped away as she watched. Cullen gave her a soured look as he held onto the banister. He noticed all the nobles watching her and that Tiatria and the Duchess were the only ones dancing. He leaned over with his forearms folded to watch.

“In the Winter Palace everyone is alone." said Florrianne, "It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight!”

Tiatria smiled, “I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais?” Tiatria then dipped The Grand Duchess which she discovered wasn’t the smartest thing to do because the Duchess was heavier than her and being pregnant she was top heavy. She quickly brought her up as people brought her up. People cried of approval as they clapped.

“You have little time!” Florianne whispered, Tiatria had Florianne holding her right arm as they looked at each other. Their other arms held out as they walked forward they music slowed. “The attack will come soon! You must stop Gaspard before he strikes! In the royal wing garden you will find the Captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows _all_ Gaspard’s secrets!” The two then bowed to each other as the music ended, “I’m sure you can persuade him to be forth coming.”

Tiatria smiled as she walked away, "We’ll see what the night has in store won’t we?” Florianne watched at Tiatria went up the stair of the dance floor.

Josephine approached her smiling, “You’ll be the talk of the court for months!” She rose her hand, “We should take you out dancing more often!”

Tiatria smiled as she cracked her back. “I’d happily do more dancing! Only if I can dance do a wedding dance with Blackwall!” Josephine’s face changed to shock, “What?” Tiatria’s face turned red of embarrassment.

Leliana and Cullen walked up to them as Leliana spoke. “Where you dancing with Duchess Florianne?”

Cullen gave a serious look narrowing his eyes looking back at Tiatria. “More importantly what happened in the Servant’s quarters?” he folded his arms “I heard there was fighting.”

Josephine looked at Tiatria eager for information, “I hope you have good news, it appears the peace talks are crumbling.”

Tiatria folded her arms, “The Grand Duchess suggested where to search next to look for proof as where Duke Gaspard is conspiring with Tevinter.”

Leliana seemed a little surprised, “She offered up her own brother? She’s even more cut throat than I realized!”

Cullen dropped his arms, “Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight.”

Josephine sighed, “Warning Celene is pointless, she needs these talks to succeed and to flee rather than admit defeat!”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Then perhaps we should let her die!”

Tiatria snapped in anger, “I won’t stand by and let her die!”

Leliana looked at her, “Listen to me carefully Inquisitor! What Corypheus wants is chaos! With Celene alive that can still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious.”

“And it doesn’t need to be Celene” said Cullen, “She’s right!” he looked at Tiatria.

Josephine was horrified, “Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one!”

Tiatria had her arms folded looking at all of them, “If I am to support anyone it will be Briala with Celene! Together they can do a lot of good for the Empire and the elves of Halamshiral. Gaspard would tear this land apart with war and I feel Corypheus could easily get his hooks into him!”

Leliana looked at her, “What did Florianne tell you?”

Tiatria looked at her, “She said that Gaspard’s mercenary Captain is in the royal wing! That he knows about the assassination.”

Cullen didn’t like the sound of it, “Which means it could be a trap!”

Josephine looked at Cullen, "Or a lead!” She then looked at Tiatria, “Either way you should search the private quarters for clues”

Tiatria was getting tired of all this snooping around, she sighed. “Then get me access!” She looked at Cullen, “In the meantime get your soldiers into position!”

Cullen nodded, “At once! Please becareful!” The three then left her alone to look over the dance floor. 

When she thought she wouldn’t be missed, Tiatria grabbed the others and went to the Royal Wing. Again Leliana’s people had left their clothes and weapons in the wing since they opened the door. After they were changed Tiatria looked around. She turned to her left where there was a staircase. Next to the staircase was an alcove with book shelves and a table with chairs. She looked at the table and saw documents. She looked over the documents and founds some things Leliana could use to blackmail people with.

Bull smiled as they went up the stairs, “So, even this place was dangerous and you just wanted to walk in here? This party is looking up!” 

Tiatria ran straight ahead towards the nearest door. She heard screams coming from it and ran to open it. When she did she saw the same assassin she had met in the gardens earlier. He had an elven woman cornered on the floor, slashing at her with his daggers. The woman backed up looking at Tiatria pleading with her eyes to help her.

Tiatria ran as fast as she could towards the assassin as he approached the woman he turned seeing her. He rose his arms shielding himself Tiatria kicked the bastard with her right foot out the open window. She then approached and knelt down in front of the elven woman.

The woman sighed with great relief, “Oh thank you!”

Tiatria smiled, “Are you alright?” The woman nodded as she was still shaking, “I…I don’t think I’m hurt.” She then rose to her feet.

The woman grabbed her left shoulder adjusting it, “No one is supposed to be here. Briala said-” the girl then paused as she sighed in frustration, “Ugh, I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?”

The woman shook her head, “Not personally, the Ambassador can’t be seen talking with servants! We get coded messages at certain locations but the order came from her. She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night! No surprise she wanted someone to search his Sister’s room!”

Tiatria looked around the room, “So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?”

The woman nodded, “It used to! This has been her private room since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged and the royal family moved to the guest wing.”

Tiatria looked at her curiously, “Is there anyone else who could have known the drop locations and written those orders?”

The woman seemed shocked at such a question. “I…I don’t know. Any of us could do it but, but no! No one else would send me here! It had to be Briala!”

Tiatria wasn’t convinced Briala sent the message. Someone could have had their own double agent working for Briala. Tiatria was left wondering, “Why were you in Florianne’s old room?”

The woman looked confused, “The message didn’t say, I should have known it was a set up.”

Tiatria scratched her head, “This wing is sealed, how did you get in here?”

The woman had a straight face, “Easy the door was unlocked, one of the others probably handled it.”

Tiatria smiled at the woman putting her right hand on the woman’s shoulder. “It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed.”

The woman gave a snide laugh, “It’s not courage to blindly follow Briala’s orders into a trap! I knew her…before! When she was Celene’s pet!”

Tiatria could hear the distaste the woman’s voice. “Now she wants to play revolution! But I remember, she was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage!”

Tiatria was shocked to hear such a thing. Briala seemed to care very much about what happened to the elves of Halamshiral. Tiatria knew she Briala had to play the game just as much as Celene, Gaspard and Florianne did. She had to play every advantage even if that meant her.

Tiatria looked at the woman, “Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?”

The woman nodded with absoluteness in her face, “Absolutely! If the Inquisition will protect me I will tell you everything I know about our _Ambassador_!”

Tiatria pointed to the doorway, “Go to the Ballroom _find_ Commander Cullen! He’ll keep you safe!”

The woman sighed with relief, “Thank you! Maker protect you Inquisitor!” She then ran out of the room.

Tiatria walked out of the room and walked to the second door to the right and opened it. She found another bedroom. She walked up the staircase and received a shock. A man who appeared to be a Chevalier was tied to all four corners of the bed naked. Well not completely naked he still had his helmet on.

Tiatria gave him a curious look as she approached, “What? Happened?”

The man looked at her totally embarrassed, “It’s not what it looks like! HONESTLY I would prefer if it were what it were what it looks like!”

The man sighed giving up against the ropes, “The Empress led me to believe I would be rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke!”

The man shook his head, “This was not what I hoped for!”

Tiatria had her arms folded as she tried to look at him in the eye. “You’re telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trust like a roast duck?”

The man blushed, “Please I beg you! Don’t tell Gaspard! The Empress beguiled me into giving her plans for troop movements in the palace tonight!”

Tiatria scratched her head as she listened, “She knows everything! EVERYTHING! The Dukes surprise attack has been countered before it ever began! She has turned it into a trap! The moment he strikes she’ll have him arrested for Treason!”

Bull had to laugh, “Classic honey pot!”

Tiatria began to untie the man’s ropes, “I’ll protect you from Gaspard if you’re willing to testify against Celine’s trap!”

The man nodded eagerly, “I’ll do anything! ANYTHING!” As the man left after he gather his clothes Varric sighed “Well, that was very Orlesian!” Tiatria smiled that was one to tell the clan when she got back.

Tiatria ran back out into the hallway and into a set of double doors. They found a hallway that seemed to be under construction. She saw a door to her left ran to it hearing a struggled outside of them. When she and the others went outside they were greeted by archers and a giant fade rift in the middle of the courtyard.

“Inquisitor!”

Tiatria looked up on the second floor was Florianne.

“What a pleasure, I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” Tiatria’s hand flared up being next to the rift, “You’ve been such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait!”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed at Florianne, “I had a feeling you were mixed up in all this!”

Florianne gave Tiatria a smug look, “Such a pity, you could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker!”

Tiatria looked at the rift, “It was kind of you to walk into my trap willingly. I was so tired of your meddling” Tiatria looked back at the Duchess. “Corypheus insisted the Empress die tonight and I would hate to disappoint him!”

Tiatria shook her head, “Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?”

Florianne looked at Tiatria, “Celene’s death, is a stepping stone to a better world! Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him! We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world! Guided by an attentive God!”

Tiatria couldn’t understand Florianne’s mind, “You are Orlesian royalty, why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?”

Florianne looked at her as if she was a bug, “You think so small Inquisitor. Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve out played him. He always was a sore loser!” Tiatria thought about all the lives Florianne was willing to destroy for this.

There had to be reason and incentive. She gave the Duchess a harsh, disgusted look, “What exactly is in this for you?”

Florianne smiled holding out her arms. She shook her head, “Why the world of course! I’ll deliver the whole south of Thedas and Corypheus will save me! When he’s ascended to Godhood I will rule all of South Thedas in his name.”

Tiatria shook her head, “You don’t have to go through with this Florianne!” She was giving the Duchess an out. She didn’t want to hurt her and wanted her to realize the path she was on was madness. “There is still time to turn back!”

Florianne just looked at her unrepentant, “Aww, Inquisitor you are so naïve! In their darkest dreams no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the Ballroom long enough to strike.”

Florianne gave her a smug look, “A pity you’ll miss the rest of the Ball Inquisitor, they’ll be talking of it for years!” Florianne looked at the archers, “Kill her and bring me her marked hand as proof! She then started to walk away and back into the palace. “It’ll make a fine gift for the Master.”

Tiatria leapt into the middle of the courtyard dodging the arrows and opened her hand. She started to seal the rift as the others dealt with their attackers. When the rift was closed and the demons dead they looked around. Bull knelt down and untied a man who was tied to a stake.

The man seemed confused and shocked, “Andraste’s tits what was all that?” The man rose rubbing his wrists. He was dressed in mercenary armor “Were those demons?” The man looked around “There aren’t any more of those blasted things right?”

Tiatria smiled, “No more demons, it’s safe.”

The man looked at her amazed, “Maker, I’ve never seen one that close before!” his face then turned to rage, “I knew Gaspard was a Bastard but I didn’t think he’d feed me to blasted horrors over a damned bill!”

Tiatria seemed surprised, “Duke Gaspard lured you out here?”

The man shrugged, “Well his Sister, but it had to come from him didn’t it? And all that garbage she was spewing doesn’t mean anything! Gaspard had to be the mastermind.”

Tiatria didn’t know if the man was totally stupid from everything he just saw or, if he was brilliant because Gaspard could be playing the game with Florianne. She then picked up the fact he sounded different, “Your accent sounds Ferelden, I thought you were one of Gaspard’s mercenaries.”

The man nodded, “Born and raised in Denerim, seems like I should have stayed there. The Duke wanted us to move on the palace tonight! But he didn’t have enough fancy Chevaliers!”

The man sighed with a shrug, “So he hired me and my men he had to offer us triple our usual pay to get us to Orlais.” The man then made snide comments under his breath about sticky cheese eating puss monger.

Tiatria didn’t seem totally surprised, “He’s going to attack tonight? What about the peace talks?”

The man wasn’t fazed, “Nobles don’t give a shit about honor and conduct unless it suites them!” Tiatria was surprised about that. _Do Shemlen Nobles ever keep their word about anything?_ “He’ll do whatever it takes to claim the throne!”

Varric looked at the others, “Do these people ever _not_ stab each other in the back? Just curious?”

Tiatria was wondering that herself truth be told. Blackwall looked at Varric. “Gaspard doesn’t care who he hurts on his way to the throne does he?”

Tiatria was getting tired of all the lies and deceit. She looked back at the mercenary, “You saved my life! I owe you and Gaspard still hasn’t paid me! You want me to talk to the Empress or the court or sing a blasted song in a Chantry I’ll do it!” He then walked off waiting for when she would need him.

Tiatria and the others found an open door nearby and exited fighting their way through Venatori. Once clear they made it to a hallway and she could hear music through the door. She knew now would be the time for the game to finally end. She found new clothes dropped off nearby so she quickly got cleaned up. Once dressed she walked through the doors leaving the others to get changed. The door had lead her into the Ballroom. She saw Gaspard and Florianne walking across the other side together.

Cullen approached her, “Thank the Maker you’re back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?”

Tiatria leaned in close to Cullen so no one could hear, “Wait here Cullen”

Tiatria put her right hand on his shoulder and gave a look interest. She didn’t want to alert any of the nobles around them. She looked at him with a smile, “I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess”

Cullen looked at Tiatria shocked, “What? There is no time! The Empress will give her speech any moment!” She smiled at Cullen gently “Trust me” she then walked down the stairs of the dance floor.

Tiatria walked up to the staircase landing where Florianne was standing. She was talking to Gaspard and Briala as Tiatria approached. “We owe the crowd one more show your Grace." Florianne’s body froze for a moment.

Florianne turned around, “Inquisitor.”

Tiatria wanted to give her a final chance. She didn’t want this to end in any more bloodshed.

Tiatria climbed the stairs, “I’m giving you a chance to end this peacefully!” As she came closer up the stairs Florianne slowly backed away “There is no need for more death. Corypheus is only using you!”

Florianne feigned ignorance, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Tiatria wasn’t going to let her get away, “Really? You already forgotten trying to kill me in the garden a moment ago?” The crowd gasped and whispered loudly amongst each other. Florianne just cocked her head to the side. Tiatria put her hands behind her back as she walked around Florianne. “You arranged for your Brother to be at the Ball so everyone would, be watching him while you carried out your plan. So when so when the council emissary stumbled into the wrong room by your assassins you could blame it on Gaspard.”

Gaspard looked at his Sister shocked with Briala behind him. “The Empress, your Brother, the entire court all here as your guests!” Tiatria leaned in close to Florianne give in her a harsh look. “A tempting target for Corypheus!” The crowd roared with upset Florianne looked around her, “This is all very entertaining but you don’t you don’t think anyone believes your wild stories!”

Celene stood above her looking down. “That will be a matter for judge to decide cousin.”

Florianne realize she had been beaten. She looked at Gaspard for sympathy, “Gaspard you cannot believe this! You know I would never” Gaspard backed away from her as the Imperial guards came for her. Florianne couldn’t believe he walked away from her leaving her alone. “Gaspard?”

Florianne backed up as the guards approached her looking around seeing there was on escape. Tiatria looked at Florianne with severity. “You lost this fight ages ago you Grace. You’re just the last to find out.” Florianne fell to her knees in complete shock as she cried when the guards took her away.

Tiatria looked at the Empress, “Your Imperial Majesty I think we should speak in private elsewhere!” Celene agreed and followed.

Gaspard, Celene and Briala followed Tiatria out onto a balcony. Briala was enraged, “Your Sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court Gaspard!”

Gaspard fired right back pointing his finger at her, “You’re the Spy Master! If anyone knew this atrocity was coming it was you!”

Briala smiled, “You don’t deny your involvement?”

Gaspard snapped, “I DO DENY IT! I KNEW NOTHING OF FLORIANNE’S PLANS! BUT YOU, YOU KNEW IT ALL AND DID NOTHING!”

Briala looked at him shocked and laughed, “I don’t know which is better, that you think I’m all seeing. Or that you are trying to play innocent and failing.”

Celene had, had enough “ENOUGH! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation!” She looked at Tiatria, “For the safety of the nation I will have answers!”

Tiatria knew she had to keep Gaspard out power for he’d rip the country apart with more war. Briala could help bring peace to the elves with Celene’s help. Plus she knew they still loved each other. She knew this was her time to act. She looked at Celene, “I wouldn’t have caught Florianne in time without Briala’s help!”

Celene stood stunned, “You were working together?”

Briala smiled sweetly, “Of Course”

Tiatria then looked at Gaspard, “We have the notes from your General ordering your troops to move covertly into the palace grounds.”

Gaspard looked at his cousin, “It was a defensive choice.” He sighed, “I expected betrayal here “but just not by my own Sister.”

Briala looked at him, “Keep talking Gaspard, eventually you convince somebody.”

Tiatria continued, “His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard hired thugs for an attack.”

Celene looked like she should have been surprised but she wasn’t. She turned and looked at Gaspard, “Mercenaries? So much for your Chevalier honor cousin.”

Tiatria sighed, “We’ve all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke.”

Celene gave a single nod, “Thank you Inquisitor” She then looked at Gaspard “There can be no doubt of your treason Gaspard!”

Gaspard sighed as he looked at Tiatria, “No, there seems there cannot.”

Tiatria looked at the Empress, “Briala found all this out for your sake Celene!”

Celene looked at Gaspard, “In light of over whelming evidence we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire! You are here by sentenced to death!” Tiatria wanted to say something but she knew she couldn’t. She looked away Gaspard was escorted way by soldiers.

Tiatria then looked at the Empress, "I think Briala deserves a reward for uncovering all this!”

Celene looked at Briala in admiration, “I can scarcely believe you did all this for me!”

Briala took Celene’s hands into hers and smiled. “Celene”

Celene looked at Tiatria, “Thank you Inquisitor, for all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life.” She then walked back into the Ballroom, “And Orlais owes you its future.”

As they walked Celene looked at Tiatria, “You have done so much for my people” Celene stopped turning around looking at her. “For us.” Briala looked at Celene, “We won’t forget this.”

Tiatria smiled, “It was my pleasure, the two of you deserve to be happy!”

Celene smiled, “We truly are! Come stand with us Inquisitor! We must give the good news to the Nobility!

Celene and Briala then walked to the banister out looking the whole room. Celene held out her arms “Lords and Ladies of the court, this is a night of celebration! Those who sought to poison our Empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais! We shall build an age where men and woman shall live in harmony! Let the corner stone of change be laid! I introduce the newest member of our court! Marques Briala of the Dales!”

Briala stepped forward looking at Celene then at the crowd. “This is not just victory in Halamshiral or within the Empire or for even for elves alone! This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the valendrian fields elves and humans stood together to defeat the Imperium! We can do so much more now! We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed! Together we will start saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!”

Tiatria looked at the crowd and saw Blackwall looking at her, “This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation!”

Briala looked at her then the crowd, “We are already tracking these Tevinter agents! Soon they’ll have no place to hide!”

Celene smiled, “But that is tomorrow, tonight we celebrate our new found fellowship! Let the festivities commence!”

Tiatria watched as the Empress and Briala talk with Cullen and the others. She looked around for Blackwall but didn’t see him in the Ballroom. She exited the Ballroom and went into the Vestibule. There was minimum amounts of people and guards around. She went to where Blackwall was last time to see him. She didn’t see him there but wondered where he was.

“Blackwall?”

Tiatria then felt something hit her head. Krem was walking in the hallway of the Vestibule and saw two soldiers caring Tiatria’s body.


	18. Horrors Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria awakes to find herself in the clutches of her kidnappers. What's more horrifying is that she knows them and they know her. Can the others save her in time or can she save herself?

Krem ran into the Ballroom and looked around for Bull. Bull was in a corner with his arms folded.

Krem had to squeeze by some people, “Chief.” Bull looked at Krem who leaned in close. “I saw the Inquisitor being taken.” he whispered, “Two soldiers that looked like they may have been ours were carrying her off.”

Bull nodded, “Okay, keep this quiet. Get the others and meet me in the Vestibule.” Krem nodded as the two parted.

Bull walked up to Cullen, “We have a situation.”

Tiatria woke up after being dropped on the floor. She opened her eyes to see two Inquisition soldiers looking at her. When her eyes focused her eyes got wide as she shrieked. “It’s you gorgeous! We always wondered what happened to you!” said the bearded man soldier. The other man put a plank in front of the door barricading it so she couldn’t get out. 

****************************************

Bull walked out to the Vestibule with Cullen and few other soldiers. The Chargers had gathered and Blackwall came from the hallway that lead to the Guest’s garden. He looked at everyone, “What’s going on?”

Cullen looked at him, “Have you seen Lady Lavellan?” Blackwall shook his head, “No, I’ve been looking for her, why?”

Cullen looked at him with a concerned look, “She’s missing” Blackwall’s heart dropped to his feet and he was quick to have his face to conceal it.

********************************

Tiatria’s hands shot out ice and the two fell to the ground after losing their footing. She quickly got up looking around. She looked like a storage closet of some sort. It was big enough for the three of them, she looked around for another way out but couldn’t find one.

The one bearded soldier laughed, “We took you because we knew you belonged to that smart mouth warden of yours, but we didn’t know you were the Inquisitor Gorgeous!”

Tiatria had fire coming out of her hands. “Never again will I let you have me!” she told them with fire in her eyes.

“Look Dax, she wants to fight back!” laughed the other soldier.

Dax gave Tiatria a mean look, “Good! I like a bitch with spirit!”

Dax then charged her so fast that she barely had any time to dodge it. She threw the fireballs at him as she screamed. One man charged her and she paralyzed him by electrocuting him. With Dax, Tiatria cast ice on the floor causing him to slip again. Dax got up from slipping on the ice and tripped her with his right foot. He slapped Tiatria in the face as he stood up as he growled and pined her to the wall holding her by the throat.

*********************************************

Krem showed everyone where he saw Tiatria being taken by the soldiers. Blackwall looked at him, “And you didn’t think to stop them from taking her?”

Krem looked at Blackwall, “I wasn’t sure if it was just the two. If I had gone in there, there may have been more and she could have been injured.”

Bull put his hand on Krem’s right shoulder "Don’t worry about, I can tell she was taken here. Did you see which way they took her?”

Krem shook his head, “As soon as they lifted her I came to get you guys.”

Blackwall walked up to Krem, “Did you even see what kind of armor they were wearing?” Krem’s face clearly showed he didn’t as Blackwall gave him a hard look.

Bull got in Blackwall’s face, “Look, we’re not getting anywhere by standing here. We need to figure out where they took her.”

Cullen looked at his men, “Spread out and open every doors, leave no place unchecked. NOW!” The men quickly spread out opening doors to the trophy room and into the garden.

Bull looked around, “They’d need to take the Inquisitor somewhere where they could hide her and if she screams that no one would hear her.”

*****************************************************

Dax began to squeeze she grabbed his arm with her hands and began to use her magic to electrocute him. Dax started to roar in pain. He then grabbed her belly as squeezed, Tiatria cried out in pain. “It looks like someone’s fertilized you after we’ve broken you in!” he hissed with an evil snarl on his lips.

Dax's eyes then lit up like a Christmas tree, “It was either me or Murph wasn’t it?” He let her belly go and slapped her. Dax took some kind of resin triangular object out of his pouch showing it to her. “I think of you every morning elf!” Murph showed Tiatria the remains of her hair. Murph had tied the top of it so it would stay braided. “Me too!” Tiatria put her left hand on Dax's face, severely burning him.

Dax dropped Tiatria, grabbing his face as he screamed in horrific pain! Tiatria held her throat as she coughed, her hand glowed green.

Dax got mad, he threw a rock at Tiatria that he had picked up from the ground. It hit Tiatria on the left side of the head. This disoriented her enough that Dax was able to grab her by the throat again and slammed her backwards onto a crate.

“Hold her hands Murph!" Dax ordered, "She can’t do any magic if she can’t use her hands.” Tiatria screamed as she flailed her legs around trying to push Dax off of her. “You knife eared bitch I’m going to teach you a lesson!” he roared; Tiatria screamed as Dax forced her legs open but she quickly used her right leg to kick Dax in the crotch, causing him to fall to his knees hitting his chin on the crate. After a moment Dax got up punching Tiatria in the face causing blood to come from her nose.

“You stupid bitch!” He roared as he continued to punch her. With Tiatria dazed for a moment, Dax started to unfasten his pants.

He ripped the crotch out of Tiatria's pants. She screamed as struggled trying to kick Dax off of her. Dax slapped her again as he ripped at her top revealing her breasts. He leaned over and squeezed her right breast with one hand as he sucked her left breast with his mouth. He then licked Tiatria left cheek, causing her to cry out in disgust as she struggled.

“I’m going to enjoy this!” he snarled.

Then Dax gave her an evil smile, “I don’t care about this child, I don’t care if it’s mine. Keep fighting me and I’ll kill you both!” Murph looked at Dax slightly annoyed, "After your done, I better get my share too, you greedy bastard." 

Dax looked at his accomplice, "You can have whatever remains when I'm done." Dax then adjusted his hardened cock to line up with Tiatria and started to insert himself as Tiatria shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly the door the exploded open turning into millions of splinters by Bull’s axe. Blackwall punched Dax in the back of the head. He was about to fall on top of Tiatria but Blackwall grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him back. Varric shot Bianca and caught Murph in the right shoulder. He fell back onto his butt screaming in pain holding his shoulder.

Tiatria shot up and a massive explosion of fire erupted from her. When Blackwall and the others sat up to regain themselves. There was Tiatria holding two huge balls of fire in her hands. Her eyes showed of anger and rage. Her mana was so high that her hair was floating in the air. Tears in her eyes began to float upward into the air.

Everyone held their breaths, “YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY BABY!” her voice echoed in rage. “NEVER AGAIN!” she shrieked.

Fire began to encircle her body as everyone shielded their eyes. Cullen stood up slowly as he looked at Tiatria and then at the others.

“She’ll die or we will if this continues!” Varric cried out.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall, “YOU PROMISED YOU’D PROTECT ME! YOU LIED! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN’T HERE! YOU PROMISED!” Her anger fueled the fire like nothing had ever seen before. Everyone were starting to worry the castle would catch on fire.

Cullen focused on Tiatria, his arms at his body as he brought his lower arms up like he was trying to break invisible chains. His jaw clenched tight as blue energy started to come out from his body. As the energy built up Cullen began to roar, like a lion and till the energy exploded from his body and swept the room. It went through Tiatria’s body snuffing out the fire from her body like a flame from a candle.

Tiatria fell to her knees with her eyes wide open as if she was in shock. Blackwall ran to Tiatria and caught her before she could hit the ground. “I got you!” he told her holding on tight.

Cullen fell to the ground on all fours drained taking in deep breaths. Varric knelt down putting his right hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “Are you alright Curly?” Cullen nodded, Varric looked at him impressed. “What was that?”

Cullen looked up for a moment, “Spell Purge” he huffed.

Tiatria seemed to come out of her shock as she grabbed Blackwall by the neck sobbing. Blackwall fell to his knees, “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

Tiatria felt Blackwall tighten his hold as he held her. “THEY CAME FOR ME!” she screamed.

Blackwall's face showed complete shock as his blood turned cold. “What?” he questioned confused.

Blackwall looked at Tiatria, seeing her battered and bloodied face as she screamed pointing at the men. “THEY CAME FOR ME!” she shrieked. She kept screaming the same words over and over as the men were being collected.

Bull took look around the room he knelt down finding the resin ear and the braid of hair; that the two guys were carrying.

He picked them up and showed them to Cullen, “Cullen!” Cullen and Varric looked at Bull.

“Maker’s Breath “ Cullen gasped in horror.

“Shit!” cried Varric.

It finally dawned on everyone who they were. Blackwall looked at Tiatria. “These are the men who attacked you?” he asked Tiatria was trying to stop crying. “Yes, that’s my ear and my hair!” she coughed trying to catch her breath.

Varric thought he was going to be sick, “That is some sick shit! What is wrong with people?” he questioned disgusted.

“Are you alright? Is any of this blood yours?” Blackwall asked. He could see that Dax had the worst of it so, he didn't know if all the blood on Tiatria was hers, or Dax's or the other man's.

Tiatria shook her head not sure what answer to give. However Blackwall could see Tiatria's nose was bloody, blood flowing from her head. Her eyes were dilated which meant some trauma.

Blackwall touched her belly, “Did they hurt the baby?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No” Blackwall then took a sigh of relief and hugged Tiatria again and let her cry. It pitted in his stomach to know this happened to her and he wasn't there when she needed him. 

Dax coughed as Cullen tied his hands behind his back. “That’s my kid she’s carrying!” Blackwall instantly got up and slugged him to the floor knocking him out.

“This is _my_ child! NOT YOURS!”

Blackwall looked at Murph he out stretched his right hand and pointed at him. “Do you understand me? This is not _your_ child! It’s not _either_ of yours! IT’S MINE!”

Bull grabbed Dax’s hands and dragged him out. Blackwall walked back to Tiatria who just screamed as Cullen tried to calm her down. Cullen softly hushed her, "It's alright Inquisitor, you're safe now."

Blackwall held Tiatria's face gently. “Love calm yourself!”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall as if she was coming out of a daze. “Where…where did they take me?” she asked in a somber tone.

Blackwall rubbed Tiatria's shoulders as he was trying to keep her conscious. “They took you into the Servant’s Quarters. You’re in one of the storage closets.” Tiatria's eyes then rolled back in her head as she fell backward. Blackwall was swift to catch her, taking her into his arms.

Cullen was talking to the Empress’ guards who had come to see what was going on. He caught sight of Blackwall lifting Tiatria into his arms. Varric found a blanket in the room and covered her so some of her dignity would be left as was taken out of the room.

Cullen walked up to Blackwall, “The Empress has told us we can stay the night here. She heard what happened.”

Blackwall gave Cullen a rancid look, “These men are wearing Inquisition armor. Which means they were your men. I fault you for this Commander!”

Cullen looked at Blackwall, “I didn’t know these men, hundreds join every day.”

“It doesn’t matter! You promised she’d be protected that you and Leliana would look after her! You just let anyone join the Inquisition's ranks, just like that? Don't you question these people, question their intentions?”

Bull walked up to Blackwall, “We all dropped the ball on this! No point in pointing fingers right now!”

Cullen lowered his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He shook his head, "No, he's right," he moaned, Cullen sighed, "I’m aware of my failings in in this. Once we are back at Skyhold I will be reviewing the matter in extreme detail. I won’t settle till I know why this happened.” Cullen looked at Tiatria as she slept, her face badly beaten. “We all failed her, we promised we’d protect her and we failed her. I will not forget that nor will I let this ever happen again.”

Blackwall then left leaving Cullen to watch him go up the stairs. Leliana and Josephine came in and saw the damage. Josephine held up her hands to her mouth as her eyes revealed her horror. “We heard what happened!”

Cullen looked at the room, then the offenders, “I want these bastards made an example of! I want everything in that room burned, all of it!" he then looked at Leliana, "I want your spies watching her! No one that is not in our closest circle is to get near her!”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “Did they?”

Cullen looked at the floor and sighed with relief, “No, we got to her before anything got any farther than it did.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes at Leliana, “Why didn’t your people see this? They were supposed to protect her if anything like this was to happen!”

Leliana looked at him, “With the Empress saved and everyone in the Ballroom, I had them go back to Skyhold. No one saw the Inquisitor leave the Ballroom in all the commotion.”

Leliana hung her head in shame, “I failed her”

Cullen sighed as he shook his head and then rubbed his neck. “No, we all failed her.”


	19. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria is taken from Halamshiral to be taken back to Skyhold during the night. The prisoners are also transported back as well. Upon seeing the prisoners by accident she is thrown into an early labor.

Blackwall had gotten out of the Servants Quarters seeing guards keeping the crowd at bay. Bull came out behind him starting to make a growl. “Fucking Orlesian’s, have to stick their noses into everything.”

Bull got in front of Blackwall to block their view of the Inquisitor. The rest of Chargers circled around the sides and back to make sure there wouldn’t be any attempts or anyone trying get a look. They all walked till they got to the Vestibule and then they were escorted by a small compliment of guards to the royal wing. They were given a private room for her. Blackwall gently laid her on the bed as Bull pulled the drapes and other entrances were locked and guarded. A servant knocked on the door, Krem answered it and the maid handed her a folded up dress.

“It’s for the Inquisitor. The Empress heard of the state of affairs of her clothes and insisted the Inquisitor have fresh clothes brought to her at once.”

Krem took them, “Thanks” and shut the door.

Krem walked over and placed it on the bed next to Blackwall who was kneeling next to Tiatria by the bed. He was stroking her head with is right hand as he held left hand with his. Bull opened the door and the male chargers left the room.

“We’ll be outside while you get her cleaned up. Dalish and Skinner will stay here to make sure nothing happens. We’ll be guarding the outside so if you need me let me know.”

Blackwall nodded as he stood up from kneeling. He looked at the dress and picked it up. It was a soft silken white night dress. It was the softest thing Blackwall had ever felt in his life. The straps were thin and were wavy on the outside. It had a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist.

Blackwall laid it out as he slowly uncovered her and surveyed the damage finally. Her clothes were torn. Smoke still on her face. Her nose had a cut on it and bruising. Her head had a cut on the left temple that had bled from the rock hitting her earlier. He looked to his left and saw on a dresser a basin with a pitcher of water. He walked over and saw that it had water in it. He poured water from the pitcher and grabbed a cloth. He took it over to her and began to undress her.

*******************************************

Cullen and Bull threw Dax and Murph into a separate cell. “You’ll be here till we head back to Skyhold for judgement.” he snarled.

Murph still had the arrow in his shoulder, “When are you going to have someone see my wound?” he groaned in pain.

Bull gave Murph a look that sent a chill up his spine. “Be lucky I don’t pull it out and shove it up your ass!”

Dax got to his feet holding onto the bars of the door. “I don’t see what the big deal is? She just an elven whore!”

Cullen came back to Dax and gave him a look of pure evil. “She is the Inquisitor whose army you served. She has fought tirelessly to restore Thedas to order and stop an evil force from taking over our world. But first and foremost she deserves your respect because she’s a person.”

Cullen gave him a hard look, “If I did not believe in the Maker’s justice and the punishment that will come for you and your friend once we get back to Skyhold. I would deliver it myself and believe me I would have no concerns about ending your life.”

Dax smiled, “You think it matters to me who she is? All that matters to me is who she was! She was the sweetest taste I ever had, she was and still is the first and last thing I think of when I open and close my eyes. And I know I am for her as well.”

Cullen grabbed the bars of the cell as he threatened to take the door off its hinges. Bull grabbed Cullen and dragged him back. “DON’T YOU CARE SHE CARRIES YOUR CHILD?”

The man looked at Cullen with a devilish smile, “I probably have half a dozen children across this land! You think one more elven bastard is going to make a difference to me? She just was a notch on my belt a long with dozens of others.”

“All I care about now is that I know who she is, and that I had first! I got to feel her around my cock first and I’m the one who broke her in for your Grey Warden friend first.” he gave a half laugh.

Bull fought to hold onto Cullen, “He’s not worth it. He’s doing it to get a rise out of you. He wants to see the anger.”

Cullen slowly stopped the struggling as he looked at the two men. “May the Maker have mercy on you because we won’t.” He then left two alone in the dungeon.

*****************************************************************

Blackwall was finishing cleaning Tiatria up. He had looked closer at her wounds and saw that no further treatment would be needed till they got back to Skyhold. He carefully washed her face and anywhere where there was blood. He then looked at her nose and saw it wasn’t broken but it was bruised. Her head had a severe cut on the left temple from the rock but didn’t need stitches. He looked at her eyes; they seemed to begin to focus better than they did earlier. Blackwall saw that whites of Tiatria eyes turning red. This confirmed what Blackwall already knew, that Tiatria had suffered trauma and now it was confirmed. He had to be gentle taking off the torn remains of her clothes. He didn’t know what was injured and didn’t want to make anything worse. With Tiatria's washed and cleaned, Tiatria would occasionally move or moan in pain. Blackwall was gentle when he slipped the night dress over her. He kept his left hand on her belly desperate to feel for any movement. So far he felt nothing and was starting to worry him.

Blackwall’s thoughts drifted as he remembered the look in Tiatria's eyes as she looked at him. The power that he saw come from her wasn't like anything he’d ever seen. Maybe because of her training with the Dalish, they helped her tap into some kind of unknown magic. Blackwall now knew not to make her angry…ever. He’d never forget the look of betrayal in his eyes. The anger, the pain of everything she had suffered in the past and now. The haunt in her words would always stick with him for the rest of his life. He took Tiatria's left hand into both of his. He lowered his head onto them and made a vow. He vowed vengeance for what she had suffered and justice for what happened.

A knock came at the door, and Skinner opened to check on who it was. She opened the door the rest of the way to reveal a healer. He was middle aged, brown hair and in white robes. He had a box with him that he held under his right arm.

“The Empress sent me to check on the Inquisitor and her child.”

Blackwall looked at him as he moved, “Please see to her”

The healer looked at Dalish and Skinner. He then looked at Blackwall not sure what to do next. He walked over to her and set down his box on the bed. He pulled the blanket up to her belly. He then with Blackwall watching him closely pulled back her night dress till her belly was revealed. He felt around her belly pressing to feel the baby. He felt for the length and then position of the head.

He looked at Blackwall, “The head is down and the feet are up at the top of her belly.” He moved his left hand to her ribs and showed the head was in the pelvis area with his right.

Blackwall's face became solemn, “I haven’t felt any movement since I brought her up here. I’m worried.”

The Healer moved his hands around seeing if he could coax the baby to move. Tiatria shot up screaming in total fear. Blackwall pulled the healer away from Tiatria and tried to get her calm down. He could see in her eyes that she could see him but at the same time couldn’t. Tiatria slapped and hit Blackwall as he slowly got her to sit back on her knees. She was in a state of mind where she though he was one of them. He saw an electric charge come from her hands so he grabbed them.

Skinner and Dalish stood at attention as they shoved the healer out the door.

“MY LADY ENOUGH!” he yelled at her. She froze for a minute till she looked at him. Blackwall’s face softened as he looked at her.

Tiatria's breathing became more erratic as she started to cry. “They came for me!” she closed her eyes with tears pouring down her face.

Blackwall let Tiatria's wrists go, she looked at him as if he was a stranger. Blackwall saw her starting to shake. He wanted to comfort her so he ever so slowly tried to touch her shoulders. The moment his fingertips touched her she used her hands to brush them off her. She started to hyperventilate from fear, she held her belly with her right hand and her left hand propped herself up.

Blackwall started to worry for her, he touched her back and she jumped falling onto her left side in a panic. Her body shook as she slowly got back up. He looked at Tiatria gently as he held up his hands where she could see them. "Love, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." he told her gently.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with fear and tears in her eyes. She scooted back from him, with her arms wrapped around her legs which were crossed. His eyes showed how much he loved her at that moment.

"You know I'd never hurt you."

Tiatria's eyes seemed to slowly recognize that fact as a more terrifying thought entered her mind. She then put her hands into her hair shaking. She then shook her head wildly with her eyes wide as she began to scream. “THEY CAME FOR ME!!!”

A knock came at the door and Dalish opened it. She let Bull and Cullen in. They heard her screaming and worried for her safety.

Tiatria’s eyes showed her terror just like they did they day they first took her. It was a look Blackwall had seen before and had hoped he'd never seen again. Blackwall’s heart tore in half as he saw it once again in her eyes. He slowly and carefully crawled over to her. He slowly sat down on the bed. He was able to convince her sit down in his lap. She huddled into a ball, as he softly rocked her. She just sobbed holding onto his right arm.

“WHY DID THEY COME HERE? WHAT DID THEY WANT FROM ME?”

Bull knew why, “They are the same Assholes that started a fight with us in the tavern in Skyhold.”

Blackwall realized right then why they came for her. They knew he was with her and they wanted to get back at him for what had happened in the Herald’s Rest.

Tiatria looked at her surroundings, “Where am I?”

Cullen took a step forward, “We are still in Orlais as guests of the Empress for the night.”

Tiatria feverishly shook her head, “NO! I want to go back to Skyhold!” she demanded. Her body began to shake as Blackwall held her close. His left hand held her head close to his chest.

Cullen looked at the others, “We can leave in the morning. You need to…”

“NOW COMMANDER!” she shrieked, tears flooded Tiatria's eyes again as Blackwall wrapped the blanket around her. He kissed her head gently as he rocked her. “Alright love, we’ll go home. I’ll take you myself if I have to.”

Cullen saw in Blackwall’s eyes he meant ever word. He also saw he was holding back tears himself. He came very close to losing everything. He was also angry at himself that somehow he let those bastards find their way in to his ranks. He wanted to kiss her but he knew she was too upset.

Tiatria almost didn't let Blackwall hold her, to comfort her. That alone pissed him off above all else! It took him months for her not to be afraid of him touching her. Those assholes almost ruined everything he had achieved with her. Right now Blackwall just wanted to be whatever she needed him to be.

Cullen nodded, “I will make preparations for the prisoners to be moved.”

Tiatria began to scream hysterically, “I DON’T WANT TO SEE THEM! I DON’T WANT TO SEE THEM!” she shrieked.

Blackwall struggled to hold onto her, “It’s alright, it’s alright! You won’t have to see them!”

Varric walked in seeing Blackwall have her look at him. “I promise you, you won’t have to see them.” He then rocked her again as she clung tightly to him. Tiatria just sobbed as her emotions exploded, she couldn't hold it in, or make it stop, she had no control. She held onto Blackwall's chest. 

Blackwall looked at Varric, who looked at door knob then at him. “Leliana and Josephine are in the coach. Do you want to load her or give it a minute?”

Blackwall nodded causing Varric to give a nod. After a few minutes, Blackwall gently picked Tiatria up as he kept her wrapped in the blanket. By the time Blackwall got her to the coach, Tiatria was asleep again from exhaustion. Cullen had the two men cuffed in chains. They were loaded into a prisoner wagon. Bull and his men surrounded it.

Cullen walked up to Blackwall, “We’ll escort the prisoners while you and the others go in the coach.” 

Blackwall nodded and then got in with Cullen closing the door. Cullen got on his horse and waited till the coach left their sight. He then looked at the others, “Let’s go”

**************************************************

Tiatria woke up in her room in Skyhold. When she looked around she saw Blackwall sleeping next to her in the bed. His right hand was holding her left. Solas was laying down sleeping on the loveseat. She had no idea that through the night that Solas had examined her and confirmed the baby was alive and well. Her wounds were healed, Solas didn’t want her to see herself in her current state. He decided to stay to make sure she still stayed stable.

Tiatria looked at Blackwall who hadn’t left her side. She smiled as slowly got up from the bed. Her muscles were sore and she got up. She adjusted her left shoulder as her right hand rubbed it. She walked out onto the balcony as looked at the skyline. She heard horses and looked down. She saw Cullen and The Chargers. They were surrounding a wagon with bars. She saw Cullen getting off his horse and ordering soldiers to take the prisoners out. When she saw them being taken out her eyes widened in fear. She shrieked horribly as she fell on her butt.

Solas and Blackwall shot up from where they were and ran to her. They both knelt down at her sides as she fought them.

“Those men! Those MEN! They're here for everyone to see!”

Tiatria buried her face into her left hand. Solas got up and looked over the balcony, “The prisoner’s wagon is in the courtyard.”

Blackwall’s stomach sank, he lowered his head. “I’m sorry you had to see that!”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall sobbing as she clawed onto his coat with a fierce need. “I CAN’T SEE THEM! I DON'T WANT THEM TO TAKE ME!” Her body shook as she hyperventilated. Blackwall sat on the bed next to her holding Tiatria close to his chest. He was trying to get her to calm down. He didn’t want her to throw herself into premature labor. Blackwall cupped Tiatria's face with his hands and made her look at him.

“Focus on me Love!” She had severe trouble calming down as she struggled to breathe.

Tiatria couldn’t focus or even look at him. She was in a full blown panic attack. Blackwall was now worried he couldn’t get her to calm down. He took off his coat dropping it to the floor. He then picked Tiatria up and put her on the bed. With Solas' help, Blackwall then got behind Tiatria on the bed and had her lean up against him.

Solas gave Tiatria a gentle but firm look, “I want you to try and relax, Lethallan.” 

Tiatria couldn’t seem to stop, her shoulders were aching and she couldn’t stop sobbing. Blackwall rubbed her belly for that soothed her before. When that didn’t work he then rubbed her temples.

Blackwall kissed the back of Tiatria's head. “You promised that I was safe!” she sobbed as she struggled for air.

Blackwall kissed her head again, “It’s alright! They can’t hurt you anymore, I’m here.”

Tiatria dug her nails into Blackwall's thighs. Blackwall grabbed her hands and held onto them with his, he brought them around her body. He could feel how tense and stiff her body was and her chest heaving.

Blackwall put his head next to hers, “Love its alright, you need to calm down, you are safe. Feel my hands holding yours, feel my strength! I’m giving it to you sweetheart.”

Tiatria wanted to stop but couldn’t, “Gods…I…can...op!”

Blackwall felt her belly and it was as tight as a drum. He panicked looking at the Solas.

“WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO CALM HER DOWN! THE BABY!”

Solas cupped Tiatria's face with his right hand as he looked at her. “Lethallan”

Tiatria then screamed in immense pain Solas looked down and saw that Tiatria's had water broke. Both men looked at each other knowing that now there was no stopping it now.

Solas looked at Blackwall, “She’s entering her third season so if the child is born now it has a strong chance of survival.”

Blackwall took a sigh of relief as he kissed her head “It’s alright Love. Our boy will be here soon.”

Solas motioned to stand up but Tiatria clutched onto his left hand, pulling him in. "Where are you going? Don't leave me!" 

Solas gave his friend a look of reassurance heknelt down looking at Tiatria firmly in the eye. "I will be back Lethallan, I need to get some things to help you with the birth. I promise I will come back."

Tiatria started to feel a contraction as her face showed that she was starting to panic. Blackwall intertwined his hands into hers.

Solas looked at her, "Look at me" Tiatria started to scream from the pain as Solas shook her left knee. "Look at me."

Tiatria opened her eyes and Solas smiled. "Take a deep breath in through your nose." Tiatria did as she was told as he rose his right hand "Good, now exhale through your mouth slowly" She did as she was told as he lowered his hand. "Inhale" he instructed, "Exhale" He had her do this till the contraction subsided.

Solas smiled, "Good job Lethallan"

Tiatria squeezed Blackwall's hands as she started to shake. She struggled not to cry, "Does there have to be a lot of people?"

Solas and Blackwall looked at each other and Solas looked at her. "Usually there is a few more just to help when the baby is born." 

Tiatria shook her head, "No, I don't want it! I can't handle too many people with this! I could barely handle carrying this baby!"

Blackwall kissed the right side of her head. "It's okay Love, if you only want us then that's what'll happen. Right now just focus on having this baby." 

************************************

Cullen walked into Skyhold’s main hall seeing there was a huge gathering at the Inquisitor’s bed chamber door. His blood ran cold as he ran to see what was going on. He saw Solas running out of from the door and to his office.

Cullen stopped him “What’s going on?”

Solas gave him a disapproving look, “The Inquisitor is in labor.”

Cullen’s eyes widened in shock, “Maker’s Breath! But that’s too early.”

Solas pushed him out of the way but Cullen followed. Solas got into his office grabbing some potions he had made, a knife and some clothes. “Yes it is early, but the child has a good chance of surviving.”

Solas looked at Cullen with same harsh look, “She saw the prisoner’s wagon and it upset her so much from the fear of the shear thought of those men, her water broke.” He bumped his shoulder into Cullen’s, “Nice work Commander.” Solas then hurried back with Cullen hot on his heels. “Do you need me to send other healers other mages?

Solas just gave him an icy stare, “NO! She just wants me and Blackwall. No one else.”

Cullen shook his head, “But surely more people would increase the baby’s”

Solas turned around, “You have done enough damage Commander! Leave the rest up to those who want to minimize the damage you’ve done!” he snapped. Solas then opened the door to Tiatria’s bed chambers having it slam behind him, leaving Cullen to start praying. Cullen turned his head to see the others starting to gather.

*********************************************

As Tiatria’s labor progressed Blackwall would rub her back or stroke her hair. She would walk around to help her pains but as the got stronger she’d hug him and he’d rock her side to side. Solas had potions that he’d have her drink time to time to help ease her pains. At times she’d have Blackwall tell her stories of when he was younger or as a Warden. Sometimes it helped take her mind off the pain. At times Solas would have Tiatria lay back on the bed and he’d check her to see how much longer she’d have to go before the pushing would have to start.

************************************

Cullen sat on the steps of the Inquisitor’s throne. Even when dusk fell he hadn’t moved. His head was between his legs as his hands were on the back of his neck. He was praying to the Maker the whole time. Dorian, Varric and Bull came to check on him.

“Any news?” asked Varric.

Cullen shook his head, “No, no one’s come out of there since Solas went in.”

Dorian looked at him, “That’s not acceptable, I say you demand some answers. We need to know what is going on with our Inquisitor.”

Cullen looked at them, “She saw us bring in the prisoners and it made her so upset that”

Varric shook his head, “Hey Curly, it’s not your fault you didn’t know. No one can predict that shit. It was just a coincidence.”

Cullen shook his head, “I should have been more careful more diligent on how they were unloaded. Just to be safe that she wouldn’t.”

Dorian folded his arms, “Commander you are no mage. You don’t have the power to predict that sort of thing. I don’t think blaming yourself about it is going to help matters.”

Bull put his right hand on Cullen shoulder, “Come on, let’s go to the tavern and get a drink.”

Cullen shook his head, “I should stay here, in case I can be of any help.”

Varric looked at him, “I don’t think beating yourself up over this is going to help anyone right now least of all you. Getting an ale or two won’t hurt anything while we wait for news.”

*****************************************

By late morning everyone caught wind of the Inquisitor was in labor and the baby was on its way. Varric would go listen at Tiatria's chamber door that lead directly to the bed chamber itself. Varric wanted to give everyone updates, though it was mostly screaming and he couldn't hear much of anything else. Time to time Varric would hear Blackwall groaning in pain. Only Varric's imagination could determine why.

Was Tiatria crushing Blackwall's hand or any other vital body parts that were highly sensitive? Varric figured if that was what was going on, Blackwall would be screaming louder that she was.

Tiatria was on her bed with Blackwall behind her. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was sweated back. She was in so much pain she couldn’t help but cry. Her head rested on Blackwall’s chest as he held her hands. Solas had her legs well apart as he checked her, he looked at her with a nod. “It’s time for this baby to be born.”

Tiatria looked at Solas sobbing her head rolling as if she was shaking it. “I don’t want this child! I don’t want this child!”

Tiatria felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out and she didn't know how much more should withstand. Every time she felt like the pain couldn't get any worse it would, Tiatria started to fear the pain would kill her as her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. 

Blackwall held Tiatria's hands firmly in his, “I do! I want our boy Love! You can do this!” he kissed his love's cheek, "Come on love, we're so close."

Tiatria shook her head, "I can't, I'm too tired...I..."

Tiatria stared to scream again as she felt the need to push but started to get up. Both men were careful to help her. “What are you doing?” asked Solas.

“I have to change position.”

Solas looked Blackwall and nodded. Blackwall helped her as she got on all fours and she turned herself around. Her forehead rested on his shoulder. Blackwall spread his legs open wide to let Tiatria move around. His laid hands on her back as he rubbed it. She remained on all fours as Solas rolled up her night gown onto her lower back. Solas had blankets laid out under Tiatria. She could see the head starting to come as Tiatria pushed. 

Solas stayed focused as his two index fingers, stretched Tiatria's vaginal lining. It took everything she had to keep pushing. The head was slow to come since Tiatria's strength was marginal. After a little while the Solas took a cloth a wiped away some blood and smiled.

Blackwall rubbed her back, “You’re doing well Love. You’re almost there.”

"So much dark hair!" said Solas, he could see the head start to emerge.

Blackwall turned to his love and smiled. He could see Tiatria was at her limit, he smiled at her. "Just a little more, you're nearly there!" He stroked Tiatria's hair using his right hand to rub her back.

Tiatria looked back at Solas who looked at them both. "The head is starting to come." his hands around Tiatria's vaginal folds as the head pressed against Tiatria's skin.

Tiatria looked down at the bed as she struggled to find the strength as she gave small pushes. Blackwall looked at her as he could see Tiatria struggle. He then leaned over to look and saw the head starting to come out. It was shocking to see dark possibly black hair and the shape of the head pushing to get out. Solas used his right index finger to help stretch the skin as the head fought to emerge. Blood trickled out as the tip of the was shown and Tiatria screamed as she fought to push. Blackwall looked back at Tiatria as she desperately held his hand. Tiatria could feel the pressure and she fought to relieve it.

There were a few times Tiatria stopped pushing as she fought for breath, Blackwall continued to rub Tiatria's shoulders and back. He kissed her head as Tiatria fought to push after a few minutes of rest.

A few times when Tiatria stopped for breath the head retreated back inside of her. Solas looked at Blackwall giving him a questionable look. Blackwall's heart skipped a beat at even the thought of losing the woman he loved most. Still Solas used his fingers to help stretch the skin to aid the baby's entry. The head was slow to come but it was coming, inch by agonizing inch. Blackwall could see the whole top of the baby's head. With one good push a gush of fluid splattered out as the head slipped out, revealing the face.

Tiatria shrieked as she felt a fire hot burn when the head slipped out. The screaming was so bad Blackwall thought he went deaf. Tiatria lowered her butt and gravity was helping to take over. Blackwall helped Tiatria sit up as she lowered her head onto her chest as pushed and her legs began to shake.

Blackwall's eyes welled up as he knew they were close and it was almost over. He prayed like he had never prayed before. Tiatria turned her head to the left as she sobbed from the pain. She wanted to give up but struggled not to. 

Solas looked at them, "One good push!"

After a few tense moments she felt a gush as the baby fell out and her body collapsed onto Blackwall. Blackwall’s arm held her as he slowly helped Tiatria turn onto her back.

The baby had black hair, pale skin, and Tiatria’s blue eyes and nose. Blackwall had never looked so happy before his eyes welled up with tears. “He’s beautiful”

Tiatria turned her head to her left as she closed her eyes with tears still coming down. She was struggling for breath and exhausted. Tiatria slowly turned her head to look at her baby.

Solas put the screaming baby on Tiatria's belly and a cloth on top. Blackwall couldn’t stop smiling as rubbed the baby. Solas cut the cord freeing the baby from his mother. Solas gave Blackwall the small knife the small knife and cut the cord. Solas then got up and brought over a basin with water. Blackwall held the baby who seemed to fit in the palm of his hand. Solas dipped his fingers of his right hand in it and warmed the water. He then took the cloth and dipped it into the basin.

Blackwall took the cloth and began to gently clean the baby off. With Blackwall focused on the baby, Solas could focus on Tiatria. When Blackwall was done he wrapped the baby in several blankets. Blackwall looked over at Tiatria and she was asleep. He smiled at her as he held his son.

Mother Giselle came up the stairs, “I have come to check on the welfare of the Inquisitor.”

Solas looked at her, “She is fine, she has delivered the baby alive. Both will recover with no complications.”

Mother Giselle smiled, “That is good to hear, I will take the baby whenever she is ready.”

Blackwall looked at her confused, “What?”

Mother Giselle took a few steps forward as she held her hands together. “The Inquisitor and I discussed when Haven was still standing that she would like to give up her child to the Chantry. I have to come to see her wish”

Blackwall walked up to the Mother with the baby in his arms. His eyes glared at her with a frightening purpose. “You were misinformed. The situation has changed, I am going to marry the Inquisitor and her son, I claim as my own.” Mother Giselle was slowly being forced to back up. “Now if you’ll leave us dear woman you will not be needed.”

Mother Giselle looked at Tiatria who was sleeping and then at Solas. Solas gave her a look that she needed to leave.

Mother Giselle bowed her head, “Of course, I am sorry for any disturbance I have given you. Please have a good evening.” She then slowly left them alone as she descended the stairs.

Solas looked at Blackwall with a half-smile, “You are giving me hope for your race human.”

Blackwall smiled as he looked at the baby in his arms. “He is my Son and I won’t let anyone say any different.”


	20. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tiatria recovers from the birth her son is given a name and her attackers go on trial.

Cullen was walking back into the Main Hall after have been in the Herald’s Rest for a few hours. He had just enough drinks to get Bull and Varric off his back. He was hoping to hear of any news of the Inquisitor and her baby.

Cullen opened the door to her bed chambers and walked up the stairs. When he entered the room he could see Tiatria was sleeping in her bed. Solas was finishing cleaning up and caught sight of him. Cullen leaned his head to his left which was out to the balcony. Solas looked at Tiatria, he smiled at her as he touched her right hand, it laid on her stomach as she slept. He couldn't help but find her beautiful, even after having a baby. He looked back at Cullen who was walking out to the balcony.

Cullen walked out to see Blackwall, “Blackwall?” Blackwall turned around showing the tiny bundle in his arms.

Cullen smiled as he felt a huge amount of weight lifted off his shoulders. To see the baby alive and well was a huge relief. He was on the small side because of his prematurity but also of his half elven blood.

Cullen rubbed his neck, “Thank the Maker.”

Cullen walked up closer to take a better look at the baby but then looked at Blackwall curious. “Has she seen him?”

Blackwall looked at his son “I’m not totally sure.” Cullen smiled even though he was aware of the baby’s lineage, Cullen didn’t acknowledge it. “He’s handsome, I’m sure she’ll be excited to see him when she wakes.”

Blackwall looked at the baby at Cullen, “Did you know that Chantry Mother was going to come for him after he was born?”

Cullen folded his arms, “I had heard rumors…but I wasn’t sure about it. The Chantry takes children that are orphans or unwanted.”

Blackwall gave him an angered look, “He’s neither! And if that Bat tries it again…”

Cullen lowered his arms, “I’ll talk to her, it won’t happen again.”

Blackwall nodded as he then looked at his son, “Solas, I need to get something out of the barn that I have been working on. Do you think you can watch them till I get return?”

Solas looked at the two, “Of course”

Blackwall placed the baby down on the bed gently. He then left looked at Cullen, “I need you to come with me Commander.”

Cullen nodded and they left together and went down the staircase. “What are we getting?”

They walked as fast they could to the barn. When they got there Blackwall went to the back of it and went to a large object covered by a huge horse blanket. He picked it up and started to carry it to the center of the barn. Cullen walked over as Blackwall pulled the blanket off.

Cullen was impressed, “A cradle!”

Blackwall was making a wooden cradle. It had Griffins on the sides while ivy encircled them. Cullen could see the start of Hallas on the outside of the foot and headboards.

Blackwall looked at Cullen, “I was making this as a surprise gift. I was almost done seeing as I thought about a month left.”

Cullen had a guilty look on his face, “I…”

Blackwall shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, everything turned out alright. I have no quarrel with you because of that outcome.”

Cullen looked at him then at the cradle with a smile. The both grabbed an end and they worked their way back into the Castle.

Solas was in the room looking at the baby who was starting to fuss. Tiatria had a moist cloth on her forehead. Solas gently took her right hand into his left. He then put his other hand on her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

Tears in her eyes, “You’re still here” she sobbed holding fiercely onto his hand. She was afraid he was a dream so she held on tight.

Solas hushed her softly, he took her cloth and wiped her tears. He set the cloth aside and looked her over. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts" she groaned, "I feel like I’ve been hit by a massive lightning bolt.”

Solas smiled, “It’s normal, you’ll be okay Lethallan.”

Tiatria could hear faint cries but couldn’t place it. “What is that sound?”

Solas smiled, “It’s your baby.”

Blackwall and Cullen were coming up the stairs with the cradle. Solas was impressed with it. They laid it down at the foot of the bed. Blackwall’s face lit up seeing that Tiatria was awake. Cullen smiled seeing her and straightened up putting his hands behind his back. “It’s good to see you’re awake Inquisitor.”

Blackwall picked up the baby as he sat next to her. Cullen didn’t want to impose, he looked at the empty cradle and took off his coat and placed inside. He smiled, “No child should sleep their first night on just wood.”

Tiatria smiled as Cullen slowly walked away and went down the stairs. Blackwall looked at Tiatria, “How are you feeling?” she shook her head and looked away.

Solas smiled, “I will take my leave for now and be back to check on things in a little while.”

Tiatria looked at the tiny bundle Blackwall was holding. “You hurt me”

Blackwall gave a small chuckle and kissed the right side of Tiatria's head. She looked at the baby as she slowly sat up. He gave her the baby as she unwrapped him. She looked at his fingers and toes. Blackwall watched Tiatria as she seemed to just stare at him. It was like she didn’t know what to do with him. She looked at his ears and saw they were human shaped.

“Are you alright?” Blackwall questioned gently. 

Tiatria shook her head, “It’s just weird to see him finally.”

“He needs a name Love.”

Tiatria just looked at the baby curiously and not sure what to do or say. She shook her head narrowing her gaze. “I think you should name him”

Blackwall leaned over putting his right hand on his son’s head as she looked at him. Tears trickled down her cheeks. “You’re the one who even gave me the slightest bit of hope that I could do this.”

Tiatria smiled at her son, “You got your wish, he has dark hair just like you.” She started to cry, “I thank the gods he does because this makes this easier.”

Blackwall put his left arm around Tiatria and pulled her in close as she struggled not to break out into a full blown sob. Tiatria now knew who her son belonged to. Which made it all the harder. The man was the cruelest, the most brutal. Just being able to look at her son and think of the man she loved, instead of the monster who made him. “That’s why I think you should name him because I see you in him.”

Blackwall looked at the baby as he lifted him up with both hands. He then cradled him as he looked at him and thought. He smoothed down the baby’s hair since it was dry it was now sticking up.

“I remember once talking to another Grey Warden once. He told me about his life before he was one and that he left a family behind. He told me of his boy that he had and how proud he was of him. He called him Wyatt. He said he was a hardy, brave, and a strong boy. That he was teaching him to become a Chevalier like him before he became a Warden.” Blackwall looked at her and smiled, “I can think of no finer name of our boy than Wyatt.”

Tiatria smiled as she looked at Blackwall with the baby as she leaned backward. “Wyatt it is then.”

Wyatt began to cry and Blackwall looked at her, “Do you want to try and feed him?” She nodded as he handed her the baby. Tiatria lowered the strap of her dress on her right as she cradled him. With her breast exposed she adjusted the baby till he latched.

******************************************************

Cullen was in the War Room reviewing notes and battle movements on the map. He heard the doors open and saw Josephine and Leliana enter. “We heard the Inquisitor gave birth a short while ago.” said Josephine.

Cullen nodded, “Yes.”

“Is she alright?” questioned Leliana.

Cullen looked at her, “Yes, everything went well thank the Maker.”

Leliana put her hands behind her back, “Good, we need to figure out what we are going to do with prisoners.”

Cullen put his hands on his sword pommel, “I agree, the sooner we deal with them the better. I don’t think the Inquisitor can judge them since she is the victim. Being it also that she has just given birth, I don’t think she could attend to the matter for several days and this demands immediate attention.”

Leliana nodded her head, “I agree, I think you should judge them Cullen.”

Cullen gave a low growl that came from his throat. Josephine looked at Leliana in a slight state of surprise. “Why him?”

“Because they are his men. He is the Commander of the army of the Inquisition and he must show complete control of them and he must be feared. If the men see that their Commander does nothing over this, this might give them cause to try other things. Cullen must show them what happens if something like this happens and the severity of his punishments and let it serve as a deterrent to others.”

Cullen’s face showed severity that sent chills up Josephine’s spine. He looked at the two women as he thought of everything Tiatria had suffered and was forced to bear because of those two.

“It’ll be an honor.”

**********************************************

The next morning, Blackwall was watching his family sleep as he leaned against the entryway of the balcony. Solas came up seeing that Tiatria was in the bed sleeping and that Wyatt was in his cradle sleeping.

Solas looked at Blackwall, “The Commander is going to put the Inquisitor’s attackers on trial shortly. He wants you to attend especially.”

Blackwall looked at Solas, “What for?

Solas shook his head, “I don’t know but I will watch over them while you go.” Blackwall nodded as he patted Solas right shoulder.

When Blackwall entered the Main Hall he saw a crowd had gathered to witness the trial. Cullen was standing in front of the Inquisitor’s throne with his sword drawn. It was pointed down as the tip was touching the floor and his hands were on the pommel. Blackwall had returned his coat to him during the night by leaving it in his office. He had found enough animal skins and a mattress to put in the cradle for the baby during the night. Cullen’s face was that of stone and showed no emotion. Josephine walked to her usual position next to the base of the stairs as the prisoners were being brought forth in chains. The guards pushed them forward to be clearly seen by all.

“On this day Commander, you are presented two of your own men. Soldiers Dax and Murph who on the night of the Empress’ ball assaulted the Inquisitor in an attempt.” Josephine paused as she was horrified that she still had to say the words. “In an attempt to rape her. Evidence shows that they are the ones that first raped the Inquisitor before the start of the Conclave. Pieces of the Inquisitor’s body such as her hair and…her ear were found in their possession.” It sent chills up Josephine’s spine to even look at those men and know what they did. “In doing so one of these men are the father of the child she carried.”

Dax looked at Josephine and smiled, “Carried? Does that mean I’m a father?” he hissed.

Josephine looked at Dax shocked, “You won’t deny your crimes?”

Dax looked her and chuckled, “A crime against an elven whore? There is no such thing!”

Josephine looked at Cullen who didn’t move, “In talking to witnesses who were present at the Herald’s Rest the night before that these two started a fight between Warden Blackwall, Varric and The Iron Bull. The Iron Bull interrogated the two and they admitted that had planned to assault her due to the fact that she and Blackwall are together. It was a form of revenge, over them getting thrown out of the Tavern. It wasn’t until they had the Inquisitor that they realize her true identity and their past associations with her.”

Cullen looked at the men, “Have you anything to say in your defense?”

Dax looked at Cullen, “Yeah, I don’t see what all the damn fuss is about of a fucking elf?” He saw Blackwall in the crowd, “You humiliated me in front of everyone and I _will_ have payback!”

Cullen looked at Murph who just stood there silent with his head low, his eyes looking at the ground. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?” Murph shook his head keeping silent.

Cullen looked back at Dax, “By the Maker you’re disgusting! You are the worst of humanity, not to mention giving a bad name to all men everywhere. You and your accomplice could not see beyond your own pleasure when you ruined a woman’s life who was once an innocent and you_ took_ that from her. Then out of drunken spite tried to get back at someone in most cowardly way possible. Real men take up the issue directly with the other man you went after his woman. You are a disgrace to the armor you once wore and to humanity itself.”

Cullen’s eyes burned with rage as fought to keep himself in check. “Do you have anything to say before I pass sentence?”

Dax looked at Blackwall and chuckled, “Yeah, does the kid look like me?”

Blackwall didn’t answer, he wasn’t going to give him the man the satisfaction. Cullen on the other hand had enough, “I sentence you both to beheading! May the Maker show you mercy because I certainly won’t.” Cullen looked at the guards, “Take them away!” he snarled.

The guards took the men away to scaffold for all to see. Cullen sheathed his sword as he ascended the stairs. He looked at Blackwall who was walking up to him. “I want you to carry out the sentence Blackwall.”

Blackwall looked at him, “Me? Why?”

Cullen gave Blackwall a firm look, “Because I want her to know that every time she looks into your eyes, that she sees that their deaths are there and they can no longer hurt her. After everything she deserves that mercy at least. She’ll no longer have to fear dark corners or wonder if they’ll never come back for her or the baby, that it’s over.”

Blackwall nodded, “I’ll do it then.”

Once the condemned men had their hands tied behind their back and forced to kneel Blackwall walked up onto the scaffold. Murph looked at Blackwall out of the corner of his right eye and started to shake as he pissed himself. “Tell her, I’m sorry”

In one swift stroke it was over, his head was collected and the body dragged off. Blackwall looked at Dax who only smiled at him.

Blackwall stared him down, “You may have started this, but I get to finish it” as he rose his sword overhead.

Dax just smiled, “Just know I’m the one who broke her in for you first.”

In one stroke it was over as Blackwall looked at the body. He stood up straight as he spit on it. “Sorry Bastard.”


	21. The Warden's Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now recovered from Wyatt's birth Tiatria goes to the Western Approach to deal with the wardens there. After she confronts the Wardens and the Tevinter Mage called Erimond who enslaves them to Corypheus' will. She learns that she must take her army to the Warden's fortress called: Adamant to truly stop Corypheus from getting his demon army.

In the coming weeks Tiatria took her time to recover from the birth but also to heal now knowing that her attackers were dead. She started to feel better about many things, parts of her old self started to come back. She wasn’t as afraid as before to know they would no longer be in the shadows. Tiatria announced her engagement to Blackwall which made everyone happy for them both. Every chance he got Blackwall would take the baby to the barn and show him wood carving. Varric would come out and watch telling Blackwall he was nuts. The very idea that a new born would understand any of it was preposterous but Blackwall just chuckled and told Varric that you need to start them young if they are to ever learn.

Cullen, Josephine and Leliana took it upon themselves to take over the Inquisition temporarily till Tiatria felt she could take over again.

Cullen picked up some documents on his deck. His face became serious as he read them. Tiatria entered Cullen's office causing him to smile at her, happy to see her. “Good day Inquisitor”

Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “Hello Cullen, how are you?”

Cullen looked at his documents scattered across his desk. She could see he looked troubled and focused on the documents he was holding. “Are those the letters I sent you that are from Samson?” Cullen sighed as he looked at her deeply troubled.

Tiatria knew Cullen would be, she was after reading them. Cullen shook his head looking at her. He had so many disbelieving questions in his face. “I can’t believe Samson is making red lyrium from people! No matter how many times I read these.”

Tiatria looked at him with a half-smile shaking her head, “Not anymore! Not in that mine!”

Cullen walked behind his desk, “I knew Samson had fallen but this? It’s_ monstrous_!” He started to pace back and forth. He threw the documents on the desk. “We _have_ to put an end to him!” Cullen pointed to one letter in particular, “Look at these orders from the encampment! That armor must give Samson extraordinary power! Cullen shook his head, “We might not be able to stop him.”

Tiatria gave Cullen a determined look, “Samson is a menace, if we can’t defeat him no one stands a chance!”

Cullen looked back at her just as determined, “Then we must destroy the armor!” he shook his head, “I couldn’t say how! Templars are trained _not_ to destroy expensive magical equipment!”

Cullen stepped back and had a thought, “Perhaps Dagna has some ideas. She crafts the impossible every day.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “We’ll find away Cullen, everyone has a weakness.” 

Tiatria then started to walk away, “You’ll head for the Western Approach soon? To help Hawke and stop the Wardens?” She turned around looking at Cullen, “Yes, we'll leave in the morning.”

Cullen looked at her, “Do you feel you are recovered enough?” She nodded as Cullen sighed his face filled with concern. “Please becareful my lady. I’ve seen blood rituals before and they are…dark.”

Tiatria smiled back, “I will” She then left Cullen's office leaving him to rub the back of his neck looking at the door nervous for her.

************************************************

Tiatria was in her chambers nursing her baby as she sat on the loveseat. Blackwall walked up the stair and saw her. He leaned over and kissed her. “Hello love, how are you two getting along?”

Tiatria looked at the baby who nursed ravenously on her left breast. “We’re fine, I have finished the last of the preparations to us going to the Western Approach in the morning. Varric is eager to meet up with Hawke. I’m sorry we made her wait so long.”

Blackwall sat on edge of the bed and leaned forward looking at her. “It couldn’t be helped with the Wyatt’s birth. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

One of Blackwall’s favorite perks since Wyatt’s birth was her breasts. They had swollen severally sizes. When they weren’t sore or full she’d let him play with them. He loved seeing them together, she’d often sign Dalish songs to him as she’d rock him gently; as he nursed. It would often lull him to sleep as he became full.

“Are you going to leave him here Love?” Blackwall questioned.

Tiatria looked up at him, “I don’t know, I know his wet nurse and nanny can look after him but without him my breasts with hurt.” She looked at her son whose eyes started to shut “I will also miss him.”

Blackwall was happy to hear that she'd miss her baby, he often worried that Tiatria would refuse to bond with Wyatt, since he was a rape baby. So far Tiatria hadn't avoided any of her responsibilities with the baby. Instead she was embracing them and seemingly enjoyed being with her Son. “We could take him but we would have to post extra guards.”

Tiatria nodded, “I would want scout Harding with us as well as his personal body guard.”

Tiatria looked down when she felt Wyatt release and she got up and put him in his cradle. Blackwall put his hands around her as he kissed her cheek. She felt something poking her from behind as he groaned. 

Blackwall release her as he put his right hand down his pants and adjusted himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to stick you with that.” he chuckled.

Tiatria smiled as turned around looking at him. She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her into his body as he held her. They fell to the floor as Blackwall ripped off her top his left hand grabbing her right breast. Blackwall looked at Tiatria as his lips caressed her jawline and neck.

“Is...it...alright...to…?”

_(They had not been able to intimate since Wyatt's birth.)_

Tiatria nodded as helped him take off his coat and pull off his shirt. Blackwall sat up looking at Tiatria's body “Maker woman you got your body back!”

Blackwall could feel his cock throb seeing her tiny frame with her huge breasts. He thought he was going to lose his resolve just from that alone. Tiatria smiled as she saw Blackwall grab her pants and pulled them off her. Tiatria sat up on her knees as her fingers got lost into his hair. Blackwall picked her put by her butt and he stood up as they kissed. Their kisses became fierce, passionate like they were going to consume each other. Tiatria got a hold of the bed post and held onto it over her head. She crossed her legs around Blackwall's hips as he used his right hand inserted himself inside of her. Tiatria moved her head to the right, his mouth returned to her exposed neck, nibbling, and biting and licking. His hand slowly moved around till he tease Tiatria's nipples. Words of affection poured from his lips in between kisses.

Tiatria moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder as, Blackwall's mouth and hands making her feel like she was melting. She immediately threw her arms around Blackwall, and pulled him in for another kiss, this one was much more passionate then before. While Tiatria kissed Blackwall, he pulled her legs around his waist. She locked her legs behind him as he looked into her eyes. 

“Please” she whispered, and Blackwall pushed into her, watching for any sign that she was in pain or having another flashback. But she kept her eyes on him the whole time, there was no fear in them that he could see, only affection and trust. Blackwall began to pump his hips, and almost immediately Tiatria's head fell against his shoulder and she started to moan. Her face scrunched up as she clung onto his back with her left hand. Tiatria's nails scratched and clawed at Blackwall's back as she felt him inside her. Her right hand held onto the bed post as he kept his arms on her waist as he continued to pump into her.

Tiatria couldn’t remember anything in her life having ever felt so good. It had been too long since he’d been inside of her. Blackwall was filling her in all the best ways. When he leaned down to take a breast in his mouth while continuing to move inside, her head fell back. Blackwall smiled hearing her moan his name over and over. Feeling that he was nearing the end, he reached down to rub her clit. It didn’t take long at all before he could feel her clench around him, and she cried out with her forehead on his shoulder and she rode out her orgasm. He followed quickly behind, calling out her name into her ear, while leaving small kisses along her cheek and jaw.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled out of her, and chuckled when he heard her whine at the loss of him. 

******************************************

The next day, Tiatria took Blackwall, Varric and Bull with her to the Western Approach. They road hard to meet Hawke and Stroud there. The weather there was hot and dry. There was no escaping the Sun unless she set up camps. She had Harding show her where the Warden’s would be on a map. Tiatria had a special sling on so Wyatt could ride with her strapped to her chest. Before leaving the baby in her tent she fed him and lulled him to sleep.

They then rode out again till they got close and then they dismounted, in doing that they would be harder to see since the hooves kicked up the sand. When they saw Hawke and Stroud they were at the entry way of the ruins which were mainly a hollowed out shell. There was a bridge they would have to cross to get to it.

Stroud walked up to her, “I’m glad you made it Inquisitor! I fear they already started the ritual.”

Hawke gave a disgusted look as she took a step forward. “Blood magic I’d wager! You can smell it! Or see the corpses!” she turned her head to the entrance. “You take point, I’ll guard your backs!”

Tiatria and the others followed Stroud across the bridge that lead to and open tower. Up the stairs there was a rogue Warden who looked very frightened as his fellow Wardens circled him. He began to cower as he looked at them with demons at their sides.

He began to stutter, “Wwwait!” He backed up to another smaller flight of stairs “No!”

A mage stood behind him that was up those flight of stairs. He had medium dark skin. He had a mustache and beard at the chin with stubble. His hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. He an ill look about him. His eyes were a light blue. He had battle mage armor on but a high frilled collar around the back of his neck. The armor itself was red by the cloth and leather under it was white.

“Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were very clear!”

The Warden looked behind him as another Warden who was a mage approached him. The rogue turned around with fear clearly in his eyes. “This, is wrong!”

The Mage looked at him, “Remember your oath: In war, victory! In peace, vigilance!” The rogue Warden started to back up “In death” he heard someone whisper into his ear “I’m sorry” which caused him to turn around.

It was the mage Warden. The mage warden stabbed him in the stomach as the other mage rose his hands “sacrifice.”

The rogue’s blood spilled out of his stomach and onto the mage warden. It was hot as he watched it spill on the ground. Deathly gags could be heard over the rogue’s lips as he died. The warden let his comrade go with his body falling to the floor with a thud. The blood pooled into the air and a rift appeared.

A rage demon came out of the rift stopping in front of the warden mage. “Good” said the other mage, “Now bind it like I showed you!”

The warden mage held up his left hand and green mana came forth. The rage demon looked at him green energy encircled it. Suddenly a pop and the demon bowed before its new master. The mage quickly wove his right hand with red mana. The warden mage’s eyes glowed red. The mage gave an evil, wicked smile. He pointed the warden to line up with the others and he did.

Tiatria just then walked up with the others. She was horrified by what she saw. Dead bodies of Wardens. Blood everywhere the walls, the floor. Some of the bodies had gaping stab wounds that showed their intestines, their throats slit. She had never seen anything like it, the brutality, and the savagery.

The mage smiled at her, “Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure!” He then bowed before her, “Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium.” He then rose “At your service!”

Stroud stepped forward giving him a nasty look, “You are no warden!”

Erimond moved the left, “But you are! The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor! Now you came here to stop me!” Erimond used a very condescending tone.“Shall we see how that goes?”

Tiatria didn’t like him and was trying to figure out what to do. “Why do this? Why kill this poor man?”

Erimond looked at the corpse, “What him? We simply needed his blood!”

Tiatria looked at him shocked, “Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?”

Erimond looked at the wardens. “Wardens!” they looked at him “Hands up!” He rose his left hand and they did as well “Hands down!”

They did as well, Erimond put his hands behind his back. Stroud looked at Tiatria, “Corypheus has taken their minds!”

Erimond gloated, “They did this to themselves. You see the calling had the wardens terrified! They looked everywhere for help!” Erimond let go of his hands and used them to talk.

Stroud had a realization, “Even Tevinter!” Erimond gave a wicked smile, “Yes, and since it was my Master who put The Calling into their little heads we in the Venatori were prepared!”

Erimond put his left elbow on top of his right hand. “I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, March into the deep roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake!”

Tiatria flicked her head up showing recognition, “Ah! I was wondering when the Demon army would show up!”

Erimond looked surprised, “You knew about it did you? Well then here you are!” His face went back to a blustering peacock, “Sadly for the wardens the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect! They are now my Master’s slaves!”

Erimond started to pace around again, “This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual; the army will conquer Thedas!” He stopped and looked at them.

Tiatria still gave him a vial look, “So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?”

Erimond scoffed at her, “Made them? No!” he turned around holding up his arms, “Everything you see here, the blood sacrifices to hold the demons, the wardens did it of their own free will!”

Tiatria looked around seeing the blood. The bodies everywhere, the smell of death. She thought she was going to be sick. She had seen such things before when fighting the Shemlen with her clan but not like this! Not for blood magic, not for ritualistic killing. Now she understood what Cullen saw and how it changed him. Her vision blurred and struggled to keep herself standing.

Erimond gave Tiatria a very cold look, “Fear is a very good motivator and they were very afraid!” he gave her smile that made her blood run cold.

Blackwall snapped, “No! That’s a lie! The Grey Wardens are Heroes! They would never do this willingly!”

Erimond smiled at Tiatria, “You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision.” He shrugged at her “Burdens of command I suppose.”

Tiatria wasn’t understanding something, “Why would the wardens want to kill the Old Gods?” Erimond looked at her “A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into and Archdemon! If someone could go into the deep roads fighting their way through and kill them before they are to be corrupted” he flicked his hands “Puff! No more Blights, ever! The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world!”

Erimond smiled, “Although history may remember them a little differently now!”

_It did make sense in theory to do such a thing but in theory but why Clarel agree to work with Erimond?_

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?” Erimond put his hands behind his back still looking confident “Demons need no food, no rest, no healing! Once bond they never retreat! They never question orders! They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads!”

Erimond shook his head with a catty smile, “Or across Orlais now they are bond to my Master!” There it was, the real plan as to why Erimond was doing this. Tiatria tried to appeal to any goodness he might have, “Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?”

Erimond just stood there on his perch, “The Elder One commands the Blight! He is not commanded by it, like the mindless Darkspawn! The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool.”

Varric smiled at Erimond, “Somebody is certainly a tool!”

Erimond didn’t seem to be fazed by the statement. “As for me while the Elder One rules from the Golden City We the Venatori will be his God Kings here on this world!”

Tiatria was noticing that Corypheus was promising a lot of people they’d be Kings or Queens if they helped him. How many of those promises would he actually keep she wondered.

Tiatria snorted at him, “You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift? Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?”

Erimond gave a nod, “He did! He also noted what he did to you at Haven.”

Erimond held out his right hand and red mana came forth. He closed his hand making a fist. Tiatria’s mark flared causing her to drop to her knees in pain. Erimond looked at her “The Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to meddle here too!”

Tiatria fell onto all fours her hand palm up, “That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil.”

She looked up at him, “You stole that from my Master! He’s been forced to find other ways to access the fade!”

Tiatria took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She rose her marked hand to the rift, “When I bring him your head”

She began to close the fade, “His gratitude will be” She caused it pop forcing Erimond to stop using his magic on her and to shut up.

Erimond fell backwards crying out in surprise. Erimond was shocked she closed the rift so fast in front of him. He sat up on his left arm. He saw that everyone looked pissed off at him. He rose to his feet holding his left side.

Erimond limped away in a panic, “KILL THEM!” he ordered to the wardens. 

Tiatria didn’t want to fight them but she hand to! When it was over Hawke ran over to her, “So that went well!”

Stroud looked at Hawke, “You were correct! Through the ritual the wardens are slaves to Corypheus!”

Hawke didn’t want to be right, not about this! She looked at Tiatria who lost all color in her face, “And the warden warriors?” Tiatria ran to the edge of one of the walls and began to vomit. This was too much for her. Hawke lowered her head “Of course, it’s not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed!”

Tiatria looked back over at Hawke, “Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights.”

Hawke could see the tears in Tiatria’s eyes. Hawke realized she had never seen blood magic before. She lowered her head “Through blood magic and human sacrifice.”

Stroud looked at Hawke, “The wardens were wrong Hawke. They had their reasons.”

Hawke looked at him angry, “All blood mages do! Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions! In the end it never matters! In the end you are always alone with your actions!”

That statement hit Tiatria like a ton of bricks. She felt her body go numb. Stroud looked at the others, “I believe I know where the wardens are your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction!” he pointed using his right hand “There is an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant!”

Tiatria put her right hand put her forehead. She was starting to feel dizzy, “I guess they didn’t want to summon a demon army in public.”

Hawke looked at her, “The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there.”

They turned and left, “We’ll meet you back at Skyhold!”

Blackwall saw the color leave from Tiatria’s face, he put his left hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Tiatria nodded as she took a few steps and then started to fall. Blackwall caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and carried her to his horse. He pulled on the mane of his horse to pull both him and her up onto the horse. He gave a quick snap of the reins and they were off. He rode back with her in his arms back to the camp. Bull and Varric followed behind him, by the time they got there Tiatria had woken up. Blackwall was careful to get her off the horse and carried her into his tent.

The baby was still sleeping on the cot and Blackwall helped her sit on it. He knelt down and looked her over. “Are you alright?”

Tiatria shook her head, “Yes I’m fine seeing all that blood and gore was too much, I’m sorry.”

Blackwall smiled, “It’s alright”

Tiatria looked at him, “I’ve never seen so much blood! Their eyes were empty, their bodies lying everywhere ripped open!”

Blackwall sat on the cot and held her, “It’s alright Love.”

Tiatria leaned forward putting her hands into her hair, “That Tevinter mage said your warden companions willingly did this? She looked at him, “How could anyone willingly choose that? I don’t understand this? I’m starting to understand why my people stay away from your world Blackwall! It’s evil and barbaric!”

Blackwall gave her a look that showed he was just as confused as her. “I don’t know Love, somehow this Bastard has them all brainwashed. We’ll stop him and whatever else and his boss is planning.”

Wyatt began to cry as she began to take off her coat and unbuttoning her shirt. Blackwall stepped out of the tent as she picked up the baby. “We’ll head back to Skyhold and make plans to march on Adamant!” she told them all through the tent.

Everyone looked at each other, “We’ll head back in the morning.”

A few days later, Blackwall and Tiatria arrived back at Skyhold. Cassandra was on the top of the landing to the entrance of the Great Hall. She hurried down the steps to the lower part of the courtyard. She followed their horse to the stable barn. Blackwall was helping Tiatria get down from the horse.

“You’ve returned! What did you learn?” Cassandra questioned.

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “I want our army assembled as possible we’re going to Adamant!”

Cassandra looked surprised, “Adamant? What’s there?”

Tiatria started to walk with Cassandra behind her. “The Wardens are there and they are about ready to summon a demon army to help Corypheus take over Thedas!”

“Maker help us! I’ll go tell Cullen to get the army ready!” Cassandra turned and ran for Cullen’s office. Tiatria walked into the castle once she got to the top of the stairs. She took Wyatt out of his sling as she walked in. Solas caught sight of her coming out of his office.

“Lethallan!” he hugged her she missed him her friend so.

She held Solas close she still found comfort in his presence. When their hold broke he looked at her, “I heard what happened to in the Western Approach; when the others returned.” Solas smiled as he looked at the baby then at her. “What is our next step?” 

Tiatria looked at the baby as who was slightly fussy. “We are preparing the army to head to Adamant. We need to stop that bastard Tevinter mage from having the wardens summon that demon army.” She looked at Solas as she looked at the baby. “I can’t take Wyatt with me obviously. His nanny and wet nurse will look after him while Blackwall and I are gone but will you make sure nothing happens to him?”

Solas looked at her, “You want me to protect him?”

Tiatria nodded, “Yes, not everyone here is honest. I don’t want to worry while we’re away that something might happen.”

Solas nodded, “Yes, Lethallan. I will do this for you.”

Tiatria smiled and hugged him and then headed back to her chambers. She walked up the stairs and then put Wyatt in his cradle once she entered her room. She over her shoulder and saw Blackwall coming up. She smiled as she walked to her desk and went over some papers. She felt his arms rub her shoulders and arms.

Tiatria smiled as she stood up, “What are you doing?” Blackwall asked as he kissed the back of her neck.

Tiatria turned around putting her arms around his neck. “I was just reviewing the papers of our wedding.”

Blackwall smiled at Tiatria as he kissed her, “Have you decided on a location?”

Tiatria nodded, “The Emerald Graves, I want to be around nature. I want us to stay after for a few days just the three of us.” Blackwall kissed her as he pressed her against the desk. She took her right hand and pushed her hand down the front of his trousers and he gasped sharply against her lips, her fingers wrapped around his length and she began to move her hand rhythmically. Blackwall groaned, resting his head on Tiatria's shoulder as she slowly pumped away at his cock.

Blackwall's entire body tensed as she ran her thumb over his tip, pressing softly and drawing circles, his pre-cum told her she was doing something right. He thrust against Tiatria's hand and she couldn't help but play with him. Each movement was slow and meant to draw out his pleasure, as she gently squeezed and rubbed at his length, she kissed down his neck, nipping when necessary. Blackwall moaned deeply, an almost like a growl.

Blackwall continued thrusting into Tiatria's hand, he held her face in his hands and arched his neck to kiss her. Tiatria looked up at Blackwall with a smile; gasping when he pulled her hair to get a better angle. Blackwall's hands slid down from her hair to the back of her, slowly they slid up her thigh and he gripped her butt with both hands. With an eagerness Blackwall moved his hands onto Tiatria's chest, his fingers moved with a strange precision, but she could feel his faint tremble of desire.

_‘He was trying to restrain from himself from taking her right there…’ _

_T_iatria smiled into the kiss, her free hand gliding from his abs, up over his chest and into his now messy black hair. Still her hand caressed his cock, earning her repetitive moans from him.

"Maker's balls woman..." he gasped as she ran her lips down his chest and continued her sultry assault on his cock. Blackwall continued to thrust against her hand, he wanted her, badly...and was losing his self-control.

"Fuck...Love..." he could feel himself reaching the edge of his release.

Blackwall pulled Tiatria's hand away as her back hit the wall with a thud. His hands reaching above her head, he unlaced her pants. Her pants fell to the floor as her legs wrapped at his hips he felt his crotch press against her center, his cock pressing through the fabric of his trousers. Tiatria looked like an elven goddess; her head covered bits of her face, her ivory skin kissed with a blush, the curve of her neck.

Blackwall pressed his hungry kisses onto Tiatria's neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin, his hands roaming along the sides of her body, nimble fingers digging into the skin of her thigh. She moaned softly, pulling at his hair and gently clawing at his now bare back, as his fingers moved from her thighs and to the dampness that lay between. He chuckled deeply, taking pride as she mewled against his neck, the build-up was agonizingly slow but felt amazing.

Tiatria tightened her legs and rocked her hips, rubbing her clit against the fingers that explored her. Blackwall kissed her shoulder, palming her breast and admiring the round firmness and soft peaks that rose as he softly lapped. Her chest fell with each heavy breath, inaudible murmurs escaping her lips as his tongue pressed and his teeth pulled, toying with her until she couldn't think.

Tiatria took a deep breath, his hair tickling her nose as the scent of wood and whiskey filled her senses. A lustful smile tugged at her lips and she lifted Blackwall's lips to hers, kissing him slowly and pulling his head back by his black hair. When they looked into each other's eyes, they saw the same thing; minor anger, growing lust and an insatiable hunger. Tiatria trailed a finger along his jaw. She dropped to the floor and push Blackwall towards the bed, he clawed at her hair and her right hand, pulling her closer to him as he moved to the Free Marcher bed.

Blackwall's hair fell in his eyes as he dropped to the bed, straight-faced as he lifted himself up on his elbows.

Tiatria thought as she looked at him, half shrouded in shadow, emphasizing the strength of his beard. The muscles in Blackwall's torso flexed with each movement.

_'Gods save me...those lips...that scarred chest...those soft green eyes...'_

Blackwall reached out a hand and pulled her onto him, her body against his, she giggled softly as she landed with a soft thud. Tiatria put a leg on either side of Blackwall's hips, his hands shot into her hair and crashed her lips against his. Her body writhed, with hands on his chest.

Blackwall's cock pressed against the fabric of his trousers, eager to get out. Tiatria felt the heat beneath her and it was all too tempting. Sensing her temptation, he lifted and rolled his hips, gently pressing against her throbbing heat. She breathed deeply, taking away his breath in return as her blue eyes darkened; her urges were turning to frustrations. His fingers sliding with a curiosity towards her center, making her nails dig into the blanket and her hips rock with impatience.

Tiatria felt her body become heavy as he parted her legs and slid a finger in, he took pride in her dampness, in the sweet sounds she made as her will succumbed to him again. Tiatria mewled into the crook of his neck, as he followed the curve with his lips, holding her bare body to him with one hand. His fingers slowly sent ripples of warmth through her body, her pleasure rising from her core and a craving burning through her chest.

Blackwall's cock twitched with need, his eyes glancing over her lowered shoulder, following the defined curve of her back, resting on her hips as they rose and fell with every moment of his nimble assault. Tiatria's moans were soft, but sent wanting shivers down his spine, his name hanging on the tip of her tongue as she soared over the edge. Tiatria collapsed with all of her weight, making him chuckle deeply, she swatted Blackwall's hand away as he lightly squeezed her ass and proceeded to kiss her neck with subtlety and soft nibbles. 

Tiatria laughed as he spun her and pinned her beneath him, his hands on her hips. She inhaled sharply as he separated her legs and positioned himself behind her, she moved to look over her shoulder, but was met by a hand pressing down on her shoulders. A gasp burst from Tiatria's lips as one hand steadied her hip while two fingers slid in. Blackwall rubbed at her entrance, while gently pumping back and forth with his fingers, making her ready for him yet again. She could feel his cock as he drew closer.

"Gods...I...mmm" she moaned, crying out when Blackwal thrust himself in. He groaned loudly, rocking his hips against her ass, holding her still with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. She was flat against the bed aside from her hips which were aligned with his, she buried her face in the blanket, eventually lifting her head and resting on her elbows. Blackwall leaned over, rotating his hips as his lips brushed her ear.

"Love"

Blackwall cupped her breast and pressed his lips to her neck, trailing kisses over her shoulder and down her spine. He straightened himself and felt her shudder and her knees weaken as he circled his hips, thrusting harder when he heard her pleasured whimper.

_No one will take her._

Each thrust was met with a sultry moan as Tiatria pushed back against him, giving him cause to move harder.

Blackwall craved to look in her eyes as she became undone. Slowly Blackwall pulled back, thrusting ever so slightly and chuckling at her clipped gasp. He turned Tiatria onto her back to look at him with little grace, her hands falling above her head, eyes glistening and cheeks reddened. Tiatria's lips lay parted and his eyes followed her body, droplets of sweat ran down her chest, moving with each dip and curve of muscle, breast and thigh alike. She looked divine. Blackwall couldn't believe she was _his_, but every day he was grateful.

_'My love...my soon-to-be wife... maker's balls...'_

Blackwall lifted Tiatria legs spreading them to his waist, lowering himself over her and sliding back in.

Tiatria threw her head back, gasping loudly and moaning as he instantly hit the right spot. Her fingers shot to his back, nails digging into his muscle, making him roll his shoulders then his hips.

"GODS!" she cried out.

Blackwall held Tiatria's hands and continued to thrust, watching and breathing deeply as she came apart beneath him.

Blackwall's eyes closed, feeling the surge within himself as she tightened around him, driving him closer and closer to the edge of release. Tiatria looked up at him through strands of hair and pulled his lips to hers, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist as he picked up the pace. The room filled with the scent of sex and the faint sound of panting, fire light danced across their entwined bodies and cast a sensual shadow across her chamber wall.

Blackwall's eyes locked on hers, "You...are...my...love" he growled, the sound was erotic and the words made her tighten around his cock once more.

"Please...I...more..." she whispered breathlessly.

A quieter growl escaped Blackwall's scarred lips as he picked up pace, the sound of skin hitting skin, his length pounding into her. "BLACKWALL!" She threw a hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the loud moan that threatened to burst forth.

"Maker...shit!" he came undone, falling on her with his weight and gaining a strained chuckle. Tiatria gasped sharply as he fell forward, moving further despite his release. Her chest heaved as he body came back down from the pleasurable height it had reached, going limp with minor fatigue and a sense of overwhelming relaxation.

Blackwall slowly drew back, leaving her feeling a bizarre emptiness as he collapsed on the bed beside her. He smiled and pulled Tiatria into a lazy kiss, running a hand through her hair and holding her in a close embrace.

Tiatria's right hand went through what she like to call his fur on his chest. He kissed her forehead as she sat up leaving him to rub her back.

Blackwall looked up at her, “I want to get married after we handle everything with Adamant.”

Blackwall smiled as he put her hair behind her left ear. “I’m looking forward to it. You just plan it anyway you want it and I will just show up.”

Tiatria smiled as she playfully hit him and saddled him. She looked at him as he put his hands on her hips. “I want you have a say on what happens. Don’t you want something in particular that has your personality in it?”

Blackwall shook his head with a smile, “I just did, you.”

Tiatria giggled, “That will comes later, I mean in the ceremony or party.”

Blackwall bucked his hips causing her to fall forward onto him. He wrapped his arms around her. “I only want you happy. Plan it anyway you want, I will be happy. I only want the end result, you and our boy.”

Tiatria smiled at him with tears in her eyes, “I want another child…with you.”

Blackwall looked at her caressing her left cheek with the back of his fingers. He smiled gently as the thought of her with child again this time with his child…

Blackwall flipped her onto her back causing her to giggle as he started to kiss her neckline. “What are you doing?” she questioned.

Blackwall looked at her, “Getting started” Tiatria giggled as she felt his lips and hands on her.

******************************************

Tiatria stepped into the garden and saw that it had changed since she had left. She was holding Wyatt who had fallen asleep in her arms. She loved the garden’s new look, it was cleaner and had become a working nursery without a single space wasted. She walked around looking at everything. She saw a young human boy the look of nine. He had pale skin, brown hair and dark eyes. His clothes were very nice.

He smiled looking at her, “You are the Inquisitor!”

Tiatria nodded the boy shook his head, “Mother never told me the Inquisitor was an elf!”

Tiatria looked around to see if she could find his mother. She was curious to see who she was. She looked back at him, “That is not such a terrible thing is it?”

The boy shook his head, “No. Your baby is mage, did you know?”

Tiatria looked at him shocked and puzzled.

_Wyatt? A mage?_

Morrigan came walking up to them. She looked at the boy “Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?” the boy looked at her shaking his head. “Of course not!”

He pointed with his right hand. “Did you see the baby she’s holding Mother?”

_Mother? This boy was Morrigan’s son?_

Morrigan looked at him then at her with a smile, “I did see” She looked back at her son “It’s time to return to your studies little man.”

Kieran groaned with disappointment at that thought. Morrigan urged him on, he then walked off. Morrigan gave a joyful giggle, “My son, never where you expect him to be naturally!”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan curiously, “I didn’t know you had a son.”

Morrigan cocked her head to the left, “Why would you? I take great pains that my own reputation won’t affect him in any way. To most in the in the Imperial court he’s just a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family, but he goes where I go.”

Morrigan shook her head, “Worry not Inquisitor Kieran is a curious boy but seldom troublesome.”

Tiatria wondered about his father, “Will his Father be joining us as well?”

Morrigan shook her head, “I have raised Kieran on my own for quite some time now. As was my preference from the start. So is but the two of us Inquisitor.”

Morrigan looked at the baby sleeping in the Inquisitor’s arms. “I see your Son has human blood as well as elven.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan puzzled, “Kieran said He will be a mage, how can he sense that?”

Morrigan looked at the baby, “He must’ve sensed the magic that is in his blood.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan surprised, “How can sense that?”

Morrigan gave a faint smile as Tiatria looked at her son. She felt a fear hit her “What would his future be if she was right and he was a mage?”

Morrigan looked around her surroundings, “Your fortress is a large place and you’ll scarce notice our presence.”

Tiatria smiled, “He seems like a fine young man.”

Morrigan’s face slightly soured, “But not the sort might expect like a woman like me to raise?”

Tiatria looked at her curiously. She would never judge, everyone was entitled to raise their child anyway they wanted regardless of appearances. A King could raise a horrible and wicked monster while a pauper could raise a fine and noble child. Besides she was Dalish and she had a half human child and she was to marry a human.

Morrigan hung her head, “No son of mine will be raised in a marsh bereft of contact of the outside world.” Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden.”

Morrigan looked at Tiatria curiously, “To think until recently this place stood decrepit.” She looked all round Skyhold in wonder. “Occupied only by the desperate and the lost.” She looked back at her “Now its party to events to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased.”

Tiatria looked Morrigan, “It sounds like you’ve heard of Skyhold before?”

Morrigan looked at her, “This fortress was built upon a sight holy to the ancient elves.”

Tiatria liked the sound of that. She was standing on something that was once history to her people.

“They called it: Tarasyl'an (The place where the sky is kept) It is said that from here they reached up from the Heavens to bring them down to rest. They abandoned it as did the humans who came after them. Bone’s laid upon bones, silent until upon your arrival.”

Tiatria looked up at the castle she now called home, “I love this place! I’ve made it mine!”

Morrigan could see the true love and affection she had for the fortress. “The magic in this place has seeped into the stones. Protecting it from darkness”

Morrigan shook her head, “Those who let it fall into ruin did not know what they possessed.” She looked at Tiatria, “You, I think will do it Justice.” She smiled at Tiatria, “You were kind to welcome my aid Inquisitor even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my upmost to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal.”

Tiatria could see the sincerity in Morrigan’s eyes, “This I swear to you!”

Tiatria smiled, “I appreciate whatever help you can give us.”

Morrigan looked at her, “Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking Godhood. Yet one must ask what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient Magisters know? What I fear, what all should fear is not that Corypheus can succeed, it is that he actually may!”

Tiatria went into the War Room seeing the Cullen and the others were already there. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When she saw Cullen, Leliana looked at Tiatria with her hands behind her back. “Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight.”

Cullen walked behind the table and stood next to Leliana, “Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” He put his hands on his swords pommel. “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!” He looked at Josephine who was on his left “Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!”

Josephine looked at Tiatria, “Lady Sel of Jader was please to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets.”

Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, “That is the good news.” Tiatria sighed “And the bad news?”

Leliana looked at her seriously, “Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress.”

Cullen worried for Tiatria and how her mind would handle seeing more demons and blood rituals. Would her mind be able to handle it? He looked at Leliana, “The Inquisition’s forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons.”

Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, “I found records of Adamant’s construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle.”

Cullen liked that, “That’s good! We may not be able to defeat them outright” he looked at Tiatria, “But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!”

Tiatria knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus’ plans for a demon army. She wasn’t going to let him have such a prize. However she didn’t like the cost “Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.”

Josephine looked at her she knew how she felt, “Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!”

Cullen sighed, “It will be hard fought no way around it, but we’ll get that gate open.” She could see the determination in his eyes.

Josephine looked at him, “It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.”

Leliana looked at Josephine, “The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly.” Leliana then turned to look at Tiatria. “The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!”

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!”

Tiatria looked at them all, “Let’s go!”

***************************************

Tiatria decided to take Cassandra, Blackwall since this was a Warden Issue and Varric. Cullen led the armies while Leliana went with her spies to give look out advantages to the Inquisitions army.

When they reached the Fortress it was night. Cullen gathered his troops and made ready the trebuchets.

BOOM!

A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition’s men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.

More Trebuchets fried from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers where aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisitions soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant’s gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls. The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However it wasn’t working they were getting in.

The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weight several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down on to the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.

Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the batter ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.

Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Tiatria followed them inside with her staff ready if needed. Stroud and Hawke ran in with her as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead. Pieces of the wall flew down as she dodged them.

A warden looked down “Pull back! They’re through!” he ran off from sight.

“Alright!”

Tiatria turned around hearing Cullen’s voice. He had walked up behind her “You have your way in, best make use of it! We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!”

Tiatria looked at Cullen with concern in her eyes, “We’ll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!”

Cullen looked at her with a serious look, “We’ll do what we have to Inquisitor! Warden Stroud will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! She’s assisting them until you arrive!”

They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men falling from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view. They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head. “There is too much resistance on the walls!” He pointed up to them, “Our men on the ladders can’t get a foot hold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!” Cullen ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Tiatria turned around and started her advance through the fortress.

It took hours to get through Adamant, Tiatria and the others sliced their way through demons and wardens. They cleared the walls and battlements so their soldiers could get a foot hold. Tiatria found Hawke and told her to look after the men. Finally she found a pathway down some stairs that had a door. She opened the door and found a group of warden mages and warriors gathered in a courtyard. In the center of it was a rift that had not completely opened yet. There was a stair way above that led to a ledge that over looked the courtyard. There was Erimond and Warden Commander Clarel. They all didn’t seem to notice Tiatria, and the others entry. The mages were using their magic to open the giant rift in courtyard.

Clarel looked out over her comrades, “Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!” She was an older woman. Her head shaved with grey stubbed. Her face scared with battles she had fought. Her skin was pale, her eyes brown and she ware grey warden mage armor. Erimond grew inpatient and approached her. “The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We don’t have time to stand on ceremony!”

Clarel gave him a harsh look as she held out her left hand to point out to her fellows. “These men and women are giving their lives Magister! That may mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it’s a sacred duty!"

Clarel walked away from him as another warden approached her, she looked at him. This was a man who was old and had fought many years with the Darkspawn. “It has been long years my friend.”

Clarel’s face was long and looked pained. The man had warden warrior armor. He stood brave with assuredness in his stance. He knelt down before her, “Too many Clarel!”

He looked up at Clarel as she walked up to him, “If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens. Then my blood will have to do!” He rose to his feet as Clarel drew a dagger.

Clarel stepped behind him putting the blade against his throat. She closed her eyes as he did with a single tear shed she said, “It will” and slit his throat. The man’s body fell to the ground as the blood squirted out of his throat.

Erimond then noticed Tiatria, Hawke, Stroud and the others. “STOP THEM! WE MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!” Tiatria saw the blood and felt herself grow faint.

Blackwall put her right hand on Tiatria’s right shoulder. Tiatria rose her hand to signal she was alright, as closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped forward looking at the Wardens warriors who were approaching with weapons drawn. She was determined not to see any more blood. “CLAREL! IF YOU COMPLETE THIS RITUAL YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY WHAT ERIMOND WANTS!”

Erimond wasn’t going to let some elf stop him. “What? Fight the Blight?” He held up his hands “KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM DARKSPAWN?” his face looking like he was innocent.

Tiatria wanted to rip him apart! “WHO WOULDN’T WANT THAT?” Clarel looked at Erimond then at Tiatria.

Erimond looked at Tiatria as he folded his arms. “AND YES THE RITUAL CALLS FOR BLOOD SACRIFICE! HATE ME FOR THAT IF YOU MUST!” he pointed at the wardens with his right hand “BUT DO NOT HATE THE WARDEN’S FOR DOING THEIR DUTY!”

Clarel looked at Tiatria, “We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors died proudly for a world that will never thank them!”

Stroud shook his head, “AND THEN YOUR TEVINTER ALLY BINDS THEM TO CORYPHEUS!”

Clarel looked at him as if she had been punched in the gut. “Corypheus? But he’s dead!” Clarel’s face clearly showed confusion at this point.

Erimond walked up to her, “These people will say anything shake your confidence Clarel!” Clarel put her left hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was clearly becoming worn from all this. Tiatria was hoping she had finally gotten through to her. Clarel lowered her hand her eyes still closed. When she opened them her old resolve had returned.

“BRING IT THROUGH!” Erimond turned his head looking at the rift showing a wicked smile.

The mage wardens had been working on pulling the rift open. A burst of light and the veil torn open. Tiatria could clearly see something waiting to come through from the other side of it. It was huge, ugly and had a lot of eyes.

Erimond’s look of superiority came back. His Master’s plan was so close of being completed he could almost taste it. Tiatria and the others approached. They weren’t going to let this happen, not by a long shot! The Warden warriors moved to stop them. Though their faces showed uncertainty in their actions. The mages on the other hand had no fear.

Hawke had enough, “Please! I’ve seen more than enough of my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!”

Stroud drew his sword, “I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”

Erimond looked at Clarel, he could see her resolve wavering. She couldn’t believe so few would stand up to so many for what they thought was wrong. “Be ready with ritual Clarel! This demon is _truly_ worthy of your strength!” Tiatria could see in Clarel’s eyes she was wavering.

Tiatria looked back at Blackwall, “Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?”

Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens, “You don’t know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I’ve given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won’t stop the Blight!” He took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond. “If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there! His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!” The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.

They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn’t know what to say. She looked at Erimond. He shook his head as he held his staff. “Clarel we have come so far! You are the _only_ one who can do this!”

Clarel looked at him, “Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!”

Erimond gave her a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan. He shook his head, “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” He looked at Tiatria and the others. Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, “My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!” Erimond looked overhead into the sky “He sent me THIS to welcome you!”

A roar could be heard overhead, Tiatria looked into the sky and saw Corypheus’ dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch her. She dove down to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren’t so lucky and were hit.

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her.

Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

Erimond woke up, “Clarel!” he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern, “Wait!”

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a read energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn’t going to let him get away. She looked at the other wardens.

“HELP THE INQUISTOR!” She then ran after Erimond, Tiatria saw her run. Tiatria and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Tiatria and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn’t long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fire ball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fire ball but that had no effect either.

“You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!”

Erimond scurried to the end of the path witch had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

Erimond shook his head, “You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!” Clarel stood in front of him with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up. He used his right hand to hold his abdomen. “All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!”

Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over.

Clarel approached him, “You could have served a new god!” said Erimond.

Clarel shook her head, “I will NEVER serve the Blight!” Tiatria and the others slowly walked towards them. They didn’t want to get caught in the cross fire.

Suddenly Corypheus’ dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then lept into the air flying over Tiatria’s head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel’s legs dangling from its jaws.

It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spit her out causing her to land on her back. Tiatria was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at her. Blackwall had Tiatria move behind him as they both backed up slowly. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.

Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath, “In War, Victory” she kept dragging her body towards the others. She turned herself over to look at her killer “In peace, Vigilance” She then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Tiatria and the others. They jumped but the dragon’s weight broke the ledge they were standing on.

The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over. It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Stroud nearly fell over but Tiatria ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety.

However it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell. As Tiatria looked down she saw a huge rift below them all her hand flare and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.

One soldier who saw who was outside Adamant ran to where Cullen was. Cullen was fighting his own batch of Wardens and demons. The soldier came and helped him “Thank you soldier!”

The soldier saluted, “Ser, I have news! The Inquisitor fell through that huge rift with Seeker Cassandra and the others!” He pointed the rift. Cullen’s went to shock looking at rift that was below the fortress. He grabbed the soldier by the shirt and brought him close, inches from his face.

Cullen used his sword to point at it, “You’re telling me the Inquisitor fell through that?” The soldier shook his head “Yes Ser! I saw it myself Ser!”

Cullen let him go as he looked at the rift, “Maker’s Mercy! I pray she and the others make it out alive!” Cullen felt his heart stop as he worried for Tiatria’s safety. No one had gone into the fade before with and made it out with a happy ending.


	22. For the Grey Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and the others look for a way out of the fade. The find an alley the did not expect to see. Hawke and Stroud argue of the Divine's death. When it looks like escape is near Blackwall shows a bout of bravery that may cost him his life.

Tiatria fell to the ground with great speed. She suddenly stopped as if she was being pulled upward. She then looked at the ground below her, she reached out to touch it and she fell onto the ground with a thud on her back.

Tiatria got up looking around the sky was green and green fog was everywhere. Rocks were everywhere up and down and to the sides.

“Where are we?”

Tiatria looked to her left and there was Stroud. He was stand vertically onto a rock several feet above Tiatria. They heard a whimper it was Hawke. She was standing upside down on another rock not far from Stroud.

“We were falling!” said Hawke looked around trying figure out where they were, “If this is the afterlife, they Chantry owes me an apology! This is nothing like the Maker’s bosom!”

Stroud shook his head, “No! The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through, I believe we’re in the fade!”

All three looked overhead and saw a whole in the sky of the fade. Hawke glanced around, “The fade looked much different the last time I was here! Perhaps we are here physically instead of just dreaming.”

Hawke looked at Tiatria, “The stories say you just walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?” Tiatria looked at Hawke then looked at her surroundings. “I don’t remember what it was like the last time I was here.” She walked a head several feet before stopping, “Right now I’m more concerned with getting out of here safely!”

Hawke sighed, “That huge demon was just on the other side of that rift Erimond was using. There could be others!”

Stroud looked at Hawke, “In our world the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?”

Tiatria hoped so, she looked at the rift in the sky, “It sounds like our best option. There, let’s go!”

Everyone looked round rocks, mist, pools of water, waterfalls, even red lyrium in some places. Tiatria hoped they’d find a way out! Cassandra looked around, “Imagine! To walk in the fade and survive!”

Blackwall shook his head, “We haven’t survived, yet!”

Tiatria snapped Blackwall, “Don’t talk like that!” She had to believe they’d make it out, they had to! 

Blackwall shook his head, “I’m sorry Love.” His right hand pulling her close. “I shouldn’t lose hope.”

As they walked around they found a flight of stairs that had two statues of ravens on either sides. They ran up them as they did they saw a very old woman dressed in white Chantry robes. The robes were white, red with gold in them and in her hat.

Stroud seemed stunned, “By the Maker! Could that be?”

The old crone looked at them all with small smile. “I greet you Warden and Champion.”

Cassandra approached with her eyes wide in shock, “Divine Justinia? Most Holy?”

Justinia smiled at Cassandra, “Cassandra!” she seemed happy to see her.

Tiatria seemed confused not sure what to say or do. She looked at Cassandra, “Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?”

Cassandra was unsure herself. “I don’t know, it is said that souls of the dead pass through the fade and sometimes linger but we know that spirits lie.” She looked at Tiatria “Be wary Inquisitor”

Stroud didn’t seem to be as convinced, “I fear the Divine is indeed dead. It is likely we face a spirit or a demon.”

The Divine looked at them, “You think my survival to be impossible! Yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth proving my existence is a luxury we do not have.”

Hawke looked at her curious, “Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I’m a human and you are?”

The Divine just looked at her, “I’m here to help you.” The Divine looked at Tiatria shaking her head. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Inquisitor.”

Tiatria nodded, “No, I don’t”

The Divine looked at her with reassurance, “They were stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus!” The Divine looked away from her as she walked away a little. “It is the Nightmare that you forget upon awakening. It feeds off of memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror." She then looked back at Tiatria, “The false calling that terrifies the wardens into making such grave mistakes, its work!”

Stroud had a look of vengeance on his face, “I would gladly revenge the insult this nightmare did my brethren!”

The Divine looked at Stroud, “You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair!”

Tiatria sighed how many allies did Corypheus have? Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?”

The Divine shook her head, “I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly! For Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the first Magisters who unleashed the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles. Every dwarf’s whimper in the deep roads the Nightmare has fed well.”

Tiatria then realized something, “The demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”

The Divine nodded, “Yes!”

Tiatria’s eyes narrowed, “It’s nearby?”

The Divine nodded again, “Yes!”

Tiatria didn’t like the fact THAT was the demon. “Well shit!” Blackwall smiled knowing that he was rubbing off on her.

The Divine looked at Tiatria, “When you entered the fade in Haven. The demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you _must_ recover it!” The Divine looked to her left as five spirits showed up. “These are your memories Inquisitor!”

Tiatria realized she was going to have to fight them to gain access to her lost memories. She wondered why the Nightmare demon couldn’t have taken her memories of her attack or the blood ritual. She would have gladly given those! Still would too! Once all the spirits were defeated and gone a green orb remained. Tiatria’s mark responded to it and seemed to suck it in. Suddenly she seemed to be taken in by the flood of memories that came back. She bent over closing her eyes. Her left hand holding her face.

Tiatria saw the Divine being held in the air her arms held out as red energy held her a loft. She looked terrified. Grey Wardens were the ones who were holding her. It looked half a dozen at least. They were in a room that chantry flags all around. It looked like a Great Hall of some sort. The Divine’s face clearly showed fear.

“Now is the hour of our victory!” a voice echoed, the Divine looked to her right.

Tiatria looked at the wardens, “Why are you doing this? You of all people?”

Corypheus approached the Divine! He held out the orb activating its power, “Keep the sacrifice still!”

The orb’s glow was haunting as he held it out to her. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” cried the Divine as the orbs energy engulfed the Divine.

Corypheus looked at her as the orb’s power seemed to strengthen as it over took her. Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and Tiatria emerged “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” she demanded hearing someone call out in pain.

Both the Divine and Corypheus looked at her. The Divine struck the orb out of Corypheus hand and it rolled onto the floor. Tiatria reached out with her left hand for it. She picked it up and screamed in pain as she lifted it up. Corypheus saw his plans falling into ruin. He charged her roaring at her. Before he could strike her the orb exploded and Tiatria woke up from her memory. She opened her eyes as the others seemed stunned shaking their heads. Somehow they had seen what she had seen.

Stroud was doubled over shaking his head, “So your mark did not come from Andraste! It came for the orb Corypheus used in his ritual!"

The Divine looked at them, “Corypheus planned to rip open the veil us the Anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors to the Black City! Not for the Old Gods but for himself!” She looked directly at Tiatria, “When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed upon you instead.”

Tiatria smiled she knew the human’s god had any hand in this. “I never thought Andraste did this! I did this myself through my actions, no Maker required!”

The Divine nodded, “And now you may be certain.” The Divine gave her a serious look, “You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you.” Her face softened, “You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here! You must make haste.” Tiatria looked around as the Divine spoke, “I will prepare the way ahead” When she looked back at the Divine the Divine was gone.

Stroud looked at Hawke who was clearly not happy. She looked at him, “I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens that were holding the Divine in that vision? Their actions lead to her death.”

Stroud did look concerned about that fact, “I assumed he had taken their minds like we have seen them do before.” He gave a sigh, “Come we can argue about this after we escape this place.”

Hawke nodded, “Oh, I intend to!” Cassandra just stood in shock “Could that _truly_ have been the most Holy?”

Stroud shook his head, “I do not know, we have survived thus far. Perhaps she has as well. She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear.”

Blackwall walked up to them, “And the Nightmare? From what she said I don’t look forward to meeting it!”

Varric got up onto a rock since the water they were in was waist deep on him. “It sounds like it preys upon fear! Stealing people’s memories! That’s low even for a demon. Memories make us what we are! A monster that takes them away, I don’t want to think about that!”

Tiatria looked at Varric, “Tell me something Varric, have you had memories that were so bad that kept you from the arms of the one you loved?” Varric looked at her stunned, “Or made you wake up at night screaming in a cold sweat and in tears? Or prevented you from ever trusting or feeling comfortable around others for the rest of your days?”

Varric didn’t know what to say, “I…I uh” he looked down “No, I don’t”

Tiatria gave him a cold look, “Then do not speak on things you know nothing about. I would gladly give those or any other of my memories to the demon if I could have one night of peace with the man I truly love.” She then walked on ahead.

Varric looked at Blackwall embarrassed, “She’s gotten a lot better Varric but she still has some bad nights.” Blackwall walked on head leaving Varric to feel like shit.

The all ran through the fade searching for the next time they were to find the Divine. The demon tried to send fears in physical form to scare everyone away from it but that didn’t work. Then it tried to talk to each person one by one plaguing on each fear. Everyone got a glimpse into Tiatria’s fears. Wyatt’s death, her attackers coming back for her, everyone seeing her disfigurement and her clan not taking her back. When they turned a corner and threw a pathway they finally found her.

She looked at them, “The Nightmare is closer now! It knows you can escape! With each moment it grows stronger.”

Tiatria looked around seeing that more of her memories awaited her. “You must know what truly happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes!”

The Divine smiled, “As must you, the truth lies in your memories. Lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade.”

Tiatria folded her arms, “Or you could just tell me.”

The Divine looked at her, “Would you trust my words? Or trust what have seen?”

Tiatria looked at her left hand, “What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?”

The Divine smiled touching her hand, “You already know how it already came to be upon your hand. As for what it is, it is the needle that pulls the thread as well as the key.”

Tiatria wished the crone wouldn’t speak in riddles. She shook her head, “I don’t understand”

The Divine smiled, “It is the needle that passed through the veil. You are the thread and it is the key that locks or unlocks the fade. It lets you walk into the fade physically and survive. Without it Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is a part of you now and cannot be removed without your death.” Tiatria sighed now knowing she was permanently stuck with the thing!

Tiatria looked at the Divine she had to know, “So can you tell me who or what you are?”

The Divine had an unreadable face, “I told you…I am helping you”

That wasn’t much of an answer. “Yes, but are you her or some sort of fade remnant of her? Or a spirit imitating her?”

The Divine held her hands together in front of herself, “Our roles are never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things or all of them! I am what the Maker made me. The question is are you what the Maker made you Inquisitor?”

Tiatria felt she had to be honest, “I feel I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

The Divine smiled, “Or perhaps you were exactly where you were meant to be.”

Tiatria gave a sly smile, “Just as the Maker intended perhaps!”

The Divine smiled back, “Perhaps! But if you weren’t there you wouldn’t have met the one man that both calms and sooths you. You two have a role to play Inquisitor. You must see where it leads you!” Tiatria seemed shaken by those words but she couldn’t let them get her off task.

“You still haven’t answered my question. What are you?”

The Divine just stood there calm as ever, “I am what you see all other answers rest in you.”

Tiatria realized she wasn’t going to get anywhere. She walked down the stairs that led down to her next set of memories. She fought the spirits for them as she did before. This time though there were other demons about mainly shades.

Once they were all dead she was able to use her mark to gather her memories. When she collected all of them she bent over as a flash of light over took her. Tiatria was climbing up the up the wall to escape the giant spiders that chased her when she was in the fade the first time.

“That’s the Breach back in Haven. That’s how we…how I escaped!”

Instead of seeing the being in light at the top as she frantically climbed, she saw the Divine. The Divine reached out to Tiatria, “The demons!”

A flash and she and Divine were running for the rift. Tiatria looked behind her, “Keep running!”

Tiatria stopped short of running through the rift. She looked behind using her left to reach out for the Divine. The Divine had been snatched by a demon and was being pulled away. Tiatria held on to her as hard as she could. The Divine looked at her

“Go.”

And then was snatched away out of Tiatria’s grip. Tiatria saw the spiders coming for her and backed up to the rift till she was close enough to jump threw it. Tiatria opened her eyes with great sadness inside them. “It was you.” The Divine looked at her, “They thought it was Andraste who sent me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me.” Tears formed in Tiatria’s eyes “and then you, she died.”

The Divine lowered her head and after a moment, looked back up, “Yes”

Stroud looked at her, “So this creature is simply a spirit!”

Hawke looked at him, “I think we all guessed that by now Stroud.”

The Divine sighed, “I am sorry if I disappoint you.” Hawke gave a look as if she was about to cry.

The Divine seemed to then to take on a fiery glow until her body became what Tiatria initially saw in the fade. She was beautiful as she floated above them.

Tiatria looked at her, “Are you her? Did linger here to help me instead of passing on?”

The spirit floated above her, “If that is the story you choose to tell it is not a bad one.”

Hawke looked at it, “What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple.” She then looked at Stroud, “Thanks to the Grey Wardens!”

Stroud turned to look at her, “As I said” his voice getting agitated, “The Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus! We can discuss this further once we get to Adamant!”

Hawke shrugged shaking her head, “Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn’t murder the Inquisition while we were gone!”

Stroud had enough, “HOW DARE YOU JUDGE US! YOU TORE KIRKWALL APART AND STARTED THE MAGE REBELLION!”

Hawke got right in his face, “TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGES! NOT MAD MEN DRUNK ON BLOOD MAGIC! BUT YOU’D IGNORE THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN’T IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT THE WARDENS! EVEN IF THAT’S WHAT WE NEED!”

Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “The Wardens are a risk send them away before they cause even more trouble!” 

Blackwall looked horrified at Cassandra, “What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?” He looked Tiatria, “Everyone makes mistakes! They would have died to save us!”

Tiatria wasn’t understanding why he was referring to the Wardens as they, he was making it sound like wasn’t a part of their company. It was odd for him to mention in such a way.

Varric shook his head holding up his arms, “I don’t know what to tell you. There are a few good ones. But an awful lot of the wardens I’ve known went crazy.”

Tiatria had enough of Hawke and Stroud bitching at each other. She gave them both a nasty look, “By the gods could the both of you please shut up! We can argue once we escape the giant fear demon!” The two seemed shocked she would say such a thing.

Stroud then noticed danger behind Tiatria, “INQUISITOR!”

Giant spiders gathering in a cluster. The spirit looked in their direction, “The Nightmare has found us!” She then disappeared leaving the group on their own.

Hawke and Stroud nodded to each other as they took point behind Tiatria. “Form up!” said Stroud. Tiatria noticed Hawke behind her, “I’m with you!” They fought the spiders till they were all dead.

They then all ran around the bend and down some stairs. They found the spirit in an alcove under a waterfall.

Hawke was the first one to spot the rift, “The rift! We’re almost there!”

Varric groaned, “Great Hawke, why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you!”

Tiatria ran down the flight of stairs where the Nightmare demon awaited them. The demon approached them it was ugly as a larger demon was a ton of eyes was behind of eyes was behind it. Tiatria backed up as she didn’t know how she was going to tackle that thing.

The spirit came forth, “If you could, please tell Leliana” She fiercely glowed, “I’m sorry I failed you too!” the spirits light got so bright that Tiatria and the others had to look away.

Energy seemed to discharge from it as it got closer to both demons. A burst of energy attacked the smaller one causing it to fall to the ground. The spirits energy got brighter until it burst into the bigger one.

The smaller demon hissed at them. It didn’t seem happy and Tiatria and the others attacked it with everything they had. Tiatria realized that the smaller demon was just an Aspect of the Nightmare Demon. The real Nightmare was the huge monstrous thing behind it. The aspect threw everything it had at them all their nightmares all its taunts it could to unnerve them. It took everything they had to beat the thing. Once it was incinerated onto the ground and all of its little nightmare friends were burned up with them they head for the rift.

Tiatria realized they weren’t going to be able to defeat Nightmare itself it was too big. Cassandra and Varric made it through the rift first. Then it was Tiatria, Hawke, Blackwall and Stroud’s turn. They ran for the rift as fast as they could but Hawke and Stroud stopped. Tiatria turned around urging them to follow her. Tiatria barely dodged getting hit by one of its spider like legs. They all four backed up as it blocked the path to the rift.

They looked up at it, “WE NEED TO CLEAR A PATH!” shouted Stroud.

Hawke looked at them, “Go! I’ll cover you!”

Stroud shook his head, “No, you were right the Grey Wardens caused this” He looked at the demon “a warden”

Hawke shook her head, “A Warden must help them rebuild! That’s your job!” She looked back at the demon, “Corypheus is MINE!”

Blackwall charged the beast before another word could be uttered his sword drawn his shield raised. “FOR THE GREY WARDENS!”

Tiatria shrieked in fear as he charged as she didn’t know what he was thinking. Blackwall hacked and slashed at the thing. He had no fear in his face or his eyes, he knew what he was doing.

Stroud had a stout look on his face and gave a nod, “Inquisitor it has been an honor!” He drew his sword he charged the beast, “FOR THE WARDENS!”

Stroud held onto his sword with both hands. He started cut off bit and pieces anything! He bashed Blackwall with his left shoulder knocking him down causing him to roll out from under the beast.

“GO! I WILL DELAY THE CREATURE!” Stroud cried.

Blackwall looked at him and nodded as he rose to his feet and ran. Hawke and Tiatria ran pasted as the creature was distracted. Hawke jumped through the rift and Tiatria watched for a moment to see Stroud’s bravery. One of Nightmare’s legs stabbed Stroud in the stomach killing him. Blackwall jumped through the rift as he grabbed Tiatria’s hand.

The Wardens and the Inquisition’s forces were still fighting. Tiatria rose to her feet with a fierce look on her face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as she held up her hand. Her mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.

Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered. Hawke approached Tiatria “She was right! Without the Nightmare to control them mage wardens are free and Corypheus loses his demon army!” She smiled at Tiatria, “Though as far as their all concerned the Inquisitor broke the spell with blessing of the Maker.”

Tiatria smiled, “They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!”

Hawke smiled, “That’s how legends get started, or at least that’s what Varric always says.”

One of Leliana’s men came running up, “Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared! The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious!”

Cullen walked up with Erimond in tow by two other soldiers, he smiled looking at Tiatria. “I thought you might want to deal with him yourself!”

Tiatria walked up to him and smiled, “Thank the Maker your alive! I thought...” He looked at her shaking his head, “Never mind what I thought!”

Tiatria looked at Erimond as the two other soldiers held him by the arms. She drew Cullen’s sword it was heavy and it dragged onto the ground.

Cullen knew what she wanted, he pointed at two other soldiers, “Bring that crate over here now!”

They picked it up and brought it over. The two other soldiers laid Erimond on to it where his head dangled over the edge. Blackwall walked up to her, “Are you sure? I could do it.”

Tiatria looked at the Magister with anger in her eyes. They Nightmares she had suffered. What the Wardens had suffered, Stroud’s death. She shot him an angered look that told him they’d talk later.

“No, I’ll do it!”

Tiatria held out her hand casting a paralyzing spell in case he woke up. When she was close enough held it over head and swung and it was over. Erimond’s head rolled onto the ground.

The scout looked at her, “As for the wardens, those who weren’t under Corypheus’ control helped us fight the demons!” 

A warrior Warden came up as Cullen took his sword from her. He saluted Tiatria as she turned to face him with Erimond’s blood still hot on her face.

“We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s tragic mistake!”

The Warden looked around, “Where is Stroud?” Everyone was quiet for a moment. Tiatria knew she had to tell them.

She stepped forward, “Warden Stroud died striking a blow against the servant of the Blight! We will honor his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens! Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within!”

The Warden looked confused, “Inquisitor, we don’t have anyone left any significant rank. What do we do now?”

Hawke and Tiatria looked at each other. Tiatria knew exactly what to do. She smiled, “You stay and do whatever you can to help! Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?”

The Warden nodded, “I do your Worship!”

She nodded back, “You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are _plenty _of demons that need killing!”

Cassandra stood amazed, “After all that you give them yet another chance?”

Hawke looked back at Tiatria, “While they do that I’ll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what’s happened. Best they don’t get caught off guard.” Tiatria nodded at Hawke.

The Warden gave a nod, “Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!” 

Hawke looked back at Tiatria one last time, “Good luck with your Inquisition! Try not to start an Exalted March or anything, and take care of Varric for me.” Hawk then turn and left.

Blackwall walked up to Tiatria and smiled at her, “You did wonderfully love. I couldn’t be prouder of you as are the rest of us.”

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with cold eyes and slapped him and walked away. In her tent Tiatria had her top off and was cleaning the blood off of her. She looked behind her as Blackwall entered. She then went back to cleaning herself up without a word.

Blackwall had time to think and figured that she was mad at him for charging the demon. He took a few steps forward, “Love, I’m sorry. I did what I had to, to give you and the others a chance to get out. Those two idiots were just standing there arguing, something had to be done!” Tiatria took off her pants and continued to clean herself. “You tell me what I should have done then? Let them argue! Let us die and never see our boy again?”

Tiatria got her night shirt which was actually Blackwall’s shirt that he first gave her when they met. She turned around and gave him a nasty look.

“MY HEART STOPPED WHEN I SAW YOU CHARGE THAT THING! LITERALLY STOPPED! I KNEW A CHOICE HAD TO BE MADE AND I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT AND IT DIDN’T ENVOLVE YOU!” She slapped Blackwall again, “WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF YOU HAVE DIED BLACKWALL? WHAT?” Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks as she looked at him, “What if I am already with child again?...Huh? What would" Tiatria looked down as her eyes became watery. She gave a slight shake of the head. "I would do?”

Blackwall’s face got long as his right hand held her cheek. “That’s why I did it Love, because of you. I wasn’t going to risk you and possibly our child to that thing; while to two idiots argued. Something had to be done. Someone had to act, I chose it to be me and if I had to die for it; so be it! To know you were safe and our boy taken care of, it would’ve been worth it.”

Tiatria turned from Blackwall holding herself ,“I know why you did it, it’s as noble as reason as any. I can still be mad about it.” Blackwall smiled, “You can sleep somewhere else tonight.” she ordered as she rubbed her arms. Blackwall nodded and left without a single word. Varric and Bull were outside, they weren’t going to hide their shame of ease dropping.

Varric looked at him, “So you’re in the dog house huh?”

Blackwall looked at him, “Looks like”

Varric shook his head, “Come on Hero, I’ll help you find somewhere to sleep for the night.”

“Can’t I sleep with you?” he teased.

Varric gave him a half smile, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

**********************************************************

Back at Skyhold Tiatria was with Leliana in her tower. “Hawke sent me one final report. She’s on her way to Wiesshaupt.” She looked at Tiatria as they walked up to where the ravens were kept “As for the Wardens they are fighting demons and Red Templars while staying clear of Venatori.”

Leliana gave a soft smile, “You dealt Corypheus a significant blow Inquisitor.”

Tiatria looked at her then out as she hands leaned against the banister. “The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support.”

Leliana smiled, “We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. We’ll take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral. He himself was not present at either time. We are afraid he’s close to finding another way into the fade.”

A cold chill shot down Tiatria’s spine. “When you have a moment Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the War Room with an update!” Tiatria started to walk away “What was she like?”

Tiatria stopped and turned around. She looked at Leliana “Divine Justinia? The soul or the spirit that took her form. I read your report, I know it isn’t clear but” Leliana couldn’t bear to look at Tiatria and that was okay.

Tiatria smiled at her anyway, “She seemed calm, serene, even and she guided us the whole way through!”

Leliana gave a sweet smile, “That does sound like her.”

Tiatria leaned her head to the right as she smiled, “She did ask me to tell you something though. She said: _I’m sorry I failed you too!_ "

Leliana’s face dropped and saddened. “Aww” Leliana turned around, “I should finish this before this slips my mind. Perhaps later we’ll discuss the matter further.” She walked up next to Tiatria in the opposite direction “Thank you” She then walked away from her.


	23. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall smooths things over with Tiatria. Tiatria finishes her fitting for her wedding dress while Josephine finishes the last of the weddings preparations before everyone's departure. Varric plans a Bachelor Party for Blackwall and Blackwall has a question for Varric.

Several weeks after Adamant, Blackwall was in the Tavern drinking at the counter. He’d been in the dog house since Adamant and hadn’t gotten a chance to apologize. He’d been sleeping in the barn and working on projects to keep himself busy. He figured he’d wait till she was ready to talk to him and they could work it out. He sent Tiatria flowers everyday but never received a reply to them. Occasionally Varric would grab him for Wicked Grace, to pass the time.

Tiatria on the other hand would handle any and all affairs brought to her. She was kept busy, Wyatt was getting bigger and was going to crawl soon. She’d be on her balcony in her free time to see if she’d catch a glimpse of Blackwall. She wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet but she needed to talk to him.

Tiatria came out of her chambers as Josephine approached her. “Inquisitor, we need to talk about your wedding preparations. We still need to work on your dress fitting.”

Tiatria looked at her, “I know Josephine, I will talk to you when I come back.”

Josephine gave her stern look, “You need to get the last of dress done before we travel to the Emerald Graves.”

Tiatria waved at Josephine as she kept walking out and walked down the stairs. She looked around to see if Blackwall was around the barn. She didn’t see him at first till he came out with a pile of logs. He had taken off his coat and shirt. He dropped them at a stump and grabbed the axe off the stump. He placed the log upright and chopped it in half. She walked up from behind. She took a moment to admire the view. She smiled as she walked up till he noticed her. She walked till came to the well nearby.

“Someone I knew once described Adamant to me.” Blackwall split another log and nudged the pieces off the stump as he looked at her. “Adamant is, and always will be, the order.’ he said.” Tiatria could see the power of his words in his eyes. “A Guardian on the edge of the abyss, the lone soul that stares into the oblivion and doesn’t waver.” He chopped another log “That’s what Warden-Commander Clarel tried to be.” He then chopped another with more force, “That’s what they all tried to be!”

Tiatria could see with each chop of the log Blackwall got angrier, more pain for the wardens came through. She felt for him, one chop after another, she thought he was going to split the stump itself.

“None of the Wardens we saw wavered. They gave their lives…willingly!” His nostrils flared, “They died for us, and Corypheus twisted their sacrifice to name his own!”

Tiatria walked over to the well and leaned against one of the posts as she listened to him. She knew this troubled Blackwall and angered him the whole way back to Skyhold. Any Darkspawn or bandit he saw in the Western Approach died. Now he was taking it out on logs, which was better than prisoners she supposed.

“We stopped him, we saved most of the wardens.” she told him gently.

Blackwall shook his head as he looked at her. He thrust the axe into the stump and approached her. “But not all of them, and they died thinking were doing something good.” A look of anger struck his eyes “There is no one to blame but Corypheus. Even Clarel’s intentions were righteous.” He gently caressed her cheek “Her desire to protect was so great, it lead her astray.”

Tiatria looked at him with a small smile, “Just like you did.” He sighed as he put his right hand around Tiatria's waist as he drew her in close. “It’s not right…to want to do good, to be good, and in the end have it turn against you.”

Tiatria could see fear in Blackwall's eyes as he said those words. She gently stroked his cheek as she looked at him. She kissed Blackwall trying to give him hope and then looked at him.

“Don’t think of what went wrong. Think of their intentions, their sacrifice.” She gave him a chaste kiss, “Honor their sacrifice and selflessness.”

Blackwall moved away as he looked back at Tiatria, “Clarel made mistakes, but she was a great woman, and she died a great woman.” He shook his head as he clenched his fists, “It’s not the armor or the trappings of the Order.” He shook his head looking at Tiatria, “It’s not the joining. At the heart of it, all a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others…even at the cost of your own life.”

Blackwall's face softened, “Do you understand? I promise to protect you even if that means my own life.” Tiatria's eyes welled with tears as she nodded.

Blackwall walked up to her and kissed her, “Our boy needs you as does the Inquisition. I’m expendable no matter what you may think Love.” Tiatria wiped away her tears as she walked into the barn, Blackwall followed her inside of it.

Tiatria turned and looked at him, “I know what you say is true but I don’t see it that way. I could not have come this far in healing without you. Wyatt wouldn’t even be here without you either.”

Blackwall then slowly kissed her as he against his working table. “Will you forgive me?”

Tiatria smiled, “As long as you don’t scare me like that again!”

Tiatria bit her lower lip as her right hand caressed his groin. Blackwall gave a low growl that came from his throat. He turned her around, her back against him as he groped her breasts. She continued to rub his groin feeling him grow hard through his pants. Blackwall unlaced his pants and pulled hers down. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Blackwall used his right hand to place himself inside her. Tiatria moaned as she felt him enter her. Blackwall's hands then held onto her hips and started to move. She leaned forward onto her elbows. As he moved the slapping of skin could be heard.

“You don’t care if anyone sees us?” Blackwall asked.

Tiatria’s cheeks flushed as she shook her head, “I don’t care. I just need you inside me.”

Blackwall’s left hand rubbed her stomach, “Are you sure you not ripe with my child right now?” His hand went up till he reached her throat. He then began to thrust in harder, “You have an increasing need for me Love.” He kissed the right side of her neck.

Tiatria moaned as he picked up the pace and using his rhythm to help aid to help push back using Tiatria's hips. Together they rode each other helped reach to their goal faster. His right index finger glided against her clit. Tiatria lowered her head as she began to pant and moan. Her knees began to weaken causing Blackwall wrapped he left arm around her waist. He didn’t want her to fall as he was pleasuring her. Tiatria put her head on her hands as she moaned trying not to cry out and draw attention to them.

Tiatria began to breathe hard and take in deep breathes as she felt herself draw close. Her body felt hot and tingly as he took deeper thrusts. “Please…I…want…” Blackwall lowered his lips to her ear, “What do you want Love?” His hips moved upward to reach into more deeply. Tiatria struggled not scream, “I…want…every…drop…”

Blackwall gave a low chuckle that came from his throat, “As you wish my lady”

Blackwall then began to give harder thrusts as his rubbing at Tiatria's clit sent her over the edge and he felt her squeeze him tightly which forced Blackwall to spill his seed into her. Blackwall made sure he kept himself all the way in till he was done. He was slow to pull out and put himself back into his pants and relaced them. Tiatria pulled her pants up and kissed him passionately.

Blackwall kissed Tiatria passionately as she giggled. After Blackwall finished giving her kisses, Tiatria looked at him and smiled. "I need to meet up with Josephine for the last fitting of my wedding dress.”

Blackwall smiled as his right index finger caressed her cheek. “I can’t wait to see you in it.” Tiatria gave him one last kiss and then walked away, leaving him to wonder what she would look like in it in just a few days.

******************************************

Tiatria came back later that day into the main hall and was fitted for her dress and helped make plans for her wedding with Josephine. Josephine walked around the fitting room as Tiatria stood up on the stool with her wedding dress on. They were behind a dressing screen. It blocked the door so no one could see them if they entered. Josephine refused to have anyone see the dress before the actual wedding ceremony. The gown was white and flowy with an empire waistline. The straps were very thin almost like thread. Tiatria looked at the dress as the seamstress worked on the hem.

"What material is this? I have never felt anything like it."

Josephine was looking at her portable desk. "It's silk, now as for the guest list as you should invite more Orlesian nobles to the event. This is your wedding and it should be talked about for years to come."

Josephine looked up and she saw her friends face. She saw the displeasure in it. "I only want the people I know who won’t talk behind my back on the list. The last time I dealt with Orlais it wasn’t positive, please Josephine."

Josephine nodded, "Yes, I understand. What about the decorations?"

Tiatria smiled, "The more flowers the better, trees anything that can help me feel like, I'm back home. I want Blackwall and everyone there to know what it's like to be a child of the forest."

Josephine looked puzzled, “But you’ll be in a forest.”

Tiatria looked at her, “I know, but I want more! Flowers and cloth, ribbon. I want it all neutral colors so it blends in. Have the forest be part of the décor.”

Josephine nodded and turned around, she saw a shape by the screen. "What about the food?" she asked as she walked around. She saw Blackwall, "What are you doing here? You can't see her in her dress! It's bad luck!" she whispered displeased. 

Blackwall had his arms folded as he shook his head, "I'm not here to see her in her dress! I want to make a request."

Josephine's face softened, "What’s do you need?"

Blackwall looked at her, "I don’t have anything for myself to wear. Can you provide me with something?" he asked her.

Josephine nodded, “Yes, I can see to the matter before we leave. Now go before you see anything.”

Josephine started to write on her desk as she nodded. "Yes Inquisitor, I will make sure to have the small cakes from Val Royeaux." she responded as they walked away from each other. 

Josephine had carts loaded of the decorations. The orders of the cakes and foods and drinks were ordered in Val Royeaux and were set to be delivered in the location that was set in the Emerald Graves. Cullen’s soldiers were set to go and several were going too, they were going to keep all wild beasts, red templars and any other hostiles far away from the wedding. Leliana’s spies were keeping tabs on any signs of Corypheus making any mores to the Emerald Graves or sending Samson’s Templars.

Josephine walked up to the barn where Blackwall was finishing his rocking Halla. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his right eye. She had a small crate that was lined with cloth in her arms. He put his tools down and walked up to her.

Blackwall looked inside the crate and saw the uniform he wore for the Empress’ ball at Halamshiral. “Will this do for the wedding?”

Blackwall smiled as he felt relieved, “Yes, that’ll do. Thank you.” He took the crate from her as she turned to go back into the castle. He grabbed his pack as he started to throw in what he’d need. The last of it was his outfit and he kept the boots next to it so he wouldn’t forget. Blackwall then grabbed a small box off his work bench. He opened it and looked at it. It was Tiatria’s wedding ring. It was made of Ironbark like the last one but Solas told him how to add diamonds to it. There was one big diamond set into the band with two smaller ones set on each side. He closed the box and place it in his pack and tied it shut.

Tiatria went into the undercroft where the Blacksmith Harritt was finishing her order. He had just finished and was polishing it as he turned to see her coming in. “I have it here for you your worship.”

Tiatria smiled, “Good, I want to pack it before we leave tomorrow.”

Harritt put it in a small box and gave it to her. Tiatria opened it and looked at it. It was a simple gold ring. She couldn’t think of anything better for him. It reminded her of him perfectly simple, no frills just exactly what you saw is what you got. She closed it and took it back to her room and packed it in her belongings. Solas came up to her room as she closed her bag.

Tiatria smiled as he walked up, “You wanted to see me Lethallan?”

Tiatria nodded, “Yes, I wanted to know if you’d officiate the ceremony?”

Solas looked at her a bit surprised as he smiled, “I would be honored if that is your wish.”

Tiatria hugged him, “It is, you’re my best friend Solas. I can’t think of a better person to do this for me.”

Solas kissed the top of her right hand, “Then that’s what shall be.” Solas smiled as he left her to go down the stairs and out her of her chambers into the Main Hall.

Varric walked up to him, “Hey Chuckles are you coming to the tavern tonight for the Bachelor Party?”

Solas looked unsure as Varric held up his hands, “Relax Chuckles, it’s just a couple of ales and a few games of Wicked Grace. Nothing to unsavory will happen, I assure you.”

Solas have a nod and Varric smiled, “Great, now I have to find Dorian and talk to Curly about joining in. If anyone needed to relax its him.” Varric held up his hand as he walked off, “See ya Chuckles.”

When dusk fell Blackwall entered the tavern and went up the first flight of stairs. He saw Varric, Bull, Dorian, Solas and Cullen sitting around a table waiting for him. They cheered raising their mugs as they saw him. He walked up and sat down at the end between Cullen and Solas. Varric shuffled the cards and dealt them out. “So Hero are you nervous? You’re marrying a very special woman after all.” asked Varric.

Blackwall threw in three gold pieces as he collected his cards and arranged them. “Never been so certain of anything in all my life. I can’t stand the waiting actually.”

Bull slammed his left fist on the table with a laugh, “Can’t wait for the fucking around part I take it?”

Blackwall looked at Bull, “That’s between her and I, you don’t need to know any of that.”

Cullen sighed of relief, “Thank the Maker, at least someone has some propriety around here.”

Bull’s face soured, “What’s the point of having a Bachelor Party if we’re not going to talk about sex?”

Dorian smiled at Bull, “If it makes you feel any better later you can do raunchy and unspeakable things to me.”

Bull’s lips curled into a smile, “Alright now that’s what I’m talking about, but don’t complain to me tomorrow if your ass hurts.”

Dorian shook his head as he smiled throwing coins into the pot, “That’s not all that’s going to be hurting I’d expect.”

Everyone chuckled as Blackwall discarded two and Varric dealt two. Blackwall looked at Varric as he slowly pulled his beard with his right hand. 

“Say Varric can I ask you something?”

Varric put down his ale after taking a swig, “Sure, what’s up Hero?”

Blackwall adjusted himself in his seat, “I wanted to ask you something on the Inquisitor’s behalf.” Varric’s face showed curiosity as Blackwall looked at him. “She doesn’t have anyone besides Solas or I that she is close to. She does think highly of you.”

Varric seemed surprised, “Really? I don’t I can recall anyone except Hawke who thought of me that way.”

Blackwall smiled, “I wanted to ask you if you’d mind walking her down the aisle?”

Varric looked at him shocked, “ME? You want me to give her away?” He looked at everyone, “The only thing I’ve given away is advice.” he chuckled. Varric looked at his hand as he thought for a moment and then looked at Blackwall. “Well I do have a new shirt, I’ve been wanting to wear with a new pair of boots.”

Bull looked at him, “Stop shitting us and do it!”

Varric chuckled, “Alright Hero, I’ll do it. It’ll be an honor to escort our lovely Inquisitor down the aisle for all to see.”

Blackwall showed his hand, “Angel of Death boys, I win!” he chuckled.

Everyone groaned as Varric rose his mug, “To our Warden! May he find happiness wherever he goes with the Inquisitor and still kick Darkspawn ass!”

Everyone cheered and took big slugs of their ales. They continued to play their game until late into the night.


	24. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here for Tiatria and Blackwall's wedding in the Emerald Graves.

The wedding day had come at last a section forest was found that had a clearing. Tents were set up for guests, the wedding party and for the supplies. The people were going to celebrate outside tables were set up. Everything was being set out food, drink, decorations everything! The decorations were magnificent flowers, ivy, everywhere. The mages used magic to keep the flowers alive longer and to look more beautiful. Also the trees in the forest, the mages encouraged them to bloom and thrive. Pollen was heavy in the air catching the light. The pollen looked at magic dust sparkling everywhere. Truly the forest and a wonder to behold. A hollow wooden rooted four pillared gazebo was erected by the mages from tree roots. Green and white sheer cloth were tied at the top and draped from the top and extended out to the nearby trees. Chairs made of roots were made for the guest as flowers were tied to the chairs with white ribbon. A white runner from the gazebo to the end of the aisle was laid down.

Leaves from the tree tops were gently falling to the ground. As everything was being prepared. The food was being protected in tents so that leaves wouldn’t fall onto them.

Tiatria woke up in her own spacious tent. It could hold a dozen people easily. She turned her head to her left and saw a dozens of roses all around the tent on tables and the ground, they were of every color. She sat up with smiled as she knew they were from Blackwall. She saw a single perfect red rose on the pillow where he’d slept that night and saw a note. She took the rose and read the note. 

_My Lady,_

_I look forward to seeing you later. Enjoy your special day._

_I love you,_

_Blackwall_

Two maids came in with breakfast with her favorite foods on it. Tiatria knew he had a hand it too and she smiled. When she was done Mia and Serena as they walked in as a maid left with her finished dishes.

They both smiled at each other as they then looked at her. "We will make you look beautiful today Inquisitor." said Mia "You will be stunning! We guarantee it!" 

They then set to work in drawing her a rose pedal and warm milk bath and to start Tiatria's day of pampering.

Blackwall was getting ready in his tent. He had his suit laying on his cot and he was sitting on a stool polishing his boots. He was wearing his shirt and pants as he was polishing them. He then noticed something pulled his boot down. He looked down and saw Wyatt looking at him as he gave a happy babble. 

Blackwall put his boot down as he chuckled and picked up his Son. “There you are! I wondered where you had gotten to.”

Wyatt grabbed Blackwall’s beard as he giggled eating it. Blackwall gave slight cries of pain as he chuckled. His nanny came in with a concerned look on her face. “I’m so sorry! He crawls faster than he looks. I turned my back for a second and he was gone!”

Blackwall chuckled, “I don’t doubt that, it’s good to know he gets around.”

She held out her arms, “I should get him dressed before the ceremony begins.”

Blackwall looked at her ,“It’s alright, I will get him ready. You can bring his clothes to me and I will see him ready in time.”

The girl looked shocked, “I couldn’t let you do that on your wedding day.”

Blackwall smiled, “None sense, it won’t take long for me to get ready and with this tiny little man, I can’t imagine it won’t take him long either.”

The Nanny gave a nod before she left to go get Wyatt’s clothes.

************************************

The guests were sitting in their seats and talking amongst themselves. Cullen was standing next to Blackwall. He was holding the ring for Blackwall to give to Tiatria. Josephine and Leliana were standing on Tiatria’s side. Josephine held onto Wyatt as Leliana held onto Blackwall’s ring. All three were dressed in their uniforms, the same as Blackwall. Solas was in the middle standing in front of an altar. It had a white cloth with a singular chalice and a golden ribbon. Ivy and flower petals decorated it.

A slight breeze picked up and flower petals slipped through air and in a moment she was there. Blackwall’s breath was taken away, she wore the lightest, purest white silk dress. The sleeves were like a tank top but at the top two long pieces were sown on either side pearls joined them together. The sleeves fell to the floor which didn’t make them true sleeves but covers or drapes. Her top was a sweet heart neckline and an empire waistline easily shown off with pearl beading since the dress was very flowy. The back of her dress had a five foot train behind her. Her hair was partially swept up on the left side with soft curls and inlays. A crown of flowers on her head with pearls intertwined into it draping off into some place. Her feet were bare which was with Dalish tradition. The make-up artists had done their work well. She was now a true vision of purity and light.

Varric walked her down the aisle as promised wearing a white outfit of his own. White shirt with a beige belt. Tan pants and his new leather boots and jacket.

Solas looked at Blackwall who clearly had stopped breathing from her beauty. She practically glowed with light as she walked up to him.

Solas gave a small smile, “I think breathing would be a wise option.”

In a moment they were looking at each other. Blackwall took her right hand but when Tiatria tried to let go of Varric’s arm with her left, Varric still held onto it. She looked over to him, he looked over to and kissed her right hand gently before letting her hand go. Blackwall noticed the tears in her eyes as he looked at her.

Solas looked at everyone “We have gathered here today to join two souls together. Blackwall a Son of the Maker and a Grey Warden and Tiatria a child of Ghilan'nain: Goddess and Mother of the Halla. A child of the earth and of the Dales.”

Solas picked up the gold ribbon with both hands as he looked at both of them. “Please hold each other’s left hand.”

Blackwall and Tiatria did what they were told. Solas wrapped the ribbon around their hand, “As I tie this ribbon you are being bound by heart, soul and body.”

Solas picked up the chalice, “With your right hand hold the chalice together.” They held the chalice, Solas looked at Blackwall as her husband you will let her drink from the marital chalice.” Blackwall helped Tiatria take a small sip.

Solas then looked at Tiatria, “As his wife you will let him drink from the marital chalice.” Tiatria helped him drink as well.

Solas then took the chalice from both of them and placed it on the altar. He then looked at them both, “Blackwall, take Tiatria’s ring and place it on her left ring finger. Then make your Vow to the Maker.”

Blackwall looked back at Cullen who gave him Tiatria’s ring. Tiatria started to cry as she saw how beautifully Blackwall made it. She could see the care and love he took into making it. Blackwall gently slipped the ring on, “I promise onto the Maker to now and always love and keep thee. I will see that you will want for nothing in this life.”

Solas looked at Tiatria, “Tiatria, take Blackwall’s ring and place it on his left ring finger. Then make your Vow to Ghilan'nain and the rest of the Gods.”

Tiatria looked at Leliana who gave her Blackwall’s ring. Blackwall smiled as she slipped the ring on to his finger. He looked at her as a gently breeze picked up and leaves gently began to fall.

Tears trickled down her cheeks “I promise onto Ghilan’nain Mother of the Halla and before all the gods that I will love and keep this man for the rest of my days.”

Blackwall then pulled her in and kissed her gently. Solas gave a light laug,h “By the Maker’s love and the Gods light I pronounce you two, man and wife.” Blackwall picked her us as kissed her gently spinning her around, everyone clapped and cheered. Solas untied the two and tied the ribbon to Tiatria’s wrist. “Wear the ribbon for the rest of the celebration to insure your marriage will be a long and happy one.”

Tiatria hugged Solas, “Thank you.”

Solas smiled as he hugged her, “Of course Lethallan, go and enjoy your wedding.”

Rice and flower petals were thrown at them as they left the chapel and entered the hall. The rest of the night everyone got drunk and danced, especially the Orlesian nobles they got very drunk. Tiatria and Blackwall danced and even included Wyatt in it. She was so happy she wanted to dance all night. No one had seen Blackwall so happy and didn’t know he could smile so much. Solas eventually disappeared to find new places to dream; after Dorian and Sera passed out from being drunk. Bull ate all the meats and cakes he could. Cole had never been to a wedding so he just watched everyone. Varric felt like he watched daughter get married which was weird, so he just watched as he clapped as she danced with her husband. She laughed as she danced and fed each other wedding cake.

Cullen was happy to see Tiatria so happy, after everything she’d gone through; she deserved it. To him it felt like seeing one of his sister’s getting married.

Later into the evening, Blackwall walked over to the bard on the dance floor and talked to her for a moment. Tiatria smiled as she wondered what he was doing. He then walked up to her as she had Wyatt sleeping on her stomach. He bowed with his left hand behind his back and his right hand held out. "Do you have enough energy for one more dance my lady?" he asked gently.

Tiatria smiled giving a slight shake of the head as she put her hand into his. "Yes, my lord. But I have a sleeping baby."

Blackwall smiled as he gently picked up Wyatt and patted his butt. The Nanny came and took him and too him to his own private tent.

Blackwall escorted to her the middle of the dance floor as the bard began to sing: "Once we were"

Blackwall gave a small laugh, "You look enchanting Love."

Tiatria smiled as Blackwall kissed her gently, she then laid her head against his chest as he softly sang to her. Cassandra smiled as she watched the two of them. She was happy to see that Tiatria had found happiness at last. 

Dorian had called different colored wisps to keep the party and dance area lit. It made the area look hauntingly beautiful. He watched the two dance slowly as they held each other. Tiatria had her eyes closed as she rested her head on his left shoulder. When she opened her eyes the music had stopped and the guesses were gone.

Blackwall took her jaw into his left hand as he kissed her right cheek. “Let’s go to bed Love.”

Tiatria smiled as she gave him a gentle kiss. She took his left hand and took him deep into the forest. Fireflies lit their way. She stopped by a thick tree pressing him against it as she kissed him and he swept the straps off her shoulders; having her top falling revealing her breasts. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Blackwall turned around having her back against the tree as he took his cock out of his pants. Blackwall moved her dress aside till he could feel her vaginal folds. Tiatria wrapped her arms around Blackwall’s neck as her right hand clung to his hair. Their kisses became passionate as he thrusted his hips and he was inside her. Tiatria moaned with delight as she felt him inside. Blackwall began to pump his hips as she leaned her head back with her mouth open, moaning. He used the tree to help prop Tiatria up as he used his mouth to suck on her left breast then her right. His right thumb played with her left nipple till it was hard.

Blackwall’s hands held her butt as he pumped himself into her. He kissed the grove in her neck and her collar bone. Tiatria's hands went into his hair as she wrapped them around his head. She scrunched her hands into fists as she cried out for a moment.

Tiatria pushed herself away from the tree with her right hand causing them to fall onto Blackwall's back. They fell into a lush bed of plants as she moved her hips. Blackwall held on as he struggled not to lose his resolve. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He held onto Tiatria's hips as she ripped open his jacket. Her hands were slightly frosted causing Blackwall pleasure but to be able to hold his climax for a while longer. It was like she knew. He could feel Tiatria grow hot and moisten around him. Her cheeks became a deep pink as he fondled her breasts and played with her nipples. Tiatria bit her lower lip which told Blackwall she was getting there.

“No, you don't! If I can’t neither can you!”

Blackwall rolled Tiatria off him helping her to hug a tree as he spread her legs and he used his right hand to place himself inside her. He then held onto her hips as he began to thrust into her. The two began to moan as they rocked their hips against each other. Blackwall moved his right hand around her hip and to her clit rubbing it with his middle finger.

Blackwall could feel her starting to quiver around him as she panted and moan. “That’s it Love, come for me.”

Blackwall leaned over kissing Tiatria's right shoulder blade. Her knees weakened as she clamped down on him squeezing his cock. She forced this seed from him causing him to cry out as she held onto the tree for dear life. Blackwall pumped into until there was nothing left of him to give. They then fell to the forest floor exhausted.

**************************************************

Blackwall woke up a few hours later, with her next to him. He gently put the straps of her dress up. He touched her stomach and noticed that the dress was cleverly hiding what appeared to be a very subtle belly. He smiled knowing his child was growing inside her, however it was still early and it could be easily explained away from all food they ate.

Blackwall picked Tiatria up and carried her back to their tent as he saw one of Leliana’s messengers run by and into a nearby tent. He had to walk past it to get to theirs.

“You're sure this report is accurate?” asked Leliana.

“Yes Ma’am, this Cyril Mornay was captured in Lydes. He insists that he is innocent and was only following orders that led to the Callier Massacre in 9:37. He was only following orders from his Captain Thom Rainier.”

Blackwall walked to their tent and laid his wife down gently. He kissed her as he pulled the covers over her and left. He then walked back to Leliana’s tent and saw that the lights were out. He looked in the tent by slowly pulling the flap back. He saw her tent was empty and that there was a desk on the right side. Blackwall entered the tent and saw the note about Cyril Mornay.

_Lieutenant Cyril Mornay, one of the soldiers responsible for the Callier Massacre in 9:37 Dragon, was captured in Lydes. Like the others who were arrested for their involvement, Mornay insists that he did not know who he was assassinating, and that he was just following orders of his Captain. This Captain, Thom Rainier, is still at large. Mornay is to be executed within the week in Val Royeaux._

Blackwall took the letter and left the tent. He entered the tent where Tiatria was sleeping peacefully. He sat down on a stool across from their bed as he looked her. He looked at the note again and then at her. He looked at his ring for a few moments as he hung his head as he took a deep sigh. He got up and walked over to her; he kissed her right cheek.

“I’m sorry Love”

The note was then dropped in a crumpled ball, as he left.


	25. Revolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria wakes to find her husband gone and only notes left behind. She is shocked to find him in Val Royeaux and his reason is even more shocking. She realizes that Blackwall might not be the man she thought he was.

Tiatria woke up just as the sun was rising, she noticed Blackwall wasn’t with her. She got up out of the bed as her dress fell to the ground and she put on her nightdress. She looked around and saw that Blackwall wasn’t in the tent. His ceremony clothes were folded neatly on the stool.

Tiatria saw a letter that was folded on top of his clothes. She picked it up as she looked at it curiously. The feel she got from the paper was sadness.

The nanny came in with Wyatt crying and Tiatria took him. She walked over to the bed and stepped on something. She looked down at the floor and saw a crumbled up piece of paper. She sat down on the bed and exposed her right breast to nurse Wyatt as the Nanny picked it up, she un-crumpled it and read it. She shook her head as she looked confused.

“I don’t understand what it means your worship?”

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “What does it say?”

“Lieutenant Cyril Mornay, one of the soldiers responsible for the Callier Massacre in 9:37 Dragon, was captured in Lydes. Like the others who were arrested for their involvement, Mornay insists that he did not know who he was assassinating, and that he was just following orders of his Captain. This Captain, Thom Rainier, is still at large. Mornay is to be executed within the week in Val Royeaux.”

Tiatria shook her head, “Why would a note like this be in my tent and Blackwall wouldn’t be?” Her face showed concern, she flipped the note open that Blackwall left.

_There is little I can say to ease this pain, just know that while it hurt to leave, it would’ve hurt more if I stayed. _

_I am deeply sorry_

_Take good care of our boy._

Tiatria looked at her with her heart in her throat. “Bring me Leliana, now.”

Leliana came in to the tent as Tiatria got her Enchanter’s coat on. “You sent for me Inquisitor?”

Tiatria grabbed the letter on her bed, it was next to Wyatt who was sleeping. She gave it to Leliana, “I found this on the floor of my tent. I can’t find Blackwall anywhere, I want answers.”

Leliana took the letter from Tiatria and looked at it. “I don’t know what Blackwall’s interest in this letter is.”

Tiatria’s welled up with tears as she held up the other letter. “My husband left me and our son over this, so you better damn well find me some!”

Leliana looked at her, “I am willing to bet that he is heading to Val Royeaux. I don’t know what his interest in this matter is but I am willing bet he is heading there.”

**************************************

Tiatria took Dorian, Cole and Varric with her as everyone broke down the wedding camp. The whole time Tiatria’s mind wandered why he’d leave her, leave their son, leave everything they had built behind. She didn’t know why he’d do this but she’d find out. Tiatria struggled to hold back her tears from the others. She’d look at her wedding ring from time to time and wonder if she really knew the man she married.

When they got to Val Royeaux it was sprinkling and there was a man on his knees on the gallows platform. His arms were tied behind his back as his face showed all loss of hope. The man looked up at the sky as he seemed to be drinking in his last moments of life. A crowd had gathered and a herald had a scroll in his hands and began to read it aloud. He had on a silver helmet that had a mask over his face and a blue coat that went down to his knees.

“Cyril Mornay, for your crimes against the crimes against the empire of Orlais…”

Tiatria and the others worked their way through the crowed to see what was going on. She saw the executioner behind the poor shallow remains of Mornay. Her heart broke for him, his eyes had the look of an innocent man. “For the Murders of General, Vincent Callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children and their retainers…” Tiatria’s heart pounded as she heard the charges, they were monstrous. “You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead.”

Tiatria looked around and didn’t see Blackwall anywhere. If he took the note from Leliana’s desk and left their wedding; why wouldn’t he be here?

The Herald looked at Mornay, “Do you have anything to say in your defense?” Monray said nothing, he just looked into the sky.

“Very well” said the Herald as the Executioner picked Mornay up onto his feet.

Varric had a grim look to his face, “Well this is grim.”

Cole looked shocked, “They’re going to kill him!”

Dorian gave a sarcastic smile as he shook his head at Cole. “Good grasp of the obvious, this one.”

Tiatria turned her head that told them all to shut up as she looked at the poor man who was fated to die. The Herald looked at the Executioner who just finished putting the noose around Mornay’s neck.

“Proceed”

“STOP!” cried a voice from a crowd.

Tiatria knew that voice, his voice, she looked at the stairs that led up to the gallows.

The Herald gasped, “A Grey Warden” as Blackwall climbed up the stairs.

Blackwall stood in front of Mornay and looked out in front of the crowd. He didn’t see Tiatria or the others looking at him. Tiatria got a sickening feeling in her stomach as she looked at him. “This man is innocent of the charges laid before him. Orders were given, and he followed them like any good soldier.” said Blackwall as he looked at the stunned condemned man.

The Herald approached him, “Then find me the man who gave the order.” Blackwall looked out over the crowd like he was having a moment.

Varric shook his head, “Oh shit.”

Tiatria broke through the crowd not caring anymore about what was going on. She wanted answers from her husband. “BLACKWALL!”

Blackwall saw Tiatria and his face became grave with sadness. “No, I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall.” Tiatria felt like she was punched in the gut and left without air. She looked at him stunned as her eyes just looked at him wide. Blackwall never took his eyes off of her, “Warden Blackwall is dead, and has been for years.” He said tilting his head to the left. He sighed heavily, “I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am.”

Mornay looked at him in shock, “You, after all this time…”

Blackwall’s face showed that of relief surprisingly enough as he looked at Mornay. “It’s over, I’m done hiding.” Blackwall looked back over the crowd and at his wife, “I gave the order. The crime is mine.” Tiatria thought she was going to be sick. The man she loved, the man she knew, who helped her with everything she’d been through was a murderer of innocence. She just looked at him in shock, “I am Thom Rainier” he said.

Those words punched Tiatria in the heart as tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes for a moment as she heard gasps from the crowd. When she opened her eyes Blackwall was being taken off the platform and escorted to the dungeons. Tiatria pushed her way through the crowd and vomited next to one of the gallows support posts.

Varric rubbed her back till she stopped and she looked at them. “I’m sorry Sweat Heart, no one should find out this way. Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked at him wiping away tears, “No Varric, I’m not alright. I just found out my husband is a murderer of a whole family and has been hiding under a dead man’s name. Would you be alright if this was happening to you?”

Varric said nothing and shook his head as she walked passed him. “Where are you going?” asked Dorian.

“I’m going to go see my husband a get some answers.” She told him.

The Herald saw Tiatria and the others. He shook his head, “I cannot believe it Thom Rainier himself.” He laughed.

Tiatria didn’t look pleased but she figured this might be an opportunity to get more information. “You must know something about Thom Rainier.”

The Herald looked at her as he adjusted his gloves, “I know what everyone knows: he’ll hang for the massacre of a nobleman and his family.”

Tiatria looked away for a moment as tears built up in her eyes. She looked back at him, “Where did they take the prisoner?”

“In the jail off the marketplace," he said, "if you’ve got goodbye’s to say, say them now. It’s a damned mess, but believe you me it’ll be sorted out quick. Lots of people can’t wait to see that man swing.”

Tiatria’s body shuttered as he said those words and she tried not to throw up again. “Thank you”

Tiatria walked passed the market place and into the dungeons. The gatekeeper saw her and the others come in. “Who are you to this man?”

Tiatria looked at him sideways with a glare, “First I am the Inquisitor, which makes me his Boss but secondly and this is more importantly, I’m his wife!” she snarled.

The gate keeper looked at her speechless as he pointed to the last cell on the left. He looked at the others who said nothing. She slowly walked up to it as she saw Blackwall sitting on a bench. He didn’t even bother to look at her. He face was that of a wounded, beaten, demoralized man. He knew she was there and she knew he knew she was there too.

“I didn’t take Blackwall’s life, I traded his death. He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush, Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man, the good man he was, wouldn’t let another die in his place.”

Tiatria looked at him with tears streaming down her face. “Why did you lie to me?”

It pained him to look at her and know he was the one who hurt her. “I never meant to lie to you, and when I did, I couldn’t take it back.”

Blackwall looked back at the floor, “You weren’t supposed to find me, you were just to just think I was gone. I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Tiatria’s eyes turned angry, “You just wanted me to think you left me on our wedding night? You wanted me to think that you were dead or worse? You’d break my heart and call it better?”

Blackwall hung his head low as she felt he should. He stood up and approached his cell door holding onto the bars. His face pleading for her to understand as guilt consumed him. "Do you understand? I gave the order to kill Callier, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing!” He began to shake the bars of his cell door “When it came to light, I ran those men, my men paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man!”

Tears continued to pour down Tiatria's cheeks as she backed up a few steps. To know every word of what was said on those gallows were true. That he lied to her about who he was, was too much.

Blackwall looked away from her, “This is what I am, a murderer, a traitor, a monster.” Blackwall slowly fell to his knees, “Wouldn’t you be happier thinking I was a noble man, a Grey Warden, your loving husband, instead of this? I would’ve saved you the pain of learning that all you knew about me was a lie. You would have loved the lie.”

Tiatria just looked at her husband as she wiped away the tears. “There was truth to what we had, and there is good in you. I have to believe that.” Blackwall looked at Tiatria remorsefully as she struggled not to break out into an all out sob. “I have to” She then left him where he was as she walked out of cell room and into the jailor’s office.

“Inquisitor”

Tiatria turned around and saw Cullen. He was in the corner of the room, he saw the tears in her eyes.

“I got Leliana’s report on Thom Rainier. I’m so sorry.”

Tiatria turned her head not wanting him to see her tears. She took a deep breath trying to prevent herself from crying. Cullen gave her the report which took her a moment to read.

Cullen looked at her, “It looks like your husband was once a respected Captain in the Imperial army. Before the civil war, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene’s biggest supporters.” He told her gently. “He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission, and told them nothing of it.” Cullen didn’t relish what he had to tell her next, “His men took the fall for him, a few lucky ones, like Mornay, managed to escape.”

Tiatria backed up as she shook her head as if in shock. All the color drained from her face as tears continued to pour. Cullen’s face softened and drew of concern, “I’m sorry Inquisitor. I know what he meant to you.” Cullen’s voice seemed to echo as she lost her footing and Cullen caught her and lost consciousness. Cullen took his right arm and lifted her legs up and carried her out. Everyone was waiting outside and was shocked to see her in her arms.

Dorian who’s arms were folded looked shocked, “Maker, what happened?”

Cullen looked at her, “All this was too much for her.”

Varric felt bad for her, “Yeah it would be. To be newly married and to find out your husband is murderer of a whole family. It’s a lot.”

Dorian shook his head slightly angered, “Why didn’t our dear Spymaster pick up on this before it got this far?”

Cullen looked at Dorian, “It would have been difficult for anyone to connect Blackwall to Thom Rainier, even for Leliana.” Cullen sighed as he looked at Tiatria “The question is what to do now?”

****************************************

Tiatria woke up a few hours later in Cullen’s arms as he was riding Hulon back to Skyhold with the others. She struggled to get out of his arms and jumped off, she ran to some nearby bushes and vomited again. Cullen got off the horse and walked up to her slowly. He stopped about four feet from her.

Tiatria turned around and looked at Cullen, “Black…Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don’t have to, we have resources. If he’s released to us, you may pass judgement on him yourself.”

Tiatria put her hands on her waist as she kicked the dirt, she shook her head. She looked at Cullen as she was clearly angry and not sure what to do.

“What would you do?” she questioned, desperate for guidance.

Cullen looked at Tiatria, he was going to be honest with her. “What he did to his men under his command was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours, I despise him for it.” He looked at Tiatria as she hugged herself turning her back to him. “What I can’t forgive the most is his betrayal of you.”

Cullen rubbed his neck as he sighed, “And yet he fought as a Warden, joined the Inquisition, gave his blood his blood for our cause…he also helped you move on to good things in your life.” Tiatria turned her head and looked at him, “And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it, why?”

Tiatria turned her body completely around and tears still poured, she knew why. “He did it for me.”

Cullen gave her a grave look, “Then only you can decide if he succeeded.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen then at the others who looked at others. She thought of everything and being left on her wedding night. She shot a huge fire ball take out a grove of trees, leaving stumps to burn. Her eyes were angry, “Have him released to us. I want to have a word with my husband.”

Cullen nodded as Tiatria got on her horse. He looked up at her, “Then we must move quickly.”

Tiatria nodded, “I don’t care but see it done.” She then rode off for Skyhold, leaving the others pissing their pants. They were just thankful they weren’t going to have to face her judgement right now.


	26. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria returns to Skyhold after learning her husband is who he said he was. As she falls a part in her room Solas comes to check on her. She sobs in his arms as he shows that he's there for her as he has always been.
> 
> Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra discuss what Tiatria's options are on having Rainier return to Skyhold, as Cullen stays in Val Royeaux to prevent Rainier's execution.

It was late at night when Tiatria returned to Skyhold, she untacked Hulon and put him back in his stall. She just got done putting on a different change of clothes, and walked out onto the balcony. The night was clear and the stars were so clear. 

Tiatria started to think of everything the day had brought. Her husband wasn’t the man she thought he was, wasn’t real, his past, his present none of it. She wondered if even the words of how he felt about her and her son was real. She started to wonder if she was ever meant for love, real, true love. Just the thought of it made tears well up, her shoulders started to shake and she started to sob. She just sobbed putting her hands up to her face. She felt hands gently touch her shoulders and wrapped around her.

“It’s alright Lethallan, you’ll be okay.” said Solas gently. She broke out into an all-out screaming sob.

“I was a fool to in love! I don’t deserve such happiness! Why did I think I did?” she sobbed as she tightened her hold on Solas' neck.

Solas had his hands turn Tiatria around as he hugged her, she gripped onto his shirt on his back. Tiatria started to slowly fall to floor. Solas went with her to help with the descent. Solas held Tiatria's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

“I know it hurts now Lethallan, but this pain won’t last forever. I am here for you now and forever.”

Tiatria looked at Solas as his thumbs gently continued to rub her cheeks and he gently smiled at her. She put her hands gently on his wrists and nodded. She dropped her hands and hugged Solas again tight as she continued to cry. 

*********************************************

Cullen came back to Val Royeaux, he’d just entered the city. He walked back to the jail and saw the Keeper of the Keys was still there. Cullen was granted access to seeing Rainier, he walked to Rainier’s cell. Cullen stopped at the door seeing Rainier sitting on a bench. His arms resting on his legs as he slouched forward.

“Pathetic” Cullen folded his arms as he looked at him, “This is the legendary Thom Rainier?” Rainier said nothing, he didn’t even move. “You took away everything you have rebuilt for yourself, why?”

Rainier sighed, “I couldn’t let another innocent man die for my mistake, even if…that meant me losing everything.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes, “You have no idea what you did to her do you? Do you even care the pain you caused her?”

Rainier’s eyes softened, “I do, because I’m suffering the same pain she is.”

***************************************

Cassandra walked towards Tiatria’s bed chambers, she wanted to see how she was doing since this whole mess began. When she got up the stairs she saw Solas asleep with Tiatria on top of her bed, cuddled into each other’s arms. Solas’ left hand held her head, as his right held her body close to him. Tiatria’s arms just were wrapped around Solas’ torso with the right side of her forehead against his chest. 

Solas woke up sometime later seeing Cassandra sitting at Tiatria’s desk. Her feet crossed on top of the desktop. “I see you have made yourself quite comfortable.”

Solas slowly pulled his left arm from under Tiatria. He was careful not to wake her. His right hand caressed her left cheek gently. He looked at Cassandra as he got off the bed and walked up to her.

“The Inquisitor was despondant as soon as she returned. She's been crying all night and finally fell asleep an hour ago but only at the incessants that I lay down with her.”

Cassandra gave a nod, she understood that anyone would need comfort after an event like this. “I came to check on her to see how she was doing?”

Solas sighed, “She’s heartbroken, wouldn’t you be if this happened to you?”

Cassandra nodded as she got up looking at Solas, “Did she say if he showed any remorse for what he did?”

Solas narrowed his eyes at her, “For lying to her, the Inquisition or for what he did in the first place Seeker while letting his men take the fall for it?”

“Either?" Cassandra questioned in a condescending tone.

Solas narrowed his eyes as he gave a snort. “What does it matter? The man is a monster! She has said nothing, she is so heartbroken over this, she can barely talk or even stand for that matter!”

Cassandra walked over and she moved Tiatria’s hair out of her face. “No one deserves this kind of pain at least of all her. She’s been through enough already and deserves any bit of happiness the Maker can provide for her.”

Solas looked at Tiatria and realized Cassandra was right and he was going to see to it that was going to happen.

**************************************************

Cullen looked at Rainier, “You are very lucky that I have orders to see that you are taken back to Skyhold for judgement. Otherwise I’d see to that promise I made to you back in Haven.”

Rainier looked at Cullen, “I wish to remain here to face my punishment.”

Cullen gave him a stern look, “And I would be more than happy to leave here and face it, but I have orders. Besides I’m going to enjoy to see what your wife is going to do to you.”

Cullen lowered his hands as he walked away leaving Rainier to wander what was going to happen him in the coming days.

********************************************************

Solas looked over to the bed to see Tiatria starting to move around. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put his left hand on her left cheek “Lethallan” he called out gently. Her eyes gently fluttered open.

Tiatria started to cry again "I don't want to live anymore." she whispered.

Solas felt his heart stop with those words and felt the air leave his lungs. He laid down next to her with his left arm draped over hers and held her hand. 

"I'm here"

"I can't take it anymore! No matter where I go or what I do, it's never enough."

Solas squeezed her hand "It's enough Lethallan, it's enough."

Tiatria's hand started to get hot "I should end it! The Inquisition would survive without me!"

Solas' hand became cold preventing her from fire igniting as her body shook as she sobbed. She let out a gut wrenching scream. Tiatria struggled to get out his grip but Solas wouldn't let her go. She got on all fours and crawled to the middle of the bed. She lowered her upper body onto the bed as Solas continued to hold onto her hands. He refused to let her go of her as her hands tried to ignite fire. Solas kept his hands iced to prevent it.

"The Inquisition would not survive without you, your child would not survive without you!"

Both their bodies fell on their right sides, she was able to rip away and get off the bed. 

"I didn't want this! I just wanted to go home! I still do!"

Solas walked up to her slowly "I hate seeing what this position is doing to you." Tiatria looked at him with her arms folded "However Lethallan, you are needed, you are the only one who can stop Corypheus." 

Solas held her left jaw gently "I admire your compassion, your heart and your spirit. Don't let this position take away everything, please."

Tiatria walked out onto her balcony holding onto the railing as she lowered her head. She seemed to be fighting some sort of argument in her head. She looked out at the skyline praying for guidance.

Solas walked up to her and stood next to Tiatria as she looked out from her balcony. Her eyes glassy as she had her arms wrapped around herself.

Solas stood next to Tiatria as she looked out from her balcony. Her eyes glassy as she had her arms wrapped around herself. Solas put the back of his right hand against her left cheek. “What can I do for you Lethallan?”

Tiatria looked at him and smiled, “Just being here helps Solas, thank you.”

Solas' right hand moved to where his palm cupped her cheek and his fingers got lost into her hair. Tiatria put her hands on the balcony railing as she looked into his soft blue eyes. 

Tiatria smiled gently as she looked back out onto the landscape, "What am I to do? I know I'm pregnant again, this time with my husband's child."

Solas’ right hand gently touched her right cheek, causing her heart to pound. "You have to decide what in your heart is right, do you wish to work things out with Blackwall and continue on as a family or sever all ties." Tiatria could see the conviction in Solas' eyes, "All." Tiatria gave a nod as she knew she had some serious thinking to do. "You have the Inquisition and your Son to think about. Corypheus will not be content to wait while you are piecing things back together." Tiatria leaned forward as her elbows to prop herself up as she buried her face into her hands. 

_'What was she to do? Keep this child that was to come, or not? Try to piece her marriage back together or let him go and continue her life as a single mother. Tiatria knew she had support with her friends but still the decisions that were going to have to be made were going to be hard.'_

Solas kept his hands behind his back, “Don’t give up faith Lethallan, your son needs you more than anyone else. You have to stay strong for him.”

Tiatria nodded as she walked back to her bed as Solas watched her lay on her bed and just sobbed from heartbreak.

Tiatria and Solas heard someone coming up the stairs. The two saw that it was Josephine who gave a small smile. Tiatria walked up her as she wiped away her tears.

“Inquisitor, I have a few options for you to consider for Rainier’s release.”

Tiatria looked at Solas then back at Josephine, “Okay, I’m listening Josephine.”

Josephine took a breath, “Our first option is: I can request a special dispensation from the Orlesian throne, allowing Thom Rainier to be transferred to Inquisition custody. This may anger some, but after Halamshiral, they owe us a favor.”

Josephine shook her head as she looked at her portable desk. “Our second is more problematic which means it's Leliana’s.” She looked at Tiatria then back at her desk as she paced, “It’s two problems actually, one solution. There was a traitor to our cause, a man similar in build and appearance of Rainier. We bind and gag him, and have him take Rainier's place. He is condemned instead, and the world believes Rainier has paid the price.”

Josephine continued to pace holding her quill, this last idea is from Cassandra. “We can storm the prison with a small force and take Rainier into our custody. Val Royeaux's prison guards will oppose us; we should be prepared for casualties, however with the Commander there, it should discourage anyone from trying anything.”

Tiatria looked at Josephine as she thought for a moment, “They all sound good and I think the best option would your idea Josephine. I want as little attention as possible about this to be known and without criminal ties or starting a war.”

Josephine nodded, “I understand Inquisitor, I will get started.” She turned to leave, “Josephine”

Josephine turned around, “Is there any way to end a marriage with a human?” Josephine felt badly for her as she sighed, “Normally the Chantry would have to make a ruling over such a thing, depending on the circumstances whether it was valid or not.” Tiatria started to get a sickening feeling in her stomach. Josephine watched Solas hold Tiatria’s hand, “However with no Divine you’d have to wait till a Divine is chosen.” 

Tiatria’s face showed concern but Josephine was quick to speak, “However you are Inquisitor and you are the acting authoritive power right now, as Inquisitor you could annul your marriage seeing that it was based on false pretexts.”

Tiatria looked up at Josephine with hope in her heart. She felt better that at least she had an option in one of her problematic issues. “Rainier lied about who he was and his past odds are that when a new Divine is chosen, she’ll rule in your favor anyway.”

Tiatria gave a nod, “Thank you Josephine.”

Josephine nodded as she started down the stairs. “I shall start the proceedings in bringing Rainier here.”

Tiatria realized that she was going to have make several hard decisions in the coming days. Decisions that would not only benefit her family but the Inquisition as well.


	27. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria confronts her husband at last and hears what he has to say. Rainier begs for another chance to hold onto his family and fears losing everything. Bull offers a Qunari to the Inquisiton and his loyalties are tested.

With Tiatria in Skyhold she became withdrawn, she didn’t come out of her chambers. Everyone was worried for her. Josephine did her best to call in a few favors to get her husband released into the Inquisition’s custody. She made a special request and then a special dispensation from the Orlesian throne, allowing Thom to be transferred to Inquisition’s custody. It may have angered some, but after Halamshiral, they owed them a favor and Tiatria didn’t really care. She was just waiting for her husband to arrive at Skyhold. She left Cullen strict instructions to have him immediately put into one of Skyhold’s cells one he arrived. She wanted him to sit and think about things till he was ready to look at him again. She didn’t let anyone in her chambers except Solas. He was the only person who could convince her to eat and to take care of Wyatt.

Tiatria was sleeping in her room when Josephine entered her room. Solas was sitting on the love seat when, she walked up and gently woke Tiatria up. “Inquisitor, Inquisitor”

Tiatria looked over her right shoulder, “Blackwall or Thom Rainier whatever he’s called is here. He’s a waiting your judgement.”

Tiatria rolled her head back onto the pillow, she snuggled up to her sleeping son. “I’m too tired right now, I will judge him in a little while Josephine. Make sure he’s made comfortable in one of our dungeons.”

Solas watched Josephine leave before he looked at her. “You cannot avoid him forever Lethallan.”

Tiatria rubbed the bridge of her nose, “I know Solas, I just want to rest. This pregnancy has really drained my energy.

Rainer stepped into his cell as an Inquisition solider shut the cell door. He turned around looking at his surroundings. He knew his wife had to be mad if she placed him here. He at least took solace in the fact that he now had the time to think up a really good apology.

Later in the day, Tiatria was sitting on her throne waiting for the newest prisoner to come before her. Rainer had his head hanging in shame as he was brought before her. Josephine stood up as mediator as the sad remains of the man Tiatria once truly loved stood before her shackled.

“Thom Rainier formerly known to us as Blackwall a Grey Warden. His crimes” Josephine sighed, “You are aware of his crimes. It was no small expense to bring him here but the decision of what to do with him is now yours.”

Josephine then bowed her head and left Tiatria alone with Rainier who had a hard time looking up at her.

Tiatria looked at him hard, “What no thanks for getting you out of that dark cell and away from the noose?”

Rainer shook his head, “I don’t know if I even can thank you.” Rainier looked at his wife, “I was willing to face my punishment! How could you risk the reputation of the Inquisition that Ambassador has taken such care to cultivate?”

Tiatria sighed, “Once the world is back to normal no one will remember this.”

Rainier looked at her with a sad face, “I will remember.”

Tiatria got up from her throne, “GOOD!” she snapped. “Then maybe you’ll remember how much certain people loved and cared for you!”

Rainier sighed frustrated, “I accepted my punishment. I was ready for this to end." Rainier looked at his wife, "Why would you stop it?" he shook his head, "What becomes of me now?” he questioned in a low tone.

Tiatria looked at Rainier with angry tears in her eyes, as she walked up to him. “I stopped it because death was the easy way out." she slapped Rainier's left cheek hard, turning his head. "I wasn’t going to let it end for you, so easily. I want you to suffer for your crime.” She walked back up to her throne, tears exploding from her eyes. “I want you to think every day of what you had and threw away, for your lies!” Rainier hung his head in shame as he knew her anger was justified.

Tiatria’s eyes softened as she looked at him, “Your punishment is to be the man that you are," she sighed, "not as a Warden but, yourself, Thom Rainier. You’ll have a chance to make an amends to those men, that family and most importantly, for yourself.”

Tiatria looked at the guards, “Take him away from my sight.”

Rainier looked at Tiatria as the guards grabbed him, “Wait!” she started to walk to her chambers. “WAIT!” he cried out.

Tiatria looked at Rainier with pain in her eyes. He pulled himself away from the guards grip. He slowly walked up to her, Cullen stood between the two.

  
Rainier looked at Tiatria, desperate to speak from his heart. “If ever there_ was_ something true and good in my life, it _was_ you." Tiatria refused to look Rainier in the eye. "I lied about who I was, but I never lied about what I felt. No matter what I was or what becomes of me, right now, I am just a man with his heart laid bare." 

Tiatria was still hurt and had uncertainty clearly in her eyes. “You should have thought of that, before you lied to me, before you married me.”

Rainier shook his head as the guards grabbed him. “Please give me another chance! Please Love, don’t do this!”

Tiatria shook her head, “You lied to me, the Inquisition Blackwall, how do you expect me or any of us to trust you?”

Rainier looked at her, “You expect me to_ believe_ that the feelings you felt for me to just simply disappear?”

Tiatria gave him a hard look, “Yes, I happen to have a severe distaste for liars.”

Fear and desperation was clearly in Rainer's eyes, the fear of never seeing his wife or son again was crushing. “Please give me another chance, we can rebuild on what we…” Rainier lowered his eyes and nodded, accepting the inevitable, he looked up at her. “May I ask you something?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “You may leave us.”

Cullen and Cassandra looked at each other. Cullen was about to protest but Tiatria cut him off. “I will be fine, he won’t hurt me.”

They looked at each other and nodded as they glared at the fake Warden as Cullen unlocked his shackles, they then left the room. When they were gone she looked back at Rainier. 

Rainier looked at her, “Is there a child?”

Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “What?”

“On our wedding night I felt a belly on you, I want to know if it was only my imagination, or is there more to what I felt?” Tiatria looked at him with teary eyes. She opened her bedroom door and motioned her head for him to follow her. 

Tiatria sat down on the love seat as Rainier slowly and walked up to her. He saw her crying and knew it was he that put her into that state. He walked over and knelt down in front of her.

“I’m sorry.”

It took Tiatria a few moments to calm down. When she did Rainier took his right hand and tried to touch her face. However Tiatria pulled away from his touch. “What do you need me to say to make this right love?”

Tiatria shook her head for a moment before looking at him. “I don’t know” she leaned back on the love seat as ran her ran the fingers of her right hand through her hair. She looked at him, “Just tell me why? Why you lied.”

“You know why,” he replied tersely.

Tiatria moaned in frustration as she sat up, her arms draped across her knees. “Why didn’t you tell me about your past? Your real past?” she asked.

Rainier sighed, “I was ashamed about what I did and what fate I left my men to suffer. I ran to the Free Marches where a Grey Warden named Blackwall, the_ real_ Blackwall found me and recruited me. On our way to one of their outposts for the ritual we had to stop at a cave where there was Darkspawn. I was to go down and collect some blood myself as part of the ritual. When I came back some Darkspawn were attacking and we fought. He took the killing blow that was meant for me. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. Thom Rainer died to stop the world from losing a good man.”

Tiatria gave him a hard look, “So you lied to everyone so one man could live?" she raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she questioned. "Or is it so you could hide away from what you did?”

Rainier saw the pain and anguish but also suspicion in his wife's eyes he knew he deserved it. “You could have come clean to me," Rainier felt Tiatria's fingers turn his eyes to look at her. "I would have kept your secret from the world." she told him, "I would have just appreciated the honesty. You were the first person that I truly let in my life Rainier, after everything." Tiatria looked away from him as she lowered her eyes. "Now I don’t know who you are. I don’t know what I should or shouldn’t tell you anymore!”

Rainier knelt down on his knees as Wyatt came crawling to Rainier with happy and bright eyes. He was so big that he was able to hold onto Rainier’s hands as he helped Wyatt stand on his feet. Wyatt was able to stand on his own keeping his balance.

“That’s my boy” he softly chuckled.

Tiatria smiled as she folded her arms, watching the two. Her eyes threatened to let go of the tears they held. Rainier stood up holding his boy, kissing Wyatt’s cheek. Rainier looked at Tiatria as he approached her.

“You need to tell me as whoever you are now, the truth, the whole truth to me, the woman you say you love!” she demanded.

“I do love you,” Rainier bit out the words harshly, the first thing he’d said since he entered the room with any kind of conviction. Tiatria was somewhat comforted by that. Rainier stood up straighter on his knees, shoulders tense and fists clenched.

Rainier hesitated, but he was ordered. “I was a coward. I...I gave an order that I knew I shouldn’t have, my men didn’t know and followed without question and they suffered for it. I wanted to pretend that I was better, that I could better than I was. Make up for what I had done to that family, to my men. I wanted to make up for it, but I wanted to pretend that person didn’t exist. But he does. And I can’t escape that, no matter how much I want to.”

Rainier paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and Tiatria allowed him that. She knew whatever he had to say had to be good for him to lie to her for this long. However it wasn’t what she wanted to hear him tell her and he knew it.

Rainier’s face softened as he didn’t know what to say except, “I lied about who I was but I never lied about what I felt." He lowered his head as he shook it, "I leave it in your hands.”

Tiatria got off the couch and walked up to Rainier, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Even after everything she refused to stoop to her husband's level and become a liar herself. Rainier looked at his hand and he dropped to his knees. He put Wyatt down who crawled away, his hands touched her hips. His hands went up till they brushed her shirt up. He saw she had a definite belly on her. He put his head on her belly as she put her right hand on top of his head. He looked at her as she stroked his head.

“I was going to tell you that morning." she told him as she fought to hold back her tears. Tiatria's left hand threading through Rainier's hair as her mind raced. She thought of everything, Tahl'rail's death, her mark, meeting another that she grew to love. A man that accepted her, accepted her bastard child. Now she carried his own child, now she had to make a choice, send him away or start over. The more she thought about the decision the more her conscience said it was the right thing. Tiatria looked at Rainier as he lovingly touched her belly. "I don’t know where we’ll end up but I’m willing to give us a chance.”

Rainier lowered his eyes as he shook his head, “I don’t know how to be with you as Thom Rainier.”

Tiatria gently stroked the strands of hair on his head. She gave him a sly smile, “Start with honesty first.”

Rainier looked up at her, “It will be a nice change."

Tiatria gave a firm look, “So tell me! If you want to be a part of my life, Wyatt’s life and this baby’s life…,” she tried to keep her voice even.

Rainier was quick to answer, “I lied to you, not because I thought you wouldn’t understand or that I didn’t trust you with it or whatever it is you believe. I lied because it was the easiest way to keep my distance from you, to remind myself that...I wasn't worthy...of you.” Then Rainier laughed, equal parts amused and bitter, and he ran a hand through his beard. Tiatria knew he did that when, he was nervous but didn’t want to show it. “But there was something about you. It just made me want to...”

Tiatria knew there was something he wanted to say but dared not to. “Say it”

Rainier looked up to her, “I wanted to be a better man because of you.” He growled at himself, “However after everything I only proved that I am a weak man, and even knowing that I was lying to you made it easier for me to walk away from you. And then, I couldn’t tell you. Because it was too late.”

Tiatria nodded slowly. She didn’t like it, but it was an answer at the very least. An honest one.

The silence stretched out too long, and she saw the way that Rainier tensed and shifted and worried with his hands, waited for her to say something. Anything, she suspected, would be preferable to him than the quiet, and she wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Will you ever forgive me?” he asked slowly, eyes lowered away from her.

Tiatria answered honestly, “I don’t know.”

Rainier flinched and she turned her gaze from him, chewing on her bottom lip. “I want to hate you,” she continued, “I wanted to kill you.” she still had half a mind to, actually.

“Then why didn’t you? Why didn’t you let me hang?” Rainier questioned.

Tiatria shook her head, “Like I said before, you doesn’t deserve to get out of this so easily, and it would have killed me too to watch you die.” she turned away as she held herself.

Rainier hadn’t thought about it until now how much she truly loved for him. Or how much his lies would’ve impacted Tiatria personally.

Tiatria turned around and walked back to her Husband. Her hands gently touched the sides of Rainier's face causing him to look up at her. “I love you, you lying Bastard!”

“How can you still...?” Rainier wondered, amazed, terrified at the answer.

Tiatria just shook her head, “I just do.”

“Would you stop, if you could?” Rainier questioned, fearful of what her answer would be.

“Right now, yes,” she admitted in a frustrated tone. “It would be simpler if I did not care for you as much as I do. Maybe then it wouldn’t hurt half as much.”

“I never wished to hurt you.” he told her in a remorseful tone.

“Wishes change nothing. You still did it,” she snapped and stopped herself, pressed her open hand to her forehead in frustration. “I’m sorry, that does not help matters.”

Rainier put his arms around Tiatria as her forehead pressed onto his right shoulder.

“You are entitled to your feelings,” Rainier said carefully, as if he wasn’t sure whether he should comfort her.

“Yes, I am,” Tiatria said surely. She looked at him now, tilted her head and asked, “Was there anything you told me about yourself that was true?”

Rainier sighed as he took her delicate hands into his, “Like I said before, I may have lied about my name, my past, but I didn’t lie about how I felt” Rainier told her, they almost sounded as if he had rehearsed them. Tiatria wondered if he had as she gave a sly smile knowing he probably did. “No matter who I am now, and no matter what becomes of me.” He stopped, swallowed, “I leave it up to you.”

Tiatria looked at Rainier with tears in her eyes, “Love is nothing without trust,” Tiatria whispered, and the wound revealed itself on her face.

It hurt to see him, but she felt sick gratification in knowing that he felt what she felt, even it was just for a moment. Tiatria leaned forward and wrapped her hand in his and once again and marveled at the size difference between them. Rainier held onto her tight, desperate, as if afraid that she would disappear if he let go.

“If we’re going to continue and if you want a future in this child’s life, it can’t be like before. You’ve got to be...you. No more pretending. No more lies.”

Rainier shook his head. “My love, Inquisitor, I…”

Tiatria slapped him hard, “I’m not joking,” she butted in quickly. “You can’t do this to me again! No more lies! Not even omits of the truth. Not even if you think it’ll make me feel better because I can’t do this again, okay?” She blinked and felt the tears well, and pushed them back pointedly. No, she would not do that. Not for anyone, not even him. His free hand rose to her cheek, the calloused edge of his thumb rough against her cheek.

“Never again,” he promised.

It felt like he meant it. Maybe Tiatria face didn’t show it, maybe she didn’t believe as much as she thought she did, because Rainier’s face hardened with decision a second before he dropped his hands to her belly. He reached for Tiatria's second hand with his and held, not grabbing or yanking or pulling, just holding, dipped his head forward to press his forehead against her belly. A submissive position if she ever saw one.

“I swear to you both,” the vow tumbled from his lips, “with everything that makes me who I am, to the Maker or any Elven god that is listening, I will spend the rest of my days making myself worthy to stand at your side.”

Tiatria felt the air leave her lungs. His hands went up and under her shirt. He could feel the belly that was nicely formed. She wished she hadn’t gone without a breast band now.

Tiatria shook her head, “Blackw … Rainer...whatever the heck you call yourself!”

Rainier shushed her, “I was never worthy of you. I wonder if I ever could be. But if even after everything, you still want me here, with you, this close to you, let alone…" Rainier paused as he knew he had to think carefully about his words. "I will be the man you saw me as. Someone who you deserve to have at your side. I will do whatever you ask, just to ensure that.”

Tiatria slide her hands from his and placed them upon his head, threaded her fingers into his hair. “Get up here and kiss me then.”

Rainier kissed Tiatria with everything he had and more. He leaned Tiatria back into the love seat as they kissed. Rainier brought her back up and had her sit up on her knees. He started to pull off her shirt. She tugged it back on showing her face being shy.

Rainier looked at her, “I want to see you, all of you. I want to see what you look like carrying my child.”

Tiatria smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Rainier grabbed the shirt and gently slid it over her belly. Now he could see her finally with his child inside her. His eyes, his whole face softened as hands gently caressed her.

Rainer looked up at her and smiled, “This will be worth everything.” he told her as kissed her.

Tiatria started to laugh a she fell back onto the love seat, "Can I start borrowing your shirts now?" 

Rainier laughed, "You can borrow anything you want my lady, and please call me, Thom."

**********************************************

Tiatria woke up the next day to see Thom sitting on the floor keeping Wyatt steady on the rocking Halla. She could see both their faces contained joy and contentment. Thom looked over at her noticing she was awake.

Tiatria had forced Thom to the love seat instead of the barn since he had feather light hearing so if Wyatt was up to something he’d hear and correct it. Tiatria wasn’t ready to share a bed and didn’t know if she ever would be again but at least Tiatria was willing to work on things.

“I finished it last night, I stayed up all night to finish it for him.” said Rainier beaming.

Tiatria sat up admiring it, Thom had painted it white and gold for the horns. She noticed her son was going pretty good on it and was laughing to his heart’s delight. Thom noticed his wife’s face losing its color. 

“Are you alright?” he questioned.

Tiatria nodded putting her right hand on her belly, “Yes, I’m just fighting off morning sickness is all.”

Thom was about to get up when she raised her hand. She lowered her head, “It’s alright, you are having fun with Wyatt, I don’t want to distract you from it.”

Thom looked at her, “I can still be concerned for you Love.”

Tiatria ran to the lavatory and Thom could hear her getting sick. He got up as the Nanny took over for him. Thom walked in and held Tiatria's hair back. After a few moments Tiatria stood up and Thom wiped her mouth, kissing her forehead.

Tiatria took some deep breaths as she hugged him, “It will be okay Love, it won’t last forever.”

Tiatria nodded, “I know, it’s gotten a lot better, it should end soon.”

**************************************************

Tiatria went down to the Courtyard and saw Bull and Krem off in the distance. They were by where Cassandra trained. They seemed to do be some sort of combat training of their own. She decided to go over and investigate. Bull seemed frustrated trying to teach Krem a shield blocking technique.

“Come on Krem! I’m working my ass off to get you to see that move!”

Krem got back into his ready stance with his shield, “You got plenty of ass left chief!”

Krem noticed Tiatria and turned his head, “Ah! Your worship!”

Bull turned and nodded, “Glad you came by!” Tiatria was surprised by that statement. “I got a contact letter from the Ben-Hassrath! Already verified it with Red.”

Tiatria knew this was going to be interesting. “What did the letter say?”

Bull looked at Tiatria lowering his shield, “The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don’t like Corypheus or his Venatori and they really don’t like red lyrium!” Tiatria just looked at him “They are ready to work with us, with you, Boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition joining forces.”

Tiatria had never heard of the Qunari joining anyone before. She took a deep breath trying to get sick, “That could be a powerful alliance.”

Bull nodded, “My people have never made a full blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a first.” Bull turned back towards Krem again with his shield raised. “They found a massive shipment of red lyrium being shipped out on the Storm Coast!”

Krem looked at Bull concentrating on his next move, “They want us to hit it together! They talked about bringing one of their Dreadnoughts! Always wanted to see one of those war ships in action!”

Bull smashed into Krem again since he failed to notice the point of reaction. He fell hard onto his butt, Bull backed up moving his arm. “Did you see that?” His frustration was mounting. Bull pointed off to the left where there was a bucket of water with a ladle. “Go get some water!” Krem slowly backed up with his eyes wide. Bull looked back at Tiatria, “They’re worried about tipping the smugglers so no army. My Chargers, you maybe some back up.”

Tiatria was trying really hard not to vomit but there were things she had to know. “What does this alliance really get us?”

Bull looked back at her noticing her turning pale. “Are you alright Boss you need to sit down or something?”

Tiatria shook her head, “No, keep going Bull”

“They wouldn’t use the word Alliance if they didn’t mean it. Naval power, more Ben-Hassrath reports more Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori. It could do a lot of good.”

Tiatria noticed Bull looking nervous, “You don’t seem entirely happy about this!”

Bull sighed, “No, I’m good. It’s just…uh used to them being over there. It’s been awhile.”

Tiatria smiled, “I thought the Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world?”

Bull nodded, “Yeah, just didn’t think I’d see it.” Bull sighed, “Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It’s a good life for a lot of people but it’s a big change. A lot of folks wouldn’t do well under that kind of life. I guess it’s not like we’re converting, this is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front I think we’re good.”

Tiatria nodded, “I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari.”

Bull smiled and nodded in agreement ,“Good! I’ll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you’re ready.”

Bull noticed Tiatria’s face pale, “Hey are you okay? Are you sure you can handle this? Maybe you should stay here.”

Tiatria got a pissy look on her face, “NO! I’m fine! Just because I’m pregnant again doesn’t mean I can’t do my job.” Bull watched her walk off rubbing her eyes. He knew something was up and he wasn’t sure if he was going to like it when he found out what.

*******************************************************

It took a few weeks to get to the Storm Coast. Once they did they got there they made camp. Tiatria took Varric and Blackwall with her and Bull. Tiatria was in her tent on the morning that they were to meet Bull’s contact. She shot up early morning and ran out of the tent. She got sick by a tree and she put her right hand on up against the tree to stabilize herself. Krem came out of his tent drinking a flask of water. He wore his pants and a tunic. He looked over seeing Tiatria.

Krem walked over to her, “Are you alright your worship?”

Tiatria shot up and looked at him in fear, “Yes! I’m fine.” She fell on her butt feeling dizzy.

Krem held his hand out and helped her up. As Tiatria got up Krem looked at her belly. “Are things going well with this child your worship?”

Tiatria backed up dusting herself off, she sighed. “Yes, things are going well.” Tiatria walked to her tent and smiled at Krem. “Thank you for your concern, I will talk to you in a little while.” Krem nodded and walked off as she went inside.

Tiatria sat on her bedroll still feeling dizzy, Thom walked in the tent after hearing her vomiting. He was told he’d be sleeping in his own tent. Tiatria refused to let him stay with her as they were building up trust again. Thom knelt down and gave her his water flask. Tiatria grabbed it and drank every bit of it. “Are you alright? Do you think you can handle today?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I’m fine.”

Thom rolled over having her snuggle into his arms, “Don’t mind me, I’m just a concerned husband and father.”

Tiatria smiled as she felt Thom’s left hand cradle her cheek. Thom gave a slightly surprised look as he felt her hand close around his half-hard length. Tiatria left hand gently stroking him as he ground his hips against her while kissing her left cheek. “I guess you are feeling well enough. Are you sure you want to start this?”

Tiatria giggled as turned onto her back and Thom just smothered her in passionate kisses.

Tiatria’s touch was an unhurried up and down for now as she enjoyed this early stage of arousal, the slight prickle of growing excitement. She guided the skin upwards until the head disappeared, she sighed as he felt himself swelling.

Thom groaned, as Tiatria weighed his shaft in her hand, all flaccidness gone now. Propping an arm propping himself up, Thom looked down at himself. Tiatria’s holding his stiff, thick cock has always filled him with a masculine sort of pride. Thom grinned, reminded of the first time she saw him erect- how her mouth dropped open in awe. The vision brought on a moan along with other memories of that night.

Thom’s breathing had picked up, Tiatria gripped harder, her pumps becoming more insistent. Thom groaned, as his free hand pinched a nipple while she swirls slick around the crown of his cock that’s now engorged and almost purple. Maker, he wanted her, Tiatria plunged into his kiss, his touch, Thom lost himself right under her keen eyes.

There’d never been a fleeting chance of resisting the voice, the caresses, and the warmth. Not with her. Not when she is watching, panting, getting so damp he could _smell_ her.

Desire had him heaving now, flushed and strung tight as a bow. Before he knows it he’s thrusting into her hand. Snapping his hips into an invisible body, trying to ignore the frustrating lack of resistance. Looking at her, him, all three of them; voices and scents, sweat, skin and lust. Tiatria’s hand was below the head now, giving fierce, relentless pumps, fueled by the all-encompassing urge to feel, take, _and fuck her_.

It started with a tingle in his toes, his thighs, and then his balls. Thom cried out as his sac draws up. White-hot electricity shoots through him, and semen from him in thick, satisfying spurts.

For a moment all tension leaves his body and thought evades his mind, leaving nothing but blissful clarity.

When Thom came and was he’s light-headed, giddy and both of them are sticky. Thom fell onto his back for a few moments, trying to regain himself. Tiatria leaned over and kissed him and starts to giggle.

It was now Tiatria’s turn as Thom rolled her onto her back, Thom is determined to pleasure Tiatria as she did him. Thom’s left index and middle fingers slowly sank inside her, her wetness is but one testament to Tiatria’s excitement, and it aroused him like nothing else to see her pink, puffy folds covered in a glistening layer of moisture. Thom moved himself between her legs, his shoulders hooked around her thighs.

Thom’s head has been buried between her legs. Heat radiated of her as he drew closer once again, placing his lips on an engorged fold. Tiatria sighed when he sucks it in, then let go, only to suck it in again, deeper this time. Thom traversed around Tiatria’s core this way, drawing a patch of flesh into his mouth, keeping it there, teasing it before moving on. In Tiatria’s writhing, making all kinds of endearing noises, Thom could feel the arteries in her thighs pumping.

Thom’s tongue dipped into her, and she immediately tightened around it, drawing him in deeper. As Thom delved in and out he is careful not to have his nose brush against her nub. It sits fat and swollen, right in front of him, tempting him, begging for touch.

Tiatria’s fingers raked through his hair with increasing in urgency now. The sighs, the little voiced exhales have become more insistent moans, and his wife’s hips are rocking into his face.

Thom allowed his tongue to penetrate her for a little longer, his hands stroking the backs of her thighs, knowing that every touch is sweet torture now. Then he decided it’s time, Thom’s tongue made a languid, torturous withdrawal from her. Thom peppered feather-light kisses across his wife’s folds, up her slit before his palm closes around her hips, holding her steady.

For a moment Thom hovered over Tiatria’s clit, blows onto it, extends his thumbs to part the surrounding skin a little wider.

Then Thom finally descended on it, closes his lips around the core and sucked, hard. Tiatria moaned, her hips bucking up while her fingers tighten in his hair.

Thom sucks, slurps, rolls, and his tongue around her clit. It’s his indulgence, his sweet, his forbidden fruit. He loves all the responses he can draw out of her with just the lightest touch.

Tiatria’s butt is flexing almost rhythmically now, her thighs are trembling and her stomach muscles quivering. She’s close.

Thom’s lips tightened, drawing out even more of her in, and he groans out his lust, his utter bliss at tasting his woman like this. And that does it.

A long, drawn-out moan fills the tent, an endless _ah_\- deep, throaty and alluring, the most breath-taking sound in this world. Tiatria’s hips have lifted off the bedroll, only supported by his shoulders now, and his scalp prickles as she tore out a few hairs.

Letting go of her clit, Thom’s tongue moved to her entrance, giving a series of long, indulgent laps back up to Tiatria’s clit, drinking up her pleasure.

Slowly, gradually, Tiatria’s grip relaxed and her pelvis sank back down. Her thighs were trembling still, and he lightly rested his cheek against her, feeling the little aftershocks.

When they both had caught their breaths, Thom kissed his way up via her scars- above her hip, below her right breast, across her collarbones. Though he’s headed for her face, he can’t help himself, as he stopped for a brief kiss on each of those stiff, puckered nipples.

As soon as he’s up with her, shaky hands frame his face, pulling him into her. Tiatria’s mouth is on him, her tongue eagerly seeking his, and she sighs as she savors herself.

When they broke the kiss, Tiatria’s lids were heavy, her cheeks flushed and her eyes _blazing_ with trust, affection, love.

**************************************************

Once everyone was up after dawn. They walked up to a make shift tent by a cliff. Bull looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone.

“Alright, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.”

They approached the tent with some caution.

“He is!”

A male elf walked out of the tent. He had pale skin, green eyes and short brown hair. “Good to see you again Hissrad!” Bull held up his arms in happiness “GATT! Last I heard you were still in Seheron!”

The elf smiled, “They finally I’ve calmed down enough to go back into the world.”

Bull looked at Tiatria, “Boss, this is Gatt! We worked together in Seheron.”

Gatt looked at her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor. Hissrad’s reports are saying you’re doing good work.”

Tiatria looked at Gatt then at Bull curiously, “Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?”

Gatt looked at her, “Under the Qun we use titles not names.”

Bull looked at her, “My title Hissrad: because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it to keeper of illusions or”

Gatt interrupted him, “LIAR it means liar!”

Bull gave him a sour look, “Well you don’t have to say it like_ that_!”

Tiatria found it cute that Bull got defensive about it. She looked at Gatt. “I look forward to working together.”

Gatt smiled at her, “Hopefully this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of the Venatori cult. If this new lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter the war in Qarinus is going to get worse!”

Bull nodded, “With this stuff 'Vints' could make their armies into a group of magical freaks.”

That worried Tiatria, “We could lose Seheron and see a giant Tevinter army marching back down here!”

Gatt nodded, “The Ben-Hassrath agree that’s why we’re here! The Dreadnought is out of view and safely out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship!”

Tiatria started to feel sick again and took a deep breath. She looked at Bull, “What do you think Bull?”

Bull groaned with worry looking at her, “Don’t know! Never liked covering a Dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong! If our scouts under estimate enemy numbers we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the Venatori mages the Dreadnought is dead. It’s risky!”

Gatt looked at him, “Risker than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?”

Bull gave him a grumpy look. Tiatria really started to feel sick and she wasn’t in the mood to watch a pissing match. “Let’s just get this done!”

Bull nodded as he approached the Chargers, “Krem, you and the men take the far back, we’ll take this one.”

Krem nodded, “Yes sir”

“Try not get yourselves killed out there.” Bull ordered.

Krem rolled his eyes, “Yes mother.”

Bull gave a snort, “Qunari don’t have mothers remember?”

Krem seemed to correct himself, “Yes, of course, Chief.” Krem turned around, “Chargers, horns up!” the rest of them held up their fists “Horns up!”

Bull nodded as he watched them walk off, he rejoined his group giving a nod.  
  


“Let’s go.”

Thom took point with her not knowing if there were Venatori hiding out somewhere for a surprise attack. They adventured a few miles to get to the cliff that held the Venatori encampment.

Bull stopped looking at the others, “We’re close to the Vints’ camp. Becareful now and don’t alert anyone till it’s too late.”

Thom turned his head to the right as he then noticed his wife was gone. He and the others looked around for her and saw she was deftly close to the enemy. All the while she hadn’t made a single sound.

Everyone looked at Thom as if stunned, “Alright, let’s see you control your wives.”

Thom and the others followed her and when she was close enough she opened a rift and sucked all the Venatori inside, when they were all gone she sealed the rift again. Everyone walked up to her stunned, as she turned around.

Gatt looked at her then at Bull, “Is she available?”

Thom turned towards him resisting the urge to slug him. “No, she’s not.”

Gatt quickly got the hint and walked up with Bull to signal fire. Tiatria followed right behind them as Gaat knelt down next to the fire.

“We’re clear Gatt.” said Bull.

Gatt nodded, “Right, signaling the Dreadnaught.”

Bull watched the signal fly up into the air after the Chargers sent theirs. Gatt took a few steps back and turned around as Bull pointed at his men on the lower hill.

“See ‘em down there?”

Gatt chuckled, “I knew you gave them the easier job.”

Bull smiled at his friend as he heard the Dreadnaught’s bell. Everyone looked up and out onto the ocean, seeing the Dreadnaught come into view.

Bull pointed at the massive ship, “See there’s the Dreadnaught,” Bull watched the ship follow the Venatori’s ship into the shoreline. Bull sighed, “that brings back memories.”

The Dreadnaught fired onto the Venatori’s ship with cannons. The ammo hit the Venatori’s ship and forced it to sink into the ocean.

Bull laughed, “Good one.”

Bull’s face quickly dropped, “Crap”

Venatori were walking up the shore to where the Chargers were holding up. The Chargers saw the Venatori’s advancement towards them and held onto their weapons and got into their battle stances. Tiatria’s heart raced as she became fearful for Bull’s men. She pointed the Chargers as she looked at Bull. “They’ve still got time fall back if you signal them now!”

Bull’s face dropped as he looked at his men. “Yeah”

Gatt looked at his friend, “Your men need to hold that position Bull.”

Tiatria gave Gatt a nasty look, she was trying to resist the urge to punch him out. She didn’t want the Chargers to die. Bull turned to look at Gatt “They do that they’re dead.” he growled.

“And if they don’t, the Venatori retake it and the Dreadnaught is dead.” Gatt looked at his friend frustrated, “You’d be throwing away an alliance between the Qunari and the Inquisition! You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth! With all you’ve given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already. I stood up for you Hissrad! I told them that you would never become Tal-Vashoth.”

Bull gave Gatt a grumpy look, “Those are my men.”

Gatt looked at the Chargers for a second then back at Bull, “I know, but you need to do what’s right, Hissrad…for the alliance, and for the Qun.”

Bull looked at Tiatria who looked at Bull with pleading eyes, “Call the retreat!”

Gatt looked at them irritated, “DON’T!”

Tiatria punched Gatt in the face forcing him to fall down onto this back as Bull blew his horn signaling the retreat. Bull smiled as he saw his men retreat father back into a better position to flee.

“They’re falling back.”

Gatt rubbed his jaw as he stood back up, he shook his head in disappointment. “All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are for what? For this? For _them?_” Gatt questioned in anger as he pointed to Tiatria. Tiatria gave a pissed off look as she started to approach him again.

Thom grabbed her, “Down Love”

Gatt backed up a little as her husband held her back, “His name is Iron Bull!” she cried out.

Gatt shook his head at her, “I guess it is.” he told her, as he walked away.

The Venatori on the shoreline formed fireballs in their hands and threw them at the Dreadnaught. Bull’s face dropped “No way they’ll be able to get out range, won’t be long now.”

Tiatria looked at Bull confused, “Bull, when the Dreadnaught sinks…”

Bull shook his head, “Qunari Dreadnaughts don’t sink” The Dreadnaught blew up and Tiatria fell backwards into Thom’s arms, from being start. Bull shielded his face with his left arm, giving a depressed look as he watched the Dreadnaught sink.

Bull sighed, “Come on, let’s get back to the boys.”

Bull left without another word as Tiatria was about to say something. She looked at her husband saddened to know Bull’s people were going to be angry with him. No one said a word as they traveled back to Skyhold. Tiatria still felt bad and wanted to talk to Bull, she found him next to a tree by where Cassandra liked to train.

Tiatria gave him a small smile, she was about to say something when Gatt approached them.

Gatt and an irritated look to his face, “Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples. Nor will there be receiving any more reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally.”

Bull just looked at Gatt with his arms folded, “You under orders to kill me Gatt?”

Gatt shook his head, “No, the Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They rather not lose two.” Gatt gave a bow of the head before he left the two alone.

Bull looked at her, “Well so much for that.”

Tiatria smiled at him, “I’m proud of you Bull.”

Bull chuckled, “Thanks Boss.”

Krem walked up to his boss with an extra shield for Bull. “You’re late” he told Krem.

“Sorry Chief, still sore from fighting off all those Vints.” said Krem, he looked at Tiatria, “Good to see you Inquisitor.”

Tiatria smiled at Krem, “How did the Chargers come out of this fight?”

“Just fine” said Krem, “Thanks to you and the Chief, we had plenty of time to fall back. Chief’s even breaking open a case of Chasind sack of mead for the Charger’s tonight.”

Bull gave Krem a noogie, “Damn it, Krem, that’s the kind of thing you don’t mention to the Inquisitor.”

Krem held up his shield, “Sorry Chief.”

Bull held his shield up and ran towards Krem and Krem was finally able to push Bull off of him with his own shield.

Bull smiled, “Ah, forget it, you’re doing just fine.”


	28. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull faces the reality as Tal-Vashoth, Tiatria and Thom reach a turning point in their relationship as they travel to the temple of Dumat. Solas reveals a surprising discovery about the Inquisitor's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qunlat Language Translation
> 
> “Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth.” (Return to dust True Grey Ones.)

After a few days, Tiatria walked into the Herald’s rest. She saw Bull sulking in his usual corner. She sat down next to him adjusting her shirt to cover her belly better.

Bull smiled, “How are you doing Boss?”

Tiatria smiled, “I was about to ask you the same thing Bull.”

Bull sat up straight and leaned over with his arms on his lap, “I’m doing alright, honest Boss.”

Tiatria got up and was about to leave, “Hey, let’s go take a walk.”

Bull and Tiatria left the tavern and walked the battlements. Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Tiatria. The two men charged Bull and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

Tiatria’s hands were about to shoot lightning out of her hands to disable the attacker.

“I got it!” said Bull, he didn’t want her to get hurt. Bull punched the attacker in the face forcing him to stumble around.

“Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth.” Bull grabbed the man and flung him over the mountain’s side of the wall. The man screamed as he fell to his death.

“Yeah, Yeah, my soul’s dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground. Though, so…” the Qunari groaned.

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding. Tiatria slowly walked up to Bull, “Sorry Boss, I thought I might need backup.”

Bull gave a small chuckle, “I guess I’m not worth sending professionals for.”

Tiatria looked at him shocked, “You knew the assassins were coming?”

“A little change in the guard’s rotation tipped me off.”

Tiatria punched Bull in the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me ahead of time?”

Bull's face became severe, “You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn’t looking?”

Bull saw she was still pissed as she crossed her arms. Her main concern was her child’s safety.

“See? Like that.”

“If I had been warned about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off.”

Tiatria knew Bull was right but she didn’t appreciate it. “Are you alright?” she questioned.

“Fine, I’ve hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed.” That was more than she ever wanted to know.

“What about if it was poisoned?”

“Oh, they defiantly used poison Saab-qamek, liquid form. If I had been dosing myself with the antidote, I’d be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that’s about it.”

Tiatria looked at him as she folded her arms, “Are you interested in getting payback?”

Bull shrugged, “Against who? The entire Ben-Hassrath? Besides, this wasn’t serious.”

Tiatria looked at him stunned, _How could this not be serious? _She thought to herself.

“Sending two guys with blades against me? That’s not a hit that’s a formality. Just making it clear I’m a Tal-Vashoth”

Tiatria’s softened, knowing losing his people.

Bull growled as he shook his head, “Tal-Va-fucking-shoth.”

Tiatria sighed, “You don’t have to say Tal-Vashoth like it’s a bad thing Bull, I know what it’s like to lose everything.”

Bull gave her an agitated look, “This isn’t about you, Boss. You grew up with a family, you never knew anything different. I’ve killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron. Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their backs on the Qun.” Bull sighed in agitation “And now I’m one of them.”

Tiatria punched bull in the arm, “No, you’re not a Tal-Vashoth! That’s a Qunari word. You don’t follow the Qun anymore. You’re Iron Bull, mercenary captain for the Inquisition.”

Bull smiled, “I can live with that Boss.” He sighed “Anyway, I’ll get this cleaned up and let Red know what happened. Boss?”

Tiatria looked at him, “Whatever I miss, whatever I regret…this is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, the Iron Bull is with you.” Tiatria smiled as she started to walk away.

“Hey Boss?”

Tiatria turned around, “Is your kid okay?” She nodded a Bull sighed in relief “You know I wouldn’t have let anything happen right?”

“I know Bull, it’s okay.” Bull nodded as they walked away from each other.

Tiatria went to Cullen’s office, Cullen was in his office going through papers. He heard his door on the right open and looked to see Tiatria coming through. He smiled grabbing a specific letter. He walked up to her with the letter.

Cullen was ecstatic, “Good news, Inquisitor. We have tracked Samson to his base.”

Tiatria smiled, “That’s good news! We’ll leave as soon as possible.”

Cullen looked at her concerned, “Are you sure you can handle this?”

Tiatria nodded, “I’m fine, you all need to believe that I’m fine to do my job.”

Cullen looked at her, “I know Inquisitor, we just worry because we care. Friends lookout for each other, we just want you to know we have your back.”

Tiatria smiled, “Thank you Cullen, it’s nice to know I have friends here.”

Cullen put his hand to his chest as he gave a nod, “Always Inquisitor.”

Before she left Tiatria looked back at Cullen as he grabbed his shield. “I would feel better if you came along Commander.”

Cullen turned his head and gave a nod, “I was planning on it Inquisitor, I have been hunting that bastard for a long time. I want to personally see to it that he is brought in.”

On their travels Tiatria’s morning sickness went away. Her appetite came back and she did more hunting to make up for it. Thom just laughed as he felt it was cute. He loved seeing his child grow with in her. Cullen didn’t know an elf could eat so much. When they made camp near the shrine, Tiatria made dinner. No one knew she could cook so well. After dinner everyone fell asleep. Thom looked out of their tent seeing Tiatria sitting outside alone watching the fire. Everyone was asleep and she seemed lost in thought. She was wearing a tunic that was a little big for her and leather pants. Thom sat next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Thom could see she looked very tired. He was happy that she was doing so well with her condition. Tiatria was having a better experience with it this time. Thom put his right arm around Tiatria's shoulder and held her close to him. Thom rubbed her upper arm as he kissed the top of her head.

“How are you doing?”

Tiatria smiled holding her belly, “I’m doing just fine, the baby is moving.”

Thom’s eyes sparked as he put his left hand on her belly. He felt the baby giving her small pops all around her. He moved over kneeling on his knees, his cheek against her belly. Tiatria gently stroked his silver and black hair as she leaned back a little.

Cullen came around after going to the restroom and saw the scene. He smiled gently as he hoped one day that would be him. He went back into his tent as he didn’t want to disturb them.

Thom kissed his wife with passion, when their lips parted. “You are the most beautiful woman carrying a child, I’ve ever seen.”

Thom looked down at her belly as he held it. “Our child growing within you makes me so happy Love.”

Tiatria smiled as she felt his hands rub her belly. She stood up and took his hands, into hers and led him out into the woods more. She then slammed him against a tree as she kissed him. Thom hugged her even tighter, evoking a twitch between his legs. Tiatria’s moan signaled that she felt it too. Thom chuckled as her kisses consumed him. He broke the kiss to nibble at his wife’s neck as each breath he noticed the pressing of her breasts.

Their eyes connect, and Thom wanted to dive into the depths of his wife. Thom palms cup the sides of her face as he exhales, his chest heavy with emotion.

“I want to make love to you.” He moaned into her mouth, Thom was hoping she’d let him. Tiatria responded with a hot whisper that sent a shiver down his spine, and elsewhere. “_Please_.”

Thom’s hands wrapped around his wife as they went up and under her shirt. His hands went up Tiatria’s back as he turned around with Tiatria and put her up against the tree. Thom’s hands swiftly went down and pulled Tiatria's pants down. Thom helped his wifetake off her pants and put her legs over his shoulders, propping her up. Thom put his hands against her butt, drawing her closer to his mouth. He softly started to kiss her right thigh.

The further his hands ascended, the more he coul hear her breathe, feel her tremble, smell her wanting him. Thom’s fingers dug into Tiatria's flesh as his lips continued their journey. When he got to the edge of her vaginal folds they both draw a deep, shuddering breath. Thom had been so starved of her, he literally wanted to eat her up. But he denies them both, starting again from her left knee instead.

Thom grinned at her as he paid her skin, her flesh the same tribute as her nibbles and strokes his way upwards. This time Thom paused, his eyes settling on her entrance. Thom’s arousal had taken the place of worry, bubbling in his stomach, leaving his heart pounding and his cock straining. He’s painfully hard but wants to finish his adorations first, bring her to completion before taking his own pleasure from her.

A groan escaped him and as Thom wetted his lips as he set eyes on his wife. Thom took a moment to look at her- the pale skin of her vaginal folds that was kept free of hair; the swollen layers of flesh, a darker shade of pink; the sheen of moisture coating her.

“Thom. _Please_.”

As Thom settled between Tiatria’s legs, his thumbs massage her butt and he placed her thighs on his shoulders.

Thom’s eyes closed as the scent of her want hits him. He notes of moss and sweet almonds, hints of sweat and honey fill the small space between them. Her perfume was his guide. Light, open-mouthed kisses down her outer vaginal lips were first. He savored Tiatria’s hiss, the jerk of her hips at the sudden sensation.

Thom’s nose parted her folds as his tongue traveled up her folds. One by one, he sucked her vaginal folds into his mouth. A shudder surged through Tiatria’s body.

Thom looked up and makes sure she is watching. Tiatria’s eyes followed his tongue as it laps on the bundle of flesh atop her entrance- the part of her that exists purely for being pleasured. A languid movement, in sync with her whimpering which was long-lost music to Thom’s ears.

Thom swirled his tongue around the hard clit once, twice, and smiled against it when she bucked into him. An instant’s loss of contact ensued before, at long last, his tongue dove into his wife again. They both groan in harmony.

Thom strengthened his hold on Tiatria’s butt to keep her in place before pulling away. When his tongue thrusts back in, he relished her tightness, her texture and _Maker_, her flavor. It’s subtly different from what he remembers from last time, somewhat richer, tangier. He cannot get enough of it as he continued dipping in and out while allowing his nose to brush against her clit.

Thom knew his jaw would hurt after this but he couldn’t care less- he’s too busy, too giddy devouring her. Tiatria became more vocal now, her moans and mewls became more echoing his licks and laps. He slowed down to draw it out for her. Tiatria’s fingers wand into his hair, and her words are barely coherent.

“Don’t stop, oh please, don’t stop.”

With his wife’s pleas emboldening him, and rousing his masculine instincts. Thom shuffled up, and changed the angle before sinking his index finger into her. Thom growled when Tiatria tightened around it, pulling it into her slick depths. Wet, delicious little sounds blended in with her enticing enunciations.

Thom licked his lips then closes them on Tiatria's clit once again, nudging it with his tongue. A long lap teased at the hard clit. Slender digits tightened in his tresses, long legs close around his head and she babbles breathlessly.

“Thom”

Thom reveled in her lust; every sound, every twitch was his prize, his homecoming.

With a delighted hum, he sucked lightly at first, then harder, pulling the clit deep into his mouth. Tiatria tore out a few hairs as her hips lifted and she convulsed around his finger, her jucies heat spilling on his face.

Thom’s name erupts from her lips in an ecstatic chant, “THOM!...THOM!...THOM!”

When it subsided both are panting. A couple of sweet pecks on her mound and he sets out to caress his way up her torso- only to find it still covered by her tunic. With visible effort she propped herself up so he could remove her tunic. Thankfully Tiatria unfastened her band for him, and he flings it away. Their eyes locked as his mouth latches onto her left breast.

Thom sucked with hunger, pulling all of her rosy areola into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the impossibly soft flesh.

Tiatria arches up with a hiss as Thom’s tongue flicks against her other peak before he blows then watches it harden as she shivers. A few drops of her milk slid down from her nipple which Thom was quick to lap up.

On a sudden impulse as Tiatria pulled him close and their mouths meet, sharing her essence.

Thom looked at his wife as his hands propped up her thighs lifting her up. Tiatria tore open his pants as he enters her with a languid, effortless stroke. As he filled her and Tiatria stretches around him, Thom resists the urge to plunge into her. Back at last, he’s sheathed in her silken heat and wants to relish every moment. Not once had he taken her since she had forgiven him. Thom wanted her to decide when she was ready. Tiatria looked at him, all her love reflected in a single gaze. Her hands trace his spine while Tiatria’s legs wrap around him, showing she is ready. Thom nods.

They move together, rolling their hips in that oldest of motions. Each time their bodies met as they linger for a second, pressing against each other. Her legs sit behind his elbows, then move to his waist and finally up and over to his shoulders, so they can get closer, deeper, _into each other_. Even for a pregnant woman Tiatria’s body was surprisingly flexible and lithe.

Tiatria grabbed onto the arms of his coat as hisses and gasps filled the wood. They’ve fucked many times before, but tonight they’re making slow, indulgent love- soothing the ache of absence, absorbing each other in their rhythmic, unhurried pursuit of climax. They kissed, nibble and bite, rub their noses, bring their foreheads together.

Thom could feel the tightness building. His lips never left Tiatria’s as his hand moved to stroke where her clit was and throbbing for him.

While their tongues played Thom flicked his thumb against the stiff bud then around it, matching his pressure with the increasing speed of her breath.

the climax was sweet and intimate. Tiatria’s mouth opened in a silent cry as she threw her head back, grabbing hold of his shoulders. Thom followed her, hips bucking, burying his face against her neck. Climax it's quiet intensity, unfolding itself in hushed groans and the gentle smack of flesh.

Eventually Tiatria’s spasms eventually subsided and Thom’s cock softened inside her. Thom slid out of his wife and put her down gently. They put their clothes back on and he cuddled up his wife in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“I missed you,” he said, her thumb stroking his knuckles.

Thom sighed an incredulous chuckle at how foolish he’d been. He almost lost everything due to his own stupidity. He kissed her head as he held Tiatria close into his body.

“I love you with everything I have.”

Thom had his right hand touch her cheek “Love?”

Thom looked to see Tiatria had fallen asleep, which caused him to smile. Thom kissed her forehead gently as he sighed. He gently picked Tiatria up and took her into their tent. He laid her down on their bedroll gently.

**************************************************************

The next day they had arrived at: The Shrine of Dumont - Sampson's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was _prepared_ for an ambush, with crates forming blockades and Red Templars slightly visible behind them.

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

"I think someone alerted them, Cullen," Tiatria whispered, staff at the ready, "We may be too late."

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled. 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Tiatria who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two red Templars closest to them.

Then everyone joined in.

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be _fighting_ on the front lines and not just ‘_Commanding’_ from behind.

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at the Inquisitor's side.

He'd seen Tiatria fight from a distance, but fighting _with_ her was completely different.

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Rainier and Cole were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Tiatria and Solas assaulted those at a distance.

Thom dove to block an arrow aimed at Tiatria's belly, and Solas casted a barrier on Tiatria that kept several spells from making contact.

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way inwards, companions helping take down the Behemoth that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

"They sacked the place before _we_ could," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

"There may still be _something_ here, we'd better check." said Solas

They fought their way through to the very back room, pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside.

No more enemies assaulted them, but Cullen spotted a familiar man sitting quietly on the ground near the back, his gaze locking onto Tiatria as they approached.

"Inquisitor"

"You _know_ me?" Tiatria questioned, confused.

"It's Maddox, Sampson's Tranquil," Cullen knelt at the man's side, scowling, "Something's wrong, let's send for the healers."

"That would be a waste, Knight Captain Cullen," Maddox - calmly, emotionless as all Tranquil were - spoke, gaze wavering as he watched them, "I drank my entire supply of Nightcap essence. It won't be long now."

Tiatria winced, "We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox."

"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Sampson had time to escape."

"You through your lives away... for _Sampson_? _Why_?" questioned Cullen

"Sampson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again. I... wanted to help..."

Maddox' head slumped even as his words trailed away, eyes closing as he breathed his last.

Cullen only shook his head, standing and turning to Tiatria, "We should... check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

"We should give him a proper burial." Tiatria murmured, expression torn.

"We will. After we've finished here." said Thom, he knew it was important to her that he'd be given rest.

Tiatria nodded, instructing their companions to look around.

They found a few things - spotless Lyrium bottles, notes from Sampson - most importantly being a somewhat broken set of tools, likely the ones Maddox had used to maintain Sampson' armor.

"Let's hope Dagna can make sense of them." Solas passed them to Tiatria to tuck away.

Thom gave into the need to hook an arm around her waist and walk side-by-side as they left the Shrine, burning away behind them, "And that this madness will soon be at an end."

With Maddox was dead his tools found. Cullen, Solas, Cole and Rainier were leaving the sad remains of the base. They got to where three pillars stood. The forth had been toppled a square risen out line was in the middle of the pillars they were leaving having what they needed.

“Thom”

Solas and the others turned their heads, Tiatria was standing twenty feet back. She was looking pale and sickly. “I don’t feel so good.”

Tiatria started to fall to the ground but Solas used teleport to run to her so fast that he was able to catch her.

Cullen and Thom ran up to them, “What’s wrong with her?” questioned Rainier.

Cullen looked at her as Thom gently took her from Solas and was rocking her in his arms putting his head on hers after he kissed her. Thom carefully helped her lay down as Cullen knelt down next her to opening one of her eyes examining her. “We need to get her somewhere where you can look at her properly!” he told Solas

Thom and Solas both nodded as Thom picked his wife up as he stood on his feet; Thom looked around. “We can take her to one of the Templar’s tents!”

Cullen ran ahead to figure out which one would be best. He pointed out one and pointed it out. “Here!”

Thom placed Tiatria on the cot gently and then looked as Solas looked at her. “Do everything you can!”

Solas nodded and then closed the flaps of the tent as Thom left. Solas then walked over to her and slowly stripped off her armor. When he got down to her clothes he started to slowly push up her shirt. He wasn’t going to take it off he just stopped right under her breasts.

She grabbed his hand, Solas saw the fear in her eyes “I don’t want to lose my baby!”

Solas kissed her hand, “I won’t let that happen Lethallan. I promise. Just let me look you over.”

Tiatria nodded as they both squeezed each other’s hands. Solas touched her belly and let an energy come from his right hand and examined the baby. 

Rainer sat on top of a box waiting with Cullen next to him. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, as Rainier’s anxiety getting the better of him.

"Maker's Ball’s, what's taking so long?" he crumbled.

Cullen looked at him arms folded, "I'm sure Solas is doing his best, I'm sure she'll..." Solas emerged from Templar tent.

"Well, what's wrong? Is she okay?" questioned Thom.

Solas nodded his head for Cullen to walk with him. Thom grabbed Solas' arm, he wasn't going to let talk anyone talk about his child without him present.

Cullen looked at Solas, “Is it the baby?”

Solas gave a small nod as leaned on his staff. “In a way…”

Thom’s heart stopped for his wife, “Is she going to lose our child?”

Solas looked at Thom, “It looks like your child is a mage and the red lyrium weakened both of them. It caused her to be light headed and feel dizzy.”

Thom looked at Solas, “You are sure she is alright?”

Solas nodded, “Yes, she was just frightened mostly. We can have her rest for a short while and then we can leave.”

Cullen gave him a curious look, “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Solas gave the Commander an adamant look, “Yes, the sooner we leave the better for them actually, the red lyrium is not good for either of them.”

Solas and Thom went back into the tent and Tiatria was sleeping on a cot with a blanket over her mid-section. Her arms at her sides. Her Dalish mage armor was taken off and was neatly placed at the foot of her bed. She just had her leather clothes on. Thom sat on the stool next to the cot. He then her left hand into both of his as he watched her for a few moments. He used his right hand to move some hair from her face. She was breath taking, he carefully wiped away some dirt on her cheek.

Solas closed his eyes putting his right hand along with her left holding her hand and started to put his left on her belly. Solas held his hands over her and released revitalizing energy hoping it would help both Mother and child.

Solas left the tent as Thom felt a small squeeze in his hands and a soft calling of his name. He turned his head seeing Tiatria looking at him. He put his right hand on the top of her head.

Thom smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "I’m glad to see you both are alright, we need to leave. Are you feeling better enough to travel?"

Tiatria nodded, “Are you sure?" he questioned softly touching her face with his right hand.

Cullen leaned against his sword, "So she is fine, just exhausted?"

Solas nodded, "Yes, she's been perfectly fine up until now."

Cullen started to look irritated, "We don't know how taxing that mark is on her. What kind of toll it puts on her body."

Thom came out of the tent with Tiatria in his arms. “What’s going on? Have we missed something?”

Cullen shook his head, “No, I’m just worrying out loud.” He couldn’t help but think part of her being so worn out was because of the Inquisition’s demand on her.

Thom looked at his wif,e “Are you ready to leave this place?” Tiatria nodded as he kissed her forehead and they all left the Temple behind.


	29. Getting On Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thom and Tiatria enjoy on some down time and slowly repair their marriage.

Noon had come to Skyhold when Thom and the others had finally walked through the gates. Thom held Tiatria in his arms, they were on her horse Hulon. Her head against his chest as she slept. All of Tiatria's armor and staff was tied on to the Hulon’s back. She had been sleeping for many hours, that’s all she ever did was sleep and eat. Her energy was gone. Thom was happy to let her rest; if it meant she could recover. All movement and sound stopped all eyes fell on the Inquisitor.

Cullen gave them all a stern look, “Get back to your business!” he ordered.

They then walked passed them as the people parted for them. When they got up to the Courtyard Cassandra and Cole left. Thom got off the horse and gently got Tiatria down. Cullen, Thom and Solas continued up the next set of stairs and into the castle itself.

Cullen went to his office as Solas and Thom took Tiatria into their chambers.

Thom felt her stir, “How are you feeling? You’ve slept for some time now, are you hungry Love?” he questioned.

Tiatria smiled, “Are you concerned?” she teased.

Thom gave a small chuckl,e “I suppose I’m always concerned when it comes to you, my lady.”

Thom walked up the stairs to their bedroom with Solas trailing behind. “I’m hungry, I would love to a bushel of apples, a pitcher of Halla’s milk and a loaf of bread!”

Solas smiled as Thom chuckled, “It seems the increase of hunger has kicked in, I better warn the Ambassador to keep the keep the kitchen fully stocked!”

Thom gently laid Tiatria on their bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it behind her head. Tiatria turned on her left side caressing her belly with her right hand. Thom laid down next to his as his right hand gently caressed her cheek. He took her left hand and kissed it, he looked at her belly and rubbed it gently. “How are you feeling Love?” 

Tiatria smiled, “I’m feeling better now that I’ve slept.”

“That’s good” said Solas, “I want to examine you again before I take my leave, just to make sure things are fine.”

Thom pulled up Tiatria's tunic up revealing her belly as Solas started to touch her. He felt the head and moved his other hand till he found the butt. He smiled as the baby moved around from Solas’ hands pressing down.

Solas smiled, “Good movement, everything seems good and healthy. Do you want to know the sex?”

Tiatria was cuddled into the Thom’s arms, she looked up at him and he nodded. Solas’ hands glowed as he felt around and smiled.

“You have another boy.” Solas told the two.

Thom smiled with deep pride, "A brother for Wyatt to play with, I couldn’t be happier even if I wanted to be.” Tiatria smiled sweetly as she rubbed her belly, Solas smiled as he gave a nod and left. Thom cuddled with her, his left hand rubbing her exposed cheek. Thom kissed her head, “Love, are you alright? You seem quiet.”

Tiatria smiled, “Yes, I’m fine. Just worn out with everything I have to do here. I miss the smell of the trees and the flowers.”

Thom knew his wife missed the forests, the lands she once lived on. He got up and took her hand and helped her get off the bed. Wyatt came up with his Nanny, and Thom took him from her. “We’re going on a family trip.”

Tiatria looked at him puzzled, “What?”

Tiatria followed him down the stairs and down the Main Hall. They exited Skyhold as Thom walked to a huge field of flowers. He let Wyatt crawl in the flowers as he put him down. Tiatria looked at the field and was blown away. She never knew such a beautiful place existed. Flowers of every size and color surrounded them. Tiatria let her fingers gently touch the blossoms which were soft and delicate.

“How did you know of such a place?” she asked in wonderment.

Thom smiled at her, “Where do you think I was getting the flower bouquets from?”

Tiatria sat down in a bare patch and marveled at the beauty of it all. The sun was starting to move behind the mountains. Thom sat next to her as they watched Wyatt crawl around the field. He grabbed a couple of flowers and laughed in delight.

******************************************************************

In the War Room Leliana, Cullen and Josephine had everyone convene, everyone was there! Dorian, Vivienne, Solas was absent, Cole, Varric, Sera, Cassandra and Bull.

“Rainier sent word ahead that the Inquisitor felt ill.” said Leliana. Cullen looked at Leliana rather cross, “In case anyone wondered why you were delayed any longer than normal, probably.” said Cassandra.

Varric looked at Cassandra, “I wonder how he was able to get word to Skyhold so fast?” asked Varric in a questionable tone.

Vivienne didn’t look amused by any of the teasing or the main topic matter. “So what now? What does this mean for the Inquisition? With the Inquisitor now in a delicate state again thanks to our dear ex-Warden, how are we to stop Corypheus? She’s already showing signs of exhaustion.” she questioned.

All eyes fell on Cullen, Leliana and Josephine who looked at them back, Cullen looked at them with his arms folded “Nothing changes, she wouldn’t want them to, however when we can afford her to rest, we must see that she does.” he told them.

Varric stepped forward, “So how do we keep her protected as she fights? Someone have any ideas as to how?”

Cullen looked at everyone, “I do, as such I wish to keep it to myself."

Vivienne took a few steps forward, “You better have a good plan to protect her and her child or not only risk losing them, but all of Thedas!”, she warned she then walked out of the room as did the others slowly. 

Leliana and Varric stayed behind, “I assume you have a plan?” Leliana questioned.

Cullen looked at her dropping his arms walking to the war table. “I do!” he then turned around and leaned his back on. 

Leliana narrowed her eyes, “Do you care on sharing this plan of yours?” Varric asked.

“I have an ore that is extremely rare and should be able to protect her if it is made some sort of armor. I will give it to Dagna and the Blacksmith and see what they can make out of it. ”, he said.

Leliana looked at Josephine and they both seemed pleased.

Varric looked at the Commander, “Why didn’t you want to share this with the others?”

Cullen looked at Varric as he leaned against the war table, “Because the fewer who know the better. We can’t afford for any leaks getting out and finding their way to Corypheus. Besides I’m not a hundred percent sure that this plan will even work. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.” Cullen said, “I want this child and the Inquisitor to be protected if she is to go up against Corypheus. We must do everything in our power protect them both. We must now figure out how she’s going to do that so she can beat Corypheus.”

Cullen walked out of the War Room and walked out of the castle and into his office and climbed up the ladder into his bedroom. He knelt down and opened the trunk by his bed. He searched his things, he stopped and pulled out a bundled of cloth along with a letter. He opened the letter to read:

_Cullen,_

_ I still remember you fondly as you still hold a special place in my heart. I thank you for not striking me down during my Harrowing. This Mythril ore was a gift from the King of Orzammar as thanks for helping him sit on the Throne. It’s as though as dragon scales bus as light as a feather when forged into armor. This is my gift to you as you will always have a special place in my heart. I hope I will always have a special place in yours; in all that we once shared. May you find you use for it and Maker protect you. Remember Cullen, not all Mages are bad just like not all Templars are bad. You are proof of that for me!_

_Maker Keep you,_

_Warden Amell.”_

Cullen unwrapped the bundle revealing a glowing almost pure white ore he got up, rewrapped the ore and left; leaving the letter on the floor. He walked back into the castle and hurried to the undercroft and opened the door. The blacksmith Harritt was working on some soldier’s armor.

“Drop what you’re doing!” Cullen ordered Harritt turned around seeing Commander, he immediately stopped what he was doing. “What can I do for you Ser?” asked Harritt.

Cullen showed him the bundle unwrapping it revealing the ore. Harritt’s eyes lit up “Mythril” Cullen looked at him, getting hopeful “You’ve worked with this before?” he questioned; he shook his head.

“No Ser, but I’ve heard of it! Any blacksmith worth his salt worth his salt has heard of it! ” Cullen took a huge sigh “Maker’s Breath, it’s _imperative_ I have something made!” Cullen roared.

Harritt was about to piss himself when a small voice chimed in “What’s going on?” Cullen looked behind him no one.

“Down here!” He looked down it was Dagna. “_Is_ that Mythril”, she asked “You’ve see this metal before?” questioned Cullen.

“Of course, my father was a Smith from Orzammar. He worked with it a few times.”

Cullen got hopeful, “Do you think you can help him make something for me?” he asked

“Oh sure, that’s not a problem. What do you want done with it?”

Cullen felt a huge wait lift off his shoulders, “Can you make a chainmail shirt for the Inquisitor that has a lot of slack in the middle?”

Dagna smiled, “Sure, this wouldn’t be because the Inquisitor’s condition right?” Cullen didn’t look amused, Dagna looked up at Cullen “Leave the Ore here, we’ll get you what you need.”

Cullen handed her the ore, “Thank you, I need it as soon as possible.”

Dagna smiled, “I can imagine, you’ll have it in a few days.”

Cullen looked at her shocked, “That soon?”

Dagna giggled, “Heat it up and it molds anyway you want it too. Once it cools its unbreakable!”

Cullen smiled, "Thank you Dagna” he then left.

******************************************************

A small breeze came by and Tiatria put her hair behind her right ear forgetting it was damaged. Thom looked at her touched her ear gently, she remembered it was her messed up ear she tried to hide it. 

Thom took her hand and lowered it, “Don’t hide it from me Love, no need to.”

Tiatria gave a nod as he put the hair behind ear again as he smiled gently. Thom smiled putting his hand gently on her belly as he held her arm helping her sit back. He sat behind her looking at her. He kissed the back of her head as he cradled her and her belly.

Thom watched Tiatria as she looked at the setting sun. Thom smiled knowing Tiatria’s heart was _his_ just like knowing his was hers. Tiatria looked up startled to see him staring at her.

Thom smiled at her having her sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his wife as his head rested against hers. He then looked at their son as he stood up on his own. Wyatt was only about a foot from them. They both looked at Wyatt as Thom held out his arms.

“Come on Son, you can make it to us.”

Wyatt held out his arms looking at his Daddy as he took a single wobbly step. He then took another as they held their breath. Wyatt was very slow with each step, Tiatria looked at her husband, “Get closer to him.”

Thom got up and walked over a few inches as he knelt down and held out his arms. “Come on Son, you can make it.”

Wyatt giggled as he was determined to make it. He made a few steps about an inch from his Daddy before he started to fall on his butt. Thom quickly grabbed as he laughed holding the tot over his head.

“That’s my boy! You did it!”

Thom then sat back on his butt as he moved back till he sat next to Tiatria. She took her son into her arms and hugged him, “Whose Mama’s big boy!” Tiatria kissed his little chubby cheeks and held onto him tight. Thom caressed her face gently, she closed her eyes enjoying the touch _his_ touch.

Thom gave Tiatria a smile as he watched her close her eyes and soak up the Sun’s light as she snuggled onto her Son. “You get your strength from the land and our boy, that’s good. You don’t forget where you come from or to see the joy in his eyes.”

Thom kissed her cheek, “I love you Thom,” she told him.

He smiled, “Even though I’m just an ordinary man?”

Tiatria gave her husband a warm smile, “Especially because of that, I will never have to worry about the Blight taking you. We can grow old together.”

Thom snapped and passionately, deeply kissed Tiatria. She could feel everything he felt for her in that kiss. They fell into the flowers, Wyatt was giggling on top of her. Thom’s his right hand holding onto her left which was under her head. Tiatria lost herself too they could both feel all the love they had for each other; and in that moment everything was perfect.

********************************************************* 

A few days later, Cullen was sitting in his office reading a report of troop movements and water supply rations in the Emerald Graves. He heard his door open that led to the Castle. He looked in that direction, it was direction. It was Dagna, she held a nice size chainmail shirt.

“I have your order Commander!” Cullen dropped his paper and got out of his chair.

“Ah good!” He took it from her and held it up to look at it.

The metal was what with a rainbow like shimmer. “The arms and neck are made for and Elf but the rest are made as if she was a really big human man! It should give her all the room she needs.” Dagna explained.

Cullen looked at her, “You’re sure?” he asked anxious.

Dagna smiled, “If she tries it on now it will be too big now but it won’t last that way for long. We can attach it to any armor she wears; just bring it to us.”

Cullen took a huge sigh of relief, “Thank you Dagna!” he then put it over his left forearm. 

Dagna smiled, “No problem” and left.

Cullen walked out of his off his office and headed into the castle. He walked past the Throne room and opened the Inquisitor’s Bed chamber door. He headed up the stairs, when he got to the top he got a shock. Solas and Tiatria were standing at the end of her bed. Solas’ hands were on either side of her belly which now was very revealing. A blue/ green energy seemed to flow through and around her belly.

“Maker’s Breath! Is everything alright? Should I get your husband?” Cullen cried in a panic walking to them.

They both looked at him, Solas stepped back releasing his energy spell, putting his hands behind his back. Tiatria smiled and turned her head with a smile.

Cullen looked at Solas for answers, “Hello Commander, I was just checking the baby making sure as always that the baby is healthy.” he told him.

Cullen looked at him highly curious, “And?”

Solas smiled, “They are completely fine.” 

“You walked in while I was giving them some revitalizing energy.”

Cullen didn’t look happy, “Don’t do that anymore. As advisor to the Inquisitor, I…I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

Solas bent over slightly, “It’s not about what you want, it’s about what the Inquisitor wants.” Cullen looked over at the Inquisitor. 

Tiatria put her right hand on his right hand, “He was only doing that for my benefit. The energy helps me keep maintain my schedule as Inquisitor, instead of sleeping all day.”

Cullen put his right hand on her belly, “I’m just worry for both of you.” Cullen looked at her as he sighed, “I just...”

Tiatria smiled, “I know Cullen, I know you're trying to trust magic. Do you think I would let...”

Cullen shook his head, “No, I trust you! You know I do it’s just”

It dawned on her, “You don’t trust Solas”

Cullen realized he was heading towards dangerous waters and he didn’t want to upset her. He shook his head, “It’s of no matter. All that matters to me is that you are both safe.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen very frustrated, “It _does_ matter! You don’t trust my friend do you? The man who wants to help in the care of my child? Do you honestly think he’d do something to harm me or my child?” Solas kept his head down with his hands behind his back. He knew better and to keep his mouth shut, however he couldn’t help but smile a little.

Cullen didn’t know what to say except, “I’m sorry Inquisitor, I didn’t mean to offend you.” He looked at Solas, “I’m sorry Solas, I didn’t mean to offend you either.”

Solas gave a nod, “No offense taken Commander. I know it’s hard for someone like you an ex-Templar to accept magic. However I do appreciate the apology and your humility of the situation.”

Tiatria smiled as she saw the chainmail on his arm, “What’s that?” she asked.

Cullen held it out for them to look at it, “This is a special armor I had made for you.” She looked at Solas then him, “What’s so special about it?”

Cullen gave her a smile, “It’s made from a special rare ore that can only be found in Orzammar by the Dwarves. The Hero of Ferelden sent it to me not long after she defeated the Blight, before I went to Kirkwall. It is as tough as Dragon scales and is very light. It will keep you both safe against Corypheus. Promise me you wear it when you when you have to leave Skyhold.”

Tiatria could see the fear and concern in his eye. “I will”, she promised softly.

Cullen gave it to her, Tiatria touched his hand and could feel the relief in his body. Cullen gave a nod as he turned and left.

Solas smiled as Tiatria looked at the armor, “He’s concerned for me.”

Solas gave a nod, “He wants to protect you Lethallan to insure that you defeat Corypheus.” Solas kissed forehead on hers as he looked at her belly, he put both hands on her belly. “You have the power Lethallan, you just have to believe in yourself.” he said fondly smiling.

Tiatria smiled back, “I’m almost too big for my clothes again.”

Thom came up the steps, “I saw your Commander leave our bedroom, is everything alright?”

Tiatria smiled, “He came to deliver a present for me.”

“Really? What did he give you?”

Tiatria showed him the chainmail and Thom inspected it. “It’s the finest armor I’ve ever seen Love.”

Tiatria smiled, “I know it’s beautiful, Cullen said it would protect me and the baby.”

Thom liked the sound of that, “Good, I will see to it that it’s swapped out with your old one.”

Tiatria then noticed him onto a small bouquet of wild flowers from outside of Skyhold. Tiatria was enchanted by them and Thom could see it. He handed them to her, “I thought you’d like these.”

Tiatria started to cry as her hormones took over, “They’re beautiful! What made you want to do this?”

Thom smiled, “You’re my wife and you carry my Son and you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. Why wouldn’t I do this simple gesture for you? The woman I love more than life itself.” Tiatria’s hormones went nuts with this simple gesture, he raised his hands to her face wiping away her tears. “Why are you crying?”

Tiatria wiped the tears from her face, “I know you always do this but, I still haven’t gotten used to something so loving. I didn’t think you know how much this means to me.”

Thom held her belly, “Love, I’m always going to do these things for you.” He cuddled her into his arms, “So you should just get used to it.”

“I can’t wait to see our child, our handsome baby boy.” she told him.

Thom smiled, “How do you know he’ll be handsome?”

Tiatria kissed him gently, “With you as his father, how can he not be?”

Thom knew he couldn’t really argue with that, he knew at one point he did looked half way decent. He just wanted to cuddle her into his arms. He looked over to the bed and saw his son sleeping. He walked her over to the bed and had her lay down. He picked up Wyatt and had him snuggle into his chest. Tiatria snuggled up against him and they all drifted off to sleep.


	30. To The Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria has a war council meeting to discuss what to next, to which Morrigan enters the room. Morrigan informs Tiatria about an elven artifact that Corypheus may be seeing into the Arbor wilds. Tiatria and Thom share a romantic evening the eve before battle. The Inquisition's army encounters Corypheus' army as Corypheus and Samson seek to enter an elven temple and loot its treasures within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation
> 
> Vhenan: My Heart
> 
> AR TU NA'DIN: I will Kill you

The morning came after a few months of stopping red templars, Venatori and divesting Corypheus of several key treasures; Tiatria woke up from with Thom sleeping next to her. His right arm holding her belly. She was late into second season of her pregnancy. Thom loved to feel her belly as his head nuzzled against hers.

Thom felt his wife stirring and kissed her head, “Morning”

Tiatria smiled turning her head to face him, “Morning”

Tiatria turned onto her back as he snuggled her close to him. She loved being his arms she always felt safe within them. Thom laid his head on hers as he dozed for another moment. He then looked over at the windows and saw the dawn. He groaned knowing she had to get up.

“It’s a crime to get out of a warm bed and torn away from one’s beautiful wife!”

Tiatria laughed hitting him with her pillow, “I’m the Inquisitor of a whole Inquisition! I’m not entitled to sleep.” she said half asleep.

Thom kissed Tiatria on the back of the head gently but, Tiatria had already fallen back asleep. For being with child she never seemed to get enough sleep. Thom got up as Wyatt crawled onto the bed, which caused Thom to pick him up.

Thom smiled at him, “Good morning little one, let’s get you something to eat.”

Thom got up and left her to sleep for as long could. He got outside the room when Josephine was coming up the stairs. “Good morning Ambassador, can I help you with anything?”

Josephine shook her head, “No thank you Mr. Rainier, the Inquisitor was supposed to meet us earlier, she didn’t show, I’m coming to check on her.”

Thom smiled, “She’s still sleeping Ambassador.”

Josephine nodded, “When do you expect her to wake?”

Thom shook his head, “I do not know but she needs the sleep.” Josephine was about to say something but he interrupted her. “She needs the rest!” he told her firmly.

Josephine saw a look in his eye that told her to drop the subject as he smiled again. “Can we walk out with you? Wyatt and I were about to get breakfast, do you wish to join us?”

Josephine gave him a nervous smile, “No, thank you. I will inform Cullen and Leliana that we will wait till she is awake.”

Thom smiled, “Thank you Ambassador, I know she’ll appreciate it, as do I.”

When Tiatria woke she found it cold without her husband. She got up and got dressed and exited her chambers. Tiatria paused for a moment to think of everything she had suffered to get to this moment and look forward to what was to come. She then looked at the doors and opened them.

Tiatria saw everyone inside, “It’s time to plan our next attack! What is the state of the Inquisition?” Leliana and Josephine were shocked she already wanted to plan her next attack onto Corypheus. 

Josephine looked at her, “Our alliance with Orlais holds for the present they’ll send aid upon request.”

Cullen looked at her, “And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons! With Orlais support our army’s numbers match his! Corypheus’ followers must be panicking!”

Leliana had her hands behind her back as she listened. She turned her head to look at Tiatria “My agents agree, our victories have shaken his disciples.”

Tiatria put her right hand on her belly, “Perhaps they’ll rethink the Darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time!”

Everyone seemed surprised by her new attitude, “Where is Corypheus now?”

Cullen looked at her, “After Adamant Corypheus uprooted his mages strong hold’s and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds.” Cullen smiled, “His army clearly wasn’t prepared to flee! Our victories have them on the defensive.”

Tiatria stepped forward, “They’ve terrorized Thedas long enough! We end them now! If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds that’s where we’ll go!”

Josephine looked puzzled, “But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?”

Leliana looked at her, “His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven.” She looked at Tiatria, “We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find however continues to elude us.”

“Which should surprise no one.”

Tiatria looked behind her and saw Morrigan. Morrigan walked up to the table. “Fortunately I can assist.”

Tiatria gave a nod, “You have my attention Lady Morrigan.”

Morrigan looked at the advisors before looking back at Tiatria, “What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.”

Tiatria felt a little worried, “Which is?”

Morrigan backed away a little, “It is best if I show you.” Morrigan walked out of the room with Tiatria behind her.

When they left the room Leliana looked at Cullen, “We need to let her sleep in more! We need her that focused and in that mind set!”

Cullen nodded, “Agreed”

Josephine gave a slight turn of the head, “I think there is more than just that Leliana.”

Cullen and Leliana looked at her, “I think with the baby’s birth drawing closer that, the Inquisitor wants to cripple Corypheus as much as possible. She is getting more focused because she wants things as safe as possible before the baby comes. Mothers get very protective before the births of their babies.”

******************************************************

Morrigan took Tiatria to a room just north east of Skyhold’s garden. It housed a big mirror. “This is and Eluvian.”

Morrigan turned to look at Tiatria, “An elven artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost but another one lies within the Arbor Wilds. _That_ is what Corypheus seeks!”

Tiatria looked at the Eluvian as though she was enchanted by it. “This belonged to my people?”

Morrigan gave a nod, “I found legends of an Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach and thus I turned else where to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward. He could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his.”

Tiatria looked at it childlike curiosity, “What does it do?”

Morrigan held up her hands activating it, Tiatria shielded her eyes with her hands.

When she lowered them she looked at Morrigan, “A more appropriate question would be: where does it lead?” Morrigan then vanished into the mirror. Tiatria then walked in after her.

Tiatria and Morrigan stepped onto what seemed to be another plane. It was vast with other Eluvians and stone like trees. It was covered in a white mist Tiatria looked around. It was calming and beautiful to her. “If this place once had a name it has long been lost.”

Tiatria walked away from Morrigan looking around at this haunting place. It seemed to have castle ruins in the distance but Tiatria could quite make it out through the mist.

Morrigan walked behind her, “I call it: _The Crossroads_ a place where all Eluvians join. Where ever they might be.”

Tiatria turned to Morrigan, “Is this place dangerous? It feels” Morrigan gave a nod “Unnatural yes, we are in no immediate danger.”

Morrigan walked back and forth a little, “The ancient elves left no roads only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see most of the mirrors are dark broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest a few can opened from this side but only a few.”

Tiatria continued to turn her head looking, “How did you find out about his place?”

Morrigan smiled, “My travels have led me to many strange destinations Inquisitor. Once, they led me here it offered sanctuary.”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan puzzled, “Sanctuary?”

Morrigan gave a slight groan, “Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not resourceful.”

Tiatria still looked puzzled, “If they don’t lead back to our world?”

Morrigan smiled, “Places between like this one.” Morrigan seemed pleased with herself. “I describe it no better, for a time I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time.”

_Hunted? Morrigan? How would be hunting her? Why?_

“One cannot remain in between forever.” Morrigan warned.

Tiatria leaned her head to the left still puzzled. “What do you mean a few can be opened from this side?”

Morrigan walked as Tiatria followed, “Some of the Eluvians have been left unlocked like doors accidently left ajar. All others are closed, they can only be opened from the beyond.”

The more she wanted to know the more complicated it got. “Opened how?”

Morrigan sighed, “With a key”

Tiatria thought for a moment, a key? “I suppose you have such a key?”

Morrigan smiled, “The key can be many things each Eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough.”

Tiatria looked around, “Corypheus wants to come here?”

They walked back to where Morrigan’s Eluvian was, “This is not the fade but it is very close. Someone with enough power with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers.”

It then clicked for Tiatria, “And enter the fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with Anchor.”

Morrigan nodded, “He learned of Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds just as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it!” Morrigan stopped short of passing through the Eluvian. She turned around looking at Tiatria, “You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him and soon before your baby comes!”

Morrigan then passed through her Eluvian. Tiatria took one last look at the Crossroads before she stepped through as well. When Tiatria came through the other side Morrigan closed the Eluvian. “We should leave as soon as possible Inquisitor.” She then left the room.

Tiatria went back to War Room looking at the others. “We need to set out for the Arbor Wilds as soon as possible.”

Cullen walked over to her, “Are you sure? Can you handle such a journey?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen and the others, “I’m going to have to aren’t I.” She smiled at him, “At least I will get to try out the armor you gave me.”

*************************************************

Weeks went by to get to the Arbor Wilds. In that time Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine pulled their forces together to hound Corypheus. Most of the time the three were ahead of the others to give orders and anticipate their enemies next move.

Tiatria staid for the most part in the center of the army. Cullen had begged to do so, so it would make her a harder target. Solas and Thom staid close by to make sure the journey wasn't too strenuous on her. 

Solas rode next to her as he saw her daydreaming. Her left hand on her belly, "Are you alright Lethallan?" he questioned.

Tiatria looked at Solas and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Solas gave her a soft smile, "What about? If I may ask?"

Tiatria nodded, "I was wondering what old mysteries this temple will contain, besides this Eluvian."

Solas looked at her, "Ancient history of the elves I would imagine. Knowledge long since lost to time I expect." Thom's horse walked up to Tiatria and Solas.

Thom noticed she gave a look of discomfort as she rubbed her belly. "Love, are you alright? Do you need to stop?"

Tiatria looked at her husband as her face was scrunched. "I'm alright, just some minor pains." Solas moved his horse over and put his left hand on her belly. He felt around gently, "I expect you are starting to experience some false labor pains." he told her. "You are in your third season now so your body is preparing itself for what is to come. Does is it hurt?"

Tiatria shook her head, "No, it's just really uncomfortable and being on the horse isn't helping matters."

Solas nodded, "I will talk to the Commander telling him you'll need a break soon."

Tiatria shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. We need to keep on Corypheus heels as much as possible."

Thom gave her a serious look, "You need to keep not only yourself healthy but our child as well." 

Tiatria hated to admit it but she knew they were right. She looked at Solas still not wanting to slow down, "We need to keep pace to"

Solas looked at her defiant, "Lethallan!" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" asked Cullen coming up from behind him. Cullen gave Solas a displeased for snapping at her. Cullen stopped his horse looking at all three, "What's going on?"

Tiatria looked at Solas who looked at Cullen, "The Inquisitor is going to need a break soon but it seems she's too stubborn to listen." 

Cullen looked at her, "I can keep going." she told him, "We must continue to pressure Corypheus."

Thom looked at her, "You are tired Love, your body is giving you signs you need to rest."

Cullen looked at her, he could tell in her face she was tired and needed to stop but he knew Tiatria still wanted to continue. Cullen had his horse walk on till he was in front of Tiatria. 

Cullen looked at her, "We'll camp here for the night."

Tiatria was about to protest, Cullen stopped her. "We aren't far Inquisitor, we are actually where we need to be. That's why I came back, to tell you."

Cullen pulled away from her, "I have to get things ready for tomorrow." He looked at Solas, "Make sure she gets the proper rest she needs." he ordered before he rode off.

Solas nodded as Cullen rode off. Thom looked at Tiatria with a small smile, he rode up to her, his right hand cupped her jaw, "I know you want to end this but we have to let your men rest and get everything ready. So that will give you and the baby time too." He kissed gently on the lips, "Don't worry we'll get to this temple and we won't let Corypheus’ plan succeed...so please rest."

Tiatria put her forehead against his as she nodded. "Yes, you're right. I will."

Solas got off his horse and walked over to Tiatria helped her get down from her mount. Rolling her shoulders slowly, Tiatria contemplated the final part of their journey. Tiatria stretched her back till she heard a pop. Tiatria’s tent was the first one set up and a bed in it.

Tiatria walked in with Solas behind her, “Are you alright Lethallan?”

She nodded, “Yes, it’s just my back.”

Solas looked at Thom, “With your permission?”

Thom nodded knowing she was in pain and Solas could help her faster than he could. Solas walked up to her with his hands gently touching her back, feeling for the knots. Once he found the spot his warmed his hands and gently rubbed. Tiatria began to moans as she bent over as he rubbed. Solas smiled seeing she was feeling better. He held onto her left arm so she didn’t fall over. He applied more pressure as she relaxed to help her back loosen up. She nodded as Solas could feel her back was better.

Tiatria turned around as she smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you”

Solas nodded and left the tent, leaving the two alone. Thom held her face in her face as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Tiatria put her hands around him as she pulled him close. Tiatria felt safe when he held her, she loved feeling safe.

Thom smiled as he rested his head on hers. “Love” She squeezed him, “Please”

Thom hands gently went up her back, shoulders, neck and finally cupping her face into his hands. She was melting in his arms, and he felt himself harden upon noticing the extent of her desire for him.

He felt a shiver across his spine, his lips parted, his skin burning with desire.

His core ached for her.

Tiatria covered his lips with hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue massaging his. Thom felt tiatria's lips mov to his neck, and he forgot his game, forgot his teasing, he could have forgotten his name in the heat of her touches. Tiatria pressed her hips against his, a leg between both of his as she rubbed her thigh against his center, bringing out a moan.

Thom moved to touch her breasts, but she held his hands. Thom had her step back till she bumped the bed. Thom took off her armor, chainmail and shirt as he dropped to his knees. He kissed her belly as her hands held his head. For a moment Thom put his left ear against Tiatria's large belly and listened. Tiatria smiled as she felt the baby roll causing Thom to look up at her, as his index fingers caressed her nipples causing her to moan, with desire. Thom took Tiatria's hands into his and helped her sit down onto the bed and lay back.

Tiatria tossed and turned, as she grabbed the sheets and then chucking them away, gathering pillows to embrace and then using them to cover her face.

_His hands on me, tongue circling my nipples and making sweet noises of desire._

Thom was teasing her, she knew it. She pressed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and when she looked at her lover again there was a spark in her eyes and a grin on her lips. She rolled him onto his back, her lips left his skin only so she could get rid of his coat and tunic, tossing it on a carpet while she traced the shape of his collarbone with her tongue.

Tiatria bit his neck, suckling his skin. He gasped.

Tiatria held the laces of Thom's pants, her fingers stroking over his clothed erection as she untied the knots. He cried out.

She was so, so tempting, and he was losing himself. But perhaps that was the whole point? Tiatria's hand closed around Thom's shaft. His back arched wildly, hips pressing against her hand. He heard her smirk, her other hand pulling his pants down. And then the hand around him _pumped_.

“Maker’s Balls!” he gasped, feeling her grin against the skin of his chest where she was kissing, his hips unable to keep still as his shaft felt her fingers and rubbed her belly with its tip. Thom crashed his lips on hers, with such hunger she gasped for air. They stood up on their knees and he turned around with her, having her lay down. He leaned over her as they kissed each other with desperation. 

Thom couldn't have enough of her. Starving, he tasted her lips, her neck, her breasts. He shivered when she moaned his name, suckling her nipple and caressing the other. He paused, he gently blew his breath over her sensitive skin, his warm lips on her nipple again, and she cried out deliciously, encouraging him to try more. She felt his finger trailing, tracing down the swell of her breast to reach her navel, continuing down to where she ached with want.

“Thom”, she heard herself whisper.

He smiled, licking her skin with only the very tip of his tongue down, _down _and she arched her back in response. He kneeled down, her legs hooked over his shoulders, a hand over each of her knees and head hovering over her entrance. Her breath caught in amazement, and she wiggled a little feeling a drop of wetness running down from inside her to the bedsheet as she felt his breath.

A…ah!” she cried out, her back falling onto the bed, her skin apparently more sensitive because of her condition.

Thom's tongue touched Tiatria's clit, and she thrashed around, crying out wantonly, grabbing handfuls of bed sheets to have some sort of anchor to the real world.

“Vhenan”, she managed, her voice cracking and breathless, “... More! Please… don't stop.”

Thom shivered again, his hardness aching for attention, but he was relentless in his touches as he thrust his tongue inside her.

Tiatria contorted with such force he lost contact of his mouth on her body, but he grabbed her legs to pin her in place and drank from her again. A gasp escaped her with each exhale, her hips rolled in pleasure, and when she finally managed to control her own voice half-decently, she locked eyes with him.

“Vhenan… I want you… _inside me_.”

Thom paused. Closed his eyes. Took a deep breath to calm his heart. Took her hand and pulled carefully, standing up with her, then he sat where she was before and brought her close. Thom gently got in between her legs, his right hand holding the base of his shaft, his left hand over her right shoulder to balance himself. Feeling his very hard cock with arousal as he guided it inside her.

Slowly. _Slowly._

_‘Warm and wide and creators I'm feeling so much.’ She thought to herself_

Deeper. He hissed, her head lulling back, exposing her elegant neck that he couldn't help but kiss as he pushed himself lower, her core oversensitive and pulsing, and she bit his shoulder hard to keep herself from screaming. Thom paused when she felt him completely inside.

Tiatria's hands held the small of his back, moaning, and he eyed her to see the most beautiful face of bliss ... head hanging back, lips parted, eyes closed, breathing ragged and shallow. He intended to watch her reaction as he rolled his hips, but her condition still affected her senses, making the simplest movements feel impossibly good, and she couldn't keep her eyes open, gasping, her nails digging into his back. She held Thom tight as he rolled his hips again.

Tiatria embraced him tighter still, as he whispered into her ear, “I love you! I love…you…” he moaned, and again. He moved deeper, and he thrusted his hips to meet hers.

“I love you always my husband.” she breathed hotly in answer, causing him to move again and again within her.

Thom's brows furrowed, “My lady… my love, I… I'm close…”

Tiatria held him. “Just a little more… just…” She pressed against his hips with abandon, and he bit his lips hard, trying to hold on, but he couldn't, not for long.

Reaching down, he touched her sensitive clit, he felt her gasp, her back arching so hard he had to hold her to keep her from throwing him off.

“Come with me, my love. Come…”

Tiatria shivered, and he thrust himself deep; and then she shattered, her insides clenching and pulsing around him, pushing him over the edge, his cries joining her as his movements slowed, riding their orgasm for as long as he could. Thom leaned forward, trembling and breathing hard, and remained there for a moment as they both waited for their hearts to calm down.

Thom fell back, she laid over his chest, exhausted and so content with the world, looking around before closing her eyes to join him in sleep.

********************************************

When morning had come to the Arbor Wilds. The time had come to confront Corypheus preventing him from reaching his goal of an Elven artifact. Tiatria was finishing putting on her Dalish Armor. Her Mythril chainmail had been swapped out from her old one per Cullen’s request. She was surprised how well it fit her over her. She was careful to conceal her condition the best she could. She didn’t want to make herself more of a target for the Red Templars or the Wardens that Corypheus still controlled.

Thom entered her tent “Good, I caught you before you left and all this madness starts.” He looked her over, “Does the armor that the Commander got you fit well?”

Tiatria nodded, “Yes, it does fit well!” She could see the relief in his face. “You like the armor don’t you?”

Thom smiled, “I like anything that protects you both, I’m a little jealous because I didn’t think of it.” he gave her a curious look, "Last night you called me a word I hadn't heard before, vh...en..anana?"

Tiatria put her hands on her belly, “Vhenan, it means my heart” she bit her lip showing her uncertainty, "is that alright?"

Thom walked closer to her “You can call me anything you like, I just didn't know what it meant is all.” he told her softly.

Tiatria looked at Thom with fear in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, “Please come back to me Vhenan, I don’t want to raise this baby or Wyatt alone. Promise me you won’t die out there.” she begged. 

Thom smiled, “Have no fear Love, I will be by your side the way through, I promise.”

***********************************************

Tiatria walked out of her tent and walked around the camp, the Captain of the camp came walking up to her. “Inquisitor”, she called bowing.

Tiatria acknowledged her, “Captain, How goes the battle?” she asked as they walked together.

“We’re holding but barely, the Red Templars are fighting harder than ever with their Master nearby.”, the Captain reported. “Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling to some Elven ruins to the North. We can clear you a path through his armies.”

Tiatria nodded, “Make the Monsters pay Captain! Leave none standing!” she ordered.

The Captain stood on her heel with her right hand to her chest, “We shall not flinch your Worship, not a one of us! Andraste guide you Inquisitor!” said the Captain and then walked off.

Morrigan walked up to Tiatria slowly, “I wonder, is it Andraste’s name that’s invoked during battle or is it a more immediate name that comes to mind?” she questioned.

Tiatria looked at her displeased, “We’re in the middle of a war Morrigan. Time is short!” Morrigan just looked at her “If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the temple of the Mythal!”

Tiatria looked a little puzzled, “Which is?”

Morrigan just looked at her, “A place of worship and of Elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it then the Eluvian he seeks lies within!”

Explosions could be heard in the background causing both woman to look at the forest. Tiatria look at Morrigan, “Let us hope we reach this temple before this entire forest is reduced to ash!”

Solas walked up to Tiatria, “Lethallan, I will be with you on this journey to the ruins.”

Tiatria smiled, “Even with your new armor I want you to be careful, we don’t truly know what protection it truly provides. So let’s not take any foolish risks hmm.” he told her.

Tiatria, Bull, Rainier, Solas, Varric and Morrigan gathered and together helped push the Wardens and Red Templars back through the forest. Blood and gore they and the Inquisition made them pay for every inch. Hours passed and they all had climbed slops, tread through water, cut through vines; they finally got to one of the main Red Templar camps.

Tiatria noticed there were other Elves that were there, they moved in the shadows. Some seemed to appear from smoke others dropped from the trees. She had never seen them before. They attacked the Wardens, the Red Templars and the Inquisition soldiers, no one was safe from them.

“These Elves are NOT Dalish!” she cried out.

“Maybe they are the reason so few return from the Arbor Wilds?” questioned Morrigan fighting off all that she could. Trying to anticipate these Elves moves were nearly damn near impossible.

Varric seemed to nail the last Elf in the throat throwing the body back as Bull who was farther than Varric smashed a Red Templar in the Breastplate sending the body flying. The Templar body’s momentum hit into the Elf sending both bodies flying. Tiatria was just done fighting a Warden and lowered her arcane shield. She put her staff on her back when the bodies smashed into her. All three smashed into a rock wall leaving a nothing but a dust cloud.

It was so fast no one had any time to react, none. Everyone ran instantly for the wall before the dust even settled.

“NOOOO!” cried Thom in a panic.

Thom dropped his sword, his shield and ran for her. Tiatria’s body was on top of the pile, she was face down. Everyone’s blood ran cold. Solas got to Tiatria first he turned her over, she slumped into his arms. Her face covered in dirt, Solas looked her over. The Elf’s dagger fell from her ribs. Bull and the others finally got to them. Thom shoved Solas off of her as he frantically grabbed her.

No one had ever seen Thom in such a state of panic before, his eyes showed his fear. They didn’t know what to do for him. Thom buried his face into Tiatria's chest as he rocked her. Thom kissed her as he stroked her hair, “You can’t die on me love, you both can’t leave me!”

Tears threatened to burst from Thom's eyes as he held his hand on her belly. Her body was so limp that it suggested she was dead. Thom's right hand held her belly as he looked at her, he then looked at her belly. He was desperate to feel something, anything that told him the baby was okay. If the child was alive he'd have to consider some options if Tiatria was dead.

“Is she?” questioned Varric afraid of the answer.

Thom shook his wife, “Love! Wake up! Please wake up! You can’t leave me after everything we’ve been through! You can’t leave our boy!” he screamed.

Thom hoped in screaming for Tiatria that he’d wake her up. Thom’s body shook from the fear and anguish. Thom just huddled over his wife clinging to her for dear life as he just sobbed relentlessly. The thought of his wife and child both been taking from him were too much.

Varric looked up at Bull who felt like an Asshole as he lowered his head scratching his horns. He turned around and took a few steps away.

“Tiny” said Varric “You didn’t mean it”

Solas looked at Bull his eyes insane with rage as Thom held his wife’s body. Varric got scared his blood running cold “Chuckles, he…”

Bull turned around with Solas rushing him with fire exploding from his hands. Bull raised his axe using it as a shield.

“**AR TU NA'DIN!**” the elf roared.

Solas was a man possessed, fire, ice, lightning spilled forth from his fingertips like water. Bull swung his axe deflecting the attacks; which were hard because Solas was fast. He would seek vengeance on Rainier’s behalf and his own.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her Solas!" Bull cried out, "It was an accident! You need to calm down!”

Solas wasn’t having it, he was fueled by Rainier’s tearful screams and his own personal pain. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his own body.

“You’ve taken my friend away from me!”

Solas knocked the axe out of Bull’s hands and froze Bull’s feet with stone and the stone went half way up his body to his waist, preventing him from moving. Solas held his hands out at his sides as fire erupted from them. Varric ran to intervene but Solas shot a burst of electricity stunning Varric to the ground.

Solas’ face became dark as his eyes were fixed on Bull. “You took my friend and her child from Rainier! I will take your life from you!”

“She’s a live, the armor completely protected her!” Thom cried out as he noticed his wife's eyelids starting to flicker.

Solas’ stopped and turned his head, “What?”

Morrigan looked at Solas, “She’s alive, so is the child within her.”

Solas ran over to Tiatria as Thom touched Tiatria's face softly as she slightly moved her head. Thom could see that the witch spoke the truth.

“Are you sure she’s alright?” asked Varric, groaning as he was slowly getting up.

Thom looked back at the dwarf, “Yes”

Varric slowly got up walking over to Bull as he tried to figure out how to get him out of his rock trap.

Solas turned his head around as he helped Thom stretch her out, Thom was holding her right hand with his left and cradling her head in his right. His right hand cradled her head, his left hand began to glow slowly causing her to glow.

Solas looked at her teary eyed, “Please Lethallan, come back to us.”

Tiatria slowly woke up looking around, till she caught Thom’s eye. “It’s okay Love, you’re okay.”

Thom stroked her cheek slowly as he rested his head on hers. Thom thanked the Maker for giving him this mercy. His heart and soul felt like they were piecing themselves together again. Bull and Varric watched Thom rocked her back and forth with her in his arms. They could tell he was fighting back tears as gently stroked his left cheek.

“What’s wrong Vhenan? What happened?” she asked her husband faintly.

Solas smiled, “Nothing of consequence Lethallan.” Bull and Varric looked at each other, “You are safe that’s all that matters.” She smiled at him as Thom stood up with her in his arms.

Varric walked up to her, “Stop scaring the shit of us!” he told her.

Tiatria looked at Bull confused, “What happened?”

Solas' eyes glowed a dark energy causing the stone to break. “Nothing, we need to get to the elven ruins. Let’s hurry before Corypheus gets there before us.”

Bull grabbed his axe as Varric walked up to him. “I think we just learned one new thing about Chuckles today.”

Bull groaned, “Yeah, don’t piss him off! Let’s go before we lose them in this bullshit forest.” Varric nodded in agreement as they proceeded to follow them.

“The Temple entrance is not far.”, said Morrigan; everyone pressed on fighting.

In the final stretch Tiatria saw Cullen fighting enslaved Wardens. Thom put her down only after he felt she was well enough to stand. She and the others raced to his and his soldier’s aid. When the fight was over they embraced each other, Cullen saw she and the others were no worse for wear. Her face dirty, her hair a mess, she looked like an Elven Goddess.

“Commander, we have a situation!” cried a scout. “Leliana’s pined in the Eastern part of the forest by a surprise attack of forest Elves!”

They looked back at each other, “You’re needed Commander.” she told him with a smile.

Cullen gave a nod as she watched him put his golden lion helmet on as he disappeared over a riverbank. She then looked forward seeing the Temple’s gates. She wondered what lay within.

******************************************************

Red Templars, Archdemons, Ancient Elven Floor puzzles, meeting Abelas and his sentinels. After talking to him and realizing that Tiatria and her friends wanted to respect Mythal and want to expel the Red Templars from the Temples walls he had a guide take them through the temples safe passages. They met with Samson and what was left of his guard after having his armor broken by a ruin Dagna had made with Maddox’s tools Samson laid bloody and beaten on the floor.

He was defeated and broken, “Still alive, that’s some damn good armor!”, said Varric impressed. Tiatria looked at them all “We can take him back to Skyhold for Judgement.”

Abelas came running to the base of The Well of Sorrows. Magically stairs formed upwards to the well itself.

“ABELAS!” Tiatria cried out chasing after him.

A crow’s cry could be heard overhead as Abelas ran up the steps. He was desperate to outrun them both. Morrigan cut him off reappearing in her natural form in a cloud of smoke and purple energy. Abelas turned around realizing he was cut off on both sides.

“You heard his parting words Inquisitor, the elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.” said Morrigan.

Abelas looked back looking at Tiatria, “So, the Sanctum is despoiled at last.” said Abelas.

“You would’ve destroyed the well yourself given the chance!” Morrigan accused.

Abelas’ eyes burned with justification, “To keep it from your grasping fingers!”, he declared. He looked at them both “Better it be lost then bestowed on the undeserving.”

Morrigan looked at him with nothing but distain, “Fool!”, she mocked “You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!”

Tiatria had enough have Morrigan’s disrespect. “Corypheus needed Samson to us the well, without him there is no vessel to claim it!”

Morrigan wasn’t impressed, she turned for a rebuttal, “The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place!” Morrigan’s face softened “The well clearly offers power Inquisitor, if that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you not afford to use it?” she questioned.

Abelas shook his head, “Do you even know what you ask?” looking out at the well “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge through this!”

He out stretched his hand over the pool. He turned to look at them. “All that we were, all knew; it would be lost forever.”

Tiatria looked at him with great sadness in her eyes and heart. “This can’t be easy holding onto what’s left.”

Abelas just looked at her seeing she recognized this pain, “You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken it slips further from our grasp.”

Solas wanted to encourage him, “There are other places friend other duties, your people yet linger!”

Abelas looked at Solas, “Elvan such as yourself?” Solas nodded, “Yes, such as I.”

Abelas looked back at Tiatria, ”You have shown respect to Mythal, there is a righteousness I cannot deny.” He looked at her with willful eyes, “Is that your desire? To partake from the Vir’abelasan the best you can? To fight your enemy?” he questioned.

Tiatria looked at him honestly, she didn’t care what Morrigan thought or said. “Not without your permission.”

Abelas looked at her, “One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right!” He turned and started to walk away he stopped, “The Vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend.”

He turned to look at them, “Brave it if you must, but know you this! You’ll be bound as we are bound forever to the will of Mythal!” he warned.

Morrigan wasn’t scared by this warning, “Bound? To a Goddess who no longer exists? If she ever did?” she mocked.

Abelas just looked at her, “Bound, as we are bound” Tiatria looked at him, “Thank you for this gift Abelas!”

Abelas looked at her, “Do not thank me yet Shemlen.”

Solas spoke to Abelas in elven that only that Tiatria understood. Abelas gave a small smile, nod and left; Solas watched him go. “His name Abelas means: Sorrow.” He turned to look at the others “I said I hoped he finds a new name.”

Morrigan looked at Tiatria was looking at the well, “You’ll note the intact Eluvian! I was correct on _that_ account at least!”

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus us it to travel the Fade?”

Morrigan turned to look at her better, “You’ll remember when I took you through my Eluvian I said each required a key?”

Tiatria nodded, “The well is the key!”

Morrigan stretched out her hand out over the well. “Take its power and Mythal’s last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass.” Morrigan looked at the well like she had and unquenchable thirst. “I didn’t expect the well to look so; hungry.”

Tiatria’s eye’s widened a little she didn’t want anything rash to happen. “Let’s not be reckless, I don’t want anyone hurt.”

Morrigan snapped out of her trance and looked at Tiatria. “I’m willing to pay the price the well demands. I’m also the best suited to use it in your service.”

Solas wasn’t buying it, “Or more likely to use it to your own ends!”

Morrigan gave him a nasty look, “What would you know of my own ends elf?”

Solas got angry, “You are a gluten drooling at the sight of a feast! You cannot be trusted!”

Tiatria looked back at Morrigan, “Of those present I alone have the training to make use of this! Please let me drink Inquisitor!”

Tiatria was insulted by that statement, “You alone? This _my_ heritage! I am a mage too!” she snapped. 

Morrigan looked at her getting frustrated, “I have studied the oldest lore, delved into mysteries you have only dreamed! You _cannot_ drink because of you condition! We don’t know what this price entails and can you honestly tell me you’d be willing to pay it if it meant the life of your child?”

Tiatria snapped back to reality. She looked at the well, giving a brief thought of reclaiming of the lost knowledge of her people. If that meant losing her child but then she felt life. She felt a strong kick from within. She put her hand on her belly in complete shock.

Bull put his axe on his shoulder, “Anything we can use against Corypheus, I say you take it.”

Varric looked at her, “You’re asking me? I barely know how any of this stuff works!”

Tiatria looked at Solas with tears in her eyes, “What about you Solas?” she asked.

Solas shook his head, “No and don’t ask me again!”

Thom walked up to her and looked her into the eye, “I almost lost you and our son today. I couldn’t take it if something finally did happen because of this damn well.”

Tears poured down her face, her hope gone. Tiatria and Thom held her belly tightly as they felt their child move within her. The baby kicked her strongly leaving her no doubt she was not alone. She could not make such a selfish choice.

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “The well is yours.”

Morrigan turned to the well with hunger and lust in her eyes. Tiatria fell to knees sobbing, holding her belly feeling her child move inside of her. She couldn’t help that she failed her people. Thom and Solas knelt down next to her trying to console her. “You did the right thing Lethallan." said Solas, "Putting your child first was the right thing! You cannot save the people alone. The people must first want to be saved. You cannot put that kind of pressure on yourself.” said Solas.

Morrigan started to walk down the wells steps, the wells powers awakened when Morrigan entered and immersed herself into the wells waters. The waters boiled and bubbled until the water out of the pool, leaving the pool dry. Tiatria hurried to Morrigan’s side calling her name trying to rouse her. Tiatria knelt beside her not noticing the mist of the well circling around her, like it took an interest in her, playing with her. Morrigan awoke sitting up disorientated grabbing her face speaking Elvish.

After a moment Morrigan regained herself, “I am intact!”

She got up onto her feet turning around looking around, “There is much to sift through but now we can…”

The mist around them circled their feet whispering to Morrigan of danger. Tiatria could feel the baby kicking her heavily. Everyone caught sight of Corypheus, he had entered the well’s chamber. Seeing the others he roared in anger. He forced himself to take flight to the well, Tiatria felt the baby kick her ferociously and her body got hot and took on a blue glow.

The Eluvian activated as Morrigan summoned it, “The mirror!” she shouted.

All ran to Tiatria who was staying back making sure the others entered the mirror. Her stomach took on a severe pain as, the water congealed with a guardian inside of it. It was a female elven woman was all she caught sight of before she jumped into the mirror herself.

The guardian stopped Corypheus from entering the mirror long enough to prevent pursuit and he smashed into the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces.

In Skyhold Morrigan’s Eluvian was active and one by one everyone jumped through it. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Tiatria to emerge. After a moment she did running into Solas’ arms. Solas blushed heavily as she looked at him helping her steady on her feet. After a few moments Morrigan closed the Eluvian; Morrigan and Tiatria went to the war Room. They discussed with Cullen, Josephine and Leliana their losses, victories and what to do next.


	31. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria waits for the baby's birth and a name is chosen. Samson arrives at Skyhold for judgement but he's the not the only who receives judgement.

Tiatria was in her room and at this stage of her pregnancy she was waddling more than she was walking. She was very uncomfortable and at this point there was more belly than her. She couldn’t pick up Wyatt anymore, she couldn’t even see her feet anymore. Thom was walking up the stairs that led into the room itself, and saw her on the bed leaning back with her left hand. Thom smiled as he watched his wife hold her belly with her right hand. Wyatt was riding his Halla and giggling, Tiatria noticed her husband walking up to her. She smiled as he sat down kissing her lips as his left hand held hers that was on her belly.

Tiatria sighed as she looked down at her huge belly, “We are going to have to think of a name for this little one.” Thom nodded, “Do you want to name him this time?” Tiatria shook her head, “No, you can name him.” Thom gave a gentle smile, “Alright, let me think for a moment or two.”

Both felt their son rolling around as if doing summersaults. Tiatria couldn’t wait for this baby to be born for she wasn’t getting any type of rest. She was amazed that her belly was far larger with this baby than with Wyatt. Solas was doing daily checks to see when the baby may arrive. Solas had expressed some worry that with the baby moving around as much as it has that it move out of its birthing position and cause a dangerous situation. Tiatria expressed her wishes that if the baby wasn’t in the right position and couldn’t be turned to cut it from her.

Thom expressed his concerns in losing his wife. He didn’t want to raise his son’s alone. So Solas would use his hands to turn the baby each day if he felt it wasn’t where it should be. In the meantime Tiatria was waiting for Samson to be transported from the Arbor Wilds to Skyhold. Tiatria was hoping that during his judgement, Samson would reveal Corypheus’ plans and possibly his location.

Thom smiled as he gave a moan, “I think I have a proper name” Tiatria looked at her husband, “how about Asher?” Tiatria smiled, “I like it.”

The two heard footsteps coming up the stairs, after a moment, Cullen walked up to the top of them. He looked at Tiatria, “Pardon the intrusion Inquisitor, Samson has finally arrived from the Temple for your Judgement. You can judge him whenever you’re ready.”

They both laughed, “So much for not having a relaxing moment.” Tiatria laughed.

Thom helped Tiatria to her feet, “It’ll be over soon enough” he chuckled, “then if you wish we can come back.”

Tiatria looked at her Husband, “Will you stay with me Thom? Stand next to my throne as I judge this man?” Thom nodded, “Of course, whatever makes your job easier.” 

********************************************************

By the time Cullen and Thom got Tiatria settle into her throne for Samson’s judgement, Samson was being taken up to her. Two guards tossed him in front of the steps of her throne. Tiatria slightly jumped as she could feel the negative energy coming off of him like dry ice coming off him like out of a cauldren. Thom held his wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reaffirm that she was safe.

Cullen gave Samson a severe look, “Forgive me Inquisitor, out of personal interest. I have relieved Josephine as you might expect.” Cullen started. Tiatria smiled at Cullen, she knew his personal reasons and they were quite a few besides her. “Knight Templar Samson, General to Corypheus, Traitor to the Order!” Samson hung his head low, “The blood on his hands cannot be measured.” Cullen looked at him with disappointment and disgust, “His head is too valuable to take! Kirkwall, Orlais many would see him suffer, can’t see that I’m not one of them!” Neither could Tiatria, she wanted vengeance for all Cullen and the order had suffered.

Tiatria looked at this broken man who was once a proud warrior. She was impressed how hated one man could be. Tiatria looked at her Cullen for a moment, “The headman’s axe isn’t enough? That’s an impressive amount of ill will!”

Samson raised his head and looked at Tiatria, “The Red Lyrium will steal your vengeance! You know what it does, Corypheus only delayed my corruption.”

Cullen was disgusted when Samson, “Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the order, he used them to kill thousands!”

Samson just looked at Cullen and gave a small laugh, “Templars have always been used! How many were left to rot like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?” Samson demanded. Tiatria started to feel sick thinking that could’ve been Cullen’s fate: used up, burned out and in sad states of affair. She didn’t want to think of it. Samson looked at them with distain, “Piss on it! I followed him because the Templars could at least die at their best! Same lie as the Chantry, profit just isn’t as pretty!”

Samson looked at Cullen, “That Elf sitting there on that throne, is she as sweet as she looks?”

Thom pulled out his sword and grabbed Samson by the throat. In one sweep Thom's blade was moved horizontally and the blade was against Samson's throat. “It’d be careful if I were you sorry bastard! You are treading on dangerous ground!”

Samson figured that Thom was the Inquisitor’s real guard dog, not the Commander. He looked at Tiatria again then at Thom with a smile. “Is that brat in her belly yours too?” he questioning Thom. Thom started to press his sword's blade into Samson’s throat drawing blood. "You're not going to touch either of them." he growled in low but fierce snarl.

“Thom” Cullen ordered, causing Thom to stop, Tiatria looked at her husband as she knew he was turning his eyes at her. “He’s doing it to get a rise out of you.” said Cullen.

Cullen signaled the guards to hold Samson, they dared not let go. Thom stepped aside as he sheathed his sword.

Tiatria looked at Samson, “I found your people, they believed in your cause was righteous!”

Samson just gave her an uncaring stare, “Not your business Inquisitor.”

Cullen shook his head, “Your friend Maddox was so loyal he was willing to kill himself; for you.”

Samson gave him a condescending look, “We were always going to die! I saw what Corypheus was doing, so I fed them hope instead of despair, I fed them to believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does right Commander?”, he taunted looking at Cullen. Samson lowered his head again, “It ended as well as anything else I have done! Corypheus will kill me on sight!” He looked at Cullen, “Not all of us Ex-Templars can have picture perfect retirement plans like you got Commander!” Samson then looked back down. “I will tell you’re people what they want! Everything I cared about is destroyed!

Tiatria looked at Samson who truly was a broken man, first by the Chantry now by Corypheus. She wanted to sentence this vile man to death to answer for all his crimes, the Templars, Cullen, but Tiatria knew, if she did that vital information would be forever lost.

Tiatria took a hard sigh, “Very well Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition.” She prayed the next part wasn’t a mistake. “Cullen, will be your handler! Pray he’ll get something useful out of you, because if not, I _will_ take your head.”

Samson shook his head, “I doubt the Commander even believes there’s anything worthy left in me.”

Cullen looked at him, “You’re not wrong, you served something greater than yourself once, perhaps you can be made to remember that!”

Samson looked at Cullen, “You remember one thing, you look at that gorgeous creature sitting there!” Cullen looked at Tiatria “She and that child can be taken away just like that!” Samson then looked at Thom, “Then what are you left with? That’s what it was like for my men!” Samson then left with his guard escort.

Tiatria started to get a painful look to her face, “Thom!” Thom looked at her, “I’m in pain!” Thom knelt down as she had her hands cradling her belly.

  
  


Cullen walked back up the steps, “Do you need help up to your room Inquisitor?” Cullen looked at one of his men, "Get Solas now!"he ordered. The soldier ran to Solas' office as fast as his legs could carry him.

  
  


Thom rubbed Tiatria’s left cheek with his right hand, “It’s alright love, you’ll be alright.” 

Solas ran up the steps of Tiatria's throne as Thom lifted Tiatria up and took her into their room. Cullen followed opening the door that led inside and then ran up the stairs till he got to the second door. He then opened it to let Solas and the others through, Solas hurried to the bed as Tiatria cried out in pain. Solas put pillows under Tiatria's head and put a sheet over her legs as he sat next to her, opening her legs wide. Wyatt was picked up by his nanny and led out of the room, he didn't need to see mommy in such pain.

  
  


Cullen didn’t want to just stand idle, “Should I get someone?”

  
  


Solas shook his head, “No, I have everything here. I have brought herbal plants from the garden, blankets, and few other things I may need for the Inquisitor to have the child here. She wants the birth to be just the three of us.”

  
  


Solas focused on his friend, “Lethallan, are the pains constant?” He felt around as she nodded, Solas pulled down her leggings and covered her legs and turned his head looking at Cullen. “You can leave now Commander, I doubt you want to see any of these details.”

Cullen seemed to snap out of it and nodded, “I will come for you if you are needed.”

  
  


Solas focused back on Tiatria as Cullen left, “Lethallan, it’ll be alright. You need to relax now.” He told her gently.

  
  


Tiatria couldn’t seemed to focus on anything except on the pain. She grabbed Thom’s hands tight as he tried to calm her with soft hushes. It pained him to see her in pain. It was horrible but he had to focus as he felt his stomach and back cramping with the feeling of fire rushing up her back and chest. He got her to spread her legs as he inserted two fingers inside her as she screamed.

Solas looked at Thom in a concerned manner, "The child is coming, the Inquisitor is in the very early stages of labor. It will take quite sometime, I suggest you walk around Skyhold since walking seems to speed the process." Tiatria nodded as she took deep breaths, "Good, I want this baby out as soon as possible."

Solas got up from the bed and walked up to the small grove of plants he had, he picked some Elfroot and few others and mixed them in a mortar and pestle and ground them and put the remains into a cup of water. He came back and gave it to Tiatria.

“Drink this slowly, it will help with the pain.”

Tiatria took it with her hand shaking, Solas helped her bring it to her lips and drink some of it. Solas put it on the floor and helped her sit forward so Thom could sit behind her. Thom had Tiatria take his hands and squeeze as needed.

Thom wrapped their hands around Tiatria as he made soft humming sounds. He held her hands when she'd let him, wipe away her tears. She mainly squeezed his forearms, when she felt another pain hit her. Tiatria’s head laid back onto his chest as she tried to breathe.

Thom rubbed Tiatria’s back as she was hit with each contraction. After thirty minutes she nodded, her back against him. “This last one wasn’t as strong.”

Tiatria looked at Solas, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Thom smiled as he put his right hand on her cheek. “Never mind me.” he told her brushing her hair out of her face as he kissed her left cheek.

Thom looked at her belly as gently rubbed it with his right hand. He knew now there was no denying it wouldn't be long before their baby would come. He smiled at his beautiful wife and gently kissed the left side of Tiatria’s head. Solas could see how tired Tiatria was from the whole thing.

Tiatria continued to squeeze Thom’s arm, “Are you still having pains?” Solas questioned.

Tiatria nodded, she gave a low groan in pain, “Yes, but they’ll pass. It’s just.” Solas looked at her “It’s just?”

Tiatria felt guilty saying this, “I know you have things to do. Can you stay with me till be pains stop?” Solas smiled, “Of course but the pain won’t stop I’m afraid, they’ll only get stronger. The drink will help take the edge off of them for quite some time.”

Tiatria gently squeezed Thom’s hand which caused him to turn his head. He looked at his wife smiling seeing that she was okay.

Solas helped Tiatria sit up and with Thom the two helped her off the bed. Tiatria knew full well this was going to be a long and grueling process. She was eager to do anything that would hasten the baby’s arrival and was willing to walk around, with Thom as her escort. The two men helped Tiatria walk down the stairs slowly. They’d stop when she needed to and hold onto her to make sure she didn’t fall.

When they exited the main door and into the main hall, Solas looked at his friend. “I will see you later Lethallan, try not to go far. The baby will be born soon, so come and get me if anything happens.” Tiatria nodded, “I will go into the war room and inform your advisors of your condition.”

Tiatria nodded, “Thank you Solas, I won’t go far.”

Thom caressed his wife’s cheek, “Maybe we should walk around in the garden and get some fresh air?”

Tiatria nodded and slowly walked into the garden, she looked around and didn’t see Morrigan or Kieran around anywhere. Tiatria noticed the room where Morrigan kept her Eluvian. The door was open, she and Thom walked into it to find a worried Leliana.

“Inquisitor, thank the Maker you are here! Morrigan chased her son into the Eluvian! She was terrified, I have never seen Morrigan like that!”

Tiatria looked at the active mirror then at Leliana, “She was chasing Kieran?"

Leliana nodded, “She said he activated the mirror somehow, then she ran into it. I have never seen her Morrigan like that! You must got after her, I will go find help Inquisitor!”

Thom gave his wife a stern look, “You’re in labor, you’re not going in there!”

Leliana looked at Tiatria surprised, “I…I wasn’t aware.”

Tiatria looked back at Leliana, “It just started a little while ago, Leliana.”

“If you can’t go in there then who can?” Leliana questioned.

Tiatria looked at the Eluvian, “I’ll be alright, I have to help Morrigan find her son.” Thom was about to protest but Tiatria cut him off, “I’m in the early stages of labor so I won’t have the baby in there.”

Thom wasn’t so sure, “What happens if the mirror closes and you can’t get back?”

Tiatria took a breath, “Morrigan has the ability to open and close it at will, I’ll be fine.” She then kissed her husband, “I promise.” Tiatria then took another deep breath and stepped into the mirror.


	32. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her desperate search for Kieran, Morrigan finds someone she was never expecting to see.

When Tiatria stepped through the Eluvian she realized very quickly she wasn’t in the crossroads. She was in the fade: ‘How did the Eluvian lead here?’ she wondered to herself ‘Can it lead anywhere?’

Tiatria looked around and then decided to walk around. She didn’t have the slightest idea where she was going to find Kieran or his Mother. She went down some steps finding Morrigan in a great flat plateau.

“MORRIGAN!”, she called out.

Morrigan looked back at Tiatria, “Go back! I must find Kieran before it’s too late!”

When Tiatria walked up to her Morrigan shook her head, “Why would Kieran do this? How could he do this?”

Morrigan began to move her arms in disbelief, “We are literally in the fade. To direct the Eluvian here would require immense power, if he is lost to me now after all I have sacrificed.” Tiatria didn’t want to think if the situation was reversed. To think of her losing her baby numbed her soul. “We’ll find him Morrigan, he couldn’t have gone far.”

Morrigan seemed surprised that Tiatria wanted to help. Tiatria stood in front of her looking at her with determination. Morrigan pushed the elf aside looking for her son. “The fade is infinite he could literally be anywhere! Whatever happens to him now is my doing! I set him on this path.” Morrigan gave Tiatria an utter look of despair, Tiatria’s heart couldn’t help but break for her.

Morrigan pleaded, “Please Inquisitor, please help me look, just a little longer!”

Tiatria put her right hand on Morrigan’s left arm, “Of course, we’ll look.”

They searched for what seemed like forever! They went up a small incline till they saw two small humanoid figures.

“There he is!” cried out Morrigan.

Tiatria looked puzzled, “Who is that woman with him?”

As they ran closer Morrigan gasped, “I don’t believe it, that’s my...”

The women slowed down as they approached. The old woman who was receiving energy from Kieran stood up and Kieran stepped back and stopped the energy. Morrigan looked Angry as she approached.

Kieran looked at his Mother, “Mother!” Morrigan took a deep breath looking at the old woman “Mother” Tiatria stood behind Morrigan.

The old woman just looked at Morrigan, “Now isn’t this a surprise.”

Tiatria looked at the old woman, “So this is some kind of family reunion?”

The old woman laughed, “Mother, Daughter, Grandson it rather warms the heart does it not?” The woman put her hand on Kieran’s shoulder.

Morrigan got irritated, “Kieran is not your Grandson! Let him go!” she demanded.

The woman seemed amused, “As if I was holding the boy hostage! She’s always been ungrateful, you see, you see.”

Morrigan exploded, “UNGRATEFUL! I know how you plan to extend your life you wicked crone!”

Morrigan was flaming hot and now Tiatria wasn’t sure what kind of family feud she stepped in but she wished she hadn’t. “You’ll not have me and you’ll not have my son!" Morrigan held her arms up summoning her magic.

The old woman shook her head once, “That’s enough! You’ll endanger the boy!” Her eyes began to glow strangely as she held up her left hand and she counteracted Morrigan’s magic.

Tiatria watched as Morrigan lost her magic, they both looked confused.

“What have you done to me?” Morrigan demanded.

The woman shook her head, “I have done nothing! You drank from the well of your own volition.”

Morrigan gasped as Tiatria was trying to understand. “You are Mythal!” said Morrigan stunned.

Tiatria put her left hand on her belly looking downward as another contraction hit her. The woman nudged Kieran to go back to his mother. The two fiercely hugged each other.

Kieran looked at his Mother, “I’m sorry Mother, I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.” Morrigan shook her head looking at her Mother “I do not understand.”

Kieran walked back to his Grandmother, she looked at her Grandson then at the women. “I was once but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice; and then she came to me” Both Morrigan and Tiatria listened intently, “A wisp of an ancient being and she granted all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages the ages ever since. Seeking justice denied to her."

Tiatria curious like any elf, “Then you carry Mythal inside you?”

The woman nodded, “She’s a part of me no more separate than your child is from your own very soul.”

The woman turned to Morrigan, “You hear the voices child, what do they tell you?” Morrigan listened to them talk to her in her head. There was no denying it, “They say you speak the truth.”

The woman looked at them, “But what was Mythal? A legend given a name and a god or something more? Truth is never end but a beginning”

The woman looked at Tiatria, “So young and vibrant, you do the people proud.”

The woman looked at them both, “As for me, I’ve had many names but you may call me, Flemeth.”

Tiatria looked at the woman shocked she had heard that name. “I know that name Flemeth! My people call you Asha’belannar. Legend says, long ago you left your husband for a lover. Your husband tricked you, killed your lover and imprisoned you. Then a spirit of vengeance came to you or rather Mythal. That’s what you spoke of.”

Flemeth looked at her, “One day someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly. But yes, I was that woman that is how my tale began.”

Tiatria was a little enchanted and her eyes showed it. “Flemeth appears in other tales, other legends. Helping heroes for reasons of her own.”

Flemeth nodded, “I nudge history when it’s required and at times a shove!”

Tiatria knew this was her chance to help her people. “If Mythal is a part of you, why haven’t you helped us? We called to you, prayed to you!”

Flemeth looked away saddened, “What was lost cannot be changed.”

Tiatria was not satisfied with that, “What about now? You know so much!” Tiatria still had questions, “Why did Mythal come to you?”

Flemeth clenched her fist, “For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.”

Morrigan was still stunned, “And you follow her whims?” she shook her head “Do you know what she truly is?”

Flemeth was going to knock to smug the off her daughter’s face, “You preserve the powers that were, to what end? It was because I taught you girl, because things happened that were not meant to happen.”

Flemeth felt a fire swell within her, “SHE WAS BETRAYED AS I WAS BETRAYED! MYTHAL CLAWED AND CLAWED HER WAY THROUGH THE AGES TO ME AND I WILL SEE HER AVENGED!” Flemeth then got a tired look on her face, “Alas, as long as the music still plays we dance.”

Tiatria hoped she’d help them defeat Corypheus. “I presume you know what we are up against?”

Flemeth’s face lit up, “Better than you can possibly imagine!”

Tiatria took a sigh of relief, “Then you’ll help us?”

Flemeth looked at Kieran, “Once I have what I came for.”

Morrigan realized immediately what that was, “No! I will not allow it!”

Flemeth looked at her daughter, “He carries something that once was Morrigan snatched from the jaws of darkness, you know this!”

Morrigan didn’t care, “He is not your pawn mother, I will not let you use him!”

Flemeth wasn’t going to give her an inch, “Have you not used him? Was that not the reason your purpose you agreed to his creation?”

Morrigan stood tall, “That was then, now…he is my son.”

Flemeth was speechless, Morrigan looked at Tiatria. “Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor.”

Morrigan wasn’t totally sad to let this truth slip, “That is the fate she intended for me, I thwarted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead.”

Tiatria looked at Flemeth puzzled curious, “Wait? The way she talked about Kieran.”

Flemeth smiled, “I’m not the only carrying a soul of a being long thought lost.”

Morrigan’s face saddened, “He’s more than that Mother.”

Flemeth looked at her Daughter, “As am I, our destinies are not so easily avoided dear girl.”

Kieran looked at his Mother, “Mother, I have to.” Kieran had this look like he accepted his fate.

Morrigan shook her head, “You do not belong to her Kieran! Neither of us do!”

Tiatria looked at Flemeth, “If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?”

Flemeth tilted her head, “I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me, until now!”

Morrigan felt the breath leave her body, “It was the well.”

Flemeth gave her daughter a smug look, “Always grasping beyond your reach! Despite all that I taught you.”

Tiatria was angry at the thought of someone taking Morrigan’s child being taken away. “Whatever else you think! Kieran is still a child!”

Flemeth smiled, “And so much better behaved than his Mother was at his age.”

Morrigan dropped to her knees, “Kieran I” Kieran looked at his Grandmother with sad eyes.

Flemeth looked at him then at Morrigan, “As you wish, hear, my proposal dear girl.”

Morrigan rose to her feet, “Let me take the lad and you will are free from me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again! Or keep the lad with you and you’ll never be safe from me, I will have my due!”

Morrigan didn’t even think about it, “He comes home with me!”

Flemeth nodded, “Decided so quickly.”

Morrigan stepped forward, “Do whatever you wish, take over my body now if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches! I am many things, but I will never be the mother you were to me!"

Flemeth seemed saddened a small amount by this and looked at Tiatria. She then looked at Kieran, she took his hands into hers.

A small blue orb came from his chest. Kieran seemed enchanted by it, Tiatria felt severe pain in her stomach. Morrigan grabbed Tiatria's arms helping keep her steady. Tiatria let out sizeable screams as the orb went from Kieran to into Flemeth. When it was over the pain subsided and Morrigan was allowed to let go.  


Kieran looked at his Grandmother who gave him a small smile. “No more dreams?” he asked in seeming disbelief.

Flemeth continued to smile, “No more dreams.” Kieran gave her a gentle smile and walked over to his mother.

Flemeth looked over at Morrigan, “A soul is not forced on the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in any danger from me. Listen to the voices, they will teach you like I never did.” Flemeth looked at Tiatria who was feeling severe pains, “The child will come soon, be prepared for Corypheus will be too. Be brave and know the pain and blood will be worth it in the end. Flemeth then turned around and walked away. Even though Morrigan cried for her mother to wait Flemeth disappeared into the fade.

*****************************

Thom was still waiting for his wife and the others to return. He hadn’t left since his wife went through. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded till suddenly the mirror activated, exploding with light. Thom shielded his eyes with his right hand and saw all three walk back through the Eluvian. Thom’s heart finally felt relief as he saw his wife.

Thom walked up to Tiatria and hugged her, “Thank the Maker you returned. I was about enter the damn thing myself and look for you.”

Morrigan looked at Thom, “That would not have been my first choice, you could have gotten lost for all eternity since you didn’t know where exactly we were.” She then looked at her son, “You alright Kieran? You are not hurt?”

Kieran looked at his Mother, “I feel a bit lonely.”

Morrigan gave him a small smile with a nod. He smiled back and started to walk off till he saw Tiatria and looked at her. “The baby will be come soon.” She then watched him walk out of the room feeling he was right.

Morrigan walked up to Tiatria, “She wanted the old god’s soul all along. Is it worth reminding myself that I perhaps don’t know everything after all? My Mother has the soul of an elven goddess or whatever Mythal truly was and her plans are unknown to me.”

Thom realized that major events had transpired and that unless his wife told him about that he’d forever remain ignorant of the whole affair, which considering things may not be a bad idea.

Tiatria just looked at her, Morrigan who acted as if she knew everything truly was unaware of a great truth under her nose her whole life. “You truly had no idea what she truly really was?”

Morrigan had some admitting to do, “I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she wasn’t even truly human but this, I always thought the so called elven gods were no more than glorified rulers but now; I have doubt and doubt is an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. Just thankful you did not drink from the well.” Tiatria just breathed as another contraction came up on her and she gave Morrigan an irritated look.

Morrigan’s face became solemn, “Evidently I’m tied to my mother for eternity.”

Tiatria still had more questions, “Kieran had the soul of an old god?”

Morrigan nodded, “Taken from the Arch demon from the final battle of the fifth blight, yes. He has never known anything else. I’m uncertain what effect this will have on him.”

Tiatria looked confused, “But why did you?”

Morrigan got a little frustrated, “I told you at the temple the magic of old must be preserved, no matter how feared. Kieran had a destiny and now it’s in Flemeth’s hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it.”

Tiatria took a deep breath, “For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.”

Morrigan gave her a look of uncertainty, “Did I? She was testing me and I cannot tell whether I passed."

Morrigan turned around to close the Eluvian and looked back. “Your test on the other hand has only begun from what I gathered from Mother.” Tiatria then watched Morrigan leave the room shutting the door behind her.

Tiatria let out a scream, Thom caught her, putting his right arm around her shoulders as he took her left hand into his as Tiatria’s insides felt like they were on fire and being ripped apart. She struggled to walk even with Thom’s assistance to the far wall and put her hand on it. She turned around putting her back onto it.

Tiatria screamed again the pain getting worse. The nerves in Tiatria's left hand flared up causing her mark to light up brightly. Tiatria screamed as she looked at it, knowing what was to come.


	33. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in full blown labor Tiatria struggles to defeat Corypheus for good before the baby comes.

Thom helped his wife walk across the garden, they took it slow not to alert anyone. When they got into the castle Tiatria started to have another contraction, she stopped and started to cry in pain Thom hugged Tiatria as she struggled not to scream.

Thom gently rocked her side to side, “It’s alright Love, just try and breathe.” Varric walked passed the two as Tiatria moaned in pain. She held onto the fabric of Thom’s coat as she buried her face into it.

Varric walked over, “How is she doing?”

Tiatria looked over at him, “About as well as can be expected when having a baby Varric.” Varric knew better than to say anything that would piss her off at the moment.

Varric looked at the two, “Nightingale, Ruffles and Curly are already in the War Room so that should make things easier. You should tell them you are in labor."

Tiatria took a deep cleansing breath, “Leliana already knows and Solas informed Cullen and Josephine.”

Tiatria nodded, “Thanks Varric.”

Varric watched the two go to the War Room. Tiatria took it slow making sure she was steady on her feet. She walked down the hallway to the War Room. She could hear everyone talking including Morrigan, thankfully the contractions were spaced apart enough she could cover some ground but she was never quite sure how far she’d get till they’d hit.

Tiatria was able to get to the door and straighten herself up. She took a deep breath and looked at Thom as she put on her game face and opened the door. She walked in confidently to the table and saw three concerned faces.

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Are you alright Inquisitor? How are the pains?”

Tiatria sighed as she put her right hand on her belly. “I’m alright, they are still erratic so it be quite some time yet before they stable out.”

Leliana looked at Morrigan, “Did you find what you need Morrigan?”

Morrigan looked at her confident, “Yes, I can match the Darkspawn Magister’s dragon!” Morrigan then looked at Tiatria, “As for matching Corypheus that is up to you, Inquisitor.”

Tiatria wasn't sure how she was going to match anything in the state she was in. She was going have to bring her best but would her labor allow that? She wouldn’t have to allow it, she couldn’t. All Tiatria could do was pray that Corypheus would stay passive till the baby was born.

Tiatria looked at Morrigan, taking a deep breath. “Believe me I know!”

Cullen looked at the both, “Then all that remains is finding Corypheus before he comes to us.”

Leliana looked at him, “We have been looking for his base since all this began with no success.”

Josephine looked at the both of them, but Cullen cut her off before she had a chance to speak. “His dragon must come and go from somewhere.”

Josephine chimed in, “What about the deep roads?”

Leliana and Cullen looked at her, “We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to...”

Suddenly a green flash of light took over the room. Tiatria’s mark went wild, she and the others looked out the windows when the light subsided. When they could see everyone could see another Breach in the sky.

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “It appears Corypheus is not content to wait.”

Tiatria took another deep breath as she squeezed Solas hand, looking at Morrigan. “Neither is this baby” she growled frustrated, “He’s in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?”

Morrigan nodded, “You either close the breach once more or it swallows the world.”

Josephine seemed shocked, “But that’s madness! Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” Cullen and Leliana didn’t want to answer her. They just looked at each other.

Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you. We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds.”

Tiatria smiled at him determination in her face, “Then I face him alone!”

Tiatria then leaned against the War Table propping herself up with her left hand. She took in deep breaths and held onto Thom’s hand.

The three looked at her, “Are you alright Inquisitor?” Cullen questioned as she doubled over. Thom held onto Tiatria as she screamed putting her hands onto the edges of the war table. She growled as she clenched her teeth as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Cullen put his left hand on the table, “How are you going to have any hope of survival in this condition?”

Tiatria looked at him, “I’m fine Cullen”

Cullen got a fierce look in his eyes, “You’re not alright! You’re a long way from it Inquisitor!”

Tiatria had a nasty look in her eye, “They just started Commander, and who is the boss around here?” she questioned.

“You can’t fight Corypheus like this!” Cullen protested.

“Then who will Cullen? No one else can stand up against him! Only I can!” she growled.

All three looked at each other as they remained silent. She looked at Thom and then at them. “We all knew this day would come!” Tiatria looked at her husband, “We knew it, and we’ve accepted whatever happens.” The two then left to get their armors on and prepare.

Tiatria was in her bed chambers putting on her armor. Thom came up as she grabbed the bedpost, suffering from a contraction. Thom had finished putting on his and wanted to help her.

Tiatria’s head was on the post as she took deep breaths moaning; trying not to scream. He walked up to her concerned, “Are you alright?”

Tiatria looked back surprised to see him, “Yes, I’m fine! I’m just praying.”

Thom looked at Tiatria, her cheeks were flushed. He saw the deep scratch marks into the wood of the bed post. He looked down and saw her legs were very shaky, he kissed her forehead as he held her.

Tiatria looked at Thom and then turned away trying to finish putting on her armor. He moved around alongside her getting in front of her. She then started to scream, Thom grabbed her, and she squeezed his forearms struggling to stand. Tiatria put her head on his chest, Thom drew her in close and rubbed her back. Without warning Tiatria's water fiercely broke, causing Thom to hold her firmly so she didn't fall. "You're alright, I got you." Tiatria nodded as she growled.

Thom looked at Tiatria with fire in his eyes, he knew there were words that had to be said. “I’m proud of you and how far you’ve come Love. I’m glad to be coming with you and lending you my sword to this fight. I will fight to the death for you.”

Tiatria smiled taking deep breaths, “Will you help me get ready? My Husband, Ma Vhenan!” Thom kissed her as tears fell from her eyes not even wetting her cheeks.

************************************************

Down in the Valley the wind blew, the trees rustled, rocks lifted from the ground. Corypheus stood before a handful of soldiers holding the orb.

“Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him? Call his wrath upon me.” Corypheus looked at the tired and battered men “You cannot for he does not exist! I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger, bow before your new god and be spared!” He then had the orb fly over his head. The soldiers slowly gathered themselves together.

“NEVER!” cried out one of the men.

Corypheus looked at the man and shook over the defiance “As you wish!”

Corypheus crashed the orb in the ground causing an explosion of red energy. The force of energy sent some of the men slamming into the rocks. As they recovered, green energy orbs emerged. As they got bigger they were demons, coming through the fade. They attacked the men injuring them. One soldier slashed at the demon with his sword wounding it.

Cassandra stabbed the other demon in the stomach. She used her foot to push the monster off her sword; throwing it backward. Everyone came walking up: Dorian, Varric, Sera, Bull, Cole, Vivienne even scout Harding came. Tiatria was behind them in severe pain with Solas at her side staff at the ready.

Tiatria walked past them walking up to Corypheus, as he bowed to her. “I knew you would come!”

Tiatria rose her staff over her head with her friends behind her, “It ends here Corypheus!”

Corypheus stood up with his hands glowing with immense energy, “And so it shall!” he promised.

The ground around the ruins lifted into the sky. It threw everyone off their feet. Six party members had been separated completely from the others by the rising ruins into the sky. Harding was thrown off as well as well.

Tiatria watched helplessly as the ruins rose into the sky. As for Solas, Varric, Thom and Tiatria who all knew it was about to start; they fought to regain their balance.

Corypheus looked at Tiatria, “You have been most successful in foiling my plans, let us not forget what you are: a thief at the wrong place at the wrong time! An interloper and we shall prove her once here once and for all which of us is worthy of Godhood.”

Tiatria had been in labor for hours and wasn’t in a good mood. She gave him a nasty look “You _not_ proving anything by talking!”

Tiatria then growled through a contraction breathing through it, looking at him. They just stared at each other, a growl came from the shadows from the shadows. It was the Arch Demon it came from the tops of the ruins overhead behind Corypheus. It was about to jump at Tiatria but Thom jumped a knocking her to the ground as another dragon slammed into it. This caused everyone else to move out of the way. It was Morrigan she had transformed into a dragon! They tumbled over the edge, flying into the sky into the sky chasing each other.

Tiatria shook her head since knocked down, he looked over to see Thom looking down at her. Thom looked at her shocked, "Are you alright?"

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, I’m fine.” she told him as he helped her stand up.

Corypheus expressed his outrage. "You dare!"

Thom helped his wife walk as the others charged him ready to fight him, casting spell shooting arrows. This was it! Corypheus just looked at them as he fought them off.

“A Dragon! How clever of you! It will avail you nothing! You will be as a warning to all those who oppose my divine will!”

*************************************************

Hours had passed of fighting, Tiatria had to push through the unbearable pain. She tried to use all that pain to her advantage by fueling her power to the fight. Tiatria followed Corypheus up a flight of stairs, she hurled ice spells at him. She and the others were overpowering him all he could do was mock them.

“This dragon is another alley for this mage from the guardian!” Corypheus realized he might have a harder time winning this than he thought.

Solas stood proud with this friends, “You will not win Corypheus!” After sometime Corypheus got angry “I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!” 

Just then the dragons flew by jostling the ruin they were all on knocking Tiatria and her friends off on to a different lower ruin. Morrigan and Corypheus’ dragon fought in the sky. Morrigan flew high into the sky above the other dragon, it then turned around dropping its wings. She using its weight it forced the other dragon to fall smashing it into the ground.

Everyone got up seeing the Corypheus’ dragon and Tiatria’s face bore horror, “Morrigan!” Morrigan struggled to rise but she quickly passed out as she had a severe head wound.

Tiatria looked at the other dragon with rage in her eyes. Tiatria knew the dragon was already tired out but they would have a long way to go before they could kill this one.

It took some time to tire it out the dragon, luckily Thom was up for the Challenge. Solas could see Tiatria she was tiring, he stayed close by her to protect her as did the others. The dragon whipped it’s tail and it hit Tiatria with the tip of it. Tiatria hit the ground hard unconscious. Thom’s heart literally stopped! “NO!” he cried out.

There was a moment, a window and Thom took it. He rolled to the dragon’s neck and used his sword and stabbed in its neck! He hit an artery in its neck causing it to scream in pain before dropping down dead.

Thom got to Tiatria and helped her to sit up. Tiatria's vision was blurry for a few moments till she caught sight of Thom’s grizzled face. The left side of her head was bleeding pretty good. Solas was able to stop the bleeding. Thom smiled with tears in his eyes, he was so happy to see his wife was alright.

Corypheus saw that his dragon was now dead and was now dead and was mad! “LET IT NOW END HERE! LET THE SKIES BE RIPPED OPEN ASUNDER!”

Tiatria looked up seeing that he was now at the top of the ruin. She saw there was a staircase and started to walk up it. She got halfway up them when she was hit with a big contraction causing her to fall to her knees. She put her right hand on the wall.

Solas ran to her kneeling next to her, “Lethallan!”

Tiatria screamed and growled as Solas held her in his arms. She put her hand down, now on all fours screaming Solas rubbed her back looking at the others.

Thom looked at the scene, “Maker’s Balls!” Thom’s heart leapt into his throat, he was convinced she was going to have the baby then and there.

Tiatria groaned in pain, “I CAN FIGHT!”

Varric approached Tiatria, “You’ve been doing really good so far, but how much longer can you keep this up? This is dangerous!”

Tiatria looked at him reaching out to Varric, “Give me your hand Varric!”

Varric’s face went to panic and backed up, he knew better than to fall for that one. He knew a woman in labor had immense strength, he turned around and walked away, “You heard the lady, she can fight.”

Tiatria looked at the others struggling not to fall on her face, “This was always dangerous from the start! This ends now!” Tiatria used her staff to slowly rise to her feet with Solas’ help.

Thom was about to say something, “I can do this! I can do this!” she snapped.

Thom could see in her eyes, he could see her determination, “I know”

Tiatria felt another powerful contraction causing her to scream, she just breathed through the contraction. Tiatria looked at Thom who had a small smile on his face. It gave her the encouragement she needed.

Tiatria continued on, “Let’s go!”

Varric patted Thom on the back as he shook his head. “That is one tough lady you have Hero. Whoa.”

Thom gave a slight chuckled, “You don’t know the half of it Varric.”

**************************

Corypheus was on a plateau waiting for them with the orb. Tiatria knew things were close to the end. Tiatria was going to finish this one way or the other!

Corypheus just looked at her smugly, “I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THIS VICTORY!” As they all fought Corypheus just taunted them trying to break them, “You and all the other Heathens shall burn!”

Tiatria gave it all she had, she was going to finish this! Finally Corypheus realized he reached the end of his power. “NO, NOT LIKE THIS!” He threw what he had left at Tiatria but Thom pushed his wife out of the way and was hit instead. Tiatria got up onto all fours and shook her head. She then crawled over to her Husband and saw he had sustained a wound to the chest. It wasn’t severe and he'd survive.

Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, “I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!” Tiatria slowly rose to one leg, she had enough, she dug in deep to the power of her mark having it flare up. Tiatria rose to her feet rose to her feet, Corypheus began to panic. “DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEECH YOU!” Tiatria walked up behind him opening her hand and used her power. Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god for aid. “IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!”

Tiatria was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from him but in doing so it broke his jaw. Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Tiatria who hand the orb looked at him. She backed away looking at the orb. She then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed.

Tiatria dropped the orb, she walked up to the powerless Magister. Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at her feebly. “You wanted into the fade?”

Tiatria held up her hand activating her mark opening her mark and opening a rift sending Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.

Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth.

**********************************************

After a few moments Solas found the shattered remains of the orb. He picked up a piece of the orb and looked at it with sorrow.

Varric helped Thom sit up, “Easy does it Hero, you took one hell of a hit.” Thom shook his head as his eyes focused, he then slowly got onto his feet. “What happened? Where’s my wife?” he questioned as Varric helped him stabilize onto his feet.

Tiatria groaned as she sat up, with her right hand propping herself up as her left hand held her belly. At this point all she could do was scream, the pain was so bad. Varric and Thom ran to either side of her as she screamed. Thom put his left hand on her cheek, “Where’s Solas?” Tiatria cried out, “The baby is coming! I can feel it!” Varric looked around feverishly but Solas was gone.

Tiatria forced her husband to remove her leggings. “I need to push! I need to push!” she screamed. Thom became scared since he didn’t know the first thing about birthing a child. Varric ran off to find the others to see if someone could help out.

Everyone walked up to the stairs as they were curious to know what happened with Corypheus. Morrigan walked up with her right hand holding the left side of her ribs as walked with a limp. Varric looked down at the curious spectators, “Someone want to give us a hand? The Inquisitor is having the baby, right now!”

Thom watched his wife as she struggled to sit up, her chin to her chest as she growled. He tried to touch Tiatria’s left hand but she pushed his hands away as she directed them downward. “Just attend to the baby! He’s coming! He’s coming!” she screamed. Thom looked down and saw for himself that the baby was coming.

Tiatria groaned as she struggled to focus enough to push. It felt slow and tedious, Thom just watched as it took everything Tiatria had to keep pushing. The head was slow to come since Tiatria's strength was waning. After a moment Thom took off his gloves and smiled.

Thom could see the head start to emerge. Morrigan walked up with Varric’s assistance, Thom was happy enough to move aside as Morrigan knelt down.

Thom looked over at Tiatria and could see she was at her limit, he smiled at her. “Just a little more, you’re nearly there!” He stroked Tiatria's hair with his right hand.

Tiatria shook her head, “I think Corypheus took the best of me!”

Thom leaned in close and shook his head, “No he didn’t Love, you’re doing fine.”

Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “Let’s focus on the task at hand Inquisitor.”

Tiatria looked at the Morrigan who looked at them both. "The head is coming." her hands around Tiatria's vaginal folds as the head pressed against Tiatria's skin. Thom looked at Tiatria as he could see her struggle. He then leaned over to look and saw the head starting to come out. Morrigan used her right index finger to help stretch the skin as it began to emerge. Tiatria screamed as she fought to push. Thom looked back at Tiatria as she desperately held his hand. Tiatria could feel the pressure and she fought to relieve it.

Thom kissed his wife’s head as Tiatria fought to push after a few minutes of rest. Thom looked back and saw that it wasn’t the head pressing against his wife's vaginal lining, it was the baby’s butt. Solas’ attempts to turn the baby had failed. Thom’s face quickly became destressed as the butt was threatening to burst as some of it was already out. Morrigan gave the man a look to keep quiet about it. She didn’t want Tiatria to panic and things go horribly wrong. Morrigan just wished that she had cloths to wipe the area as clean as possible as she tried to help the baby come out.

Tiatria shook her head, “Something's wrong!” she growled, “Something feels different with this baby!”

Both Thom and Morrigan remained quiet, “Just keep pushing” Morrigan urged.

A few times Tiatria stopped for breath, the baby retreated back inside of her. Still Morrigan used her fingers to help stretch the skin to aid the baby's entry. Morrigan was quiet and focused as her index fingers were on either side of the baby’s hips. The baby was slow to come but it was coming, inch by agonizing inch. Thom could see the whole top of the baby's butt. With one good push and a gush of fluid splattered out as it slipped out. “Gently Inquisitor, gently.” Morrigan instructed as she gently pulled the baby’s legs out, and laid them out.

Tiatria turned her head back to her right and saw Thom looking at her. He looked at Tiatria kissing her sweetly on the lips. She knew that with him holding her hand as tight as he was, he was giving her all he had to give her. He didn't want to her to give up and Tiatria knew she couldn't.

Morrigan looked at them, after she extracted the baby’s arms and gently held onto it till only the head remained. “One good push!” she said to Tiatria as her hands were around the baby's neck to help with the extraction. Tiatria looked downward as she sat up and held onto her knees as she pushed. Tiatria saw that her baby had come out the wrong way and quickly began to panic and started to scream in complete terror. Thom put his right arm around her shoulder and kissed his wife’s head. “It’s alright love, it’s alright!”

Tiatria began to scream, “Our baby is coming out the wrong way! How can he be alright?”

Morrigan gave Tiatria a firm look, “Now is not the time to panic, if you wish your son to live you need to push now!” she ordered. It took several pushes with Morrigan pulling as Tiatria let out a blood curdling scream and it was done.

Good strong cries filled the air, for all to hear. Morrigan put the screaming infant onto Tiatria’s chest. “You have a healthy son!”

Everyone smiled as they heard the baby screamed his head off, Thom stripped off his armor and took off his shirt which was sweaty but it was all they had at the moment. Tiatria wept as she looked at her son who was screaming, Dark hair, covered in a flaky white film. Thom was the proudest father to have ever been seen. He put his left hand on his son’s back.

Morrigan grabbed a small knife she kept on her and cut the cord that tethered mother to child. She then took the infant for a moment and tied the baby’s cord into a knot. Tiatria’s eyes rolled back as she fell backward. Thom caught her and gave a look of concern, “She’ll be alright” Morrigan told him. Thom nodded as he realized exhaustion and finally gotten the better of his wife. Morrigan wrapped the infant in the shirt as Thom gently picked up his wife.

Varric walked back up the steps and saw the scene. He took off his coat and put over Tiatria’s legs to give her more modesty. Everyone waited on baited breath till Thom walked into view with Varric and Morrigan. The others clapped and cheered seeing that things had worked out for the better. Thom was eager to get his family back to Skyhold and both wife and child cleaned up.


	34. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and the others return to Skyhold, Thom and Cullen have a conversation about what life may hold ahead.

Back at Skyhold, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen waited for the others to arrive back. They had received word from Harding of the baby's birth and were anxious so see for themselves. The courtyard was full of people waiting to see the hero's who healed the sky and saved them all. Cheers erupted from the people as Thom and the others walked through Skyhold's gates, Tiatria was in his arms as she held the baby. Cullen and the others smiled as they each felt a sense of relief. 

They greeted Thom and Tiatria at the stairs landing and bowed before her in recognition of what she had done. Tiatria looked down and saw her friends clapping along with the people before she looked back at her sleeping son. Her advisors stepped aside to let Thom pass with his family in hand. When he stepped into the main hall there were tables filled to the brim with food and music filled the air as servants had brought out caches of mead, and cakes. 

Cullen ran ahead and opened the door to Tiatria's chambers and let Thom pass through as a midwife was quick follow behind. 

***************************************

Tiatria woke up in her bed with Thom sitting next to her holding her left hand. They smiled at each other, Tiatria squeezed her husband's hand. "Is it over?"

Thom nodded, "Yes, it's over. You and our boy are safe, Corypheus is gone, it's over." Tiatria looked around, "Where's the baby?" Thom looked at the cradle at the foot of the bed. The infant had been cleaned and dressed and now was sleeping. Thom looked back at his wife, "He's asleep in his cradle. You should get some sleep too love, you've earned it."

Tiatria smiled, she was proud of herself at the moment. Exhausted Tiatria's eyes fluttered as she slowly fell back asleep. Thom knew that there was a party downstairs but right now he didn't care; right now he was exactly where he wanted to be, with his family. 

An hour later, Thom came out of his chambers as he had his sleeping son well in hand. People cheered as they raised their mugs in celebration. Cullen saw Thom walk by Bull and Varric who were playing Wicked Grace as they drank. Thom smiled seeing Cullen, "How is the Inquisitor?" Cullen asked. Thom walked over to a fire place where Varric usually hung out. 

Thom smiled, "As well as to be expected, I believe." he looked at his son, "The midwife says that if Morrigan wasn't there to know what to do, I would have lost both of them." Cullen's blood ran cold upon hearing those words, "Right now she's fine, sleeping actually."

Cullen put his left hand on Thom's shoulder, "That's good to hear, I'm glad that everything came out alright."

Thom gave a nod, "As am I, Wyatt didn't know what to make of his little brother but I expect it will all work out in the end. I look at this new life and realize how blessed my life really is. I may have taken a hard road in life and made several mistakes along the way and now to have a wife, a family; the Maker couldn't have blessed me any better, even if he tried." 

Cullen looked at the sleeping infant whose cheeks were brightly pink, his black hair stood up on end. "I expect the Inquisitor feels the same, to have her life change so drastically, even if some of it was cruelly given, but to have it become full of love, laughter and kindness, I expected she feels her gods of blessed her in some ways as well."

Thom agreed whole heatedly, "Now with the Breach sealed and Corypheus vanquished we can all look forward to better days to come." Cullen told him. Thom nodded as he looked into the fire and thought of what was to come, the love, the laughter and hopefully the joy of seeing wife starting to help Thedas rebuild itself once more. Thom would treasure these days that were to come as he watched his sons' grow up into a world that would be stronger, brighter. He'd be there to support his wife in anyway he needed him and in doing so finding redemption in his own life and make amends to all those he, himself had wrong.

*****************************************************

In a fortress a hand pressed on an Eluvian, flaring its Energy. Flemeth seemed to be waiting for something or for someone.

“I knew you would come.” She lowered her hand from the Eluvian, turning her head. “You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf.” Flemeth turned around seeing Solas approach her.

Solas gave a look of shame “I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine. I should have to pay the price.” Solas struggled to look at Flemeth “But the people, they need me.”

Flemeth caressed the side of Solas' face he held her hand with his as shamed he touched his head to hers. “So sorry” He couldn’t bear to look at Flemeth in the face.

Flemeth looked at him tearfully, “I’m sorry as well, old friend”

Solas looked at her taking on a haunting glow. Flemeth’s body fell back a dark energy came from her body and surrounded them the energy entered Solas. Solas caught her, gently lowering her body to the ground. The Eluvian that once glowed with such beauty slowly went out and darkened. Flemeth’s body darkened as the life left her. Solas buried his head in her chest, taking a moment to mourn his friend. Solas then looked up with his eyes glowing.


End file.
